I Made My Choice
by Dark Raku
Summary: When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU
1. Introducing Jaden Yuki

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Not sure when this idea popped into my head, but I'm going to run with it, and see where it leads me. I hope you all enjoy the story, and if you do please remember to review. Now that I've said my piece I welcome you to the first chapter of…

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Jaden Yuki**

The morning wind was brisk, the sky cloudily grey. Through the crowded street he walked, his pace slow, he still had plenty of time to get to the place he needed to be, at least half an hour or so, and he could already see his destination. A tall blue building that was so grand it was clearly visible even on a day like today.

He was fifteen years of age, yet already his eyes and his face held the maturity most would expect an adult to have. He was rather tall in stature and held about him an air of great confidence, though he wouldn't say he was overconfident. He wore a black jacket, and a pair of matching trousers. His shoes were brown, to some degree matching his hair, in colour.

Now, with hindsight, it could've been due to a number of reasons that he bumped into the person he did as he continued his wal - but the answer, as grudgingly as he would be to accept it, was fate.

The boy first became aware of the fact that he had bumped into someone when he felt himself fall to the ground, which he hit with a thud, and the duel disk; which he'd been carrying went flying out of his hands and landed on the pavement, his cards spilling everywhere.

How he'd been knocked over whilst walking at the pace he had been he would never know. He would later blame it once again on fate.

"Ouch…" he muttered softly to himself, as he picked himself up, his dark brown eyes quickly searching for his lost cards, and if you looked closely you might've seen a tiny hint of desperation within them.

"Sorry about that," a voice said to him, and upon registering the voice the boy couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in surprise, his heart racing slightly with excitement, though his outward expression showed none of that. "Here, let me help you with that," the voice continued, before the man who he'd bumped into walked over to where his cards had fallen and picked them up quickly, along with the duel disk.

"Thank you, Mr Mutou." The boy said gratefully as his duel disk was passed to him.

Of all the people he could've bumped into, it had to be none other then the King of Games himself, and after looking at him the boy realised that he was definitely shorter in real life, though his pointy, tri-coloured, golden, hair was definitely longer. On further inspection the boy realised he still wore the uniform of a student attending Domino High, it was surprising to say the least. Anyone would've though he'd of grown out of it.

"Your welcome…" the King of Games began before realising he didn't know the name of the person he was addressing.

"Jaden Yuki," the boy supplied in a quiet tone, the thin outline of a smile present upon his face, something that never usually happened round other people, unless of course he was duelling, and even then it was rare.

"…Jaden Yuki," the King of Games finished kindly. "I take it you're a duellist?"

The teenage boy nodded silently, as he began looking through his deck, and inwardly letting out a sigh of relief, when he realized all his cards were present and accounted for.

"I take it you're trying out for Duel Academy this year?" Yugi Mutou continued to ask.

Jaden Yuki nodded again, as his fingers tightened round his favourite card quickly, before he placed his deck back in his deck box, and strapped his duel disk to his arm, it would stop him from dropping it, should this event, or one similar occur again, besides he would need it for the entrance exam anyways.

"I couldn't help but notice one of the cards in your deck," he began in an offhanded manor, watching the boy's body stiffen ever so slightly, "It definitely seems to belong with you," he continued, and Jaden let out a sigh of relief, the man obviously didn't know the rumours about _**that **_card, or if he did didn't seem to care.

"However," the man continued and Jaden was brought out of his thoughts when he detected the graveness in his voice, "there are those who might try to break the bond you have."

At this Jaden couldn't help but roll his eyes, like he didn't already know that. "Be careful," the man finished.

Once again the boy nodded his head, he most definitely would be, no one would ever separate him from his favourite card, and those who tried would regret it.

Yugi Mutou then flicked open his deck box and took out a single card, before handing it to Jaden, who upon glancing at it raised an eyebrow in confusion. The man shrugged his shoulders before replying: "It says it wants to be friends with you."

Before Jaden could reply Yugi turned around and walked away, quickly being swallowed by the gray morning mist. Jaden was left alone, staring at the card in his hand, a light brown Kuriboh with small white wings.

"Winged Kuriboh…" the boy whispered to himself, and almost jumped when he heard a slightly high 'cuu' of affirmation, and saw the card wink quickly.

Smiling to himself he took out his deck an added the card, before shuffling, and placing it back in his duel disk.

"So what do you think Yubel?" He asked himself quietly, "think we've found a friend?"

Anyone who hadn't known the boy during childhood would've though he was talking to himself, but in actual fact he was talking to his only friend - the sprit of a high level Duel Monster card known as Yubel, a hideous monster to everyone but Jaden. The sprit's form appeared beside him, the closest thing to a smile she could manage present on our face.

"_It only wishes you good intentions,"_ she said, _"and besides I sense a time will come when we might need it." _

"Well then Winged Kuriboh," Jaden began, "it's nice to meet you."

"_You're acting differently today, are you sure you're feeling alright?"_ Yubel asked, mock worry present on her face.

"Oh, do shut up," Jaden commented, with a glare and a scowl to accompany it.

"_Ah,"_ Yubel sighed in satisfaction, _"much better."_ Before she vanished, and Jaden continued heading towards his destination.

When he reached the Kaiba Corporation building where the exams were taking place he was given a number, 91, before being told to wait with the other applicants inside the main building.

The room he was now in was filled with duelling fiends, around which were blue-seated stands, though he chose to stand at the very type in a place where he was overlooking all of the duelling fields, though the noise all around him made his head ache ever so slightly.

A few people tried to start up a conversation with him, but when they approached a simple glare stopped them from trying. He didn't need any more friends; he'd got the perfect two. The room quickly became even more crowded and noisy then it already was, a signal telling Jaden that the exams would soon get underway.

Glancing to the side Jaden realised he was surrounded by people wearing blue uniforms, and advice from Yubel made him walk up to a nearby student, a tall boy with blue hair and a very serious face, and ask.

"These? They're a symbol of the dorm your in. You can be in one of three dorms. Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Sliffer Red." He said, though he sounded rather bored.

"So you're in Blue?"

"It's a dorm befitting of the academy's top student."

"I see," Jaden said to himself, before conversing quickly with Yubel.

"_He should be an interesting opponent,"_ she said.

"Indeed," Jaden agreed. "Nothing," he added hastily when he saw the boy looking at him.

"You won't get into Blue if that's what you're thinking, the highest you'll get is Yellow, unless you went to a special Duel Monsters' school beforehand or buy your way in you can not get into Blue."

"So it's basically filled with the greatest snobs the world has ever known."

The other boy smirked, before saying, "Mostly."

It was at the moment that a boy Jaden's age walked over to him, looking him over once before a sneer became plastered on his face.

"Trying to get into Obelisk Blue? You'll never make it; a runt like you won't last more then one minute against one of the Proctors. Of course, I'm already going to be in Blue, because not only am I the best duellist out of the new first year class, but I'm also a member of the Princeton family, and their one of the richest families in the world."

"I see what you mean," Jaden said to the other boy, before he looked at the newcomer with pity, "I'd watch what you say if I were you, you might regret it," Jaden whispered coldly, before he turned and walked away.

Then something rather peculiar happened to the boy who just a few seconds ago had been boasting and making fun of Jaden, he clasped to the floor, gasping for breath, to the surprise and concern of those around him, and when Jaden next saw the boy he was being carried away on a stretcher.

"Thank you," Jaden whispered to his favourite card.

"_No one will ever hurt you again Jaden,"_ Yubel said softly, _"I'll make sure of it." _

It was nice to know that at least someone cared for him. He still couldn't understand why his parents had wanted to have Yubel sent away, all she was doing was protecting him from those that tried to hurt him, a job they had never even tried to do.

With that Jaden was lost within memories, memories which he would have rather forgotten, and only snapped out of them when a droning and board voice called his number out over the loud speaker.

"Applicant number 91 to duelling field number 12 please, I repeat applicant number 91 to duelling field number 12."

As he made his way down to his assigned field he was suddenly aware of people looking at him intently, no doubt they were curious to see how good he was. Well he though, smirking slightly, he'd show them he was the best, and that no one should mess with him.

As he and his opponent squared off he caught a glimpse of the person duelling in the arena next to him, and his eyes burned with hatred. Of all the people that were taking the entrance exams this year why did one of them have to be him? He was vaguely aware of Yubel agreeing with his thought, before he was snapped out of his musings by the grey uniformed Duel Proctor.

"Applicant, you may begin."

"Right," Jaden said, putting his concerns behind him for now and staring at his opponent. "You're going down."

"Duel," they both said in unison, and a duel that would be one of the most memorable duels in the life of Duel Academy began.

All the while Yubel watched over him.


	2. A Darker Shade Of Yellow

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T for now.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Not sure when this idea popped into my head, but I'm going to run with it, and see where it leads me. I hope you all enjoy the story, and if you do please remember to review, thanks to all those who reviewed, and read, the last chapter.

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 2: A Darker Shade of Yellow**

It was official Jaden decided, as he sat in one of the many window seats onboard the helicopter that was rapidly taking the students to the Island that would be their home for the entire year, he hated flying. See the thing was he'd never done it before, and therefore he had no idea what it was going to be like, though to say he was excited about flying for the very first time would be very incorrect.

He thought it was going to be pleasant, and peaceful. Unfortunately that was not the case. Not only was the plane cramped, but he'd been seated next to, in his opinion, one of the most annoying people he'd ever met, and boy did he know annoying. Curse him for winning his entrance match in the fashion he had, the light blue haired boy he now sat next to had obviously seen it and kept on asking him questions, in an excited, yet almost babbling, fashion. Something he had grown tired of very quickly.

So when the boy opened his mouth to ask questions again, he received a withering glare, under which he squirmed, and Jaden was sure he'd wet his pants in fright. That would teach him, but just in case…

"Syrus, wasn't it?" He asked the boy, who looked up at him, surprised that he'd started to talk.

"Yeah," the boy said meekly, "Syrus Trusdale," and Jaden couldn't help but notice the boy's expression becoming somewhat hopeful. It seemed as though the boy didn't have many friends. Well Jaden certainly didn't want to be one of the few he did have.

"Well Trusdale," Jaden said, "do me a favour and be quiet, I'd like to try and get some sleep, before we land."

The boy seemed to visibly deflate upon hearing this, seeming to find his feet very interesting all of a sudden.

Now that he'd shut the boy up he reclined in his seat and shut his eyes, letting the memories of the morning wash over him as he felt Yubel's warm embrace tighten around him, a soft smile flickering onto his lips as it did.

_Jaden deployed his Duel Disk as both his and the Duel Proctor's life points went from zero to eight thousand and Jaden quickly drew his first card before looking at his hand carefully, a smirk coming to his lips. _

"_I place two cards facedown on the field and one monster card in facedown Defense Position."_

"_I'll begin," the Duel Proctor began, "by playing the magic card Double Summon, this magic card allows me to Normal Summon twice during this turn. Next I'll activate the magic card Change Of Heart, which allows me to gain control of one of your monsters until the end of this turn."_

_Jaden watched, eyes narrowing, as his monster floated over to the Duel Proctor's side of the field, who then took five seconds to examine what the card was._

"_Ah Mystic Tomato, (ATK 1400/DEF 1100), if I'd attacked you would've been able to select a Dark attribute monster from your Deck, as long as it had an Attack Power of 1500 or less, and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, a clever plan, but unfortunately you'll now never get the chance."_

_Yubel immediately felt bad, she knew what Jaden had been trying to do, and once again he had failed, and now he was going to pay the price for his failure, and like always he would suffer because of her. _

"_It was never your fault," Jaden muttered to her, "besides, I wanted him to do this, you see now that I have no monsters on the field, he'll most likely attack me, completely forgetting about the two facedown cards I have, and that he will regret. If you like consider it your revenge against him for not being summoned."_

"_If he hurts you, I'll make him pay," Yubel said darkly._

"_I appreciate your concern Yubel, you know how much I do, but I've got this one."_

"_Very well Jaden, just be careful."_

"_Aren't I always?...Wait, on second thought, don't answer that."_

_Yubel's response was a slight chuckle._

"_Now I'll use my first Normal Summon in order to set a monster in facedown Defence Position, and then I'll use my second Normal Summon in order to play my mighty Tri-Horned Dragon, (ATK 2850/DEF 2350), to the field in Attack Mode."_

_Jaden looked at the giant blue dragon with its three horns with a board expression on his face before activating one of his two facedown cards. "I play Zoma the Sprit, after activation this card is treated as a monster card with an Attack and Defense Power of 1800 and 500 respectively. It has a Dark attribute, and is classed as a Zombie in regards to its monster type, and is Special Summoned to my side of the field in Defence Mode."_

_As a strange purple creature rose out the ground, mist swirling round it, Jaden's opponent laughed._

"_So you've defended yourself, clever move applicant, but that defence of yours won't last long. Go Tri-Horned Dragon destroy his only monster."_

"_Not so fast," Jaden called out, his other facedown card flipping up, "I activate Magic Cylinder."_

"_Oh no," the Duel Proctor said in realisation, his eyes widening._

"_By your reaction, I take it that you know that it negates one of your monsters attacks and then inflicts you with damage equal to its attack. So you're about to take 2850 points of damage." _

_The Tri-Horned Dragon's claw slashed through the air only to disappear though one of the two ruby red tube, and come out the other, which had appeared behind the Duel Proctor. As the Proctor got stuck by the attack, he collapsed to the floor, as his life points went down a considerable amount so that he now held 5150, whilst Jaden still held a full 8000. _

"_Humph," Jaden said, "and to think I expected a challenge, but by the looks of it, that won't be happening. Do you end your turn?"_

_The Duel Proctor cast a glance at his hand, and grinned to himself, with the cards he had the kid would be done for, regardless of whether he knew this deck or not. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."_

"_Its as I suspected upon entering," Jaden commented as he proceeded to draw a card from his deck, "all the examiners use test decks, ones which are nowhere near as powerful as their actual deck, and by the looks of your strategy so far you don't even know which deck your using, of course I could be wrong, but answer me this: How is holding back meant to test anyone? Is not Duel Academy meant to be the best school to learn duelling at? How can it be when you don't challenge people from the very beginning?"_

_Not waiting for the Duel Proctor to answer Jaden played one of the three cards left in his hand. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card; after all it's obviously a trap card." _

_Jaden almost laughed when he saw that the card he'd destroyed was Mirror Force. Were all his opponents going to be this predictable?_

"_Don't get over confident, Jaden." Yubel chided lightly._

"_Stop being such a nag, his move was way too predictable. He is a weak opponent."_

"_Indeed," Yubel agreed, before a nasty, almost sinister, smile crossed her lips, "and you know what we do with weaklings."_

"_Crush them till they beg for mercy, and then not grant them it?" Jaden asked hopefully. _

"_Oh," Yubel seemed slightly surprised with the answer, but then her eyes flashed menacingly. "That's even better." _

"_I blame your influence," Jaden said, "its corrupting my kind and peaceful nature." _

"_You don't have a kind and peaceful nature," Yubel reminded him. _

"_Oh yeah," Jaden said, sounding like he'd only just remembered that fact._

"_Next," Jaden said addressing his opponent, who'd spent the last few minutes staring at the kid strangely as he stared off into space, along with a lot of the crowd. "I place one card facedown, and then I'll end my turn."_

"_I draw," the Duel Proctor said, and as he looked at the card he drew, he smirked, "and now I play the magic card Stop Defense, forcing your monster into Attack Mode," at this remark the Zoma the Spirit on Jaden's side of the field rose to a standing position, and the dark purple mist that swirled around its body disbursed, as its mouth opened wide to reveal sharp white teeth, and it unleashed its deadly claws. _

"_Now Tri-Horned Dragon attack," the Duel Proctor called out and the purple was shredded to pieces easily by a massive claw, and the force of the attack knocked Jaden back slightly, as his life points dropped to 6950. However as they did the Duel Proctor was hit by a wisp of purple smoke that sent him crashing down to the ground, as if he'd been struck hard across the face, and his life points went down to 2300, which shocked all of the people watching. _

"_Oh sorry about that, I forgot to mention," Jaden began in a voice that didn't sound anything near apologetic. "When Zoma the Spirit is destroyed by battle the opponent, that's you in case you were wondering, takes damage equal to the attack of the monster that destroyed it."_

"_I end my turn," the Duel Proctor grunted, he had nothing else he could do. _

"_Since you're currently in your End Phase," Jaden announced, "I activate my facedown cards, one of my favourites, the quick-play magic card, Fires of Doomsday." Just then two of the Monster zones on Jaden's field erupted with dark black flames. "Let me explain," Jaden continued, "If I activate this card I can't Summon any monsters this turn, but since it's your turn, it won't hinder me in the slightest. It allows me to Special Summon two Doomsday Tokens to my side of the field in Defence Position. These tokens cannot be offered for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK attribute monster. These tokens have no Attack or Defense points, have a Dark attribute, and are also treated as Fiend type monsters."_

_Jaden then took his turn, using the card he drew instantly. "I activate the power of Premature Burial, paying 800 life points, to revive my Mystic Tomato to the field in Attack Mode."_

_As Jaden's life points went down further 6150 a strange dark orange vegetable with creepy eyes and a large purple tongue sprouted out of the ground. Upon seeing its opponent the vegetable's eyes narrowed in anger, it still remember how it had been sacrificed against its will, and it didn't like it one bit._

"_Now," Jaden said, before smirking, "Mystic Tomato, attack his Tri-Horned Dragon!" _

_What is he mad? Was the shared thought of his opponent and the people watching, yet the boy didn't even flinch as his monster was sliced into pieces, and his life points went down to 4700, in fact he started to laugh._

"_What's so funny?" The Duel Proctor demanded._

"_Don't you remember my monster's effect? When its destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle I can search my deck for a DARK-Type monster with 1500 ATK or less and Special Summon it to the field, and you said I'd never get this chance." Jaden added the last bit in an accusing tone, and the Duel Proctor noticed the glare he was receiving from the boy. "So now I'm able to Special Summon my favourite monster," Jaden continued, "so come forth Yubel, (ATK 0/ DEF 0), its time to fight." _

_Dark mist began to swirl around Jaden's body, before a strange winged creature appeared behind him. _

_The creature's body was a mixture of black and a pinkish purple. Its eyes were each a different colour, one was a dark orange, whilst the other was a dark sea green. It also had a large yellow eye in the middle of its forehead, its two coloured spiky hair, white and dark purple, seemed to be trying to hide it, and not very well. The creature's breasts were black in colour; one might've said it was trying to make a fashion statement because it looked almost like it was wearing a tank top, it also had a pair of large black wings protruding out of its back, as well as a hideous clawed right arm, a dark purple in colour. _

_As the people, both watching and duelling looked at the creature which had appeared on Jaden's field screams of fright were heard, and not all of them were female, as well as exclamations of: "What is that thing?"_

_Upon hearing the exclamations Jaden's face darkened and his eyes burned with anger. No one called Yubel "a thing" and got away with it unscathed. _

_A glance at Yubel told the boy not to worry, people would learn respect soon enough. "I'll end my turn with one card facedown," Jaden said, before he did so. He now held no cards whatsoever. _

"_Why," the Duel Proctor wondered as he looked at the creature, shivers going down his spine, "would he leave a creature with no A__ttack Points on the field in Attack Mode? It must have some kind of effect!"_

_Yubel began to glow. "During my End Phase, whilst Yubel is on the field I have to tribute 1 monster or else she is destroyed. So I'll tribute one of my Doomsday Tokens in order to keep her on the field."_

_As one of the black flames died, Yubel stopped glowing. She directed her eyes towards Jaden's opponent, before smirking slightly. _

_The Duel Proctor took his turn, assessing the situation carefully. The applicant had two monsters on the field, one of which obviously had an effect, and another a Token, which if left un-dealt with would mean the boy's monster could stay round for one more turn. Sure, he may have the stronger monster but, based on how the match had gone so far, he was sure the boy could easily get rid of it. Lastly there was the applicant's facedown card, however the Duel Proctor didn't have a method of checking what it was, or getting rid of it, so he was just going to have to try and defeat the boy this turn, and with the cards he held he could do it. _

"_Firstly I activate the power of another Stop Defense in order to change your Doomsday Token into Attack Mode, and then I'll activate my Megamorph card, and equip it to my Tri-Horned Dragon. Now, as long as my life points are lower then yours, my monster's attack strength doubles."_

_Jaden watched, unimpressed, as the dragon opened its mouth and a large stream of orange flame came out heading towards the small black flame on his side of the field. Yet it never hit, never overpowered the, now seemingly quivering, black flame for just at the last second Jaden's trap activated. _

"_Since you've declared an attack, this card activates," Jaden explained, "my Call of the Earthbound. I now have the power to choose the attacks target, and I chose…Yubel."_

"_What!" The Duel Proctor shouted. _

_Yet he could only watch helplessly as the attack veered off course heading straight towards the teenage boy. However just as the attack was about to hit, the boy fell back, before his creature's large black wings folded round him. _

_Though the flames were strong they couldn't get through the shield Yubel had created, and as Jaden stood safely wrapped in her embrace he was reminded for the thousandth time, that, as long as she was with him, he would be safe._

"_Yubel can not be destroyed by battle," he murmured, just loud enough for his opponent to hear, "and I take no damage from a battle involving her."_

"_What, no way!" The Duel Proctor gasped. _

"_Also, if you attack Yubel, before Damage C__alculation, I can inflict you with damage equal to the Attack Power of the monster you attacked with."_

_Upon hearing this all the colour in the Duel Proctor's face drained, leaving his face white with surprise. _

"_Now" Jaden's voice lowered to barely a whisper, "Yubel, end this."_

_Opening her wings Yubel easily disbursed the flames that had surrounded her, and then out of the ground came a spiky dark green vine, which headed straight towards the Duel Proctor. It bypassed his monster and wrapped itself around him. _

_As he screamed in pain an agony, his life points dropped to 0. _

_The match was over, and the duel disks deactivated, and the Duel Proctor collapsed top the floor in a heap. _

_Slowly Jaden walked over to his opponent, suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him. Reaching out a hand he helped the Duel Proctor up. _

"_Well played applicant, well played. Please, follow me."_

_The Duel Proctor lead him out of the duelling field, and then around the others until they reached the back of them room, where a numerous amount of people were sitting behind desks, staring blankly at computer. _

_As they approached one of the computers, the woman behind it looked u. _

"_Applicant Number?" She asked in a tired, and board, voice. _

"_91."_

_The woman typed the number into the computer, before reading off the information she was confronted with. _

_**Name: Jaden Yuki**_

_**Writing Exam Score: 75**_

_**Practice Exam Score: 80**_

_**Duel Proctor's Mark:**_

"_What's the third mark mean?" Jaden asked._

"_Oh," the woman said, "we have computer's monitor and collect data from your match, making up the score you see there," she indicated, "however we then get the examiner to give their feedback in the form of a mark, and then the computer works out a percentage, using either the Duel Proctor's mark or the Exam score , which ever is higher for your practical examination mark, and then puts you in a dorm depending on your overall score." _

_Jaden nodded his head in understand, as the Duel Proctor conveyed his thoughts to the woman, who quickly entered the score she was given. _

_**Duel Proctor's Mark: 90**_

_Pressing a button on the keyboard the woman waited a few seconds, before reading off the screen again. _

_**Name: Jaden Yuki **_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hometown: Domino City, Japan**_

_**Overall Mark: 83**_

_**Recommended Dorm: Ra Yellow**_

_After reading this the woman passed him a bright yellow jacket._

"_Enjoy your term," the woman said._

_Jaden nodded before walking off._

_As the Duel Proctor watched him go, a single though ran though his head. _

"_That kid will go far, I just know it."_

_Jaden soon found himself back up in the stands, under the gaze of many people. Yet none of them held any interest to him. _

"_So how'd it go?" A voice asked from behind him._

_Jaden turned round to see the same guy he'd been talking to earlier. _

"_Ra Yellow," the boy noted after seeing the uniform. "I see. I saw your match, rather impressive. I might have at last found a worthy opponent."_

_With that the boy turned and walked away, leaving Jaden alone to watch the rest of the duels play out. _

"_I know I have," Jaden said to himself, though whether it was the person who'd just walked away, or the person who Jaden now had his eyes fixed on couldn't be determined. _

Jaden was brought awake abruptly by someone calling him, rather loudly.

"Wake up, we've landed."

Jaden opened his eyes to see that they had indeed landed, and people were already disembarking. Nodding his thanks to Syrus, Jaden quickly collected his things and got off the helicopter, and joined the mass of waiting students.

"May I have your attention please," a loud voice called out, and all heads turned to see a tall person with blonde hair, and a face that made it hard to tell whether they were male or female, and wearing a blue uniform though it seemed far more regal then the one the boy at the entrance exam had worn. Yet for some reason, along with the gold trimmings it also had walking towards them. In his hands he held a megaphone.

Next to him walked a bald, middle aged, man in a maroon coloured jacket, with dark grey trousers. His eyes sparkled with delight upon seeing the students.

"My name," began the tall blue uniformed man, only to be interrupted by one of the students.

"Are you male or female?"

The person seemed to get really angry at that remark, a fact the person in the maroon jacket picked up on.

"Now, now Crowler, simmer down," he said, and every one could tell he was trying his best not to laugh, "perhaps it will be best if I do the introductions?"

"Why of course Chancellor," the person, now identified as Crowler, said smiling.

"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, I run this Academy, and the man, yes he is indeed a man, next to me is Doctor Vellian Crowler, head professor here, and head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, on behalf of everyone here we would like to welcome you to Duel Academy."

"Now you should have all been told where your dorms are on the flight over here," Doctor Crowler said looking at the students, well all except those wearing blue, with a disproving look, "get moving."

Jaden, realising he didn't know where he was going, made to follow one of the other students wearing yellow, but as he did so he was stopped by Chancellor Sheppard.

"Jaden Yuki," he began gravely, instantly getting the boy's attention. "We need to talk."


	3. The Choice He Made

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T for now.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Not sure when this idea popped into my head, but I'm going to run with it, and see where it leads me. I hope you all enjoy the story, and if you do please remember to review, thanks to all those who reviewed, and read, the last chapter.

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 3: The Choice He Made**

Chancellor Sheppard's office was a moderately large room. Carpeted a bright blue with the letters 'DA' imprinted in the centre. At the very back of the room there was a large, light brown, desk with a computer on top of it, located to the left side, and a pile of paper, located to the right. Behind the desk there was a comfy seat, black in colour, and a large window, which gave a good view of the sea surrounding the large island. Lastly, fixed to the left wall was a large plasma-screen television, which was used to hold two way conversations.

Sheppard was currently sitting behind his desk, a pleasant expression on his face. In about an hour the students would be arriving, and another exciting and unforgettable year would begin.

Sheppard however didn't know who right he was. For just as that thought ran though his mind a message came up on his computer screen, telling him of an incoming message.

"On screen," he said, before the plasma television switched on, showing a rather tall and regal looking woman with long brown hair and eyes, wearing a long black dress. Next to her stood a man, wearing a grey business suit and black tie, with a head of black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Chancellor," the woman began, "sorry for calling without warning like this, but there is an important, and very urgent matter, which needs to be brought to your attention. My son, Jaden Yuki, is starting his first year at your Academy."

"I fail to see how that could be a problem, Mrs Yuki," Sheppard said, before finding the student file of Jaden Yuki on his computer, "it says here that he scored high marks in his written exam, and did exceptionally well in the entrance exam held this morning. There's even a recommendation he be moved to Obelisk Blue as soon as humanly possible."

"You misunderstand me Chancellor," the woman said curtly, "the matter I speak of concerns something Jaden has in his possession, a Duel Monster card, by the name of Yubel, and whilst he has it none of your students are safe."

"How so," Sheppard asked curious.

"The card, Yubel, from what we have gathered from watching a few of Jaden's duels over the years, hurts anyone who does something that harms, upsets, or angers Jaden. All of those he has duelled against whilst having it in his posestion have been injured, and because of that Jaden has grown up without any friends, because after a while everyone was too afraid of what would happen to them to even come near him."

"We first found out about it," Mr Yuki continued, "when one of his friends was rushed to hospital and Jaden claimed he gotten injured because of Yubel apparently doing what she considered to be 'Her Job'. We then became aware that more incidents like the above mentioned incident had occurred, starting from when Jaden got Yubel on his eighth birthday."

Now Sheppard's interest was peaked, then again he was always interested with people who were connected with 'Duel Spirits' - it was one of his many interests.

"You didn't know sooner?"

"Our jobs require us to work late," was the response given. "However, we did have our suspicions when Jaden kept talking to his cards, but in the end we put in down to his age, after all it is not uncommon for children to have an imaginary friend.

"When a competition hosted by Seto Kaiba, for children to design their own cards and hopefully get a chance to send them into space to receive cosmic energy, we'd thought we'd found the perfect way of getting rid of Yubel." Mrs Yuki continued. "However, though he entered the card design competition, he refused to send Yubel into space, and to this day hasn't given a reason."

"So you want me to take away something precious to him?" Sheppard asked, after a moment pause. His eyes closing as he let what he had been told sink in.

"We only have his best interests in mind," Mr Yuki said firmly.

Did they really have their son's best interests in mind? Sheppard wasn't so sure. He had just been given one side of the argument; luckily the other would set foot upon the island in a short while.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," he said abruptly, "but if you'll excuse me I must get ready to greet the new students."

"We appreciate your time Chancellor," Mr and Mrs Yuki both said before the line went dead, leaving Sheppard alone with his thoughts. He just hoped his talk with the boy, Jaden, would give him further insight into the story that had been told.

However if it came to it Sheppard wouldn't hesitate to act. The safety of the students, after all, was his top priority.

"So, may I ask what you would like to talk to me about, Chancellor?" Jaden asked, after he'd been lead into the large office, and the door had shut.

"Please, Jaden, have a seat," the Chancellor offered, gesturing with a hand to a comfortable looking Sat in front of his desk.

Jaden made to accept the offered seat, but a warning from Yubel made him stop.

"If it's all right with you, Chancellor," Jaden said, "I'd prefer to stand; after all I have been on a plane for the last couple of hours, and my legs need a stretch."

"Very well," Sheppard said, not letting his disappointment show. "No doubt you are wondering why I've called you here."

"I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind," Jaden said.

"Well I've seen your entrance exam," Sheppard began, "and I must say it was most interesting."

"I'm sure there were more impressive duels," Jaden said, both he and Yubel wondering what the bald headed man was getting at.

"You needn't be so modest," Sheppard said, "your match is worth the praise. However, what I find most fascinating is the monster you won the duel with…Yubel wasn't it?"

Eyes narrowing, Jaden nodded curtly. It was never a good sign when people started asking him questions about Yubel.

"So?" Jaden asked

"I'm just worried. Jaden, that's all." Sheppard said, sighing, "I've heard stories about it from your parents…"

"No!" Jaden shouted, his eyes blazing with anger, "I won't give her to anyone. I won't send her away. You can't make me. No one can."

"I'm not going to try, Jaden." The Chancellor insisted. "I would never force any person to part with a Duel Spirit, especially when that person has a bond the strength of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked his curiosity obvious. "You've seen people like me before? People that can see spirits?"

Sheppard nodded, a far off look appearing in his eyes, before he spoke again. "However, I've never seen a bond this strong before."

Once again the confusion was evident upon Jaden's face, and Yubel couldn't help but share it.

"It is obvious to someone who watched your entrance match as close as I have," Sheppard said simply. "I couldn't destroy something like that."

"So what are you going to do?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing," The Chancellor said, "but if a situation arises that forces me to do something I won't hesitate to do so."

"I won't give her up without a fight," Jaden warned.

"I don't expect you to," Sheppard said, "but let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I take it that's all?"

Sheppard nodded.

Without waiting for permission Jaden turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

As the door closed Sheppard sighed, in both relief and exhaustion. This was certainly going to be an interesting year; he just wondered whether Jaden would be able to overcome the challenge that would await him at the years' end.

Luckily enough chances for him to be tested, along with everyone else, had already been set up.

Now all Sheppard could do was wait.

Opening one of his desk doors he pulled out a small black box, before opening it, with a trembling hand.

Inside, sat on red velvet, were seven golden keys, which seemed to glow with power. Then suddenly all around Sheppard a voice, old, raspy, and mad, spoke, and Sheppard's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Soon they will ride out of the darkness, the beasts will rise, and I shall have my wish."

Jaden wasn't sure how, but eventually he'd found himself in the Ra Yellow dorm, - It was a large dorm, painted a pale yellow in colour and the living quarters as a whole were very comfortable. Then there was the dinner, which was simply fantastic, the head of the house seemed to think that the quickest way to get people to like him was through their stomachs, and whilst that may not have been true if it meant that Jaden got good food, he wasn't going to comment, - sitting in one of the many comfortable yellow armchairs, next to a flickering orange fire, staring up a the large portrait of the, most magnificent and powerful of the three Egyptian Gods, The Winged Dragon Of Ra.

"So," someone asked, startling Jaden, "what did Chancellor Sheppard want?"

Jaden turned his head to the side to see a tall boy with black hair approaching him, something none of the other students had done yet.

"You're Bastion Misawa, the one who scored the highest marks on the written exam, right?"

"Indeed," the mathematics genius said, "and you're Jaden Yuki, correct? Not to sound rude or anything, but what did the Chancellor want, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To tell me not to kill any of you," Jaden said in such a serious voice that Misawa couldn't help but think it was truth, and indeed, depending on how you looked at it, it was.

"Any other reason, other then asking me a question everyone in this room wants to know, for talking to me?"

"I thought you would hold a good conversation," Misawa said honestly.

"Not interested," Jaden said after a moments thought, before he went back to staring at the portrait.

"Some other time then?"

"I doubt it," Jaden muttered to himself.

With that Jaden rose from the chair and walked out of the room, aware that all the eyes in the room where on him.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll make a lot of enemies quickly?" Jaden asked aloud.

"_Maybe because you will,"_ Yubel said.

"It's your fault," Jaden said.

"_Would you have it any other way?"_

"Nope."

"_Me neither."_


	4. The Abandoned Dorm

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate. and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T for now.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Not sure when this idea popped into my head, but I'm going to run with it, and see where it leads me. I hope you all enjoy the story, and if you do please remember to review. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read the last chapter.

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 4: The Abandoned Dorm**

The night was eerily quiet, the wind sailing softly through the air as if out for a pleasant stroll, whilst dark waves attacked, relentlessness, the cliff face surrounding the silent island. The only light came from the ghostly silver moon, which made the forests and treetops seem almost magical under its gaze. Near the edge of the island there was a small two story building mad of light brown wood, with a bright red roof, and out of its windows came a bright flickering orange light, for the inhabitants of the small dormitory were still awake and regaling each other with frightening, at least in some cases, ghost stories

The inhabited room had a light brown wooden floor, on which were a dozen of so dark brown wooden desks, however only one of them was being used. The light from the room came from a single lit light bulb, which hung precariously from the rafters, atop which a light brown cat found its home, and was currently sleeping.

"So," a spiky blue haired boy with a concerned face and a pair of glasses, which didn't seem to fit his face, "I'm walking through the woods, its night time and there is no one around. Then suddenly I hear a voice, soft and gentle like, telling me to go towards the lake. I look around, for what feels like ages, before I spot a small, dark, lake in an empty clearing. Moving toward the lake, hesitantly, I spot a rare and powerful Duel Monsters card lying just beyond my reach. Reaching out, with a shaky hand, I try to grab the card...

"Then?" A rather large boy with black hair and beady eyes, wearing a large red and white jacket, currently shivering and holding on tightly to one of the many beams of wood resting against the wall, supporting the whole building.

"A hand reaches out and grabs me..." the boy continued.

"Then?" the fat boy asked, seemingly more scared.

"I fall in."

"Wow Syrus," a dark grey haired boy, with eyes to match, "that was, without a doubt, the poorest excuse for a horror story I've ever heard."

"Did I mention it was dirty swamp water?"

"Yeah, like swamp water would've made a bit of difference...Chumley get down from the roof. Man, if that's what you call scary, its no wonder your in the Slifer Red dorm." The boy said, muttering the last part.

"You're in this dorm too, Osamu," Syrus reminded the boy.

"Not by choice," the boy spat angrily before he flipped over the top card on the deck of cards, which lay neatly stacked in the middle of the table, eyes widening when he saw it was a high level monster.

Pain shot through his body and he tried his best not to let it show, but a gasp escaped his lips, making the other boys look at him with concern.

"You all right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah," Osamu said with a ghost thin smile, "just tired that's all," he added, before looking down at the card he gotten, worry and doubt in his eyes. He agreed to tell a story, but he only had one story worthy enough for a monster that high. The question was, after all these years, would he be able to relieve his nightmare long enough to tell someone about it?

"Wow," Syrus said after looking at the card, "that's a very powerful monster. What story could you possibly tell to match it?"

"Syrus," Chumley hissed, "don't encourage him."

"it started on a normal day," Osamu began slowly, hesitantly. "With two boys sitting at a living room table playing a game of Duel Monsters. The older of the two boys was ahead in life points, had three monsters on the field, and one facedown on the field. The younger of the boys had on card in his hand, as well as two monsters on the field, and it was his turn. Drawing a high level monster, his favourite card, the boy sacrifices both his monsters in order to summon that card."

He paused for an intake of breath before continuing, aware that the two other boys were playing close attention.

"Something was different about this card, it wasn't like any other card before it. For you see, it had a mind, and spirit of its own, and at some point had decided that the younger boy should never be harmed, and anyone who tried to should be punished. No one knew why this was, not even the boy, perhaps it was a form of love, which had been so warped and twisted that it was only a mere ghost of its former self, but as I said no one could be sure. Not knowing this the boy did not know that the victory he would attain, by stopping the monsters summoning, would make the boy upset, as well as cause the victor a life time of pain and misery."

"This isn't so scary," Chumley said, and Syrus agreed with him.

Osamu gave a nervous laugh, before glancing down at the card accidentally, and reliving another wave of pain for his troubles.

"The true horror begins when the boy falls into a sudden coma, for which no cause can be found. All he is aware of its a glowing red eye surrounded by blackness. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk. All he could do was look on in horror and his body was scared by a purple claw, which soon became painted a crimson red colour. All the while girlish laughter echoed about him, as a voice kept saying the same phrase over and over again.

"What was it?" Both boys asked, in a hushed whisper.

"I will have my revenge."

Before the chill of fear could set into everyone sitting round the table someone else spoke up, in an interested, and somewhat, excited voice.

"Oh, are you telling horror stories?"

"Ah," Osamu said in slight surprise, an action mirrored by both the other two boys. "Professor Banner, we didn't know you were listening. You scared us."

"Oh, so very sorry," the man identified as Banner said, then he noted the deck of cards on the table, and with a raised eyebrow, asked the obvious question.

"Mind if I have a go?"

Professor Lyman Banner was a tall man, with a head of black hair, tied back into a ponytail, and his face was fitted with a pair of square glasses, which protected a pair of eyes that, if you asked any student, seemed never to open. He wore a plain white shirt, and black pants as well as a black neck tie, which hung loosely round his neck.

Osamu shrugged. "Sure, why not. All you have to do is flip over the top card, and the higher the level if the card, the scarier the story has to be."

"What happens if you get a magic or trap card?"

"Put it to the side and draw again," Syrus said, shrugging his shoulders. Evidently they hadn't gotten a magic or trap card before.

Drawing a card from the deck, to the surprise of everyone, Banner picked up a trap card. So placing it to the side he picked up another card, and was rewarded with a magic card, which was shortly followed by another, before finally he picked a relatively high level monster from the deck.

Looking at the card, thoughtfully, for a few seconds, he smiled to himself.

Noting the level Syrus spoke up. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"What's wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?" Professor Banner asked, before laughing.

"Not really," Syrus said, whimpering slightly.

Osamu however was intrigued. "Abandoned Dorm? "

"Yes, no one talks about it now, but there was once a dorm set at the edge of the forest, which was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing, and rumour has it the disappearances had something to do something known as Shadow Games."

"Shadow Games." Osamu muttered. "where have I heard that before?"

"They were supposedly games played in ancient times by mages of great power," Banner said, "of course that is just speculation and most think its nothing more then a myth."

"What do you think?" Syrus asked, in a voice that almost couldn't be heard.

"Well children," Banner said, "all stories must come from somewhere..."

With that Banner made his leave, before he could be asked further questions, saying that he was tired and he had to teach in the morning. He also advised Osamu, Syrus and Chumley to get some sleep, for they also had class in the morning.

"He's right you know." Osamu said, before stifling a yawn.

"You know I did see an old, and creepy, looking building in the forest the other day," Syrus said, without realising the implications doing so would have.

"Great," Osamu said, before getting up and walking to the door. "You can lead the way tomorrow night," and with that he was gone.

Jaden stood in the middle of a dark room, looking at the marking and symbols lining the stones walls around him, and serious, yet somehow wondrous, expression, on his tired face.

"I don't feel anything, Yubel." He said softly.

"_I am positive there's something here,"_ Yubel insisted, _"I can feel it."_

"Maybe your just imagining it," Jaden offered, stifling a yawn. It had been a very long day, and classes, no matter how idiotic and boring they seemed, had taken their toll upon him.

He needed sleep.

"We'll come back tomorrow," he said, before he turned to leave the chamber, and make his way back through the dark and narrower stone corridor with its twists and turns, back up the old, creaky, and in some places, broken, wooden steps, to the entrance of the old stone, moss covered. building.

However Yubel couldn't help but wonder why, when they were down in the basement of the old dormitory, she had felt the pull of a powerful force, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it seemed familiar.

As Osamu had said, Syrus lead them to the old and mysterious building when night fell the next day. The journey was made in silence, but both Syrus and Chumley had protested before they had set off.

The forest through which the boys now walked was never ending. The dark green/n trees towered above their heads, blocking out the pale glow of moonlight, it was a lucky thing the boy's had brought a torch, supplied by a surprisingly eager Professor Banner, with them.

After what felt like hours of walking, and according to Chumley was, they stood in front of a very old building made out of grey stone. Its door was broken, and almost off its hinges, but still made a deafening creak when pushed. The windows had long since been smashed, allowing the trio to see the dust covered dark purple room that awaited them.

However the thing that caught Osamu's eye was the shadow of someone moving inside. Squinting slightly he saw it was a boy his age, wearing a yellow jacket. Without telling the others he quickly made his way up the cobbled path and into the deserted building. However by the time he got inside the boy had already gone.

"Hey, Osamu." Syrus and Chumley both shouted, "wait up," both running, to Chumley's dismay , after him.

"What's up?" Syrus asked, after catching his breath.

"Did we really have to run?" Chumley moaned, as he panted heavily.

"That'll teach you not to indulge in grilled cheese so much," Syrus shot back, an angry look crossing his face.

"I thought I saw someone in here," Osamu said quietly.

"Well there's only one way they could have gone," Chumley said before pointing with the torch to a dark and narrow corridor, which when they looked at it closer seemed to carry on down into nothingness. "Of course we don't have to go down there," Chumley added hastily, as an afterthought.

Too late. Osamu had already snatched the torch out of Chumley's hand and raced off down the corridor, and Syrus and Chumley could do nothing but follow their friend down into the darkness that awaited them.

Eventually the trio's walk came to an end, and they found themselves in a strange room made out of old grey stone, strange and unknown symbols carved into the walls. In the middle of the room there was a strange soon circle carved into the floor, with tall smaller circles at either side of it.

In the middle of the circle stood a boy with a head of brown hair wearing a yellow jacket, his back was turned to them, he hadn't seen them yet. The strangest thing was the boy was talking out loud. Yet except the three boys that had just entered there was no one else in the room.

So, the question on both Syrus's and Chumley's mind was a rather simple one.

Who, or what, was the boy talking to?

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Osamu seemed to know the answer to this question. For he spoke up, however his voice lacked the confidence it usually held. This time he spoke, and his voice was filled with fear, and hatred.

The boy stopped talking, and slowly tuned round, surveying the other three boys with a cold hard glare, though as it passed over Osamu his eyes widened slightly, but only for a second.

"What are you doing down here?" Syrus asked Jaden, all the while Chumley looked confused. Who was this kid?

"None of your business," Jaden said, before his eyes returned to Osamu. "Never thought I'd see you again." He said in a voice filled with so much loathing the very ground he stood on seamed to quake in fear.

"You'll pay for what you did to me," Osamu suddenly growled, activating his duel disk, anger flashing in his eyes.

Jaden sighed, shaking his head in...was that pity?

"I see you haven't changed, still a bully I assume? For what you did to me, to every other kid, you should have been punished." Jaden said, "But," he continued, a sad expression crossing his face, "you shouldn't have been hurt like you were. No one should."

"Seven years," the boy hissed, "because of you I missed seven years of my life."

"Its what you get for trying to separate us," Jaden muttered softly.

"For God's sake man she's just a card." Osamu snapped, all the while the other two boys looked on in confusion.

However neither of them failed to notice the rage that had suddenly appeared in the Ra Yellow's eyes, or the fact his face had darkened.

"**SHE IS NOT!**" Jaden roared, before he stepped back to the other side of the room, duel disk activated. "I tried to explain to **you**, to everyone, that she wasn't just a card, but none of you listened. Its **your **fault my parents tried to send her away. **Your **fault I had no other friends growing up, and for all the pain and misery you caused me I'll make you pay."

"**Duel,**" the two boys called out, and all the while, from the back of Jaden's mind Yubel watched.

She'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time, and she would make sure Osamu paid dearly for what he done to Jaden all those years ago.

For she had vowed long ago that no one would ever cause Jaden pain, and as long as she remained, no one ever would.


	5. Clash In The Shadows! Part 1

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T for now.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Not sure when this idea popped into my head, but I hope you all enjoy the story, and if you do please remember to review. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read the last chapter, and the ones beforehand. You guys are great. Good news, I now have a plan of what I am going to do, not only in this story, but also in the ones that will come after it, now, on with another new chapter.

**I Made My Choice **

**Chapter 5: Clash In The Shadows! Part 1**

Jaden and Osamu stood at opposite ends of the room, their life points each at 8000 and five cards in both their hands, Jaden was quick to make the first turn of this duel his by drawing one card from his deck, giving him a total of six cards in his hand.

"I'll begin my turn by playing the monster known as Dark Crusader, (ATK 1600/ DEF 200), in Attack Mode."

A dark portal appear in the floor just before Jaden's feet, and ever so slowly out of that portal rose a figure clad in black armour, and wielding a great big, black, sword, a tattered red cape flying behind him, due to an eerie wind that crept into the room upon the creature's arrival.

"Next, I'll use Dark Crusader's special effect. By discarding one DARK type monster, like my Samsara Lotus, (ATK 0/DEF 0), from my hand to the Graveyard, the Dark Crusader's Attack Points increase by 400." making the monster's Attack Points 2000, "and my monster's Attack Points will remain increased until the monster leaves the field. Finally, to end my turn, I play one card facedown."

Osamu drew a card from his deck, grimacing slightly as he did so. Surveying his hand he smiled slightly to himself before playing one of the cards in his hand, and upon seeing what it was Jaden's eyes couldn't help widening slightly.

"I'll activate the magic of Polymerization, in order to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian, (ATK 1000/DEF 1000), with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, (ATK 1200/DEF 800), in order to Summon my mighty Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, (ATK 2100/ DEF 1200), in Attack Mode."

A man in a green jumpsuit with a pair of large white wings, and a woman in a bright red jumpsuit appeared on the field, before quickly jumping into the sky and merging together, when the light from the fusion died down a creature with a green body and tail, a red head, one large left wing, white in colour, and a red arm, which seemed to be a cross between a dragon's head and a claw, appeared on the field.

"Elemental Heroes?" Jaden whispered to himself. "Since when did Osamu use them? I thought his deck was Zombie based."

"_He spent seven years in a coma," _Yubel reminded him, _"years without anyone, surrounded by darkness. It would be only natural to want a hero to protect you. Perhaps his longing for one altered his deck without him being aware of it." _

"You're saying he changed his whole deck with just his will?" Jaden asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"_Is that so hard to believe, Jaden?" _Yubel asked, _"After all, did you not once wish for someone to be your friend? For someone to love you when no one else would? Did I not appear and answer all your silent prayers? You can do many things if your will is strong enough. Even renounce humanity for the one you love." _She added the last part in a voice too quiet for Jaden to hear.

"Now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack Dark Crusader with your Skydive Scorcher," Osamu called out, before the creature jumped high into the air and suddenly came crashing down on top of the black armoured knight, destroying it in a blaze of bright red flame, whilst sending Jaden's life points down to 7900.

_That's two_ Jaden noted to himself

"There's more," Osamu said, "when my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard it inflicts you with damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack power, and although your Dark Crusader had an attack strength of 2000 when it was destroyed, however that only lasts till it is removed from the field, so unfortunately you only take 1600 points of damage, because that was your monster's original attack power.

Jaden was suddenly hit by a stream of burning red flames, as his life points tumbled to 6300.

"I'll set one card facedown on the field, and end my turn," Osamu said, doing so. "It seems you haven't improved that much, weak as always."

Jaden grunted in response. "You really haven't changed. Still mocking your opponent, trying to anger them so they make a mistake they'll regret. You blame **me** for what happened, but **you** just can't stand the fact that someone was able to **hurt** you, can you? Well let me tell you this, if you push someone eventually **they will **push back!"

"You have no idea of the pain and suffering I was put through!" Osamu screeched. "For what you put me through I will make you pay."

"Oh, I know **exactly **what you went through," Jaden snapped, "and **you **deserved it."

With that Jaden drew a card from his deck, and glanced at it before smirking, a smirk which the creature that shared his mind couldn't help but mirror.

"_Now he pays," _Yubel said, sounding gleeful at the thought of the pain Jaden's opponent was about to be in.

"Agreed," Jaden muttered, before making his play. "I Summon my Armageddon Knight, (ATK 1400/ DEF 1200), to the field, in Attack Mode."

Another portal of dark energy appeared before Jaden except out of this one rose a knight with long black hair, and a red cloak, which covered the bottom part of its mouth, so that only the warrior's eyes were viable. It had steal plated armour and carried a long thin sabre it its left hand. As soon as the portal vanished the monster plunged its weapon into the ground and a dark wave of energy radiated out from its tip.

"What's going on?" Chumley and Syrus, finally, managed to ask.

"When this monster is Summoned, in any way, I can chose one DARK monster in my Deck and send it straight to the Graveyard, so the monster I chose to send is my Dark Nephthys, (ATK 2400/DEF 1600), but don't be worrying about that right now. For that is, I can assure you, the least of your worries. You see with that move there are now a grand total of three monsters in my grave. Meaning the Summoning conditions for one of the cards in my hand has been met. So now come forth Dark Armed Dragon, (ATK 2800/DEF 1000), in Attack Mode."

"There's no such thing!" Osamu snapped.

"Then what's that?" Syrus asked, and it was obvious to everyone he was scared, and for an extremely good reason.

Out of the ground emerged a humongous dragon, it was exactly like the original Armed Dragon except it was completely black, and its body glowed with an evil aura. Its claws also seemed to be more sharp and pointy.

The coming of the great dragon had made the room even more dark then it was before, a fact Syrus and Chumley quickly discovered, for they could no longer see the battle that was currently ragging, however what they did notice was the room had changed ever so slightly.

For they were most certain that those snake heads, carved into the walls, with glowing green eyes hadn't been there a second ago, neither had the glowing golden eye in the middle of the floor. Something was definitely wrong here, and before the two boys knew it they had started running back the way they had come, racing desperately to find a teacher. For what ever was going on, couldn't possibly be good.

_**Come, come, come, come, join us, join us, in this world of darkness. **_

_He stood alone, surrounded by nothing but the blackness, no sound could be heard, no light could be seen. He was all alone. His eyes widened and his face paled, and he let out a gut wrenching scream. _

_However in the world of darkness his screams went unheard. He collapsed to the floor, he didn't know existed, and in reality it didn't. A dark wind wrapping around his body, all the while black blobs appeared on the floor that was not, and never would be. The teenager however saw and felt nothing, his mind did that, and it was all too much for the poor boy, for he gradually faded into the darkness._

_However just as he was about to fade completely there was a surging white light and the boy, no the child, for he had never properly lived past his tenth birthday, knew that there was still hope, hope that he could, and most certainly would cling to._

_Osamu would never go back to darkness. _

_His Heroes would make sure of that. _

_**Come, come, come, come, join us, join us, in this world of darkness. **_

_He stood alone, surrounded by nothing but the blackness, no sound could be heard, and no light could be seen. _

_He was all alone. _

_He'd always been alone._

_No one had ever cared for him, no one. _

_A dark wind wrapping around his body, all the while black blobs appeared on the floor that was not, and never would be. The teenager however saw and felt nothing, his mind did that, and it was all too much for the poor boy, for he gradually faded into the darkness. However just as he was about to fade completely he heard it, a soft, loving voice echoing through the darkness. _

_The boy blinked, well at least he thought he did, but it was not a trick. Far off in the distance he could see an outline of someone slowly walking towards him. The figure neared the boy, and upon seeing it the boy couldn't help but be shocked. The figure was the most hideous thing he ever seen, and all he wanted to do was shrink away from it, go back to the nothing that he'd been surrounded by. Curl up into a ball and pretend, once more, that the world didn't exist._

_Yet as the creature touched him with a repulsive hand he felt warmth coming from it, and as the creature smiled at him, Jaden could do nothing but smile back. _

_**Come, come, come, come, join us, join us, in this world of darkness. **_

"So your dragon's stronger than my monster, big deal," Osamu said, looking at the dragon with no fear at all, which was most definitely a first. "It can't stop me from crushing you."

"My dragon has an ability you might want to know about," Jaden said, "by removing one DARK monster in my Graveyard from play; I can destroy one card on the field."

"What! No Way!"

"So," Jaden continued, "by removing my Dark Nephthys from play, I can have my Dark Armed Dragon instantly crush your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

As Jaden's Graveyard glowed, and the boy in question removed his selected card from the game, putting it in his top pocket, the great dragon opened its mouth wide, and destroyed his target with a burst of dark flames.

"No..." Osamu whispered quietly, as he watched his favourite monster burn to nothing under the heat, and power, of the black flames.

"I'm not done," Jaden called out; pointing towards the card he had facedown on the field, "for now I active Escape from the Dark Dimension. This card allows me to Special Summon one Dark monster that has been removed from play back to the field, and the monster I choose is none other than my Dark Nephthys."

A beam of dark energy shot out into the darkness, quickly forming in the image of a dark black bird coated in a grey metal shell. It possessed a large pair of wings that burnt both red and black flames. Yet as the bird descended from the sky Jaden's opponent noticed that it was attached to the trap card by a thin rope of black energy.

"Now," Jaden said, "when my Dark Nephthys is successfully Special Summoned it destroys one magic or trap card on the field, and I have it in mind to make it destroy your facedown."

Osamu could only watch as his facedown card, Hero Signal, was ripped to pieces by the feathered bird's mighty talons.

"How does it feel to be all alone...Again?" Jaden asked, mockingly

However Osamu didn't show any fear far from it, in fact, to Jaden's great surprise, he started to laugh.

"You call me a coward?" He asked, "well to me your the coward, hiding behind your big monsters too afraid to ever face your problems on your own."

"_How wrong you are," _a voice said, seemingly coming from all around them and Jaden was suddenly aware that Yubel was standing beside him, however this time she wasn't just a mere spirit, she had full physical form.

"How," Jaden managed to get out.

"_I told you there was something here,"_ she said, sounding awfully smug.

"Smugness later, explanation now," Jaden snapped.

"_I was getting to that,"_ she said, annoyed. "_It seems as though, whilst duelling, you've been transported to a realm of darkness and shadows..." _

"The Shadow Realm..." Osamu breathed in both awe and fear.

"_If I had meant to say Shadow Realm," _Yubel said, _"I would have said Shadow Realm. No, this most certainly isn't the Shadow Realm, a far darker presence lurks here. However that doesn't mean the rules are any different from the Shadow Realm, if you win you escape, if you lose you get trapped here forever."_

"You know this because?" Jaden asked.

"_I'm a female demonic spirit, I know everything."_

"Sure you do," Jaden said sarcastically.

"_In truth, it was that little 'fur ball with wings' that told me about the Shadow Games," _here she pointed to her head, which Winged Kuriboh was sitting on top of. _"It must have learnt a lot from its travels with the King of Games." _

It was then that Osamu became fully aware of what was actually going on, and noticed the creature standing besides Jaden for the first time.

"You..." Osamu gasped.

"_Oh, you remember me?"_ Yubel said turning to face the boy, a twisted smile adorning her features. _"That's good, because I could never forget you after all the pain you caused __**my **__precious Jaden, and I am now going to take great pleasure in watching you scream in agony. No one hurts the one I l__**ove**__ and gets away with it. Back to what I was saying beforehand, you're wrong. Jaden will never be alone, because, though he may have few, he is protected by those who love and care for him. That is the difference between him and you, your protected by Heroes, and because their Heroes they help those who need it, when they decided you no longer need help they __**will **__vanish." _

"Love?" Osamu scoffed, "How can **you **love him? **You're **just a** card!**"

_Let the screaming begin _Yubel thought happily to herself._ "Just so you know," _Yubel said to Osamu,_ "there are several things that you should, under no circumstance, ever say to Jaden. That was one of them."_

Before Osamu could comprehend what was happening to him he felt metal across his chest, as well as razor sharp talons. The pain they inflicted made him fall to the ground hard, just in time to be hit be burning black flames, which succeeded in knocking his life points down to 2800. However the pain didn't stop. No, it was repeated several times, and Osamu's screams soon filled the air. In fact Yubel, who stood there watching with a look of ecstasy on her face, would not have been surprised if people back at the school could hear him.

"_He got off easy," _she said to herself when the screams died down and he was left motionless.

What happened next Yubel could only put down to the boy having an extremely strong will and determination, Osamu started to move, slowly and shakily getting back to his feet, wobbling slightly as he did so.

With a shaky hand he drew a card from his deck and looked at it, before calling out his move. "I activate the magic card Lightning Vortex, by sending one card in my hand, like my Elemental Hero Sparkman, to the Graveyard; I can destroy every single face-up monster on your side of the field..."

All of Jaden's monsters were quickly hit with bolts of powerful lightning, and when the lightning stopped his monsters were no more.

"...and don't forget," Osamu continued. "Since your Dark Nephthys was destroyed it is removed from play because of your Escape from the Dark Dimension trap card."

"I know that," Jaden snapped, greatly irritated that some of his best monsters had been easily defeated, before he put the monster in question back into his jacket's top pocket.

"_You've still got me,"_ Yubel reminded him.

"I know," Jaden said smiling.

"Now," Osamu said, "I play," here he showed the last card in his hand, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman, (ATK 800/DEF 1200), and since he's the only card in my hand I can Special Summon him, and I chose to Special Summon him in Defense Position."

A man in a blue bubble-like suit, with a cape appeared on the field, after a surge of bubbles erupted from the ground, taking up a kneeling position.

"Also, when Elemental Hero Bubbleman is successfully Summoned and there are no other cards in my hand or on my side of the field, I can draw two cards." Which he quickly did, replenishing his hand, and upon inspection of his newly drawn cards his eyes widened in astonishment.

He had drawn the card he needed to win, he had drawn his miracle.

"Now I activate one of my most powerful cards, a card with the power to create miracles."

Jaden raised an eyebrow in curiosity, he had a strong hunch at what card was about to be played. This duel was starting to get interesting.

"I activate the magic card Miracle Fusion. This card allows me to remove Fusion Material Monsters from my side of the field, or Graveyard, that are listed on an 'Elemental Hero' Fusion Monster, from the game in order to Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster, So I remove my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, and my Elemental Hero Sparkman from the game in order to Fusion Summon my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, (ATK 2500/ DEF 2100), in Attack Mode."

As the two creatures merged both players were blinded in white light, and when it dimmed even Yubel couldn't help but be impressed by the sight before her. The monster that stood before them now wore glowing white armour, coming out of which were two white wings which shone with the same intensity as the armour.

Truly the glowing monster was a sight to behold.

"My Shining Flare Wingman has the same effect as my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman did," Osamu informed Jaden, "but it also gains 300 Attack Points for every other 'Elemental Hero' monster in my graveyard. Since I have two, its Attack Points increase by 600, giving it a total of 3100 Attack Points."

"That's cool," Jaden said. "What? I'm allowed to respect my opponent's monsters, aren't I?" He asked, after receiving a glare from Yubel.

"_If I feel your giving them too much praise,"_ Yubel warned, "_you will regret it." _

Jaden was stopped from responding to that by Osamu's hate filled voice filling the room.

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Jaden. Sunfire Nova."


	6. Clash In The Shadows! Part 2

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate. and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T for now.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Not sure when this idea popped into my head, but I hope you all enjoy the story, and if you do please remember to review. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read the last chapter, and the ones beforehand. You guys are great.

**I Made My Choice **

**Chapter 6: Clash In The Shadows! Part 2**

Yubel watched with worried eyes. The duel currently stood with Jaden in the lead with 3200 life points, however he had no cards on the field, but had three in his hand. His opponent, that worthless boy, Osamu, had two monsters, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, in Attack Mode, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman, in Defense Position, on the field, however he only had one card in his hand, and 2800 life points left, and in the end the fact he currently held less cards and had less life points would most likely be the boys' downfall. Well, at least that was what Yubel assumed. After all I wouldn't take Jaden long to get rid of his opponent's monsters and she personally hoped he got rid of the 'giant light bulb' first. It was too bright for her liking.

Drawing his card Jaden looked at it, before letting out a groan of disappointment, not the best card in the world but it would allow him to complete the strategy which had formed in his head, he just hoped it worked, for if it didn't…well Jaden really want to think about the consequences.

"I play two cards face down and activate the magic card Dark Eruption. This allows me to get back a Dark monster from my graveyard, well as long as it has 1500 Attack Points or less, and I believe I have one monster that fits the criteria resting soundly I my Graveyard - my Samsara Lotus."

Picking out the card from his Graveyard he added it to his hand, giving him a total of two cards. "Next I'll Summon Samsara Lotus, (ATK 0/DEF 0), to the field in Attack Mode, and end my turn."

"I draw," Osamu said, before doing so, "then I Summon my Wroughtweiler, (ATK 800/DEF 1200), in Attack Mode," he added slapping the card he'd just drawn down on his Duel Disk.

A tiny little, almost mechanical, little dog appeared on the field, barring its teeth in what it must have thought was a fearsome manor.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, the quick play magic card, Fires Of Doomsday, It allows me to Special Summon two "Doomsday Tokens", (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), to my side of the Field, and I chose to Special Summon my two Token in Defense Mode."

Two small little black flames in two of Jaden monster card zones. "Next I'll activate my other facedown card - Dark Spirit Art – Greed; all I have to do is Tribute one DARK monster, like my Samsara Lotus, and I can draw two cards from my deck. Unfortunately, you can negate this effect by showing me one magic card in your hand."

A summoning circle, lit with blue flame, appeared on the floor beneath the small Lotus, and both players watched as it the blue flames grew bigger, and brighter, quickly engulfing the small flower, which seemed to shriek in pain as it was burnt to ash.

"So," Jaden said, "are you going to show me a magic card?"

"I would if I could!" Osamu snapped.

"Oh? Not a magic card then? That's good; it means I get two cards."

"That maybe true, but I can still attack, so first I'll switch my Elemental Hero Bubbleman into Attack Mode," the monster stood up, leveling its blaster at Jaden. "Now I'll have both Wroughtweiler and Elemental hero Bubbleman destroy your feeble defense."

The small dog leapt forward, running quickly towards Jaden's side of the field, once there it started digging, kicking up enough dirt to cover one of the small flames. The other was quickly dispatched as a jet of water was sprayed on it.

Jaden cursed, this was going to hurt.

"Now Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack him with your Sunfire Nova."

Jaden could do nothing but close his eyes, as once again he was engulfed in surging white light, and his life points took a nosedive, all the way from 3200 to a mere 100. As the white light dimmed Osamu was rewarded by seeing Jaden, collapsed on the floor, and breathing heavily.

"Give up," Osamu said, "you can't beat me. You couldn't then, and you can't now. Face it, your weak, and you don't deserve the power you have. The** card** you have."

"So that's it," Jaden muttered, as he gingerly got to his feet, his eyes blinking furiously, "all this time you wanted Yubel."

"Of course," Osamu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was powerful, and every duelist wants powerful cards. I spent months watching you play, with it in your deck, each time failing to bring it to the field. It sickened me that you were granted so much power and you couldn't use it. So I started playing against you, and each time I won I saw your confidence in your favorite card slip. Eventually it had slipped low enough for me to risk trying to take it off you, by persuasion of course. However it was as I tried that I collapsed, and I was left in a Coma for seven years, waking up only to find you hadn't gotten rid of her, and that was when I started formulating my ultimate revenge, and tonight I shall achieve it. I'll get Yubel for myself, and make you feel all the pain I felt over the years."

"All this time I wondered why," Jaden muttered, " I put the bullying before I got Yubel down to you just hating me, after all it is possible for people to hate other people without a good reason, that is what makes them bullies, but after I got Yubel, it got worse, and now I know why. I gave you a reason before, but that didn't stop me hating you, and now you've given me your reason I can say easily that I no longer hate you."

"What?" Osamu said surprised, he was now greatly confused.

"I just feel deeply sorry that your family will never see you again."

"What are you talking about?" Osamu snapped.

"For now, for everything you've done to me…to Yubel, all the pain you caused us. I am going to destroy you, and this time you won't be waking up."

"Make all the idle threats you want, it won't change the outcome of this duel," Osamu said shrugging.

"I'm not making idle threats," Jaden whispered quietly, before looking Osamu straight in the eye, "and to prove it I'll make you a deal."

"Oh?" Osamu said, curious, "go on."

"If you somehow manage to win this match, I'll give you what you want. I'll give you Yubel."

Yubel raised an eyebrow in surprise, her eyes showing a tiny hint of worry. Jaden was a confident person, she didn't doubt that, but to say something like that, whilst he had a clear disadvantage, in a voice of such confidence, it was a rare thing indeed.

_I hope you know what your doing Jaden. _She whispered to herself.

"Fine with me," Osamu said, "I was just going to take the card from you by force, but now that your offering, it'll make it that much easier."

"Don't be so sure," Jaden said quietly.

"I'll end my turn." Osamu said, smugly. "Do your worst."

"You'll regret those words," Jaden said, before Jaden drew what he knew would be his last card. "**DRAW!**"

He drew his card which such force that the very ground began to shake, and when he glanced at it his eyes widened in surprise, before a victorious smirk crossed his face. He had drawn the perfect card to win this game with.

"I play one card face down," Jaden said, doing so, "and then Summon another Dark Crusader, (ATK 1600/DEF 200), to the field, once again in Attack Position."

"That thing again," Osamu said, looking at the monster with a board expression, "granted his ability is good, but it can hardly do anything at this point."

"I activate the Dark Crusader's effect," Jaden said, "discarding Yubel, (ATK 0/DEF 0), in order to make my monster's Attack Points rise by 400."

Yubel's eyes widened. What on earth doing. Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to find an answer, as she vanished from existence, she did however manage to cast a glance to Jaden, long for her to see him smile, and reveal the last card in his hand, and she knew it would be alright.

"Now I know you've lost it," Osamu said, "giving up a powerful monster."

"Your wrong," Jaden said, "I'm not giving her up. Not to you, not to anyone. You were the one that taught me that if a powerful monster fails, you should try a different card, and before I crush you I'd like you to know that what you said that day helped a lot. Now I activate Monster Reborn. Come back to me Yubel."

Osamu paled, eyes widening, as he realized what was happening. This was definitely not good. He'd never got to know Yubel's effect; it hadn't lasted long enough for him to find out. He'd just heard it was extremely powerful.

As Yubel appeared, to Osamu's surprise, behind Jaden, Jaden order Dark Crusader to attack Wroughtweiler, which it quickly did, and the tiny dog could only let out a quick whimper, before it was sliced to pieces, and Osamu's life points went down to 1600.

"Since you've destroyed Wroughtweiler as a result of battle," Osamu said, "I get to add one Polymerization and one monster which has 'Elemental Hero' in its name from my Graveyard to my hand, and the Elemental Hero I chose will be my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK 1200/DEF 800)."

"I end my turn," Jaden said, "and because I do I Tribute Dark Crusader in order to keep Yubel on the field."

"That's all it does?" Osamu said to himself, he now really wished he'd bothered watching Jaden's match closer in the entrance exams, but at the time he was more concerned about his own match.

"I draw," Osamu said, and activate the magic card Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points, in order to get back my Elemental hero Avian, (ATK 1000/DEF 1000), to the field in Attack mode. Now I'll activate the magic card Polymerization, in order to fuse together the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and the Elemental Hero Clayman, (ATk 800/DEF 2000), in my hand together with the Elemental Hero Avian, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman, on my side of the field, in order to Fusion Summon my mighty Elemental Hero Electrum, (ATK 2900/DEF 2600), in Attack Mode."

As the four monsters merged a golden light illuminated the room, which slowly formed into a golden glowing man.

"When this monster appears on the field all monsters that have been removed from the game are returned to the owner's deck. Plus it gains 300 Attack Points for every monster on your side of the field, but even though my monster is classed as an EARTH, WATER, WIND and FIRE monster you don't have a monster on your field with any of my monster's attributes, so it doesn't get an Attack Point bonus. Next since there are now four monsters with Elemental Hero in their name in the Graveyard my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's original attack is increased by 1200. Now this duel ends. Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attack Yubel with your Sunfire Nova."

As the burning light once more filled them room Yubel's third eye began to glow. Eyes widening Osamu could only watch as the light from his monster shrunk into nothingness and disappeared, however, his monster then started to glow, a pure white, before a heavenly light erupted out of his body, engulfing its master and sending his life points down to 0.

As the dust settled Jaden could hear Osamu whisper, "Such power it will be mine," before an ear piecing scream was heard. By the time the smoke had cleared Osamu was gone.

"_The price for losing such a game is high,"_ Yubel said softly, a statement which Jaden easily agreed with.

As normality returned to the chamber they were in, and the all traces of the realm, whatever it was, they were in before faded away. Jaden couldn't help but ask a question, which had been nagging at the back of his mind for a while now.

"You harm anyone who hurts me or whishes me ill." Jaden stated.

"_Yes,"_ Yubel replied simply.

"So, why all those years ago didn't you stop Osamu from playing with me? I take it you knew his intentions?"

"_Simple,"_ Yubel responded, _"until the day he was knocked into a coma he hadn't whished you harm or ill, and you do remember every time he hurt you, outside, that he would fall over or get hurt himself, don't you? Not to mention he suffered various over misfortunes when you two were children, which you were unaware of. All thanks to me. Plus, I know you would never give me up, you just had to be reminded on that particular day."_

"Where do you think he vanished to?"

"_Whatever place he will pay the price for loosing I expect, personally I wish I could torture him but, as long as he gets what he deserves I am content." _

"As am I," Jaden said, before letting out a yawn.

"_You should get some sleep,"_ Yubel said quietly, _"you deserve it."_

With that said the two of them lapsed into a peaceful silence as Jaden made his way back to the entrance of the dorm. However when they reached it they received a pleasant surprise. Chancellor Sheppard and Doctor Crowller were standing in the doorway, with Syrus and Chumley standing behind them.

"You've got some explaining to do, Mr. Yuki."


	7. Unfair Punishments

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate. and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note: **I really shouldn't be writing this chapter, as I have already finished half of it on another hard drive, and since I have an exam to study for, but since you all want an update, and I need a small break, not to mention I've yet to get back my hard drive, I thought I would try and write the next chapter, again, for you lot. Oh, and in the future can you please all be patient, I am a very busy person, the only reason I updated so fast before was because I had a lot of free time on my hands, something which I no longer have. Also, for those asking if Jaden is going to use Evil Heroes, or if Haou is going to be in this story, the answer, sadly, is no. However, if any of you stick with this series to see me writing Jaden's second year at the school, I can promise you both Haou and Evil Heroes will appear very early on. Anyways, enough of me time to get on with another chapter of this, surprisingly popular, story. Enjoy.

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 7: Unfair Punishments **

"This," Jaden muttered, "is your fault, Yubel. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you."

"_You can't put all the blame on me,"_ Yubel said, _"you were just as eager to find out what was going on."_

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't told me."

"_Yes you would've," Yubel said knowingly, "maybe you wouldn't have gone to the dormitory so soon, but eventually you would've ended up searching the forest, and eventually you would've found the dormitory and taken a look round, I just sped up that process which was most definitely a good thing. After all at least now we know that there is something going on, and because the place has been abandoned, it's safe to assume that the highest members of the faculty know what is going on, the Chancellor hinted as much as we walked back. The only question now is what." She waited a brief moment for Jaden to grudgingly accept that was true, before she continued with the real reason Jaden was currently in such a bad mood. "You just can't stand sitting next to those annoying boys, can you? If they don't stop glaring at you right this second, I'm going to hurt them most painfully."_

Jaden was currently waiting outside the office of Chancellor Sheppard, being forced to sit on a emerald green sofa, which would have been rather nice except for the fact that he was sharing it with two people, one of which he found annoying because when they had first met he wouldn't shut up, both of whom were, by the statements they had given to the Chancellor and Doctor Crowler, liars, or very poorly informed by the person they called a friend, and they were glaring at him like it was all his fault.

Jaden chuckled slightly, a weary smirk crossing his lips, "I appreciate the sentiment Yubel, but don't bother. You'd be wasting energy if you did. Besides, with what's happened tonight we don't want anyone else getting hurt or vanishing, it would just make me look guiltier than I already do, and that is something I most definitely don't want."

"_You didn't do anything wrong,"_ Yubel insisted, her irritation and anger at Jaden's current situation glaringly obvious. _"You were just protecting yourself, and me. Besides, no one told us the place was off limits and the punishment was expulsion, we're not at fault, they are," _Yubel added, referring to the members of the faculty.

Turning his head slightly, and stifling a yawn, he glared at the two boys.

"What?

"Who are you talking to?" Chumley asked, at least that was what the Chancellor had called him.

"None of your business," Jaden snapped.

"What did you do to Osamu?" Syrus asked.

"Gave him what he deserved."

"Where is he?" Both boys asked in unison.

"No clue," Jaden answered truthfully, "but wherever he is I hope he suffers."

A silence fell over the three waiting boys, which Jaden was thankful for, however it didn't last very long, about a minute or so, before it was stopped by the automatic doors opening and Doctor Crowler, Jaden still didn't believe he was actually a male, walked out, a stern look present upon the his face, which Jaden was happy to note made both the two other boys with him gulp.

Standing as one the three boys silently walked into the Chancellor's office, and Jaden had to admit he was a bit nervous, only a bit though, at the looks he was getting from the assembled party inside the room.

Present was the head of the Ra Yellow dorm, a tall yet thin man with black hair and a moustache, though both were slightly grey in places, he wore a Ra Yellow jacket, and black trousers, as well as a pair of black shoes, Professor Sartyr, and Jaden knew for a fact he spoke with a slight accent.

Crowler was obviously also going to be part of what would follow, as his right as Vice Principle, and Jaden had to agree with the offhanded comment his dormitory head had made on his first night at the school. The man's dress sense was ridiculous.

Next there was a man Jaden hadn't seen before. He was a tall man, with a head of black hair, tied back into a ponytail, and his face was fitted with a pair of square glasses, which protected a pair of eyes that, if you asked any student, seemed never to open. He wore a plain white shirt, and black pants as well as a black neck tie, which hung loosely round his neck. Most likely the man was in charge of the Slifer Red dorm.

Last there was the Chancellor himself, and Jaden could already tell the wheels in his head turning, the only question was; was he trying to think of a suitable punishment, or a feeble explanation, which any student, that didn't have the added inelegance of two Duel Spirits, would instantly believe, to what happened in the underground chamber of the dormitory in the forest at the end of the Island. Well he better be, because Jaden was surely going to ask.

"You already know why you're here," the Chancellor began, "you broke one of the top rules of this establishment, and therefore must be punished accordingly."

"With respect, Chancellor," Jaden said, making Sheppard turn his gaze towards him. "I was unaware that such a rule existed, as I was not told such by the headmaster of my dormitory, or by you at the welcoming ceremony. So how can I be punished for breaking a rule? In fact I believe the only thing you could punish me for was being out after curfew, something which, I am most sure, does not warrant expulsion."

"That is true, Chancellor," Professor Sartyr said, coming to his student's defence, "even I was unaware that such a rule existed, and I have been teaching here for a whole year. I would very much like to know why I was not informed of this rule. After all, with the penalties it has, it would be bad for the school if parents heard their children were in trouble for doing something that they hadn't been told was against the rules."

The Chancellor looked at him for a few minutes, before switching his gaze to Crowler, who seemed to visibly start to sweat, as his face adopted a look of false innocence, one which the Chancellor saw through instantly.

"Crowler," Sheppard demanded, "weren't you supposed to put up a notice in each dormitory telling each student of the rules and regulations?"

"Well you see Chancellor," Crowler began, sweating even more as he did so. However, he was saved from having to continue by Jaden speaking up, and as all eyes in the room focused on him, everyone realised he was standing in front of the open door.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going now. I'm sure, if he feels it necessary, Professor Sartyr can give a detention, for me being out after hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed. We're both very tired."

"Hold on just a minute, Mr Yuki," Crowler said, making the boy in question turn his head back to look at him. "You still need to explain to us what happened to the student you duelled with, even if you can't be punished for breaking one of this school's rules, you can be accused for the disappearance of one of your peers. So, do you want to explain to us what happened? Or should we go ahead and punish all three of you without having to take into consideration the story which will be acting as your defence? For if you walk out of that door that is what we will do."

Jaden let out a sigh of irritation, before starting his story.

"I was walking around in the forest when I came across the dormitory; it interested me so I decided to have a look around, seeing nothing of interest, except for a few carvings, representing the seven Millennium Items I decided to turn back. It was then that I noticed the stairs leading down into the basement. Curious I followed them, until I reached an underground chamber, with strange markings on its walls and floor. I was just in the middle of trying to figure them out when these guys," here he gestured to Syrus and Chumley, "showed up, lead by Osamu," the name was said with so much hatred that everyone in the room couldn't help flinching slightly. "We, Osamu and I, knew each other when we were children. Due to an event, which occurred when I was eight years of age, Osamu was put into a coma lasting seven years. He blames me for it, and obviously decided to get revenge. We duelled, and eventually he lost. However, whilst we were duelling, we were transported to another realm," here Jaden paused briefly to glare at everyone who gave him a disbelieving look, "which Osamu did not return from when the duel was completed. You know the rest of what happened."

"Obvious lies Chancellor, another realm, please. The boy's been reading too many fantasy novels."

Chancellor Sheppard got an odd look in his eyes, and briefly shared a look with the one the Slifer Red headmaster. Before shushing Crowler with a hand, and turning to face Syrus and Chumley.

"Please tell us how you came to be at the Abandoned Dorm, Mr. Trusdale, Mr. Huffington; after all with a family like yours, Mr. Trusdale, and two years at this Academy under your belt, Mr. Huffington, I would have expected you already knew of the rule regarding the Abandoned Dorm."

"It was Professor Banner, sir," both boys said, pointing their fingers at their dormitory head. "We were telling horror stories yesterday, and he decided to join in. He told us about the Abandoned Dorm, and Osamu got interested, and decided to go, dragging us along with him."

"You're saying neither of you knew of the Abandoned Dorm beforehand?" The Chancellor asked, surprised.

Both boys shook their heads.

"Crowler, first thing tomorrow put up a notice telling everyone that the Abandoned Dorm is off limits to everyone who does not wish to get expelled." Sheppard said, his anger at the man for not doing so already was clearly obvious. The Chancellor then turned to Banner. "Well?" he asked.

"Whilst I may have mentioned the Abandoned Dorm to them, Chancellor, I did not tell them to go there."

"You gave us flashlights," Syrus said, accusingly.

"I did?" Banner said, sounding very confused.

"It doesn't matter, you still chose to go there of your own accord," Sheppard said, after sharing another look with Banner. "Please, continue your explanation of events."

"Well," Syrus said, "we got to the Abandoned Dorm, and Osamu rushed inside, making us chase after him. Once inside, he led us down a tunnel, which led us to an underground chamber, where we found him," here he indicated Jaden, "standing in the middle of them room, he seemed to be talking to someone, but there was no one there. Osamu seemed to recognize him, and got mad for some reason, altering him to our presence. The two argued for a while, before Osamu said something about a card…"

"She's not a card," Jaden said quietly, but no one heard him, however the Chancellor did look at him curiously.

"…this got him mad and the two started duelling, and it became obvious the two loathed each other. As the duel continued the room became darker and darker until we could no longer see the duel, we couldn't here it either. We got worried, and decided to go get help, that's all we know."

Sheppard let out a sigh, as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Mr. Trusdale, Mr. Huffington, you will each receive a week's suspension for being out after hours, and trespassing…"

"We didn't know," the two boys protested.

"…a statement I find very hard to believe given who you are Mr. Trusdale, and the fact that you've been here two years Mr. Huffington," the Chancellor said as calmly as he could. "My decision stands. Mr. Yuki," The Chancellor said, turning his attention to Jaden, "whilst we can't punish you for trespassing. You are the only witness to the disappearance of a student, and therefore the likely suspect. It would be wrong if we didn't punish you. However since you may be innocent it is only fair to give you a chance."

"What did you have in mind?" Jaden asked, there wasn't anything he could do to get out of this, and he knew it.

"You duel a person of our choice, this weekend, and if you win you get a weeks suspension for being out after hours. If you lose, you get expelled." Crowler said.

"That hardly seems fair," Jaden said, "I'll get punished regardless."

Crowler shrugged, it was clear he didn't care. "Think of it was the lesser of two evils."

Muttering something to himself, which made Yubel giggle with glee; Jaden asked the next obvious question.

"What happens to a person who gets suspended?"

"They are forbidden from attending classes, participating in duels, and have their duelling decks taken off them, for the allocated amount of time." Chancellor Sheppard said quietly, knowing full well what Jaden's reaction would be.

"What? You can't be serious. I refuse to hand over my cards, and if you try to make me, you will regret it," Jaden growled, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Is that a threat Mr. Yuki?" Crowler asked, eyes also narrowing.

"No," Jaden said firmly, "it's the truth."

Crowler was about to respond, but Chancellor Sheppard stopped him, before turning to Jaden, an apologetic look on his face.

"I know the rules are a little harsh," the man began.

"_A little?"_ Yubel scoffed, _"that man must have a really warped view on what is harsh. How dare he try to separate us. I'll make him pay."_

"Oh you'll get your chance," Jaden assured her, in a voice to quiet for anyone to hear.

"However," Sheppard continued, "please try to understand, something like this has never come up before. How about this? You keep your deck, but you're suspended for an extra week."

"I don't suppose you'd drop the suspension altogether?" Jaden asked.

The Chancellor shook his head.

"Fine," Jaden said, "now if that's all I'll be going."

"Indeed it is," Sheppard said, "You may go now students," he added referring to Chumley and Syrus also.

Jaden headed quickly out of the room, followed close behind by the two Slifer Red students and his dormitory head. Soon the only people left in the room were Chancellor Sheppard, Doctor Crowler and Professor Banner.

Sighing in both exhaustion and relief the Chancellor slumped down into chair, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Chancellor?" Crowler asked, "You can't let that impudent brat get away with such rudeness, not to mention those threats."

"I can, and I will Crowler," the tired man responded sharply, before he addressed Banner.

"How's your research going?"

"Nothing new," the man relied, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, "but in light of events, I will do more research I might find something I've overlooked."

"See that you do," The Chancellor said, "though this time try and be careful."

"I will," the man assured.

"Good. Crowler have Jaden's opponent selected by Friday, and make sure a list of all rules and regulations are up by the end of tomorrow."

"Wouldn't that make the students more curious though?" Crowler asked.

"Possibly, but we can't afford a repeat of what happened last time. Or else the school runs the risk of getting closed down, and the last thing anyone needs is the treasure this school guards to fall into the wrong hands, and with the school closed that could be highly likely."

"Understood," the two men said, before they were also dismissed, and the Chancellor was left alone in his office.

"Its almost time he whispered to himself, "and I fear Jaden Yuki may be are only hope. The question is, when the time comes, will he be willing to fight for us?"

"No," a voice said, from all around him, laughing evilly at the anger that quickly clouded both Sheppard's face, and eyes, "you, my old friend are doomed. The power will be mine, and I will rule this world."

"You don't know that for certain," Sheppard said, "you still have to get through _**the seven**_ before you can even touch the power you seek."

"Do I?" The voice asked, before chuckling darkly at the confused look on Sheppard's face. "Oh yes, I suppose I do, but that changes nothing. The only one who can save you is the boy, and he will never fight for you. You've got two weeks, my old friend, before the beasts rise, and the world starts to worship me."

"You'll be stopped," Sheppard vowed, "_**he**_ will stop you."

"No I won't." the voice said, confidently, "because, my dear old friend, the boy, Jaden Yuki fights for no one, no one, except _**her**_."

**Author's Note: **Well there, another chapter up. Please don't get annoyed at me for not updating, like I said before I am a very busy person. I hope you like the chapter, please read and review.

Also a little poll for the lot of you, who do you want Chazz to duel against, come next chapter?

**Zane**

**Alexis**

**Bastion**

Once again thanks for reading, and please review.


	8. Perfect Formula: Darkness Sealed! Part 1

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate. and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note: **Well with my exams now virtually over I am now free to update more frequently, most likely a chapter every week, which, for you, my dear readers, is very good indeed, is it not? Also, on a completely random note, Judgement Dragon is shinny

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 8: Perfect Formula: Darkness Sealed! Part 1**

Jaden Yuki blinked. Opening his eyes with a groan, before staring at the darkened ceiling he knew was above him.

"_Can't sleep?"_ A soft voice asked him.

"Yubel?" The boy sounded surprised. "What are you doing up?"

She gave a small chuckle before replying.

"_I don't need as much as rest as you do, Jaden, you know that."_

Silence lapsed between the two, as the form of Yubel appeared at the foot of his bed, a concerned expression on her face. _"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing," Jaden said, "just thinking about everything that happened back at the Abandoned Dorm."

_"You shouldn't let it worry you,"_ Yubel said, _"its nothing."_

"We were transported to another realm, where 'Duel Spirits' can become real, and the loser of a duel loses thier soul. How can you call that nothing?"

"_I can call it nothing because it simply is."_ Yubel said. _"It is also something you don't need to worry about," Yubel said again, after receiving a, tired, look of confusion, "not now at least. You've got more important things to worry about, like what you're going to do about your upcoming duel…"_

"Win of course."

"…_Which you can worry about in the morning."_ Yubel finished in a tone that held a slight amount of amusement."

Once again the pair lapsed into silence.

"Yubel?" Jaden finally asked, stifling a yawn.

"_Hmm?"_

"In the morning I want an explanation of what happened. You can say its nothing, and at the moment that may be the case, but one day it could change, and if this school has hidden what's happened in that place, from even members of its staff. I get the feeling they won't posses the power to stop it."

"_You're too mature for your age Jaden,"_ Yubel murmured softly.

"I blame you," the boy murmured before shutting his eyes and seemingly falling back to sleep.

"_You're right Jaden, they don't posses the power to stop what will soon come, but you do, and until you are ready to control your power, I will protect you. That I promise." _

"Thank you."

Yubel chuckled slightly; even her eyes could be foaled sometimes.

"_You're welcome, Jaden, now get to sleep."_ Which said boy promptly did.

"_However, even when you learn control, will you be able to accept what I've done, and what you yourself must become?"_

Doctor Vellian Crowler was not in the most pleasant of moods the next morning, as he sat behind the desk in his office looking at his computer screen intently. He had spent the first part of the morning putting up notices about the Abandoned Dorm being forbidden to anyone who did not wish to get expelled, and the second part of it teaching, though unfortunately his classes on Thursday had him teaching the new first years, and the Slifer Red students, if it were possible, seemed even more useless and pathetic everyday. If it hadn't been for the Chancellor asking him to find that impudent brat, the RA Yellow student, a worthy opponent, he would be spending his time relaxing, not making his eyes hurt by looking at a computer screen.

Truth be told, Crowler would have much preferred the boy to get expelled for his impudence. He still couldn't understand why Sheppard had let the boy get away with being so rude. Then again, he had always been a bit too kind hearted for his own good. That, and the fact he was struggling to find the boy a decent opponent to face.

His initial thought had been Zane Trusdale, the schools', and Crowler's best student. Facing the Kaiser of Duel Academy would guaranty a loss for the boy, of that Crowler was certain. Still Crowler would've enjoyed seeing the rude boy put in his place, and Zane himself had shown some slight interest in the boy. However because of the years of experience, and the fact that Zane was in a league all of his own, meant the match wouldn't be possible, regardless of whether or not the boy could put up a good fight.

His next choice had been one of the first year Obelisk Blue male students; the match would be fairer yet still test the boy's capabilities immensely. However, based on examination results there was not any student in the first-year Obelisk Blue class that could match the boy in skill, or power. In fact the only reason why the boy hadn't become an Obelisk Blue student was because the boy hadn't had the right schooling, and his parents had not paid the money for him to be enrolled as an Obelisk Blue. Why Crowler didn't know, the Yuki's were well off enough. He had then considered the first-year Obelisk Blue girls, and the first-year Ra Yellows, the Slifer Red students, no matter what year they were in would be no match for the boy. That was where the choice of allocating an opponent had gotten harder, for as he had scanned the statistics he had found only two viable candidates.

Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa.

Alexis Rhodes, according to statistics was a well-balanced duelist, and the cards her deck held allowed for her to win a duel in a variety of ways. Yet, would she be able to stand up to the power, and calmness Jaden Yuki possessed. The same of course went for Bastion Misawa, a mathematical genius he was, and a skilled duelist according to his examination results. However his deck did not seemed to be focused on a specific theme, unlike Ms Rhodes. Not having a set strategy could mean he would be in trouble if he drew a card he could not use. However that could also be an advantage depending on the situation.

This fact made Ms Rhodes and ideal choice, her rank as an Obelisk Blue student meant she had slightly more skill then the Ra Yellow, not to mention she could almost match the boy in brains as well. Couple that together with the fact she was female, there could be the slightest chance of her opponent underestimating her, though Crowler had to admit that was unlikely.

However, what would happen if Ms Rhodes main strategy, making quick, but deadly, direct attacks, failed? She would most likely try and win by dealing effect damage towards her opponent, and, after having watched the boy's entrance match a few times, the professor was sure of one thing. He could have easily avoided taking the damage he received if he had wanted to. Throughout the entire match he had done nothing but toy with the Duel Proctor. Would Ms Rhodes stand a chance if he had beaten someone far older, and more experienced than her so easily?

The same of course went for Bastion Misawa, though the fact his deck had a factor of unpredictability to it, as well as his mathematical approach to everything, apparently he figured out every possible angle a duel could take before even dueling his opponent, might mean he could throw the calm demeanor the boy possessed off. After all if he could figure out the key strategy of his opponent before the start of the match, then his opponent would be hard pushed to win. Another reason that made Mr. Misawa a good choice was that he was of the same rank as Mr. Yuki. After all statistics could be wrong, and Ms Rhodes could end up easily thrashing the boy, unlikely though it was.

Also the head of the Ra Yellow dorm – What was his name again? Crowler really struggled to remember. In fact if it wasn't for the fact he briefly glanced the man out of the comer of his eye at every staff meeting, he wouldn't have even known the man existed before last night – had said Bastion Misawa would be a suitable choice, going on to say the boy was one of his dorm's top students, and the Ra dorm head had seen him talking to Mr. Yuki about having a duel one evening, something which the boy had quickly been denied of. So why not give him a chance? Plus it would mean that Crowler would run the risk of having his precious Obelisk Blue students ridiculed if one of them lost.

Opening a blank email the duelling professor typed out a quick email to the chancellor.

_I have found a suitable candidate, Bastion Misawa._

Several minutes passed before he received a reply.

_Excellent, please inform the boy as soon as possible._

Speaking of the mathematical genius, he was currently heading to class. True it was one he would rather have not had, yet he had found that all lessons helped his duelling. The lesson he had this afternoon was science - well actually Duelling Alchemy, but it was basically the same thing – taught by the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm. Though Bastion was attentive he found the lesson rather uninspiring and left feeling as though he hadn't been given the challenge that someone with his intellect deserved. After all, he was the smartest student in the first-year class, and was already well aware of everything that had been taught that lesson.

The young machination loved to calculate probability, had done since he was little, even before he'd gotten his first calculator. In fact, since coming to Duel Academy, the young man had calculated two things.

One: The probability of there being someone in the first-year class who was more skilled then he was, was about two percent. He already found the two percent during the entrance exams, Jaden Yuki. Now if only there was a way he could duel the quiet fellow, but the chance of that ever happening was less than one percent.

Two: Obelisk Blue had a five percent chance of interacting with members of the other two dorms, unless they wanted something from them.

So he was very surprised when he saw Crowler walking towards him, a bounce in his step. The man seemed rather joyous about something, and was even more surprised when he stopped to talk.

The probability of Mr. Misawa's day taking unpredicted turn? One hundred percent.

"Ah, Mr Misawa, I would like to have a word with you."

"Me?" Bastion asked, slightly confused. Why would the vice-chancellor want to speak to him? To his knowledge he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Yes," the man said smiling broadly, "you see I have a problem of sorts and you're the perfect person to help me out. I have a feeling helping me would also be in your best interests as well."

"Of course Dr. Crowler, but why may I ask?"

"Last night, your dorm mate, Jaden Yuki was caught trespassing on forbidden ground. The Abandoned Dorm, the penalty for this is either suspension, or expulsion. However due to the fact he didn't know he was trespassing the Chancellor has decided to be lenient with the boy."

So that explained why he hadn't seen Jaden all day. At least he wasn't going to get expelled. If he did Bastion would never get the chance to prove himself.

"I am glad to here that, but what does this have to do with me?"

"It's very simple. He was given the option of duelling, if he loses the duel he will be expelled. I want you to be the opponent he will face."

"Me?"

"Why yes," the man said gleefully, "though if you don't want to be I will find someone else."

"No," Bastion shook his head. "I'd be honoured to face him in a duel. I'm just surprised you picked me, a student, to participate in a duel which will determine whether or not a fellow student will remain at this prestigious school."

"Chancellor Sheppard was very clear about the type of opponent the boy should face; you were one of the few I could find that matched the criteria. You have until the weekend, the match will be held in the Obelisk Blue Arena at midday."

With that Crowler turned and walked back the way he had come, leaving behind a slightly stunned Bastion. For a few moments Bastion stood there, before, slowly, a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, and Bastion," Dr. Crowler called back.

"Yes?" The Ra Yellow student asked.

"You better not lose."

"I don't intend to."

With that Bastion continued back to the dorm. He had an essay on - How can alchemy relate to the art of duelling? – and once that was finished he would calculate a formula to bring down Jaden Yuki.

The boy in question was currently sitting on his bed, head immersed in a book. There was no point worrying about what he had little control over. Besides he didn't know who his opponent would be, so there was little point in trying to get his duel deck ready. Come to think of it he didn't even know when, and where, the match was to take place.

Closing his book, and putting it down on the bed, Jaden got up, putting on his shoes. Before exiting the room, planning on hurting down the headmaster of the dorm, to see if he knew the information he desired. That was the good thing about the suspension, he could do anything except duel, and attend class, the later of which really wasn't fused about, he was good at class, but that didn't mean he liked them.

He didn't expect to bump into Bastion Misawa.

"No," Jaden said automatically the minute the other Ra yellow student looked like he was going to speak.

"I wasn't going to ask," the other boy said, sounding slightly offended.

"Oh," Jaden said, one eyebrow rising in surprise. "Then, what were you going to say?"

"I felt it only fair to tell you," the boy said, " that I will be your opponent this Saturday. I assume you know it takes place in the Obelisk Blue Arena?"

Hiding his surprise at this statement well Jaden asked the obvious question which formulated in his mind.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If I didn't, and I won, I would feel bad about not doing so, knowing that if I had you would have had the opportunity to prepare yourself. However, by telling you, I have now given you the chance to do so. Meaning that in the match I will not have an advantage, well aside from my superior knowledge and strategising capabilities."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Simple, there has never been a duel I haven't been prepared for, and I have lost to very few people, thus I am led to assume that my strategising and prior planning skills are better than most people's. You see, everything in life uses a code, a formula if you will, and duelling is no different."

Shrugging Jaden walked past him.

"I guess you got your match," Jaden said before walking past him, "make the most of it."

"Oh I assure you I will," Bastion said, "after all, with the stakes as high as they are for you you'll be sure to put up a fight."

"What makes you so sure I'll fight back? I could want to lose for all you know. The fact of the matter is we don't know each other, and I don't wish to know you. So, without knowing each other you can't assume anything about me, without accepting the possibility that you might be wrong. The same goes for me and making assumptions about you."

With that Jaden turned back round and headed back towards his room.

"Wait," Bastion called out. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, I'd come out to find out when and where the duel, which I have no choice in participating in, was. Since you answered those questions for me there is no need for me to be outside my room anymore."

With that Jaden opened his door, and walked inside, shutting the door behind him, and once again Bastion was left momentarily stunned. Before he roused himself, and continued further down the corridor to his room.

His room was completely white in colour, the walls decorated with equation upon equation. A computer also found its home on a light wooden desk next to the window, above which was a shelf, made of the same wood, and of the same colour, as the table. On top of the shelf was an assortment of books. Whilst on the table rested a pencil and pen holder, next to which there was a neatly stacked pile of paper.

Next to the bed there was a wardrobe, on one side, and a bedside table, with an open book on, on the other.

Turning on the light, which filled the room with a pale yellow light, which seemed brighter due to the walls, Bastion walked towards his desk, his feet making no sound on the soft carpet, before placing his work down upon it, and sitting down in the comfortable blue chair in front of it, getting a pen once he had done so.

He made quick work of the essay, and soon found himself stuck on a far more difficult task, formulating a strategy to defeat Jaden Yuki.

From what he seen of the boy's entrance exam the boy used DARK monster, with powerful effects, which would no doubt cause him problems, especially if he could get his Yubel card out onto the field which he had done last time by using Mystic Tomato's ability. What he needed to do was find a way of getting rid of that monster before it was destroyed by battle because it could more than likely bring out other creatures that were just as powerful as his Yubel card, however, with Jaden Yuki having cards that could turn and opponent's attack back on them that seemed very unlikely. The safest way would be for Bastion to find a way to neutralize the effects of the boy's monsters. Then he wouldn't have to concern himself with their effects, and just concentrate on brining them down by battle.

It was then that Bastion remembered he had such a card, and if he played it, the effects of his opponent's monsters. To think such a powerful duellist could be taken down by such a simple card.

With a grin on his face Bastion turned of his computer, using it to check what he had planned was possible. Long into the night he worked, until he had developed a deck that could perfectly counter the one used by Jaden Yuki.

He went to sleep with a satisfied smirk on his face. The probability he would defeat Jaden Yuki at the weekend was ninety nine percent.

The next day past quickly for the two boys and all of a sudden it was midday on Saturday, and the two boys stood at opposite ends on a large, circular light blue Duelling Field, which was surrounded by stands, filled entirely by students, whispering quietly to one another. The room was a pale, slightly metallic, blue in colour, and was lit by glaring yellow lights.

Up in the stands Zane Trusdale watched patiently, his black eyes focused intently on the duelling field below him. He was his usually attire, a white jacket with blue trimmings, marking his as one of the top ranked students of Obelisk Blue, and a pair of black trousers with shoes of the same colour.

Next to him stood another Obelisk Blue student, his long time friend, Alexis Rhodes. She was a tall, slender, and beautiful young woman with long blonde, and her eyes sparkled with an intensity, which made most around her not wish to challenge her to combat, for she was, in her own right, a powerful force to be reckoned with. She wore the uniform of the girls of Obelisk Blue, a white shirt with blue trimmings, and a miniskirt, she also had on a pair of blue, fingerless, gloves.

"So, Zane, who do you think will win?"

"Well, since I haven't seen Misawa duel, I would have to see Yuki. However Bastion holds himself confidently, like he knows how this duel will turn out. Though considering the stakes of this duel I can guaranty that Jaden won't hold back, however because of the stakes Bastion might, after all no one would want to be remembered as the person who got their fellow classmate expelled. We'll just have to wait and see.

The conversation was stopped by a loud voice coming over the speakers.

"Jaden Yuki, the following match will determine the level of punishment you will receive for breaking one of Duel Academy's greatest rules. Should you lose this match you will be expelled."

As the voice faded Dr. Crowler appeared on the Duelling Field.

"Are you both ready?"

Both boys gave a nod of conformation

"Then, DUEL!"

Both boys activated their Duel Disks and their life point counters registered 8000, as a golden holographic coin appeared in the middle of the field.

"Since you're technically the challenger in this duel," Bastion said, "I'll let you have the coin toss."

"Right then," Jaden said, "I chose heads."

The coin was flipped, and when it came back down it was indeed heads.

"Looks like I get to go first," Jaden said, as both players drew their opening hand.

"No matter," Bastion said, "With the strategy I have I'll still win."

"I doubt that," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll begin by playing my Dark Crusader, (ATK 1600/ DEF 200), in Attack Mode."

A dark portal appeared on the floor in front of him and out of it came a knight in black armour, with a worn out cape flying behind him. A large black sword was held firmly in his grasp.

"I'll end with a facedown."

"I see," Bastion remarked as he drew a card from his deck. "Well then, I summon my Hydrogeddon, (ATK 1600/ DEF 1000), to the field in Attack Position."

The floor erupted with a surge of dark brown and light grey gas, as a large creature made up complete of gas appeared on the field.

"Now allow me to explain for you my Hydrogeddon's special ablity, when it successfully destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard I am allowed to Special Summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. Now I'm well aware that my monster's attack power is equal to yours, and if I attacked now both creatures would be destroyed, and my monster's effect would not active because it has to survive the battle in order for me to activate its effect. So I'll discard this card from my hand, my Warrior of Atlantis, (ATK 1900/ DEF 1200), which will allow me to search my deck for the card known as A Legendary Ocean, and add it to my hand."

From his place in the stands Syrus remarked, "A Legendary Ocean? What does that do?"

"Duh, Syrus," Chumley said, who was sitting next to him, "it lowers the level of all WATER attribute monsters in both players hands, and on the field, by 1, and gives all WATER type monsters 200 extra Attack, and Defense Points. Oh, and it's also treated as "Umi"."

"How do you know that?" the blue haired teenager asked, surprised.

"I've been hear longer than you have; besides I did learn a few things in class."

"I still can't believe the Chancellor let us watch the match," Chumley added.

"I'm not complaining," Syrus said, as he watched the duel with interest.

"This is not good," Jaden said, surveying the cards in his hand briefly, he was about to take a nasty hit but at least he could recover from it.

"No it's not Jaden," Bastion remarked as he went through his deck till he found the desired card, and added to his hand. Quickly shuffling his deck and placing it back into his Duel Disk. "For now I activate the magic card A Legendary ocean," here he slipped the card into the Field Spell card zone in his duel disk.

Before anyone could blink the arena had changed. The two duelists now stood underwater, surrounded by a large, very old and abandoned, city.

"Now, as long as this is in play the Level of all WATER type monsters in our hands, and on the field, are lowered by 1, and the Attack and Defense Points of all WATER monsters are increased by 200 points, and my Hydrogeddon just so happens to be a WATER attribute monster, so its Attack Points rise by 200. Giving it 1800, which is more than enough to destroy your monster. So go, Hydrogeddon, destroy his monster with Hydro Gust attack."

The creature opened its mouth and blew out a stream of brown water, which crashed in Jaden's monster, destroying it instantly, and chipping off 200 life points. So his score rested at 7800.

""Now since my Hydrogeddon destroyed a monster I can Special Summon another, rise, Hydrogeddon #2, (ATK 1600/DEF 1000), come to the field in Attack Mode."

A second Hydrogeddon appeared on Bastion's field, next to the first, and its Attack Points changed to match the others' at 1800. "Also since my Battle Phase still continues, go Hydrogeddon #2 attack Jaden's life points directly, Hydro Gust."

However just as the stream of water was nearing Jaden, his facedown card opened.

"I activate Zoma The Sprit."

"What!" Bastion cried out in surprise.

"After activation, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and after that it is treated as an Effect monster and is a Zombie monster in type, and has a DARK attribute. It has a level of 4 and an Attack and Defense Power 0f 1800, and 500 respectively. It will be more than enough to block your attack."

The attack hit the disembodied sprit hit and it was crushed under the weight of the water. However Jaden stood unharmed, which was more than could be said for Bastion, for his life points took a sudden drop to 6400. However the boy didn't seem in the least bit surprised, in fact he even gave a slight chuckle.

"I see, you used Zoma's effect to deal me damage equal to the Attack Points of the monster that destroyed it, plus because it is sent to the graveyard as a trap card I can not activate my Hydrogeddon's effect to Special Summon another one from my deck, clever, but one clever move will not save you, I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn," Jaden said, before drawing a card from his deck, to give him five in his hand. "I active Allure Of Darkness. This allows me to draw to cards from my deck, and then afterwards I must remove a DARK monster from my hand from the game. If I can not my whole hand is sent to the Graveyard."

With that Jaden swiftly drew two cards from his deck, grinning slightly when he saw them. "I remove my Dark Nephthys, (ATK 2400/DEF 1600), in order to keep my hand." Here he selected one of the cards in his hand, showed it to Bastion, and then put it in his jacket's top pocket. "Next I place one monster in facedown Defense Position, and two cards facedown and that'll do it for now."

"My turn," Bastion said, drawing so he now held four cards in his hand. "To begin with I'll play Pot Of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck," which he promptly did, giving him a total of five cards in his hand. "Next I'll summon my Oxygeddon, (ATK 1800/ DEF 800), to the field in Attack Position."

A winged creature made of green gas, kind of resembling a pterodactyl appeared on the field. "Finally I'll activate the magic card Bonding – H2O. This allows me to combine my two Hydrogeddons with my one Oxygeddon in order to Special Summon one Water Dragon, (ATK 2800/DEF 2600), from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and this time it's coming from my Deck. Now come forth my almighty Water Dragon."

A small glass test tube appeared on the field and the three monsters on Bastion's field vanished into it. From the seabed sounded a mighty rumbling and a tower of water erupted from the floor, quickly taking on the shape of a dragon, its Attack and Defense Points quickly changing, to 3000 and 2800 respectfully, due to Bastion's Field Spell.

"Now, Water Dragon attack Jaden's only monster, Tidal Surge Attack."

The huge dragon opened its mouth and a huge jet of water fired out of it, crushing Jaden's monster with ease.

"The monster you destroyed was my Mystic Tomato, (ATK 1400/DEF 1100), and when its destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can search my Deck for a DARK monster with 1500 Attack Points or less, and Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode. The monster I chose to Summon is my Armageddon Knight, (ATK 1400/DEF 1200)."

A black portal appeared on the ocean floor, and out of it came a knight with long black hair, and a red cloak, which covered the bottom part of its mouth, so that only the warrior's eyes were viable. It had steal plated armour and carried a long thin sabre it its left hand.

"When this monster is Summoned I can send one DARK monster from my deck to my Graveyard, and the monster I chose to send to the Graveyard is none other then my Samsara Lotus, (ATK 0/DEF 0)."

"Well, I guess I'll end my turn."

"My move," Jaden said drawing a card from his deck, giving him a total of two in his hand. "First I'll switch my Armageddon Knight to Defense Mode," the monster quickly took up a kneeling position, "next, since I have exactly three DARK monsters in my Graveyard, I Special Summon my powerful Dark Armed Dragon, (ATK 2800/DEF 1000), to the field in Attack Mode."

As the dragon appeared underneath the sea, it glared intently at the dragon of water before it.

"Let me guess, you're going to use his special ability, to remove one DARK monster from your Graveyard from the game in order to have it destroy one card on the field?"

"Correct."

"Not today I'm afraid. I activate my facedown card Shadow Imprisoning Mirror."

"What!" Jaden shouted in shock.

A large mirror appeared hovering over Bastion's side of the field.

"This trap card negates the effects of all DARK monsters that activate on the field or in the Graveyard. So your dragon, since it can't beat mine in attack power, is practically useless."

"I end my turn with a facedown," Jaden said, there really was nothing else he could do.

"I draw," Bastion said, giving him four cards in his hand. "Now I summon my Mirage Dragon, (ATK 1600 DEF 600) to the field in Attack Mode.

As the dragon in question appeared on the field Bastion selected another card in his hand and activated it. "Now I play the magic card Double Summon. This card allows me to Normal Summon twice in one turn. So I can now summon my Mermaid Knight, (ATK 1500/DEF 700), to the field in Attack Mode."

A gorgeous purple haired, blue and green tailed mermaid appeared on Bastion's side of the field, in her hands she carried a short sword, and shield. Her Attack and Defence points also rose to 1700 and 900 respectfully.

"Now Water Dragon Destroy Jaden's Dark Armed Dragon." A task which said dragon quickly accomplished, knocking Jaden's life points down to 7600. "Oh, and if your wondering why that card you had face down didn't activate, it's because of my Mirage Dragon. You see, as long as it is on the field you can not activate trap cards during the Battle Phase. Speaking of which, Mirage Dragon attack, and destroy, Armageddon Knight."

The dragon vanished suddenly, before reappearing in front of said monster, and blasting it to pieces by shooting a beam of light out of its mouth.

"Now, last but not least, Mermaid Knight attack Jaden directly," Bastion commanded.

The mermaid quickly swam towards Jaden, and slashed at him with her sword, knocking his life points by 1700, so they now stood at 5900, however, just as a dazed Jaden struggled to stay standing the mermaid slashed out with her sword a second time, knocking his life points down further to 4200.

"Hey, what gives?" Jaden gasped out.

"Oh sorry," Bastion said, sounding apologetic, "forgot to mention that whilst Umi, which A Legendary Ocean is treated as, is on the field my lovely beauty can attack twice in a turn. Well," Bastion added, "I think that's enough damage for one turn, but just in case i'll play this card face down. You're move."

"Go facedown card, Fires Of Doomsday. This card allows me to Special Summon two Doomsday Tokens, (ATK 0/DEF 0), in Defense Position to my side of the field."

"A move like that, in this situation, is very unlikely to be of any help to you," Bastion remarked.

Struggling to his feet Jaden glanced at the one card left in his hand, a worried expression crossing his face. Bastion was right his feeble denfece wouldn't help him, unless he drew something really good next turn, and what was the likelihood of that happening?

Yubel stared back at him, the same thought running through both their minds.

What was he going to do?


	9. Perfect Formula: Darkness Sealed! Part 2

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate. and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 9: Perfect Formula: Darkness Sealed! Part 2**

Things were not looking good for Jaden Yuki. No matter which way you looked at it, he was at a major disadvantage. He held only one card in his hand, whilst on the field had two facedown cards, one of which he couldn't use because of his opponent's Mirage Dragon, along with two Doomsday Tokens, currently in Defense Mode, and only 4200 life points remaining. His opponent, Bastion Misawa, was far more fortunate. He held the lead in life points as well as having current field advantage. His life points rested peacefully at 6400, and he had three monsters on the field, Water Dragon, Mirage Dragon, and Mermaid Knight, all of which were in Attack Mode. He also had one card facedown on the field, as well as having his A Legendary Ocean Field Spell in play, which boosted the Attack and Defense Points of all his WATER monsters by 200 points, and Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror, a card which stopped the effects of all Jaden's DARK monsters from activating. However, like Jaden, Bastion only held one card in his hand.

The good thing however was that it was now Jaden's turn, so, with determination blazing in eyes, he placed his hand on his deck and drew. As he saw the card he'd drawn he smirked, there might be a chance for him after all.

"Alright, I'll be sacrificing my two Doomsday Tokens in order to summon my mighty Dark Horus, (ATK 3000/DEF 1800), in Attack Mode."

In the ocean depths a large black dragon wearing a light grey shell appeared, its wings unfurling graceful as it roared loudly, its eyes shinning with power, as it looked menacingly at Bastion's monsters, all of which seemed to quiver slightly.

"Now, Dark Horus attack Mirage Dragon."

The dragon, as impossible as it seemed, flew through the underwater depths till it was face to face with the smaller and much weaker dragon, and with a slash of a powerful claw split the dragon in two, knocking Bastion's life points down to 4000 points exactly in the process.

"That will end my turn." Jaden said simply.

"Then I'll draw," Bastion said, doing just that. He now held two cards in his hand. "Right, here goes, I attack your Dark Horus with my Water Dragon."

Up in the stands Syrus and Chumley blinked in confusion, even Doctor Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard seemed confused by the boy's tactics. Zane and Alexis just watched quietly from where they stood, both knowing what the genius was trying to do.

The dragon of water sent a powerful let of water hurtling towards Jaden's monster, however just before the dragon drowned, it defied all known laws of physics and managed to shoot a blast of dark flames out of its mouth, which somehow managed to travel all the way to the Water Dragon, and, upon contact, make it explode.

"Well that was unexpected," Bastion mussed aloud, before continuing with his turn. "Since my Water Dragon has just been destroyed, and sent to the Graveyard, its effect can now activate. Allowing me to Special Summon two Hydrogeddon, (ATK 1600/ DEF 1000), and one Oxygeddon, (ATK 1800/ DEF 800), from my Graveyard back to the field, and the mode I chose to summon back these three creatures in will be Attack Mode. Now I have all the power I need to end this duel, and you're completely defenceless."

All at once the three monsters which had made up Water Dragon appeared back on the field

"Defenceless you say," Jaden smirked, "I beg to differ. For you see by Special Summoning your three monsters back to the field you've fallen right into my trap…Or more accurately my trap hole."

"You don't mean…" Bastion started to say as Jaden facedown card flipped up.

"Oh, but I do," Jaden said, "you just activated my Bottomless Trap Hole – a card that can be activated when a monster, or monsters, with 1500 Attack Points are more is Summoned by my opponent. I can then destroy, and remove from play, the Summoned monster, or monsters."

Bastion could only watch as his three monsters got grabbed by a set of large green hands, which came out of a large black hole that appeared on the ocean floor, before they were dragged down to their doom.

Sighing, to himself, Bastion picked up the three cards, and placed them in his jacket pocket.

"I'm surprised you did that," Jaden said, sounding curious. "You should have at least suspected that I knew what your monster's special power was, and that I would come up with a way to neutralize it. From the begging of this match you've had the upper-hand, it would be wrong of me to say otherwise. I wouldn't be surprised if that facedown card held the power to stop a trap card I played from activating, so the question I want to know the answer to now is: Why did you just let three of your best monsters get removed from the game?"

"Well, truth be told, there would be no challenge if I won so quickly," Bastion answered, "besides I'm sure that even if I had activated my trap and saved my monsters, when I attacked again your other facedown would've activated, destroying all of my monsters anyway. However just because three of my monsters are no longer in the game," Bastion continued, "I wouldn't say it was a bad move on my part."

"Oh?" Jaden asked. "Why's that?"

"Well," Bastion said, "if I had stopped your trap card just now and then attacked all my monsters would likely be destroyed, as I said before. At least this way I can attack you twice, using my last remaining monster, without worrying about the facedown card you have. So go Mermaid Knight, attack Jaden directly."

Swiftly the mermaid swam at Jaden, swiping her sword at him, knocking his life point down to 2500. However they were quickly knocked down 800 as the mermaid thrust her sword at Jaden for a second time. Making said boy fall to the ground for the second time in this duel.

Gingerly getting to his feet once more Jaden glared at the mermaid in irritation. "Well?" He asked. "Got anything else you want to do?"

"Actually," Bastion said, scanning his hand briefly, "yes there is. Since I haven't actually Normal Summoned this turn I shall now take the opportunity to do so, by playing a monster known as The Legendary Fisherman, (ATK 1850/ DEF 1600) in Attack Mode."

A tanned man with long, untameable, spiky blue hair, and weird tribal markings all over his body appeared on the field, riding a blue shark. A spear held tightly in one of his hand. Jaden had to admit he was slightly freaked out by the eyes, for they where, to put it simply, bizarre.

"My new monster is not affected by magic cards. That's all for now," Bastion said simply. He now held only one card in his hand.

"Since it's your End Phase," Jaden called out, "I activate my facedown card – another Fires of Doomsday. So I once again get two more tokens."

"What!" Bastion said aloud. "That was your facedown card?" There was a slight pause before he added: "I could've won."

"Looks like you over-thought," Jaden remarked simply.

As the tokens appeared on the field, Jaden drew a card from his deck. As he looked at it Yubel spoke up, her voice carrying an air of command within it. She also sounded slightly annoyed.

"_I am so modifying your deck after this match is over. How you managed to get this far is a mystery to me."_

Jaden raised an eyebrow in both confusion and surprise. "Is it? I would've thought the reason would've been obvious. It's because I have you. Also, what do you mean you'll modify my deck?"

"_You may need only me Jaden,"_ Yubel said softly, _"but don't ever become dependant on me. It's very simply,"_ Yubel then said. _"I'll just tell you exactly what cards to put in it." _

"What if I don't want to change my deck?" Jaden asked her.

"_Oh," Yubel said knowingly, "you will," _and Jaden was sure that inside his mind he could see Yubel's eyes flashing dangerously, as a twisted and evil smile crossed her lips. Jaden couldn't help but gulp, his mind filling with worrying thoughts at what Yubel could possibly be planning.

"I activate the magic card Pot of Avarice. This allows me select five monsters in my graveyard and place them back in my deck. After that I shuffle my deck and draw two cards." Jaden announced. "So 'I'll be placing my Dark Crusader, Mystic Tomato, Mystic Tomato, Dark Armed Dragon and my Dark Horus back into my deck."

Taking his deck out of his Duel Disk he shuffled the selected cards back into his deck, before he placed it back and drew two cards.

"I set two cards face down," Jaden said, playing the two cards he'd just drawn in his magic/trap cards slots. "Then I'll sacrifice my two tokens in order to summon Yubel, (ATK 0/DEF 0), to the field in Attack Mode."

As Yubel appeared on the field, taking a position behind Jaden, smiling as she did so, Bastion raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why summon your creature in Attack Mode? With 0 Attack Points it's too weak to beat any of my monsters, plus without its special ability it's more or less useless."

"I'd watch what you say if I were you," Jaden said in a dangerously.

"Unless," Bastion continued, taking note that the atmosphere in the room had changed slightly, and the fact that Jaden was glaring at him intently. "Of course, your facedown cards, one of them will destroy my Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror, giving your monster her power back."

"Indeed," Jaden said, "and then you will pay for calling her weak."

"_I hate to admit it, Jaden," _Yubel said quietly, _"but he's right. I am weak without my special ability."_

"No your not," Jaden whispered back angrily, annoyed that Yubel would even say such a thing.

"I end my turn," Jaden said finally, the look in his eyes daring Bastion to attack.

"Let me see," Bastion muttered, whilst drawing a card, once again giving him two.

"I activate my facedown card," Jaden called out, "Dust Tornado, and I'll use it to destroy Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror."

As a mighty tsunami started to form, Bastion called out.

"I don't think so Jaden, for I'm activating my own facedown trap – Seven Tools of the Bandit."

The tsunami suddenly stopped forming, and the ocean, which had been ragging only seconds earlier, became still and quiet.

Yubel glanced at Jaden, smirking. His plan had worked perfectly. The question now was; would Bastion think he was safe enough to attack?

"Unfortunately," Bastion said, "my trap cost me 1000 to activate," and Jaden noticed that his life points had indeed gone down by 1000, they now stood at 5400. "However now that your trap is no more, it is safe enough for me to attack you with my monsters."

"Is it?" Jaden asked.

Bastion hesitated slightly. After all there was no way Jaden would place his best monster on the field without giving it more protection, especially in a situation like this. On the other hand Bastion did not want to see Jaden expelled so it would probably be best if he attacked now, however would Jaden think of him as an honourable opponent if he did?

""I'm now going to be attacking Yubel with my Mermaid Knight," Bastion called out, and the mermaid began swimming swiftly towards Yubel, whose third eye glowed red.

"_I hate mermaids,"_ Yubel muttered to herself as Jaden's facedown card activated. _"They interrupt so many private moments." _

"I'll use my Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror," Jaden called out, just before the mirror was shattered by a blast of powerful water. "Now since that has gone," Jaden continued, "Yubel gets her effect back, meaning that all damage I would take from your mermaid's attack gets sent back to you. And Yubel remains on the field."

Yubel's wings closed in around Jaden as the mermaid trust out with her sword. However as the attack struck Bastion collapsed to the floor, as his life points went down 3700.

"Care to attack again?" Jaden asked.

"No thanks," Bastion muttered as he got up, winching ever so slightly. "I'll just end my turn."

"You could have won," Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck.

"If I had a card in my hand which would've countered your facedown card, I would've played it." Bastion said. "I suspected it was Mystical Space Typhoon but at the time I had nothing in my hand to stop it, you would've activated it regardless of whether I attacked or not."

"Then why bother attacking?"

Bastion shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know himself. "It doesn't matter, after all at the end of the turn, if you can't sacrifice a monster your Yubel will instantly be destroyed, and I'll be able to win come my next turn. So it really no longer matters that your monsters can use their effects."

"That's where you're wrong," Jaden, said.

"Perhaps," Bastion agreed, "however I've calculated the perfect counter to your deck, after all you are now only down to one card in your hand, and have a monster on the field that while powerful, is also very vulnerable. I mean no offense at the comment, but it is the truth, and unless I attack her effect is pointless."

"I place a monster facedown in Defense Mode, and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Don't forget," Bastion said, "you have to tribute one monster on the field to keep Yubel on the field."

"I know," Jaden said.

"So why aren't you sending the monster you just played on the field to the Graveyard?" Bastion asked, confused.

"I don't need to," Jaden said simply, "Instead I'll be sending this," here Jaden pointed to the floor, where a small green lotus flower had started to grow.

"Wait," Bastion called out. "Where did that come from?"

"From my Graveyard," Jaden said, "it's a monster known as Samsara Lotus, and if it's in my Graveyard during my End Phase, and I have no magic or trap cards on my side of the field, I can Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode, just in time to sacrifice it for Yubel's effect, which is something I wouldn't have been able to do if I hadn't sent it to the Graveyard by Armageddon Knight's effect."

Yubel glowed as the plant disappeared from the ocean floor.

"I'll draw," Bastion said. Sighing when he saw what the card was…another Bonding-H2O. "I'll end my turn."

"I'll draw," Jaden said, giving him one card in his hand. "I place one card facedown," he began, doing so, "before I Flip-Summon my Morphing Jar, (ATK 700/DEF 600)."

A black creature housed inside a dark grey jar appeared on the field. "When Morphing Jar is flipped," Jaden explained, "both players send their entire hand to the Graveyard, and then they each draw five cards. Since I have no cards I don't discard anything. You, on the other hand have to get rid of two. "

After Bastion had discarded his two cards both players drew until they held five cards each.

"I play one card facedown, and end my turn," Jaden said, leaving him with four in his hand. Since it is now my End Phase I sacrifice my Morphing Jar in order to keep Yubel in play."

"My move," Bastion stated, drawing a card from his deck, giving him a total of six. "Hmm…I certainly didn't expect you to be so challenging, that Yubel of yours is really making it difficult to finish you off. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed my mirror to get destroyed…Ah, the glory that is hindsight. Now, I will be sacrificing The Legendary Fisherman in order to play one of my strongest monsters, the mighty Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, (ATK 2600/DEF 1500)."

The ocean floor rumbled as out of it came another dragon. However this one wasn't made out of water. This dragon had a long body covered in dark blue scales with small blue spikes all the way down its back. It also seemed to have a number of small jewels embedded in its head, and very sharp claws, and as its powerful tail swished its small green eyes glinted menacingly.

"I activate my facedown card," Jaden called out. "Escape from the Dark Dimension, and as I'm sure you know, this card allows me to Special Summon one of my Dark monsters that has been removed from play."

"No…" Bastion said as realization hit him.

"I'll be using this card to Special Summon my Dark Nephthys back to the field in Attack Mode."

As a thin black rope of energy appeared out of the card a large black bird in a light grey, metal, shell appeared also, the thin black rope tied tightly around one of its legs. For a brief moment both duellists wondered how much more this match could defy the laws of physics, but quickly stopped when they remembered they both had more pressing things to do, currently.

"Now when my new monster is Special Summoned," Jaden began, "it has the power to destroy one magic or trap card on the field, and I think I'll be using its effect on your A Legendary Ocean Field card."

The giant bird flapped its wings, and the field slowly began to return to its normal state. Rushing wind could be heard by both players as this process was taking place. Though how it was possible neither of them could begin to comprehend.

"Now you can activate your monster's special ability," Jaden remarked, "which means you can't win this turn. Also now that your Field card has been destroyed all your monsters lose their Attack and Defense point bonus." Jaden added looking at the sea-dragon and mermaid who were flapping their tales uselessly, trying desperately to get up off the floor that they now found themselves on.

"How in the world are they going to attack me now?" Jaden couldn't help but wonder as he looked at the sight, mildly amused.

"_I wouldn't worry about that if I were you,"_ Yubel said, _"Just know that for some reason they can and, most certainly, will."_

"For them to bother attacking you would have to leave the field," Jaden told her, "and that is something I won't allow to happen."

"_I know,"_ Yubel sighed, in slight irritation. _"I just said that so you wouldn't make your head explode by pondering something that doesn't matter in the slightest."_

"It's a valid point," Jaden said. "How will they?"

"_Well if you were currently paying attention you would see," Yubel told him, just as a large tail wrapped around his _Dark Nephthys crushing it to bits, whilst sending his life points down to 600.

"Well with your monster destroyed," Bastion spoke up, "and removed from play. I believe all there is left for me to do is place two cards facedown," and as slid his selected cards into his magic/trap card slots, the image of the back of a card appeared behind his Mermaid Knight, and another appeared in the zone next to it.

"My move," Jaden said, before he drew one card from his deck, "and to start I'll be activating the magic card Lightning Vortex – by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all monsters on your field that are face-up, which in this case means all of them."

Underneath Bastion's monsters appeared a spinning yellow vortex, and then from within it came a bolt of lightening, which struck his monsters. Destroying them instantly and Jaden could only briefly here signs of either monster begin in pain.

"Bastion's lost, hasn't he?" Alexis asked Zane, as she observed the last play made by Jaden. "Even if he does manage to survive for a few more turns, unless he draws a card that negates his opponents effects, or somehow mages to get rid of Jaden's Yubel card, he stands no chance of winning."

"Agreed," Zane said, "something I believe Bastion is well aware of. However I do not believe Bastion wants Jaden to get expelled; therefore he might be holding back, though regardless of whether or not that is true, this duel has done something that should certainly help Jaden to better himself."

"What do you mean?"

"This duel has revealed his greatest weakness."

"His greatest weakness?"

"What else? His greatest strength."

"I summon Grinder Golem, (ATK 3000/DEF 300) to the field in Attack Mode." Jaden called out, before a portal of dark energy appeared on Bastion's side of the field, out of which rose a large golem made out of grey steal. Out of the middle of its chest came a large black spinning saw, and tangled was heavy black chain, it also possessed one clawed hand, and the other hand seemed almost like a vice. Meanwhile two smaller versions of the golem appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"What?" Bastion asked surprised as he looked at the golem. "Why is it on my side of the field?"

"Grinder Golem can only be Special Summed from my hand, and if I do Special Summon it then I must Special Summon it to your side of the field, whilst Special Summoning two Grinder Tokens, (ATK 0/DEF 0), to my side of the field." Jaden explain, before indicating his two new monsters. "Oh, in case you were wondering they are level one monsters belonging to the Fiend class, and they possess a DARK attribute."

"Since you've Special Summoned a monster I can now activate my facedown card – Demise of the Land. This card can only be activated when my opponent Special Summons a monster, and although Grinder Golem resides on my side of the field you were the one that played it, and it allows my to get a Field magic card from my deck and activate it immediately." Here Bastion picked out his deck from his Duel Disk, thumbed through it until he found the appropriate card, before shuffling his deck and placing it back in his Duel Disk. "The card I'm choosing is my Umi."

As the card was activated the field was flooded until both players were knee deep in water.

"This card increases the Attack and Defense Points of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Aqua Type monsters by 200 points, whilst decreasing the Attack and Defense Points of all Machine and Pyro Type monsters by 200 points. Next I'll be activating my facedown," Bastion continued, "the trap card known as Tornado Wall."

"Tornado Wall?" Jaden asked, confused. "What does that do?"

"It's rather simple actually," Bastion said, "as long as Umi is on the field, all battle damage I take becomes zero. So continuing with your current strategy is now pointless."

"That may be," Jaden acknowledged, "however if I stopped my current strategy you would be able to attack the token that wasn't used as a sacrifice to keep Yubel on the field at the end of this turn on your next turn, thereby winning. So, next I'll play the magic card Creature Swap, forcing us both to select one monster on our side of the field, and relinquish control of the selected monster to the opponent. I'll be giving you one of my Grinder Tokens," Jaden said. "Whilst you have no choice, but to give me your Grinder Golem."

Once the selected two monsters switched fields, Jaden continued. "Now, Grinder Golem, destroy Bastion's Grinder Token."

As the golem's fist smashed into the token that shared its form, the token smashed like glass, however mighty tornados made of water blocked Bastion from any damage. "That ends my turn," Jaden concluded, before he sacrificed his own Grinder Token to keep Yubel on the field.

"My move," Bastion said, drawing a card, giving him four in his hand. "I play one monster facedown in Defense Mode and one card facedown, and that'll be all for the time being."

As Jaden drew a card from his deck Bastion announced: "I activate my facedown trap – a second Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror."

As the mirror appeared on the field, Jaden let out a groan before he surveyed the two cards in his hand.

"_Its worth a try," _Yubel remarked, _"however you need more cards, and with how things are now I can think of only one way to get you the cards you need, though it is dependant entirely on the monster Bastion has facedown. It's a long shot, but with my power now negated it is probably our only chance."_

"You sure?" Jaden asked quietly.

"_It's my job to protect you, Jaden,_" Yubel told him, knowing full well that by doing so she would later have to answer several questions that she really did not want to. However she would deal with that when the time came. _"If this is the only way I can, then so be it."_

"What do you mean it's your job to protect me?" Jaden asked.

"_I'll explain later,"_ Yubel assured him.

"You'd better," Jaden said, "you still haven't explained what happened in the Abandoned Dorm. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want to tell me."

_That's because I don't want to tell you. _Yubel thought to herself.

"I attack your facedown monster with my Grinder Golem," Jaden called out.

As the monster was destroyed, the ghostly image of a large purple penguin in knight's armour, holding a small, and short, sword, lingered on the field.

"The monster you just destroyed," Bastion explained, "was my Penguin Soldier, (ATK 750/DEF 500), and when he is flipped I can return up to two monsters on the field back to the owner's hand, and the monsters I'll be selecting to return both belong to you."

With his field now empty Jaden called out. "I'll be entering my second Main Phase, and since I haven't summoned a monster this turn I'll use this time to do so. I play Winged Kuriboh, (ATK 300/DEF 200), in Attack Mode."

A Kuriboh with small white wings appeared on the field, causing Bastion to raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Then I'll play one card facedown," Jaden continued, "Your move."

"I draw," Bastion announced, giving him three cards, "and play the magic card Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points," here Bastion's life points when down to 2900, "I can bring back one monster in my graveyard to the field, in Attack Position, and the monster I am choosing is none other than my Mirage Dragon."

As the dragon in question appeared on the field, Bastion played the second to last card in his hand "Next I'll activate the power of Monster Reborn in order to revive my Levia-Dragon – Daedalus in Attack Mode."

From the water rose the dragon in question, its green eyes gleaming in anger at the fact it was destroyed. It's Attack and Defense Points increasing because of Bastion's Umi Field magic card.

"Lastly I'll be Normal Summoning my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, (ATK 1500/DEF 1300), to the field in Attack Mode."

As the small mechanical red fighter-jet appeared, hovering above the water, its stats quickly changed due to the effect of Umi

"Sure the monster is now weaker," Bastion said, "but it's still got enough points to take you out. For you see if Umi is on the field it has the power to attack you directly. Now, your Winged Kuriboh's effect my stop you from taking any damage after it has been destroyed, but that doesn't stop you from taking damage when its destroyed. However to be on the safe side I'll be attacking you directly with my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, and because my Mirage Dragon is on the field, you can't activate any trap cards during the Battle Phase, and by my calculations you have no magic cards which could stop this kind of attack. So go Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, attack Jaden directly."

With that the missiles, at either side of the small fighter-jet with arms and legs, were launched. Going across the water, and nimble avoiding Jaden's line of defense, and they were almost about to hit when…

"I activate my facedown card," Jaden called out, "the magic card Transcendent Wings."

"What?" Bastion cried in surprise.

"Looks like I win," Jaden said, as he discarded both Yubel and Grinder Golem, before watching as Winged Kuriboh's wings started to glow, and grow, roughly about three times in size. "You see Transcendent Wings allows me to sacrifice one Winged Kuriboh on my side of the field, along with sending two cards in my hand to the Graveyard, in order to Special Summon one Winged Kuriboh LV10, (ATK 300 DEF 200), from my Hand or Deck. This time it's coming from my Deck."

The Kuriboh's wings began to glow brighter, before the light that shinned from them pulsed outwards, blinding everyone. When the light died Bastion blinked, partly because of the light, but mostly in astonishment. For now on Jaden's side of the field was a Kuriboh with a giant pair of sparkling white wings, and a white tail to match. Both of which appeared to be coming out of golden dragon shaped amour that the tiny brown puff ball was now wearing, the tail of said amour extended down its back.

"Even if you've got a new monster on the field," Bastion said, "I'm still going to continue my direct attack with my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3."

"I activate my Winged Kuriboh LV10's special ability," Jaden called out, just as the missiles were about to hit for a second time. "If I tribute this face-up monster during your Battle Phase I can destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters on your side of the field."

"What!" Bastion cried out in shock. "No."

The Winged Kuriboh LV10 glowed brightly, enveloping the whole room, once again, in a white light. When the light cleared Winged Kuriboh LV10 and Bastion's monsters were no more.

"Oh, one more thing," Jaden said, "you take damage to the combined original Attack Points of all the monsters on your side of the field that were destroyed. Meaning you lose 5600 life points."

As Bastion's life points dropped to 0, he collapsed to the floor where he panted for a brief moment, before he collected himself and got back up.

As the stands erupted in applause Jaden deactivated his Duel Disk, and walked off the stage, quickly making his way out of the arena. Slightly downcast that he hadn't stayed, and thereby allowed Bastion to congratulate him on a well fought duel. The mathematical genius in question sighed to himself, before deactivating his Duel Disk, following Jaden out of the arena, the applause of the crowd ringing in his ears.

"Well," Zane remarked, "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Alexis agreed, before they too turned and walked away.

"So, Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, turning to the man sitting next to him. "What did you think of the duel? Quiet remarkable wouldn't you say? Both those boys show enormous promise."

"Indeed Chancellor," Crowler agreed, "However methinks that if I had had gone with Miss Rhodes the match would've been over far sooner."

"Well then Crowler, why not have her represent Duel Academy in the upcoming School Duel? After all Foster says he is going to use his best new student, and since we can't use ours, and you seem to have so much faith in young Miss Rhodes' ability, why not go with her?"

"Can't we go with Zane?" Crowler asked. "After all, it was so much fun to see him give that Czar character an absolute trashing."

"It really wouldn't be fair," Sheppard said, "though I agree, that match was rather fun to watch. However, apparently Foster has picked a duelist whom he says is better than Czar ever could be, and considering how badly I want that prize, picking Zane might indeed be a very good idea."

Whilst the two men were discussing the upcoming match between Duel Academy and North Academy Jaden was walking back to his room in the Ra Yellow dormitory, and he would have made it there without interruptions if Bastion hadn't caught up with him.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked, turning to him with a curious expression on his face.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a well fought duel," Bastion said.

"Oh was that all? Well thanks I guess, it was challenging. I must admit I didn't expect you to be that difficult an opponent."

"I try my best," Bastion said humbly, before he saw Jaden start to turn away. "Rematch?" Bastion quickly asked, sounding hopeful, "After I've modified my deck of course."

"Sure," Jaden said, shrugging, "why not? I need a good challenge ever once in a while." With that he began walking towards him room again.

"Oh, Jaden," Bastion called out, "one more thing."

Jaden turned his head slightly to look back at the other boy, "Hmm?"

"Why, and how, was your Yubel card talking to you during our match?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll get straight to the point, I really, and I mean **really **do not like this chapter. I won't go on a rant about why, all I'll say is it didn't seem to flow whilst writing. I'm sure a few of you will notice other reasons I don't like it.

As to why I took so long. Well I had coursework, a Yu-Gi-Oh tournament (Solemn Judgement kicks ass) in which I cam somewhere in the twenties, which I think is rather good, though not that good considering where I came in the two previous to this one. Oh, and Doctor Who, and the Pre-ordering of Brawl, (Get it the day I break up, so updates might be sparse over the summer), and finally the fact that I simply didn't want to, couldn't, write. Oh, and reading.

Once again I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I have one question to ask.

Alexis or Zane to duel against Chazz?

I also have a favour to ask. Can you please all go to my home page and vote on the pole I've set up there?


	10. The Cold Hard North

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, I just didn't feel much like writing. Lame excuse I know, but it is the truth. However, I want this story finished quickly. So, from next Sunday you can expect one chapter, possibly more, up a week. Once again I hope you enjoy reading. Oh, and Stardust Dragon is absolutely fantastic in the current format, isn't it?

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 10: The Cold Hard North **

He'd succumbed to the harsh, cold, and unforgiving nature of the northern mountains too quickly. His light brown fur coat, no matter how comfortable and warm it was, couldn't keep his body from feeling the icy wind as it struck him repeatedly, each blow making him weaker and weaker. Very soon he would fall over, from which he knew there would be no getting up. The warm yellow glow of the sun also batted down upon him from its hiding place just beyond a seemingly far of peak, the gleam from the sun irritating his eyes making it even more difficult for him to continue his trek. The sooner he reached his destination the better off he would be, or so he hoped.

He couldn't believe his brothers had dropped him off in the middle of nowhere, sure they may dislike him - though maybe despise would be a better word to use especially considering how they had acted towards him when they found out he had been hospitalized, and therefore missed his chance to attend the top ranked duelling school in the world. Speaking of which, he still didn't understand how he managed to wake up in a hospital bed; he remembered insulting another student, before pain like no other landed him on the floor, darkness quickly overcoming him. The memory left a bitter taste in his mouth every time he thought about it.

Though in his current situation pondering that did not help him in the slightest, so as quickly as he had begun he stopped, all the while continuing his journey each step bringing him unknowingly closer to his destination.

It must have been at least several hours later when he finally reached his destination. He collapsed in front a large building, with high yellowing brick walls, and a dark brown wooden door. The only thing he was capable of doing as he stared at the door however was ask the obvious, rhetorical, question. "So, this is North Academy?"

"Indeed it is young Chazz," a voice, coming from the left side of him, said, "Though I am greatly surprised that you did not reach here earlier. It will make things even more unorthodox than they already are."

The boy, now identified as Chazz, turned his head to the side and became aware of a man, in a light brown coat sitting in front of the great stone gate, next to a roaring log fire. His dark brown booted feet absently kicking up snow ever now and then. He had an almost bald head, except for the very back which was dark grey, and in some places light gray, in colour. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of large round eyeglasses, held about them an infinite warmth and kindness, though, that was not to say that the owner of those eyes was always as kind and caring as he seemed at first glance.

"Come, sit with me," the man offered kindly, gesturing to a spot of ground next to him, "We have much to discuss." He then began to watch the flickering flames of the fire with great intent. As harsh wind blew overhead, chilling the man slightly, he became aware that the boy hadn't moved.

"Oh? Why should I?" Chazz asked, however the usual tone in which he spoke - a phrase which in this case means very arrogantly - sounded desperate due to his now chattering teeth. This greatly amused the man sitting by the fire, who really should have been more worried about his precious fire dying out. Scowling at the man's amused expression Chazz grudgingly walked over to him before sitting down in the spot the man offered earlier.

"It is slightly warmer next to the fire," the man replied simply, regarding the young teen with a thoughtful expression. "Now that you are sitting it is about time I explained a few things. First, my name is Foster and I serve as the headmaster here at North Academy, something which, judging by your now surprised expression, your brothers seem to have failed to tell you. Now on to how to get into my school," Foster continued, "You'll find it vastly different from how you got into Duel Academy, not to mention ten times as hard."

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked, both confused and curious.

"Let me see your deck," Foster said in response holding out his hand.

Mumbling to himself Chazz fished inside his coat pocket and pulled out his deck. Handing it to Foster, who took it carefully and began looking through it, muttering to himself as he did so. His expression changing with every card he saw. Once finished he turned his head to look at Chazz, hand still tightly holding the deck. There was a moment of silence as the wind whistled above them, before the headmaster finally spoke. His voice held a slight bit of regret as he spoke. Unfortunately Chazz failed to pick up on it, too busy focused on the deck of cards Foster held tightly in his hand.

"A good deck," Foster admitted, "it is a great shame that you will never be able to use it again. With that said Foster threw the cards into the fire, watching the flames hungrily devoured the pieces of card, briefly taking note at the fact that Chazz's eyes had widened greatly, before the boy adopted a glare and rushed to retrieve his cards.

This tactic, whilst admirable was beyond foolish for his cards were already lost, this did not however mean that they weren't beyond saving. All the action succeeded in doing was getting him scorched by the orange flames, making him cry out in pain and recoil back to the position he'd been in just a few seconds before, glaring at the man who sat beside him.

"My cards!" The teen exclaimed, outraged. "What did you do that for? You'll regret that; I'll make sure you do."

"You are not in the best position to be making threats Chazz, my boy," Foster remarked calmly, gazing back at him. "For you see Chazz, if you were to threaten me I might just happen to come to the conclusion that I am wasting my time sitting out here with you, I would then proceed to go back inside, leaving you out in the cold. You would not survive an evening in the icy wilderness; you are already past your limit."

Seeing that Chazz was not going to respond Foster continued his tone still eerily calm and cheerful. "There was a reason I threw your cards into the fire, young Chazz, and it's not just because it needed to be kept going a little while longer. As I mentioned just a few moments ago you have to pass a test. There are numerous cards hidden in the wildness, though they will not be easy to find. Some will be difficult to get to and others will be easy. Those few that can find at least forty cards and come back to the entrance of my school will be allowed in; this trial tends to teach my students the very important lesson of dealing with the hardships life throws at you extremely quickly. I must however warn you that you only have a total of twenty four hours to find at least forty cards and arrive back here. If you do not arrive back within the time period, you will fail the examination, and have to try again next year. You will of course get flown home, first class I might add, if this is the case, as well as getting a small amount of compensation for enduring the harsh climate, which varies depending on the condition we find you in."

"You can't expect me to find forty cards now," Chazz exclaimed, gesturing to the sun which cast an orangey glow about the ice. The sky had also taken on a darker colour. Foster had to agree with Chazz, the boy was tired and in his current state the school would end up sending him home in a body-bag. He didn't usually do it, but then again Chazz current situation was an unusual one, besides Foster himself was also feeling quite exhausted, it had been a long day.

"I don't," Foster admitted, "tonight you will sleep inside the warm walls of the school, before beginning your entrance exam early in the morning. Come on," Foster said, getting up, shaking the snow off of himself, managing to send most of it onto the waning fire, extinguishing the rest of the flicking embers. "We will continue the rest of our chat inside, I could go for some Hot Chocolate, how about you?"

Turning round and walking to the middle of the gate Foster stopped, pulling up his coat sleeve to reveal a metal wristband, which he held up to the door, which slowly creaked open. What Chazz saw surprised him greatly. Sand stretched as far as his eyes could see, stopping at a set of stone steps that lead of to a higher level of the Academy. Wooden houses were on either side of him, with a small fountain in the middle of them, but other than that nothing. He noticed that the last houses he could see had a wooden rocking chair in front of it, gently being blown back in the wind.

"This is where you expect your students to live?" Chazz asked incredulously, glancing at the poorly constructed lodgings. "You can't expect me to live in a hut." He added the last bit a tone full of defiance."

"I can, all first year students do," Foster stated, "and you are no exception. You posses great skill Chazz, but if that attitude of yours continues your skill, great though it is, will not be able to help you out of the situations that may or may not arise in your future. If you expect to be able to use your wealth to get everything you want you will quickly be sadly mistaken. You can not buy the satisfaction of knowing you are truly the best duellist in the world. That is something that can only be earned. Remember that."

Foster paused briefly before he continued. "Now, since you are most definitely exhausted, I'll leave you to unpack and wind down; we'll leave the tour of the school for another time. Just take any one of the houses, except the largest one at the very end Czar, our current top ranked first year is housed in that one, he isn't the nicest of blocks if you intrude on him. By the time the other first years come back from lessons they will have already been informed of your arrival and be under strict order not to disrupt you in any way. You'll be woken up early so try and get a goodnights' rest." Foster spoke again once they arrived back at the huts that first year students found residence in. "However, before you go do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," said Chazz, wisely deciding to be civil, "do you know what happened to me when I was at the Duel Academy entrance exams? The doctors couldn't seem to figure it out."

"Well how do you explain someone being put into a week long coma just by hitting their head?" Foster asked in return. "The answer is you don't. At least not whilst trying to remain medically scientific. You were hospitalized due to an inhuman and powerful force lashing out at you in anger for trying to harm the person that it protected. At least that is the conclusion myself and Chancellor Sheppard have come to based on what we know of the person who you were exchanging words with right before you lost consciousness. The force in question was the sprit of a Duel Monsters card," Foster added, "if you were wondering."

"You honestly expect me to believe all that? As well as the fact that mere pieces of card have sprits?"

"Well sure," Foster shrugged, "it isn't too hard to believe. Here, take a look at this card." With that said Foster reached into one of his coat's pockets and pulled out a single card.

"Ojama Yellow?" Chazz wondered as he looked at the card, it depicted a strange yellow creature wearing nothing but red underwear. "This card is useless, it doesn't have any Attack or Defense Points, and it also lacks an effect of any kind? What is the point in them even making a card like this?"

"Don't be so quick to judge Chazz, the power a single card has isn't always obvious." Foster said. Before walking past the large hut and disappearing from Chazz's view.

Chazz looked at the card for a moment longer before deciding to throw it away, leaving it in the dust for some other student to pick up. He didn't want weak cards like Ojama Yellow in any deck associated with him.

However he found he couldn't let go of the card.

"_Hey no stop that it tickles,"_ a very high pitch and excited sounding voice said all around him. _"Besides, you can't throw me away, boss, we're friends."_

Chazz's eyes widened comically as before his eyes appeared the form of Ojama Yellow_. "Besides I can tell you all sorts of thing, like where all the best cards are hidden, how to look goo in nothing but your underwear, you know the important things in life. _

"What are you?" Chazz asked obviously very annoyed, but then with how things had been going for him today who could really blame him for being annoyed and wanting to vent his rage slightly? "Whatever you are you're not my friend, now scram." With that said Chazz hit the little yellow creature with his fist, making it disappear in a puff of yellow smoke.

"_Aw don't be like that boss,"_ the little yellow creature said, repealing again. "Are you stressed? Yeah you're stressed, and angry too, I know that look well, you see it a lot round these parts. Do you want me to give you a shoulder massage? I do a good shoulder massage."

"No." Chazz ground out. With that said Chazz walked towards one of the houses, opened the door, and walked in, forgetting that he still held the Ojama Yellow card in his hand.

Inside the hose there were two sets of bunk beds up against the walls, a small round wooden table, and a small television, the room was illuminated by an orange glow, coming from the flickering lights on the roof of the house, Chazz slumped into the bottom right bunk, taking his pack off as he did so, dropping the Ojama Yellow card into it with a frustrated growl, before lying down on the bed Chazz closed his eyes, determined to get some rest before whoever he now shared a hut with came back from, most likely, lessons.

Unfortunately for the weary traveller he was not granted much time for sleep, for just as he drifted of the door to the hut swung open and noise filled his ears, waking him with a start, making him send a very angry look towards the people that had disturbed him.

"Wow, look Marcus, we get the newbie. Isn't that cool?"

"It all depends on how you look at it," Marcus said. "Hey you – Chazz wasn't it? – you up?"

"You know Marcus," the other voice said, "its rude to wake people."

"So you keep telling me, Eric. That however doesn't stop it being fun."

"Idiot," Eric muttered, before he walked into the room and sat down on the bottom left bunk. "Oh look he's awake. Hello, how are you?"

Chazz's only response was to glare at the two teens that had just come into the hut.

"My name is Eric, it's really nice to meet you," The boy said smiling brightly.

The boy looked slightly younger than Chazz or the other boy in the room. He was dressed in a light blue shirt, and dark blue trousers, and a pair of black and white trainers. He had a head of short light blond hair, and a pair of sparkling blue eyes hidden behind a pair of old, and somewhat damaged glasses.

"Don't mind him," Marcus said, "he is too eager for his own good. Marcus," the boy said offering a hand.

Marcus was a rather large boy and he wore a large dark brown trench coat, and a pair of black boots. He had a head of messy black hair and a pair of coal black eyes. Groaning in irritation Chazz sat up and took the offered hand, regretting it instantly for the boy had a grip like a vice.

"So," Eric said, bouncing up and down slightly on his bed, looking intently at Chazz, "Mr Foster says you were going to enter Duel Academy but fell ill during the entrance exams, and therefore it wasn't possible to attend this year. What happened?"

Chazz shrugged, still glaring at the two boys. Couldn't they tell he needed sleep?

"Chancellor Foster said that you come from the Princeton family." Marcus said, "Word is that that is one of the richest families in the world. Apparently they can buy anything they want. That means you must have some good cards."

"Your wonderful Chancellor got rid of them," Chazz muttered bitterly. "All I have left is this." Here he reached into his pack and pulled out the Ojama Yellow card, showing it to the two boys briefly before putting it away again.

"Figured as much he does that to every new student, the only card I had when I began was Mystical Elf. Whilst Eric was lucky and got given Magical Merchant." Marcus said,

"It's better than Ojama Yellow," Chazz grumbled. "Now get out, or shut it. I'm trying to sleep.

"Hey, Eric you want a duel before we turn in?" Marcus asked.

"Sure," Eric said, "better be quick though I promised my sis that I'd play her at Gim Rummy."

"Honestly," Marcus said as the two walked outside, "I don't know why you two bother to play games with a normal deck of cards, duelling is way more fun."

"Says the person who has played nothing but Duel Monsters his whole life," Eric argued back. "Besides, it's cheap."

The morning came all too quickly for Chazz, as did the realization that having to share a room with other people was a major annoyance. For at what seem like the crack of dawn, and probably was, he was rudely shaken awake.

"Get up," Marcus said, "you're late."

"What do you mean late?" Chazz asked, after waking himself up enough to look at his wrist watch, "its six in the morning."

"Exactly you were supposed to be up an hour ago."

"You can't expect me to get up that early," Chazz said.

"You will if you want to find forty cards before this afternoon No hurry up and get ready." Marcus snapped. He then noticed the incredulous look Chazz was giving him. "Listen, Princeton, if you expect to be treated differently because you are wealthy then you are going to be sadly mistaken. Sure I've only been here a few weeks longer than you have, but that is a lesson you learn fast here, and if you think here is bad you should see West Academy. Now get up."

Ten minutes later Chazz was standing outside, duel disk strapped to his arm, Foster in front of him, and a whole load of people he didn't now gathered all around him.

"What's the deal of waking me up this early?" Chazz demanded.

"I would like to have your entrance test finished with by late afternoon," Foster said simply, "if it isn't the students aren't going to get much time to relax Now of you go."

"_Don't worry boss," Ojama Yellow said, "We'll have this done in no time."_

"_Shut up!" Chazz shouted, "The last thing I want is help from something that _**does not exist**. Now get lost."

"Oh, boss," the creature said, "you can never get rid of me, we're best friends forever remember."

"We are not, now beat it."

"You know," the creature said, "I have two brothers, we should really try and find them and put them in our new deck."

It was going to be a very long day.

Chazz arrived back at the entrance to North Academy late the afternoon, completely exhausted.

As he stood in front of the gate his duel disk automatically activated, and the door creaked open once again.

Walking inside once again, the door creaking closed behind him; he saw students scatted all around the place, duel disk strapped to their arms.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked.

"You didn't think you could get into our Academy just by completing that little excise did you?" A voice asked. Chazz looked to see someone wearing a North Academy and black pants occupying the rocking chair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who runs this place, they call my Czar. Now you have to go through the Fifty Man Duel Gauntlet, why don't you explain how it works Kyle," he said, gesturing to the boy standing next to him, who whore a black coat, a brown shirt, and black trousers, and a head of black hair. When the boy spoke his voice held an arrogant tone to it, not unlike Chazz's.

"You've got to duel fifty students. You start with the lowest ranked and work your way up; when you lose that's your rank."

"If by some fluke you don't lose," Czar continued, "then you duel me, Number 50. So are up for the challenge new guy?"

"So, all I have to duel is beat fifty students, and that's it."

"Easier said then done rookie," one student said, "everyone loses."

"The name's Chazz Princeton, and soon your Czar will fall, and the Princeton will rise," Chazz exclaimed.

"Confident words from such a small man," Czar said. "Let the Fifty Man Duel Gauntlet begin. You're up Igor "

The duels flew by, Chazz easily beating challenger after challenger. Soon only six duellists were left.

"Well," Czar said, "I'm surprised you managed to get this far, however this is where the road ends for you. Eric if you please.

Eric walked up to within five metres of Chazz and activated his duel disk, before he spoke.

"You made Lesley cry, I don't like seeing my sister upset, but considering the circumstances I'll let it slide for now." Eric said, before grinning. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Duel!" the two teens shouted, and their match began.


	11. Chazz It Up! Part 1

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 11: Chazz It Up! Part 1**

Both players' life points registered at 8000, as the holographic coin appeared in between the two of them.

"I call heads," Eric said, before the coin flipped up into the air. When it came down the side it showed was indeed heads. "Oh looks like I go to go first, alright," the boy cheered happily.

With that both players drew five cards from their respective decks, before Eric drew a sixth. "I'll begin by setting two cards facedown and one monster in Defense Mode." Eric said, doing so. "That ends my turn, Come on, show me what you've got."

"You'll regret those word kid," Chazz said as he drew a card from his deck, "I'll begin my turn by summoning my Giant Rat, (ATK 1400/DEF 1450), to the field in Attack Mode." A giant purple rat, with very sharp claws appeared on Chazz's side of the field. "Now I'll have my monster attack whatever monster you've got cowering in Defense Position." Chazz declared, before the giant rat he commanded scurried forward, slashing at the creature on Eric's side of the field – flipping it face up, to reveal a giant purple bug with six arms wearing a large black cloak, and red shorts, sitting cross legged on the floor. In each of its six hands it had a different object of varying rarity. It also carried a large brown bag on its back – quickly destroying it.

Eric laughed joyfully whilst shaking his head. "That was a very bad move, for the monster you just destroyed was my wonderful Magical Merchant, (ATK 200/DEF 700), and when it's flipped face-up I'm allowed to pick up cards from the top of my deck until I pick up a magic or trap card. I can then add that card to my hand; however I must send the other cards I picked up directly to the Graveyard. Now, let's see if my deck is kind to me shall we?"

With that the boy started picking up cards from the top of his deck. The first card he picked up was Batteryman AA (ATK 0/DEF 0), followed closely by two copies of Batteryman D, (ATK 0/DEF 1900), shortly after followed by another Batteryman AA, (ATK 0/DEF 0), and then one Batteryman C, (ATK 0/DEF 0), and then another Batteryman AA, (ATK 0/DEF 0), before finishing with two copies of Batteryman Micro-Cell, (ATK 100/DEF 100). He'd finally hit a magic card, holding it up he showed it to Chazz.

"Short Circuit? You dumped eight cards for that?" Chazz said surprised.

Eric chuckled, before grinning widely. "Yup. All part of my plan, see Short Circuit has a really cool effect. When I control three or more "Batteryman" monsters I can destroy all cards my opponent controls, pretty cool right?"

"That card may be powerful but you just got rid of eight monsters for it, and it'll take you a while to Summon up to monsters for you to use its effect, and by the time you do that I'll have won." Chazz said.

"Don't be so sure," Eric said, before pointing down to one his facedown cards, "for now I'm going activate my Limit Reverse trap card, and it's a card with a really cool effect. It allows me to Special Summon one monster with 1000 Attack Points or less from my Graveyard in Attack Position, and the monster I'll be bringing back is my powerful Batteryman AA."

The monster that appeared on the field had an orange head and yellow eyes, connected to a thin orange battery, its hands and feet were connected to the thin battery that acted as the creature's chest, by metal arms and leg respectively.

"My Batteryman AA also has a neat effect," Eric explained. "It gains either Attack or Defense Points, in multiples of 1000 depending on the position that all Batteryman AA I control on my field are in. Since I control one Batteryman AA and its in Attack Mode, its Attack Points go up to 1000. However I'm not done there, for now I activate my other facedown card, Inferno Reckless Summon."

"What!" Chazz exclaimed shocked.

"I can only activate this card when one monster with an Attack Power of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to my side of the field while there is a face-up monster on my opponent's side of the field. I can then Special Summon all cards that have the same name as the Special Summoned monster in question from my had, Deck, or Graveyard. Of course, to be fair, my opponent is also allowed to select one monster they control and Special Summon as many copies of that card as possible from their Hand, Deck or Graveyard, and I believe I have two more Batteryman AA cards in my Graveyard thanks to the effect of the Magical Merchant you just destroyed."

Chazz watched as two more Batteryman AA cards appeared on Eric's side of the field. All three copies of Batteryman AA getting their Attack Points increased to 3000 by their effect. "I take it by the fact you haven't checked your Hand, or Deck for monsters that you can't use my card's effect. Shame that. Oh well, maybe you can turn this around? After all, it is still your turn."

"I'll set two cards facedown, and end my turn." Chazz said, doing so and leaving him holding a total of three cards.

"My move then," Eric said drawing a card from his deck, giving him a total of five. Eric examined careful, before shaking his head.

"What's the matter? Drawn a bad card?" Chazz asked. "I wouldn't be surprised, all the other opponents I've duelled up to this point have possessed useless cards. Now I'm going to activate one of my facedown cards, the trap card Ring of Destruction," Chazz declared, "this card can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and then both players take damage equal to the Attack Points of the destroyed monster."

Eric chuckled slightly upon hearing this. "Neat, you've managed to find a way to get rid of one of my monsters, very clever indeed, but it's only fair to warn you that in the end you're only going to be hurting yourself with that play." Eric said, as he watched his monster get trapped in a large black ring that had purple bombs attached to it.

With a loud band the monster exploded, shockwaves from the explosion rippling outwards, sending Eric flying to the ground as his life points dropped sharply from 8000 to 5000. As the smoke cleared the boy looked up, blurry blue eyes blinking in confusion at the fact that Chazz still stood tall, his life points still reading 8000.

"Wondering why my life points haven't changed. Simple, I activated my other facedown card. A powerful trap known as Barrel Behind the Door, a card that inflicts any damage I would take due to an effect to my opponent instead."

As Eric's life points dropped down further to 2000, Eric started laughing joyously. "Now that," he said, his voice extremely excited, "was just plain awesome. You managed not only to take out one of my monsters, but also managed to inflict massive damage to me, whilst protecting your own life point. Not to mention weakening the other two monsters I have in play, for since I now have only two copies of Batteryman AA on the field in Attack Mode their Attack Points go down by 1000, giving them both 2000 Attack Points. Absolutely fantastic, I couldn't have asked for a better duel. However," he continued, getting serious, "even that awesome combination won't save you. For now I'll be removing my two copies of Batteryman Micro-Cell from the game, in order to Special Summon my might Batteryman Industrial Strength, (ATK 2600/DEF 0), to the field in Attack Mode."

As the shadows of two pink creatures appeared before Eric a large metal creature began to form. It was square in shape, and seemed to be balanced on one very large black weal. In its large hands it held the two gigantic crocodile clips, both of which had a large current of electricity coursing along the wires that attached the clips to the back of the giant creature.

"Now that I have three 'Batteryman' monsters on my side of the field," Eric said, "I'll be activating the power of my Short Circuit Magic card in order to destroy every single card on your side of the field. Say goodbye to your last line of protection."

All the monsters on Eric side of the field glowed bright yellow, before Chazz's monster was hit with an electrical discharge, destroying the monster in question instantly. Chazz's side of the field was now completely empty, and a quick glance at his hand told him that there was nothing he could do to stop the attack that he knew would be coming in a few seconds time.

"Well now," Eric said, "I suppose I had best get some payback from the combo you pulled on me earlier. So, I shall be waging a direct attack with all the monsters I control."

With that said ten thousand volts of electricity coursed through Chazz's body, as his life points dropped sharply from 8000 to 1600. Breathing heavily Chazz picked himself up from where he had fallen, sparks of electricity still coming off him, as he stood up. "Is that the best you've got?"

Eric chuckled slightly before answering Chazz's question, fully aware that the question was rhetorical. "Of course not, if I was playing at my best, you would have lost in my first turn."

The thing that irritated Chazz the most about that statement was the fact that the kid had said it whilst smiling like an idiot, and in a manor one would surely use when they thought the answer to a question was painstakingly obvious. Not to mention the joyful note the annoying kid's voice held whenever he talked. Even when he was being serious he seemed happy. In short, Chazz hate everything about his current opponent.

"I am going to wipe that smile off your face," Chazz growled out in anger.

Eric simply smiled in response, and placed one card facedown to end his turn, he now held two cards in his hand.

"My move," Chazz said as he drew a card from his deck, giving him four cards in total. "I'll now activate the magic card known as Magical Mallet. This card allows me to select as many cards as possible in my hand and return those selected cards to my deck. I then shuffle my deck and draw the same number of cards that I put back into my deck. I'll be placing my entire hand back into my deck," Chazz declared, before doing so, quickly shuffling his deck and drawing three new cards.

"Well?" Eric asked curious. "Drawn anything good?"

Looking at his hand Chazz laughed. "Its time for me to win this," Chazz declared."

"Oh, I see," Eric said, "you've drawn something game-breaking. Well, come on then, let's see what you've got."

"You're in an awful hurry to lose," Chazz remarked, "but what kind of person would I be if I didn't oblige? I Summon my Drillago, (ATK 1600/DEF 1100), to the field in Attack Mode."

A robotic creature with multiple drills attached to it appeared on Chazz's side of the field.

"It only has 1600 Attack Points; it can't even beat my weaker monsters. What ever are you playing to do I wonder?" Eric pondered.

"Next I'll be activating the magic card Limit Removal, allowing me to double the Attack Points of all Machine type monsters on my side of the field, like my Drillago, the only downside is that all Machine type monsters affected by this card are destroyed at the end of the turn in which the card was activated, but that doesn't matter. For by that time I'll have won, you see Drillago has a very powerful special effect. If all the monsters you control are in Attack Mode, and have an Attack Power of 1600 or more, then Drillago is allowed to attack your life points directly. "

Eric hung his head, shrugging. "Well guess that means I lose."

"You bet it does," Chazz said, "go Drillago. Finish him off.

Drillago's drills started to spin rapidly, making a most awful sound, and Eric couldn't help but notice that the drills seemed to be beginning to rust, before the creature rushed towards him, easily dodging the monsters on his side of the field as they tried feebly to intercept the attack. As the attack connected Eric screamed in agony as his life points dropped to 0, the impact sending him flying back once more, before he crashed down hard onto the sandy ground.

"Eric, "a voice from the crowd of spectators who had gathered to watch shouted, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Eric said, picking himself up and dusting himself off, "I'm fine, Lesley, no need to worry."

"You always say that," the girl sniffed, "and it always makes me worry more."

Walking to Chazz he offered his hand. "I do hope you manage to give Czar a sound beating," the boy said, before realizing that Chazz was not going to shake his hand, so he turned and walked towards where his sister – a girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a black coat, light blue shirt, and a long black dress, - stood, all the while whistling the Grand Old Duke of York.

"So, Princeton," Marcus said, walking up till he stood in the exact spot Eric had when he had begun duelling Chazz, "you managed to beat Eric, I must say I'm slightly impressed, but your winning streak ends here. Prepare to lose."

"Talk is cheap," Chazz said, quickly shuffling his deck and placing them back in his duel disk, "and unlike you lot, I don't do cheap."

"Duel," both players shouted as their life points registered at 8000 and the golden holographic coin appeared in the air between them. Marcus was quick to call tails, a happily declared to go first when the coin landed tails side up.

"To begin with," Marcus said, after he had drawn his sixth card from his deck, "I'll place one monster card facedown in Defense Position, and one card facedown. That'll be all for now."

"I begin be playing my Exiled Force, (ATK 1000/ DEF 1000) in Attack Mode. Next I'll play the magic card Double Summon, which allows me to conduct my Normal Summon twice during this turn, and I'll use it to play my Lesser Dragon, (ATK 1200/DEF 700), in Attack Mode."

A dark green dragon appeared on Chazz's side of the field. "Next, I'll be activating the effect of my Exiled Force, sacrificing it in order to destroy the monster you currently have on the field."

"Unfortunately," Marcus said, "I can not allow you to do that. "So, I'll be activating the effect of a monster in my hand. A monster known as Dragonic Knight, (ATK 2800/DEF 2600), and his effect is a powerful one. If my opponent activates a card that has the effect of selecting, and then destroying, one of my cards, I can send the card about to be destroyed to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Dragonic Knight from my hand."

"What!" Chazz screamed.

"Oh," Marcus continued, "and since my monster is no longer on the field Exiled Force's effect disappears. Shame that."

As Marcus's facedown monster card vanished from the field, it was replaced by a large green dragon wearing silver armour. In its claws it held a shield and sword. "Oh, and the monster that was sent to my Graveyard just now was my Sangan, (ATK 1000/DEF 600), and when its sent from the field to the Graveyard I'm allowed to add one monster possessing 1500 Attack Points or less from my Deck to my hand…."

Here Marcus pulled out his deck and went through it, till he found the required card. He then took it out of his deck and added it to his hand. Before shuffling his deck and placing it back in his duel disk's deck slot.

"…And the card I choose is my Mystical Elf, (ATK 800/DEF 2000), but right now what I am planning to use this selected card for should be the least of your worries." Marcus said, "you've currently got my Dragonic Knight to contend with. "

"I'll play one card facedown and end my turn," Chazz said.

"Well, my move then," Marcus said a card from his deck to give him of five. "I'll now attack your Lesser Dragon with my Dragonic Knight. Go; cut his overgrown lizard to shreds."

That was just what his monster did, knocking Chazz's life points down slightly to 6400.

"To finish off I'll place one monster facedown on the field in Defense Position," Marcus said, "your turn."

"My turn," Chazz said drawing a card, "and I'll be playing the monster known as Sprit Reaper, (ATK 300/DEF 200), in Attack Mode." Moments later, a miniature version of the Grim Reaper appeared on Chazz's side of the field. "To finish up I'll place two more cards facedown on the field." Chazz's hand was no completely empty.

"I'll draw," Marcus said, giving him five cards in his hand. "Next I'll activate my Magical Dimension card, offering the Mystical Elf I had facedown in order to Special Summon the mighty Cosmo Queen, (ATK 2900/DEF 2450), from my hand to the field.

As a purple sorceress wearing a ruby red robe appeared on the field, cosmic energy radiating from her, Marcus continued speaking: "When a monster is successfully Special Summoned by the effect of Magical Dimension I am allowed to destroy one monster on the field and the monster I am going to choose is obviously your Sprit Reaper."

Chazz could only watch as his only monster was destroyed by a wave of dark purple energy.

"Next I'll think I'll take advantage of the Normal Summon I haven't used this turn, in order to play my Witty Phantom, (ATK 1400/DEF 1300), in Attack Mode."

A dark orange coloured demon wearing a purple suit and hat appeared on the field. Upon seeing Chazz the demon took of his hat and bowed mockingly to him.

"Now," Marcus continued, "since you have no monsters, I'll take this opportunity to inflict more damage to your life points. Go, Cosmo Queen, crush him into dust."

"I activate Radiant Mirror Force!" Chazz called out, as a golden shield was magically erected in front of him. "This trap card could only be activated when you had three monsters on the field in Attack Position. It will then destroy all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Mode, which means you lose everything…"

"I think not," Marcus barked, "I'm activating my trap card – Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying 1000 life points," Marcus's life point counter quickly dropped to 7000, "I can negate the activation of a trap card, and destroy it. Well worth 1000 points if I do say so myself."

"Shame," Chazz said, "and here I was thinking you might give me an actual challenge. I'll counter your trap card with one of my own – Activate Trap Jammer!"

"What!" Marcus screamed as realization dawned upon him.

"Trap Jammer can negate the activation and effect of a trap card activated during the Battle Phase, rendering your Seven Tools of the Bandit useless; and lets not forget since your trap card was negated my Radiant Mirror Force card resolves – destroying all the monsters you have."

"No," Marcus whispered as he stood unable to do anything except watch his monsters slam into the barrier of golden light, getting destroyed instantly.

As the golden light faded to nothingness Marcus examined his hand. "I have to end my turn," he growled in frustration.

"Now," Chazz said as he drew a card from his deck, giving him two in hand. "Prepare to lose. I'll start off by playing my Monster Reincarnation magic card. It allows me to discard one card in my hand to the Graveyard, in order to add one monster card in my Graveyard back to my hand." Chazz ditched the last card he was holding, before his Sprit Reaper card was ejected from his Graveyard slot. He caught it with ease.

"Now, first I'll be bringing Sprit Reaper back to the field," the miniature version of Death appeared again. "Next I'll be activating my facedown card, the trap known as Limit Reverse. This allows me to Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard who has fewer than 1000 Attack Points, and I think I'll bring back the monster I just discard for Monster Reincarnation's effect – The White Magic Hat, (ATK 1000/DEF 700), appear now on the field in Attack Mode." Chazz called out, before an orange skinned man wearing a purple suit along with a white hat and cape appeared on the field in front of Chazz, bowing mockingly to Marcus, just as Marcus's own monster had done to Chazz only moments ago.

"Now I'll have both my monsters attack you directly," Chazz called out.

As the attacks struck Marcus only felt a small amount of pain as his life points decreased to 5700. However that didn't stop him from being worried. Both of Chazz's monsters had exactly the same effect, and it was one that would put him in a tough spot, for when those monsters dealt damage to a player they forced the player in question to send a random card from their hand to the Graveyard. Since Marcus only had two cards in his hand at this precise moment it meant that, unless he could find a way to stall, or get a powerful monster to the field, he would be top-decking for the rest of the game.

As the two cards in Marcus's hand were discard to the Graveyard Chazz folded his arms, and said smugly: "Your turn."

Marcus slowly drew a card from his deck, looking at it briefly before playing it face down on the field. "Go," he said simply.

Drawing a card Chazz announced: "I play Crass Clown, (ATK 1350/DEF 1400), in Attack Mode." Seconds later a creature wearing a green outfit, and holding a long wooden stick appeared on the field, balancing on a multicoloured ball. "Now Sprit Reaper, attack him directly," Chazz called out, and Marcus winced slightly as the scythe was swung at him, life points dropping slightly to 5400. Its effect, when activated, did nothing for Marcus currently held no card. This was closely followed up by an attack by the White Magical Hat, which knocked Marcus's life points down to 4400, his effect also did nothing. "Finally," Chazz commanded, "Crass Clown, attack that weakling!"

"No!" Marcus shouted. "Scarp-Iron Scarecrow, Activate."

The attack was blocked by a large metal pole that had been fitted out to look like a scarecrow, much to Chazz's annoyance.

"Wondering how I blocked your attack Princeton?" Marcus asked. "It was easy, my Scarp-Iron Scarecrow allows me to negate an attack that you declare, like the one you just declared now for example, but that's not all, next I am allowed to set it face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard."

"I end my turn," Chazz said simply. _That trap card can't protect you forever, I'll win even if I have to chip away your life points _Chazz thought.

"I draw," Marcus said, "and play Monster Reborn, allowing me to Special Summon back my Cosmo Queen to the field in Attack Mode. "Now, Cosmo Queen," Marcus shouted when his monster had reappeared on the field. "Attack Sprit Reaper with your Cosmic Flux."

"Sprit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle…" Chazz began.

"However, you can still take damage," Marcus said, and sure enough as the attack hit Spirit Reaper emerged unharmed but Chazz's life points took a dive until they rested at 4800.

"That will end my turn," Marcus said with a satisfied smirk.

"You'll regret that," Chazz spat, "My turn. I'll switch all three of my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn."

"Wisest decision you've made all day," Marcus remarked, for which he received a glare. "What's the matter Princeton? Can't handle some harmless banter?"

"Just make your move," Chazz said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly," Marcus said, before drawing a card from his deck, "I'll place this card facedown, and attack your White Magical Hat with my Cosmo Queen."

In a burst of purple light the monster was no more. "Your go."

"I draw," said Chazz, giving him two cards in his hand, "and change my Class Clown back to Attack Position."

"Huh but why? My monster is far stronger then yours." Marcus said.

"True," Chazz admitted, "but power isn't everything, I learned that today. You see, when Crass Clown is changed from Defence Position to attack Position it sends one monster card on my opponent's field back to their hand."

Marcus watched stricken as Cosmo Queen vanished from the field, before he picked it up off his duel disk, sending a glare at Chazz, it was obvious what was about to happen.

"I'll now switch my Spirit Reaper back to Attack Mode and wage a direct attack with my Crass Clown." Chazz said.

"Once again I'll block it with my Scarp-Iron Scarecrow," Marcus said, before promptly doing so.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Chazz said, "now, there is nothing stopping my Spirit Reaper from attacking."

As Marcus's life points went down to 4100, he discarded his Cosmo Queen to the Graveyard, grumbling as he did so.

"What's that matter?" Chazz mocked, "Disappointed that I just got rid of your most powerful card?"

"Why would I be?" Marcus asked smirking, "After all, I let you discard it."

"What?" Chazz asked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I could've stopped your Spirit Reaper from attacking, therefore it wouldn't be able to discard one random card from my hand when it inflicted damage, by using my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, but instead I allowed it to be sent to the Graveyard, and no good player does that on purpose."

It was then Chazz glanced at the field, eyes widening slightly as he remembered that Marcus had placed one card facedown on the field a turn earlier. _He must be planning to use whatever card he has facedown in order to bring back his Cosmo Queen_ Chazz deduced, _and I've got nothing in my hand that can stop him. _

"I end my turn," Chazz said bitterly.

"I draw," Marcus said, "and activate my facedown card, the magic card Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points I can Special Summon back one monster, and guess which one I'm going to choose?"

As Marcus's life points dipped slightly to 3300 Cosmo Queen reappeared on the field.

"Now Cosmo Queen, take revenge against Crass Crown for dethroning you. Cosmic Flux."

Crass Clown was bombarded with balls of purple energy, quickly getting destroyed, knocking Chazz's life points down to 3250 in the process."

""With that I'll end my turn," Marcus said, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I draw," said Chazz giving him three cards, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'll draw," Marcus said, giving him two cards. "Cosmo Queen, attack his Spirit Reaper with Cosmic Flux."

"I don't this so," Chazz said, "I activate my Ring of Destruction, and I'll use it to destroy your Cosmo Queen."

The resulting explosion from the ring and monster exploding knocked both players back whilst dealing 2900 points of damage to both of them. Chazz's life points now stood at a mere 350, whilst Marcus's were only slightly higher at 400.

Examining his hand Marcus let out sigh, he could do nothing else this turn that would be of any use. It was a major pain when there was nothing but equip magic cards in player's hand.

"I draw," Chazz said, so that he held three cards in his hand once again. "I'll first activate Giant Trunade in order to get rid of your pesky trap card, and now that that is taken care of, I'll play my Giant Rat, (ATK 1400/DEF 1450) in Attack Mode.

As the giant purple rat appeared on the field Marcus muttered: "Great, just great. I get beaten by an overgrown rodent."

As his life points hit 0 from the giant rat's attack, he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Beating those armatures doesn't prove a thing," Kyle, one of the four boys gathered round Czar, said. "You still have to get through the four of us."

"What?" Chazz said. "You mean duel each one of you? That'll take way too long, how about I take you all on at once?"

"Guys," Lesley called out, "I think it's only fair if you start with 4000 life points each, after all he is giving you a very big advantage here. Oh, and for all card effects lets say you share a field. Does that sound reasonable to you guys?"

"She makes a good point," the one with light brown hair and wearing a white jacket said. "What do you think Blake?" He asked addressing the older boy dressed exactly like Kyle.

"I'm game if you are Ben," Blake said. What about you Kyle? Hugo? You up for it?

"Why not," Kyle said shrugging.

"Yeah, it's not as if he is actually going to win," Hugo said.

Shuffling his deck once more Chazz readied himself

"Duel," all five teens shouted.

As Blake's, Hugo's, Kyle's and Ben's life points registered at 4000, Chazz's showed 8000.

The holographic coin appeared in between the five. "We'll call heads," Blake said, and the coin was flipped by an invisible hand.

"I wanted tails," Hugo sniffed.

Sure enough the coin came down heads. "We'll be going first," said Blake, before drawing a card from his deck, signalling the start of his turn. "I shall start things off with my Marauding Captain, (ATK 1200/DEF 400), appear now in Attack Mode.

A blonde haired man I steal armour wielding two swords appeared on the field. "When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned I am allowed to Special Summon a lever four or lover Warrior type monster from my hand, and I'll choose another Marauding Captain, (ATK 1200/DEF 400)."

Kyle then took his turn. "I too will play Marauding Captain, (ATK 1200/DEF 400), in Attack Mode for my first move, and I will also use his effect to Special Summon another Marauding Captain, (ATK 1200/DEF 400), to the field. With that down I'll end my turn."

Hugo and Ben quickly followed that by doing exactly the same opening move as their two teamates had done. Chazz now stood staring at eight Marauding Captains, from his shoulder Ojama Yellow looked on with worry.

"Oh, and in case you've forgotten rookie," Blake said, sneering, "when Marauding Captain is on the field no other Warrior type monster can be attacked, and since we each have two, you can't Attack Any of them."

"Nah," Kyle said, "he didn't forget that, because he probably didn't even know in the first place."

"Good point," Hugo said, laughing.

All the other students looked on confused, had they not been watching all the other matches? Their opponent was definitely not an armature."

"My move," Chazz said, "I play my Giant Rate in Attack Mode and two cards face down. That'll end my turn.

"All you're playing is an overgrown rodent?" Ben said. "What a joke."

"Perhaps, he is a weaker card; attack him if you feel so confident."

After that Blake played The A. Forces - a card that gave every Warrior type monster on the field a 200 Attack point boast for ever other Warrior or Spellcaster type monster on his side of the field giving all of the Marauding Captains 2400 Attack Points, due to the rules they currently had in effect – they did just that. This quickly led to their defeat due to Giant Rat's effect allowing Chazz to Special Summon Gyaku-Gire Panda, (ATK 800/DEF 1600) to the field – who gained 4000 Attack Points due to its ability to gain 500 Attack Points for every monster on the opposing player's field – who was quickly destroyed using Ring of Destruction, knocking the life points of Chazz's opponents all the way down to 0. Oh, and just to add insult to injury Chazz stopped all excess damage he would've received from his Ring of Destruction with his Ring of Defence magic card.

He now stood in front of Czar, who was busy rocking backwards and forwards gently.

"All right granny out of the rocker," Chazz said, "you're up."

Standing up Czar slotted his deck into his duel disk, before activating it. "Yeah, and you're going down. There is no way I'm going to be knocked off my throne by you. Get ready for a battle royal."

**Author's Note:** I intended to finish all this off in one chapter. However, I've already given you guys' two and a half duels. Putting one more in this chapter just doesn't seem like the right thing to do. So I ended here, happy reading. Oh, and one more thing. **Leave Reviews**, I say this only because this story has been put on 'favourites' by over 40 people, and no where near that amount actually review.


	12. Chazz It Up! Part 2

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 12: Chazz It Up! Part 2**

Chazz and Czar now stood facing each other, surrounded by eager spectators. All was silent. A holographic golden coin appeared in between them, smirking Czar addressed Chazz: "Normally the challenger would get the privilege to call the coin toss, however since I don't like you, you get no such luck. I'll call it, and I call tails."

The holographic coin flipped, and sure enough it came down showing tails.

"Me first," Czar said, before drawing one card from his deck. "I'll start things off by playing two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary – this allows me to Special Summon one Metal Fiend token to my side of the field. This token is classed as a level one, Fiend type, Dark monster, possessing 0 Attack or Defense Points, and also when it battles my opponent takes any damage that I would have taken. Though, I do have to pay 1000 life points during each of my Standby Phases, if I don't I have to destroy the Metal Fiend token."

Dark light surrounded Czar's side of the field, purple mist seeping out of the two recently activated cards. From the ground erupted two creatures made out of metal, the shadow of the mist making their silver bodies, long and thin with two arms either side, look black. As the smoke cleared and the two metal creatures stood on the sand using their one metal leg, something which could also very easily be mistaken for a tail, they looked at Chazz, his face appearing in their blank and emotionless faces'.

"What's going on?" Chazz demanded, slightly disturbed by the two creatures, even more so by the fact they showed his face.

"You needn't worry," Czar said, with a dismissive gesture, "for like you, they won't be staying here for long. For now, I'll be sacrificing them to play something stronger. My mighty Zoa, (ATK 2600/DEF 1900), and of course I shall be playing it in Attack Mode."

The monster that appeared on Czar's side of the field when the two strange tokens vanished was, at least in the eyes of those watching, intimidating to say the least. The beast had light blue coloured skin, and a set of ferocious look yellow teeth. Its claws were deadly sharp, and it looked at Czar with a blood red glare, its tail swishing from side to side, though whether that was because of the wind, or the creature was actually making a conscious effort, people could not be certain. The creatures breathing was slow, which was definitely a good thing – its breath stank. It possessed bat like ears, and in certain places yellow spikes came out of its body.

"Then, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Czar said.

"So you've got a big monster," Chazz noted, "that doesn't matter this game will still have the same ending as all the previous ones. The Chazz will win. My turn, draw."

Drawing his first card from his deck Chazz's eyes widened when he saw what it was, and anger seemed to flash within them briefly.

"_Hey, boss,"_ an overly high pitched voice said, as the ghostly image of Ojama Yellow stuck its head out of the card that confined its spirit. "How's it going, tried wearing nothing but your underwear yet? Do you need me to fight a monster for you?" Taking one look at Zoa the little yellow creature shrank back slightly. "Never mind," it said, before retreating back into its card. Unfortunately this could not provid very much protection, a fact Ojama Yellow found out only seconds later, when Chazz made his move.

"I'll begin by placing one monster in Defense Mode," Chazz said, before placing the Ojama Yellow card on his Duel-Disk, despite the creature's cries of protest. "I'll then set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Now, I'll activate my facedown trap," Czar stated after he'd drawn a card from his deck, giving him a total of three in his hand. "Metalmorph – this gives the monster it is equipped to 300 more Attack and Defense Points, plus, during damage calculation, the monster equipped with this card gains Attack Points equal to half of the Attack Points the monster it is attacking has – and now that he has been equipped with Metalmorph, I'll be sacrificing him order to Special Summon my ferocious Metalzoa, (ATK 3000/2300), from my Deck to the field in Attack Position."

A silver liquid seemed to cover the body of the beast, before in disappeared in a flash of light, a new, and more powerful creature taking its place. No longer did the creature stand on all fours, now it looked more human than beast, hard black metal armour covering its body, its claws were also now made of metal. The glare it sent at Chazz also intensified, Chazz would not have normally been intermediated, however the new creature was easily over twice his height, and more powerful then any other monster he'd faced during his trails at North Academy so far.

"Now, I'll play my Premature Burial, paying 800 life points, in order to Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position, and I'll choose to bring back regular Zoa." Czar's life points dropped to 7200, after which Zoa appeared back on the field, growling menacingly. Chazz was sure that Ojama Yellow was quivering in fright.

"Next," Czar continued, activating one of the cards in his hand, "I play Megamorph, this doubles the Attack Points of the monster it is equipped, as long as my life points are lower than my opponent's. If they're not then my monster Attack Points are halved, and since my life points are currently lower, this card doubles the Attack Points of my Metalzoa, giving him a grand total of 6000 Attack Points."

Eric let out a low whistle of amazement, Czar was certainly holding back this time. Still, as the creature on Czar's side of the field had its stats changed due to the equipped magic card, he doubted that doing so would afford him a victory. Chazz seemed far too calm.

"Zoa, attack his Defensive monster, Cleaver Strike." Czar commended. The creature in question crossed its arms across its chest in an 'X' shape, before opening them again. The X shaped attack that came towards Chazz made his Ojama Yellow, (ATK 0/DEF 0), card flip face up, the little creature was shouting in desperation, before it was quickly dispatched to the Graveyard, Chazz had to shield himself slightly from the powerful wind that blew when his monster was destroyed, as did several of those watching.

"Now, Metalzoa, attack directly," Czar commanded, "Hardened Cleaver Strike."

A metal cross flew at Chazz, however as the attack hit he placed a hand on his deck and drew a card with a resounding: "Ha." The collision that followed forced all present to shield themselves, as a powerful wind kicked up and incredible amount of sand, not to mention the sheer force of it nearly blew everyone off their feet.

As the dust settled everyone was surprised to see Chazz standing as though nothing had happened, he was smirking ever so slightly, and upon seeing his opponent's shocked expression almost burst out laughing.

"How?" Czar demanded outraged, his eyes holding an angry tint within them. "You life points should have plummeted. How are you still standing?"

"Gee, Zar," Eric said. "For the self proclaimed best duellist at this school, you're not quick on the uptake, are you?"

"What my brother means Zar," Lesley quickly cut in, sending a warning glare to Eric, "Is that Chazz blocked your assault with the effect of one of his facedown cards…"

"The whining brat's correct," Chazz said, "more specifically it was a card known as Defense Draw. It is a card that can only be activated during the Damage Step. First, it reduces all damage to 0 and then it allows me to draw one card from my deck."

"I'm not a whinny brat," Lesley sniffed, but only Eric seemed to take any notice, though he wisely chose not to comment, knowing full well that whenever his sister was like this, whatever he said to her would be taken the wrong way.

"Lucky move there," Czar said, "But, it doesn't matter. Nothing you can do will stop my reign."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that. Activate Over Limit."

"Over Limit?" Czar asked confused.

"What will that weak card do to help you?" Kyle asked curious. "All it does is allow you too Special Summon as many Normal monsters as possible to your side of the field, as long as the Special Summoned monsters have been destroyed in Battle this turn. Plus the monsters Special Summoned in this way have to have an Attack Power of 1000 or less, you also must pay 500 life points. It can't help you win this match, nothing can."

_Maybe not on its own_ Chazz admitted silently to himself, _but if that idiot over there is half as stupid as he appears. Then combining it with the card I have facedown, come his next turn, will surely help even out the playing field_.

As Chazz's life points fell down slightly till they sat comfortably at 7500 Chazz called out: "I'll now use the effect of Limit Reverse in order to Special Summon back my Ojama Yellow to the field.

As the yellow creature appeared on the field, with a frightened expression on its face, Czar burst out laughing.

"It appears some trash has appeared on the field, oh wait that's just your monster." This statement only made Chazz grind his teeth in annoyance. "Oh well, it is going to be trashed anyway next turn, but just in case I'll play one card facedown on the field, and that will end my turn." Czar now held no cards in his hand.

"My turn," Chazz said, drawing one card from his deck to give him a total of four. "I'll now Summon my Drillago, (ATK 1600/DEF 1100), to the field in Attack Mode, and since you posses monsters that have an Attack Power higher than 1600 I'll use its effect to attack you directly."

As the robotic creature appeared on the field it rushed towards Czar, its drills spinning rapidly. As the creature impacted with the large self proclaimed king of the school, he staggered slightly as his life points dropped to 5600.

Taking his turn Czar drew a card from his deck, before declaring: "I set one monster facedown, before activating another Metalmorph, sacrificing my Zoa, in order to Special Summon another Metalzoa, (ATK 3000/DEF 2300), from my Deck to the field, in Attack Position."

As another Metalzoa appeared on the field Eric let out a groan of great disappointment, before calling out to Czar: "Come on," he almost whined, "can't you play something other than those Zoa cards? Your matches are starting to get predictable."

"Now," Czar called out, blatantly ignoring Eric, "I'll attack your Drillago with my Metalzoa, the one that is powered up by Megamorph, go, Hardened Cleaver Strike."

As the metal X shaped slammed into Drillago, crushing it instantly, Chazz's life points took a noise dive all the way down to 3100.

Chazz staggered back to his feet, having been previously knocked over be the force of the attack, panting heavily. His vision blurring ever so slightly as the drip of liquid hitting the sandy floor beneath him echoed around his mind. All this duelling had taken its tool on Chazz, and it was finally starting to show. The calm Chazz that had faced Czar only moments ago had disappeared, replaced by the battle warn teenager who had most definitely gone beyond his limit. The last attack had just been one attack too many.

Czar, upon seeing how exhausted Chazz truly was, burst out laughing once again. However, the other people present just watched on in amazement and shock. They couldn't actually believe that Chazz had been able to last as long as he had without showing any signs that he was actually getting affected by the endless duels, most students started showing signs when they reached match number thirty, even Czar had shown signs of exhaustion then, or so the younger students in the crowd of students had heard. It was very obvious to Foster that the boy would need medical attention after his ordeal was over.

"Already you're exhausted." Czar said mockingly. "With stamina like that you'll never be able to knock me off my throne. All it will take is one more attack, and then you will fall at my feet where you belong. My reigns not over yet, in fact it's never been stronger, to think, I was almost worried that you might take my crown from me, what a joke. Metalzoa finish this loser off, Hardened Cleaver Strike!"

The attack sped towards Ojama Yellow, who was currently looking at Chazz with a concerned expression and was not bothering to try and avoid the inevitable attack, which he might have done if his boss wasn't in such a bad condition.

"Don't bet on it," Chazz shouted, as the card he had placed on the field earlier activated. "I'm activating my Justi-Break!"

"What!" Czar shouted in shock, knowing full well that his monsters were now doomed.

"Justi-Break could only be activated when you attacked a face-up Normal monster on my side of the field. It then destroys all monsters, except face-up Attack Position Normal monsters. Say goodbye to all your monsters."

Czar could only look on as white lightning rained down from the sky destroying both monsters, but not before they gave a growl of pain. Czar's field not empty Chazz let out a sigh of relief, if he could just keep this up for a few more turns, knowing how Czar played his cards, he would be able to win.

"I draw," Chazz said, placing a shaking hand on his deck and drawing a card, giving him five cards in his hand.

"I will now use my turn's Normal Summon, in order to bring forth my Disk Fighter, (ATK 1000/DEF 1000), in Attack Mode."

A man in blue spandex covered in small silver disks appeared on Chazz's side of the field, in his hands he held two large yellow disks. As he took up a battle pose, Chazz declared his attack. The man threw his first yellow disk which sawed through the air, spinning so fast that it seemed to hum Cutting into the monster, a black creature in a grey jar made out of clay, before sawing it to dust. The disk only just missed Czar's head, before it shot back into the hand of the Disk Fighter.

"You shouldn't be so reckless with your moves," Czar told Chazz.

"You're one to talk," muttered Eric.

"For you see, the monster you just destroyed was my Morphing Jar, (ATK 700/DEF 600), and when that monster is flipped both players have to discard their entire hand, and then they each draw five cards from their deck."

Chazz quickly discard the four remaining card he held to the Graveyard, before both he and Czar drew five new cards.

"I play three cards facedown," Chazz said, "switch my Ojama Yellow to Defense Mode, and then I'll end my turn," before he collapsed to the ground, now stained with blood.

"I draw," Czar said, giving him six cards in his hand, "and play the magic card Pot of Greed – allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck." After doing so he held seven cards in his hand, a victorious smirk on his face. "Next, I'll be playing Monster Reincarnation. So, by discarding the Zoa, (ATK 2600/DEF 1900), which is in my hand, I can get back one Metalzoa from my Graveyard." He now held six cards.

"That makes no sense," Lesley said, shaking her head in confusion, a statement which the majority of those watching agreed with. "Why bring back a monster you can't use?"

"What makes you think he can't?" Marcus asked.

"Simply," Lesley said, "Metalzoa can only be Special Summoned from the Deck, after of course offering Zoa equipped with Metalmorph." Around her students nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's true," Marcus said, "but doesn't mean he can't use it for something else. Just keep watching," Marcus added, after seeing the incredulous looks he was receiving, "You'll see what I am talking about shortly."

"Now," Czar continued, "I'll activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, which allows me to select two Normal monsters in my Graveyard, and then add them back to my hand. The monsters I will be adding back to my hand are my two Zoa cards, one of which I discarded for Monster Reinsertion's effect." This move once again gave him seven cards. Next I'll discard Metalzoa, and the one copy of Zoa that I just got back from my Graveyard, along with my third and final Metalzoa, (ATK 3000/DEF 2300), which is now in my hand…"

"Czar?" Kyle shouted. "What are you doing giving your opponent a handicap?" This was a thought which the other students also shared.

"Eric!" Czar cried out. "You wanted me to use a new monster, well here it is. My mighty Montage Dragon, (ATK ?/ DEF 0)."

"Heh," Marcus said, "I knew it."

However knowing what was coming did not prepare him for what was coming. The ground started to shake, as the earth cracked open. Out of the chasm which had formed flew a huge purple dragon with three heads. It had large wings and a long tail, as well as sharp teeth and claws.

"That is awesome," Lesley breathed softly, looking up at the large dragon in awe. Eric's only response was to squeal very loudly, though to be fair he was having one of those, now increasingly rare, moments where he was so excited, and shocked, that he was incapable of coherent speech.

"Allow me to explain," Czar said, seeing Chazz's stunned look from where the boy knelt, craning his neck up to look at the newly played dragon. "Montage Dragon can not be Normal Summoned or Set. It can only be Special Summoned by sending three monster cards in my hand to the Graveyard, and its Attack Points are equal to the combined level of the three monsters I used in order to Special Summon it, multiplied by 300."

"You're kidding right?" Eric whispered in disbelief. "That thing has a base Attack Power of 6900!"

"Next," Czar said, "I'll activate the power of my Ancient Rules card, allowing me to Special Summon one level five or higher Normal Monster to the field, and I'm sure you can guess which one I'm going to chose. Come forth Zoa!"

Once the creature had appeared on the field again Czar commenced his final attack of the duel. "Montage Dragon, end this with your Power Collage attack."

Czar's mighty dragon opened all three mouths, before laughing three beams of blue energy erupted out of them. As they shot towards Chazz, the three beams merged into one, almost eclipsing Chazz's side of the field.

"Fool," Chazz muttered to himself. "You've just fallen in my trap…Ring of Destruction, activate now."

As the explosive ring appeared round the dragon's next, the attack that was heading towards Chazz stopped. The dragon was too busy trying to get the ring off of its body to keep up the attack. However, just as the monster was about to be blown to pieces, Czar called out: "I'll counter it with My Body as a Shield! By paying 1500 life points, I can negate the activation of one card that has the effect of destroying monster, and destroy it." Czar's life points dropped to 4100, the ring that giant exploding ring started to crack along its edges.

"I'll chain that to one of my facedown cards," Chazz called out, "Now, I play Magic Jammer. By discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate the activation and effect of a magic card, and destroy it."

"What! No!" Czar shouted. "You can't do this to me!"

"Looks like I just did," Chazz said. "Now, where were we?"

_**BOOM**_

The resulting explosion made the entire school shake. The shockwaves sending Czar flying backyards, crashing into the cabin he called a home with a loud thud, before he collapsed to the ground, momentarily dazed. His life points quickly depleting to 0. Chazz was about to face the same fate, but at the last second his Ring of Defense activated, its powerful spinning speed nullifying the shockwaves from the blast with ease.

With that move, Chazz heaved a huge sigh of relief, before he toppled forward, hitting the sandy ground with a thud. After that, he was quickly overcome by darkness. He was unconscious….Again.

Chazz awoke with as a loud groan of pain escaped his lips, his eyes weakly opening, his currently blurry vision did not help him identify his current location. Soon concerned voices echoing around in his head, this didn't help the headache he had in the slightest.

"Oh?" A voice said, sounding surprised, "you're up. Guys, he's awake."

"We know Les," Eric' responded. "We're all in the same room as him after all. It is a tad cramped though. Kyle, you done yet?"

"Almost," the boy muttered, and as Chazz's vision got slightly better, he could see that the boy was looking intently at a deck of cards, appearing to be giving the deck finishing touches.

Chazz looked around him, finding that he was in a thin, yet long bed, white sheets covering him. Medical equipment rested on tables to his left, whilst to his right there were many more beds, identical to the one Chazz was currently in. The room was very big, with more rows of beds behind him. He noticed that there was a door on the far left of the room, slightly ajar, seeming to lead into an immaculate office. Resting against one of the walls was a settee, currently occupied by Marcus and Lesley. Eric was leaning against a wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"So Chazz," Marcus asked. "How are you feeling? You've been out for a whole day?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, then again you did take a good beating in the Fifty Man Duel Gauntlet; it is not very surprising really. Oh, and congratulations on becoming the best student in the school, Czar is in a right state about the whole thing." With that Marcus stood up and made his way to the door leading out of the room, turning his head briefly he looked at Chazz. "Just going to tell everyone that you are back in the land of the living, don't disappear on us now."

"Like he is actually capable of doing that in his condition," Kyle said. "Finished," he added moments later as he held up the deck.

"You do realize that you're not the school's top student, right?" Eric told Chazz, "the first ranked spot falls to Jesse Anderson, wh is currently at a tournament hosted by the big man himself, Maximillion Pegasus, Czar was second best. He just can't stand the fact that Jesse could beat him, said it was a fluke. By the way, the nurse said you were free to go when you woke, said all you needed was rest."

"Why isn't she here now?" Chazz asked, as he got out of bed, noticing that on top of the sheets there was a North Academy Uniform.

"Day off," Eric replied simply, "apparently, we don't need her to be on site twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Accidents are fewer here than the other three Duel Academies. Or at least that what I was told by older students," Eric said. "Now, come on. Hurry up and get dressed, we have important business to attend to, and important business is always fun."

With that said Eric jogged out of the room, Kyle and Lesley following quickly behind. Lesley was shaking her head as she went, most likely exasperated at her slightly older brother.

Chazz arrived outside a couple of minutes later, Eric, Kyle and Lesley had waited for him so that they could show him the way out. He now stood at the top of the high stone steps that he'd seen when he had first entered North Academy. Foster stood in front of him, a dark black coat in hand, which went surprisingly well with that brown shirt and trousers Chazz now wore.

"Congratulations," Foster said, "you've earned the right to be called the best, despite what young Eric may think, and as the school's best duellist, it is you who shall be representing us in this year's School Duel, an event that takes place between Duel Academy, and our own school. I am confident that you Chazz will bring us victory. That you will **Chazz It Up!**"

The students down below him echoed Foster's words, soon **Chazz It Up! **was ringing through the midday sky - a light calm blue today. One might have said the following if they knew the events of the future: That it was very much the calm before the storm.

"Chazz it Up?" Chazz asked confused.

"You like it?" Foster asked. "It was really a spur of the moment thing. Now, the School Duel works very simply, both schools pick a representative, and then those two representatives duel each other. The winner of the match gets a wonderful prize. Since you are our best, it gives me great pleasure in presenting you with North Academy's best deck. Now go and win."

Eric approached Chazz, holding out his hand. Resting in it was the same deck Kyle had been working on earlier. Except on the top of the deck, one of the cards faced upwards, making it clearly visible to Chazz. As the deck passed from Eric's hand to his Chazz felt a coldness overcome him, but it passed as quickly as it came. Probably just the breeze, the Infirmary had been stiflingly hot; he hadn't been prepared for the sudden drop in temperature."

"Who is my opponent anyway?" Chazz asked curios.

"From what I can tell so far it is set to be the person who hospitalized you. A boy named Jaden Yuki." Foster said, "However, all that is susceptible to change. "Plus, even if it does change and you miss out on your opportunity to get even with him, you will still get the chance to prove your brothers wrong. So what do you say Chazz?" Foster asked. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"You bet I am!" Chazz said, before he raised his fist in the air, and said his newly developed catchphrase, something which the rest of the students at North Academy were quick to echo.

"**Chazz It Up!**"

**Author's Note:** Well there you go, Chazz's time at North Academy has been covered, and hopefully slightly more detail has been given than was given in the show. What I want you to keep in mind when reading this is that I try to be as realistic as humanly possible when writing this story. Though, since it's using a universe that does not make logical or realistic sense, it is hard to do.

Next chapter we go back to Duel Academy, where Alexis will be developed, a new student will arrive and…What's this Jaden and Bastion are socializing with each other.


	13. The Mystery of Blair Flannigan Aged 8

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 13: The Mystery of Blair Flannigan Aged 8¾**

Jaden was many things; intelligent, talented, strong, one might go as far as to say dark and mysterious. If one said any of these things when asked about Jaden Yuki they would be correct. They would also be correct if they said good looking, though that was probably not wise, for Yubel would probably punish said person for trying to take her precious Jaden away from her.

If asked this very moment in time however, you would get bonus points for saying that Jaden Yuki was very, very, bored. Sure, he loved brooding over problems of the greatest complexity as must as the next guy, but that didn't stop him from being board. He found Yubel wonderful company that was most certainly true, however since she had no physical form, all they could do was talk, and as much as he liked to he couldn't do nothing else for two whole weeks, or more accurately, one week and one day. For that was how much longer he was suspended for. He'd already done that for the majority of the first week anyway. One might say he could rebuild his deck, and that would be a good suggestion, if he hadn't already done that.

He had also tried asking Yubel again about the night at the Abandoned Dormitory, and what she had meant by what she had said the following morning when he couldn't get to sleep due to the fact that he was too caught up in the events that had transpired the evening before, unfortunately she'd remained deadly tightlipped about the subject, even taking it so far as to disappear when he brought up the subject. However, each time she did Jaden couldn't help notice pain and anguish within her eyes; in fact if she didn't vanish as fast as she did, Jaden was absolutely sure that he would she her shed a single lonely tear, which would quickly be joined by many more.

So, in one respect, he was very glad that Yubel had taken to vanishing whenever he brought up the subject. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Yubel crying. On the other hand however it worried him, what had happened to Yubel to make so sad, and why were the memories brought to the surface whenever he mentioned that faithful night?

He was left with nothing to do but complete the work Bastion brought him after his lessons were over, apparently the teachers still expected him to keep up with classes. Well, as Yubel had said when Bastion came knocking on his door after Jaden's first day of suspension, if they wanted him to do the work they shouldn't have suspended him.

Speaking of Misawa, after their confrontation at the end of their match, as grudging as Jaden was at first, they had become associates of sorts, though Jaden was very clear that they would never go beyond that. He didn't need friends, he had Yubel and himself to look after, and he didn't need to worry about anyone else. Why should he? No one, except Yubel, had ever worried about him. The rather peculiar thing was the fact that Bastion was fine with that.

Eyes travelling to the window, glistening with water as heavy rain cascaded down from the heavens, the drumming of it hitting the glass creating a soothing background noise that succeeded in making Jaden forget his current troubles, however the peace Jaden had obtained with was short lived, as an irregular, somewhat harsh, sound jarred him back to reality.

It took Jaden a couple of seconds to realize that the sound, echoing like a drum around his head, was a hand rapping against hard wood – someone knocking on his bedroom door. Brown eyes closing as he let out a sigh, before standing up, suddenly aware of the numbness that had gripped his legs. He didn't think he had been in a seated position all that long. Pacing round the room in an attempt to get his legs responding again only made the drum beat of knocking increase, in both speed and volume.

He wasn't surprised to see Bastion Misawa when he opened the door, a folder full of notes under his arm. His eyes showed signs of tiredness, but they also held a tiny amount of puzzlement within them, and Jaden had a good idea what it was, for he was puzzled by it as well, the arrival of a new student going by the name of Rei – current staying in Slifer Red, thought apparently he was getting moved to Ra Yellow tomorrow – the rules stated that all transfer students had to start in the lowest of the three dorms, despite their grades on the entrance exams.

It hadn't taken Jaden long to realize that the young boy wasn't who he said he was. First, he looked too young; he couldn't possibly be fifteen years old - the age at which people were allowed to legally enter Duel Academy. Second, the boy acted oddly, more feminine than any boy Jaden had ever talked to before. This was all based on only one meeting with the person in question. However, when they had met, Zane Truesdale had been in the vicinity and the constant nervous glancing, along with the crimson blush that colored Rei's checks at the mere mention of his name, not to mention the fact that when Zane looked their way Rei looked almost about to faint. All this considered, Jaden had come to the conclusion that Rei was not male at all, but in fact female, and judging by the brief look of awkwardness – How do you explain to someone, who you are trying to get along with and respect, that a fellow student, a very talented one, isn't actually a boy, but a young girl of about eight years of age? - He too had figured that out as well.

"Professor Banner requested that we write an essay with the following title: _"The Deck Algorithm: How to build a good, functional deck." _He said he wanted it in by the following lesson – which, in case you've forgotten, is this Monday coming."

"That all?" Jaden asked, an eyebrow lifting slightly in surprise. "Usually Banner has at least two essay he wants us to do."

"No," Bastion said, "however, he did also talk about an Egyptian Pharaoh named Abidos the Third. I of course took notes. You should already have received an email, attached to which should be a word processed document containing a copy of them."

"Joy," Jaden muttered. "Now, what's the real reason for you visiting me?"

"I wanted you're opinion on something." Bastion replied, shutting the door gently as he walked further into the room. "You were there when Alexis Rhodes was announced to Duel Academy's representative in the School Duel, weren't you?"

"Yes – the punishment, if you can call it that, they gave me for breaking the rules only stops me dueling against other students, and attending classes. With you telling me the assignments that need to be completed, and sending me a copy of the notes you took in class, the punishment isn't really a punishment. I get out of classes that, sometimes, bore me to death, yet I still get to do the work. I'm not sure about not being able to duel against other students, but since they wanted to take my deck away, I am assuming that I can not duel students, and I really don't want to see if that assumption turns out right. – By the sounds of it, she is a good duelist. What exactly are you getting at Misawa?" Jaden asked, as he sat down on his bed, looking at the other boy intently.

"I take it you stayed to see that the school has a new student - a boy, currently in Slifer Red, by the name of Rei?"

"What's your point?" Jaden asked, stifling a yawn.

"After observing the new student in classes, as well as how he acted around – or at least in the vicinity of – Zane Truesdale. I have come to the conclusion that they aren't who they say they are. Plus, based on what information I picked up from Zane's brother Syrus – the chap has been down in the dumps lately, due to the leaving of Chumley Huffington – who seemed to like having a new roommate, though the same can't be said for Rei. The boy is apparently very nervous and also very conscientious about his body…"

"Some people are," Jaden said shrugging, "however ones body is nothing to be ashamed of."

"_Thank you,"_ Yubel's soft and caring voice echoed all around Jaden, leaving him with a very contented smile on his face.

"…but Jaden," Bastion said, "a boy fifteen years of age, having chosen to go to a boarding school where he would have to share a room with other boys of the same age, you wouldn't think he was conscious of his body. If he was, why would he choose to go to a boarding school?"

"Your logic is seriously flawed Misawa," Jaden noted absently."

"I've learnt that logic doesn't always work when explaining things that happen at this school," Bastion shot back.

"Touché," Jaden murmured, before continuing what he had been saying. "Maybe because it's the only way they can do what they want, in this case, dueling." Jaden said. "Now, what have you deduced from your observations, Misawa? You have yet to tell me."

"I believe that Rei is a girl," Bastion stated, keeping his voice perfectly calm, "and judging by the lack of surprise, or ridicule, I am getting from you having just said that, I assume you have come to the same conclusion?"

"If you are so sure, why not go straight to the powers that be with your assumption? You could easily get Rei expelled, and sent to court. What the boy is currently doing, if your assumptions are correct, is very much illegal, so, why don't you?" Jaden asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same question of you," Bastion was quick to respond.

"It interest me," Jaden responded, "if they are indeed a girl of eight years of age – which they most certainly seem to be - then what could possibly make them want to run away from home, disguise themselves as a boy and enter this academy? Either way, if the kid gets found out it'll be an event Duel Academy will never recover from. The ridicule they would receive because of it would never truly die down."

"If you detest the school so much, why do you stay?" Bastion asked, curiously.

"Besides the fact that once enrolled you have to complete a full year? Simple, despite its numerous faults it is a very interesting place." Jaden said earnestly.

"So? Are you going to do anything about the new student?" Bastion asked, after a long pause.

"Are you going to stop me?"

Alexis Rhodes was the best female duelist in duel academy, a fact with which no one could argue with. Strong willed and determined she made it her job to prove that she, along with the rest of the female students in the school, was as good as everyone else. However, her strong will did not mean she never got nervous. After all, this was her first year in the academy and she had never before dueled in front of the whole student body, plus assorted guests and members of faculty, something which was now being asked of her, and to add to the pressure she was of course expected to win.

She let none of her worries known to her friends – though Zane probably knew, he was very good at reading people. – The last thing that she needed, or particularly wanted, was her friends worrying about her. After all, they thought it was the end of the world when one of their beauty products failed to work, or when their favorite soap couple broke up. How they would react to something important, Alexis never wanted to find out.

She was currently reclining in the bath, thankful that the other girls weren't with her; their constant chatting gave her a major headache. Her eyes traveled round the room tiredly, taking in its grandness, cerulean blue walls, and white marble floor, before they closed and she let out a sigh, sinking further into the bath.

Honored though she was about getting picked to represent the school, she felt slightly sorry for Jaden Yuki. Who, if he hadn't gotten himself momentarily suspended would've undoubtedly been the one chosen to represent the school in the upcoming School Duel. The kid was definitely very skilled, and she could easily see why Zane was so interested in him. Even Doctor Crowler seemed to hold an interest in the boy, though he was quick – make that very quick – to deny it, and he wasn't usually interested in anyone, unless they came from the Obelisk Blue.

She let out a sigh of content once more, before putting her thoughts to one side, letting all tension she held within herself disappear. There would be time to ponder later, right now she had the bath all to herself and she was definitely going to not waste the enjoyment that came out of this rare occasion.

It was about thirty minutes later, as Alexis was getting out the bath that the door opened and the first year Obelisk Blue girls walked in, though luckily for Alexis she was quickly able to wrap a towel around herself. She most definitely did not want a repeat of what happened the last time the girls had seen her naked, it was just too embarrassing. Then again, that was after all just how Jasmine and Mindy were, and Alexis liked them for their honesty, even if it was slightly unnerving.

"There you are Alexis," Mindy said, she sounded very cross; "Jasmine and I have been looking all over for you. Worried sick we were, and we find you here – no doubt having just had a nice long soak in the tub. I was in the middle of a crisis, and you weren't there to help me."

Mindy was only slightly shorter than Alexis, dressed in the normal Obelisk Blue uniform that all girls who managed to get into the Obelisk Blue dorm were given. She had short black hair, though it could also have been a light grey in color, a stark contrast to her friend who had a head of long brown hair, Jasmine also held herself slightly more confidently than Mindy did, though Mindy could be very assertive when she wanted to be. Thank the gods it wasn't very often, only when it involved boys, or television dramas.

"This problem wouldn't happen to involve a boy would it?" Alexis said grinning ever so slightly – even more when her friends face flushed bright red, thought her mirth was quickly subsided as the blushing girl sent her a withering glare. However, that didn't stop all the other girls laughing at her embarrassment, before they disrobed and climbed into the baths.

"Yes, a boy," Mindy huffed, "blew me right off he did; he seemed far more interested in following the new girl. Honestly, what has she got that I don't?"

"Brains?" A few of the girls in the baths supplied, before breaking up into a fit of giggles. "You know those Ra Yellows, they like woman who are studious. Plus, you know what they say about the quiet ones. They always make the most noise…"

"Eww," all the girls, save Alexis, who just shook her head whilst letting out a sigh of exasperation, screamed "that was a mental image we really did not need, Lila," they chorused, before they broke up into an uncontrollable fit of giggles once again.

"Though what he was doing out side of the Obelisk Blue Boys' dormitory, I will never know." Mindy added, shaking her head in great confusion. "His friend was rather cute to," she added as an afterthought.

"Maybe he was there to duel Zane," one of the girls piped up, "I wouldn't mind brawling with him." This had the desired effect of causing another round of giggles.

"I highly doubt that," Jasmine said, "he is after all suspended, I doubt he would risk dueling less he wanted to get himself into even more trouble. However," Jasmine added, "he doesn't seem like the type of boy who likes to play by the rules…"

"Why in the world would Bastion and Yuki be doing wandering around outside the Obelisk Blue dormitory?" Alexis wondered aloud.

"Oh," Jasmine said, "so Bastion was the other guy's name. How'd you know that?"

"We are friends," Alexis supplied.

"Why didn't you tell us that you new two really cute boys?" Mindy demanded.

"You never asked," Alexis said simply. "Besides, I don't really know Yuki enough to say that I 'know him', if you get what I mean."

The assembled girls nodded, whilst Alexis made her way to the door. It slid open without a sound, before shutting in exactly the same manor.

With Alexis gone, Mindy and Jasmine stripped before joining their dorm mates in the bath, sinking into the hot water with a sigh of content escaping their lips. They relaxed peacefully for several minutes, before they glanced at the other girls in the baths, their eyes holding a slight gleam to them as a smirk crossed their faces.

"How much do you girls want to bet that she has just gone to meet up with Zane?"

He hurried across the grounds, his breathing heavy as he tried to keep out of sight of passing students – which was very hard to do when the orange light of the setting sun was making his red jacket even brighter in color as it shone down upon him. - Though somehow he managed to make it to the outside of the Obelisk Blue Boys' dormitory with out being spotted, quickly hiding behind a large dark green bush, eyes looking up at the tree that towered above him, its dark leafy canopy protecting a single thin branch which reached to the white balcony outside of the room belonging to the one and only Zane Truesdale – a fact the boy in red would not have known if he hadn't discreetly asked around earlier in the week.

Carefully he brushed the leaves that now clung to his light grey trousers, adjusted his dark grey hat so that it would say firmly on his head, purple hair only just visible underneath the brim. With great determination the boy began climbing the tree, almost slipping due to his sweaty palms – he was currently incredibly nervous in fact that could not even begin to describe how nervous he currently was. The nerves his roommate Syrus always felt didn't hold a candle to his at this current time. Hoisting himself up, he walked across the small branch, before jumping onto the balcony, landing with a soft thud, eyes quickly filling with relief as he realized the door leading into Zane's room was open, so he quickly tiptoed inside.

Zane room was grand; a soft purple carpet covered the floor. A large wide screen television resting against the right wall of the room, next to the door Rei had just walked in through. A large L shaped settee was in the middle of the room, providing an excellent sitting position for watching the television, in front of which was a small grey metal table, which seemed to sparkle when Rei looked at It., as did the carbonate next to the television. Dark purple curtains, matched the large bed, draped in purple sheets. A tall, lime green lamp stood next to it. Rei also noted that there was a very comfortable arm chair, in front of a table that was home to a sleek black laptop.

The question now was – where did Zane keep his deck? It was unlikely that Zane kept his deck on him all the time, after all he was the best duelist at Duel Academy, and he was known only to play those he thought worthy of his time, and those were few indeed.

Moving around the room quietly, careful not to disrupt anything, the boy noticed a metallic colored chest of draws next to Zane's bed. Curiosity peaked; he opened the top draw, gasping silently at what he found.

Sliding out the black colored box inside, Rei opened it with a trembling hand, eyes growing wide as the fell on the image of Zane's best card - Cyber End Dragon. A slight blush crept up his checks as he closed the box, before nuzzling it, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

This action was short lived however, for all too soon Rei heard voices outside of the door. Hurriedly standing the boy placed the deck back in the draw, before bolting for the window with as much speed as he could muster.

However, in his haste he sent the hat flying off his head, along with a golden hair clip, allowing long lavender colored hair to fly out behind him, the child's eyes widening in panic as it did. Hurriedly the child picked up the dropped hat, jamming it on their head, before hurrying out of the room, forgetting all about the hair clip, now resting on the carpet in front of the chest of draws.

Rei wasn't careful when jumping from the balcony on to the tree branch, and the branch snapped under the child's weight, and with a girlish scream, the child fell to the ground with a loud thud. Rei had managed to escape from being caught by Zane, and whoever else he was with – a fate worse than death in the child's mind. Unfortunately, as the child came out of the bushes at a run, that didn't stop them from being caught by someone else.

"So Rei," a voice asked, calmly, making the child stop in their tracks, head snapping up to lock eyes with the person who had just spoken, being rewarded with the knowledge that they held a grey hat in their hands, and a satisfied smirk on their face. "Care to tell us exactly what you were doing in Zane's dorm room? Or would the faculty be a better option? After all, the last time I checked, entering this school, after giving false information concerning your age and gender was a punishable offense."

Blair Flanagan did the only thing she could think to do in this situation – she pouted, adorably of course.

Zane stood quietly in front of the lighthouse, his eyes piercing the night as though he was trying to see the great mysteries it hid, and perhaps he was, or, it could just have been the fact that his gaze always held a calm, yet chilling, ferocity when he was thinking, and this was most of the time. He allowed the pale blinking light of the lighthouse to illuminate him, as a cool and gently breeze blew through his hair. His slender fingers toyed with a golden hair clip, mind pondering how it could have gotten into his room.

As the silently waves lapsed at the stone pier he turned his head slightly at the sound of nearing footsteps, and it seemed that the lighthouse wished to help him in his task, for the lighthouse beam passed Zane before stopping on the figure - illuminating Alexis Rhodes.

A slight smile adorned Zane's features, before his neutral expression returned. Gauging Alexis's current mood Zane cold tell that she was rather frustrated, most likely because of her friends. Zane knew the type of people Alexis associated with all too well.

"Hey Zane, what's up?" She asked as she came to stand beside him, her eyes looking out at the vast sea before her.

"Do you know what this is?" Zane asked handing her the hair clip; curiosity and puzzlement quickly appeared on her face as she stared at the accessory in bewilderment.

"Sure, it's a girl's hair clip. How'd you get it? I've known you for years, and this most certainly doesn't seem like something you would wear."

"It isn't," Zane responded levelly, "and since that is the case, it must mean someone was in my room, and something tells me it wasn't the cleaning staff."

"Care to explain?" Alexis asked.

"I saw Yuki and Misawa running away from the dorm, along with that new student," Zane supplied, "and neither of them are the type of people that would break a rule, unless of course it served a purpose. Whilst it also may be true that they could want to know about my dueling style and deck – there are far easier ways to do that then to sneak into my bedroom. This leaves the blame pointing towards the new student."

"I admit," Alexis said, "there is something slightly odd about the boy," Alexis said.

"That's because Rei isn't a boy," Zane said after a while.

"What?" Alexis said, now greatly confused. "How do you explain that?"

"I once met a girl; a year ago I think it was, at the Duel Monsters National Championships, the winner of which would have an opportunity to go to the World Championships held later in the year, who was taken with me from practically the moment she laid eyes upon me – something which quickly developed from a harmless crush into a disturbing obsession. Sure, the majority of girls, if not all, dream of the perfect man…the perfect wedding. She took that even further, saying that she would find me again, no matter what she had to do. Now, it appears that she might have done just that."

"Let me get this straight, you disguised yourself as a boy and infiltrated Duel Academy, all because you have a crush on Zane Truesdale?" Bastion said, sounding very confused.

The three of them were standing outside the Slifer Red dormitory, each doubting that Syrus Truesdale would interrupt them, watching the sea crash against the rocks down below them.

The purple haired girl in front of them nodded feverously, however Jaden, who suddenly burst out laughing, quickly interrupted her. Something that got him glares from both Blair and Bastion - Bastion's glare turned to a look of curiosity, he never seen Jaden laugh out loud before.

"Sorry," the boy said, not sounding sorry at all, "something about that was just so funny. Mainly the fact that you could get onto this island without being spotted, just more proof that this school is run by idiots. I mean how they could not see that you were only a child…" Jaden said before he trailed off, realization dawning upon his face.

"Unless of course they already know," Bastion finished for him.

"Crafty idiots," Jaden muttered under his breath, before he directed his attention at Blair once more. "So, now that we know this, what should we do with you?"

"Duel me," the girl said simply, "if I win, you don't tell."

"I fail to see how that would be of any benefit to me, what with me not being able to duel and all. It would be far easier to turn you in, and watch the school try and get out of the resulting mess – even if they know you're here, it will be hard for them to explain. Moreover, even if I wanted you to stay, you couldn't. Your parents would eventually worry, and that is definitely the least desirable option for anyone who knows you're here. However, if you were to tell the Chancellor you might be able to come here in a few years' time – he most certainly can't deny that you're a good enough duelist to come to this school."

"He's right Blair," Zane said, and everyone turned round to see Zane Truesdale, and Alexis Rhodes walking towards them. "However, since you actually managed what you told me you would do, how about a consolation prize?"

"_This evening just keeps getting better and better,"_ Yubel said, her amusement at the situation was obvious, succeeding in making Jaden chuckle slightly.

"A date?" The girl asked hopefully, eyes shinning with anticipation.

"Not exactly," Zane said, before flipping the hair clip to her. "How about a duel, I did promise you we would one day, didn't I?"

"_I bet it was just to get the girl to stop stalking him,"_ Yubel said.

"So, how about it? One duel, then tomorrow you can tell Chancellor Sheppard and go home, hopefully with the option of coming back when you're older."

Weighing out her options Blair nodded, "One problem," she said, "I don't have my duel disk, and it would be bad if I was spotted by your brother when I went to get it."

It was only then that Blair realized that strapped to Alexis's arm was a duel disk. One was also strapped to Zane's.

"Mind if I borrow yours?" Blair asked.

"Sure," Alexis said, before taking it off, and passing it to Blair.

Strapping the contraption on, Blair and Zane moved within five meters of each other, before activating their duel disks, life points climbing to 8000 as a golden coin appeared in between them.

"I call tails," Blair said, before an invisible hand flipped the coin. It came down tails.

"Looks like I get to go first," Blair declared, before drawing a card from her deck to add to her starting hand of five.

"So," Alexis asked, coming up to stand by Bastion and Jaden, "why didn't you turn her in?"

"Her motives for doing what she did interested me," Jaden said simply. "Now, I'm glad I didn't turn her in, for she's about to give me something very useful."

"Oh, and what's that?" Alexis asked, already knowing the answer.

"Insight," Jaden replied before turning his attention back to the match.

"I'll start by playing my Pot of Greed – allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck," which she quickly did, giving her seven cards in her hand. "Next I'll play my Silent Swordsman LV3, (ATK 1000/DEF 1000), in Attack Mode," Blair called out. Moments later a small swordsman garbed in a dark blue coat, and shoes along with a pair of white gloves, and a dark blue hat appeared on the field, wielding a small, razor-sharp, sword. Upon seeing Zane his eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing with determination.

"Next I'll activate the magic card known as Level Up! – This card allows me to send a face-up 'LV' monster I control to the Graveyard. I am then allowed to Special Summon the monster that's name is written in the text of the card I sent to the Graveyard, from either my hand or deck, ignoring all needed Summoning requirements. – Now come forth, Silent Swordsman LV5, (ATK 2300/DEF 1000)."

The small swordsman grew before the eyes of all those present, his coat and orange hair becoming longer. His sword also grew, now, however it was no longer strangely shaped like the one before had been - blades coming out of the sides, making it more like a jagged piece of metal than a sword in some aspects – but a refined weapon of power that the swordsman wielded effortlessly with one hand.

"I'll end with by playing two cards facedown on the field," Blair said, before placing her selected cards card into two of duel disks' magic/trap card slots. "Your move, my sweat and adorable Zane." Blair now held three cards in her hand.

""I'll also play Pot of Greed to start off," Zane said before drawing two cards, to give him a total of seven. "Before playing the magic card know as Polymerization in order to fuse together the two copies of Cyber Dragon, (ATK 2100/DEF 1600), in my hand in order to Fusion Summon my powerful Cyber Twin Dragon, (ATK 2800/DEF 2100), appear now on the field in Attack Mode."

Two metallic dragons appeared on Zane's side of the field, quickly intertwining themselves with each other. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly there were no longer two dragons with bright red eyes, but one giant metallic dragon, possessing two heads.

"Since you have just played a monster that has over 1500 Attack Points," Blair spoke up, "I'll be activating my facedown card Bottomless Trap Hole – allowing me to destroy the monster you just played, and remove it from the game."

"Not likely," Zane called out, before activating a card in his hand. "I play the quick-play magic card De-Fusion – allowing me to return one Fusion monster on the field to its owner's Fusion Deck and, if the monsters used for the Fusion Summon are in my Graveyard I'm allowed to Special Summon them to my side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position…"

Zane's monster glowed white, and suddenly vanished from the field, as the two mechanical creatures reappeared.

"Therefore," Zane, the embodiment of calm, continued, "since my Cyber Twin Dragon is no longer on the field, your trap card losses its effect, because it can only destroy the monster, or in some cases monsters, that triggered the activation of its effect."

"Now," Zane continued, "Since I have yet to perform a Normal Summon this turn I shall use it to call forth my Cyber Stein (ATK 700/DEF 500), in Attack Mode."

A robotic creature modeled after Frankenstein's monster appeared on Zane's side of the field.

"I'll now activate my monster's special ability, by paying 5000 life points I can Special Summon one Fusion monster from my Fusion Deck, and the monster I intend to play is, as I'm sure you know Blair, my Cyber End Dragon, (ATK 4000/DEF 2300), appear now in Attack Mode."

The mismatched creature glowed bright green, as Zane's life points dropped drastically from 8000 to 3000 in an instant. Though Zane showed no sign that he was affected, or worried, by the price of his monsters' effect.

Suddenly before everyone's eyes, a giant metallic dragon with large wings appeared on the field, its metal body glistening in the pale light of the moon. Its three heads roared in unison, and as it looked at Blair Flannigan she seemed to shiver slightly, though whether in fright or awe could not be determined.

"Finally," Zane said, "I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I'll have it destroy the one you've currently got set on the field."

As Blair's card – revealed to be the trap card Mirror Force - was blown away she gave a groan of frustration.

"Finally," Zane continued, "I'll play the last card in my hand – Limiter Removal, allowing me to double the Attack Points of all Machine type monsters on my side of the field, however at the end of this turn all monsters affected by this card are destroyed, but at the moment that doesn't matter in the slightest."

Everyone watched as the stats of all Zane's monsters changed, both Cyber Dragons now had an Attack Power of 4200, whilst Cyber Stein had been boasted to 1400. However, this was easily out shone by the Cyber End Dragon, who now had an Attack Power of 8000.

As Zane declared his attack, Blair Flannigan was covered in a blinding white light, as her life points dropped all the way from 8000 down to 0 in one fowl swoop. When the light faded she found herself knelling on the ground, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it," Alexis said coming over to comfort the girl, "you did great, a lot better than most would in your situation, I'm sure in a few years time you'll be strong enough to take him on."

"You really mean that?" The girl asked quietly.

"Absolutely," Alexis replied, "not many people can say they've come as close to destroying Zane's ace monsters as you have. Zane was lucky he got such a good opening hand," Alexis added, before Blair chuckled slightly.

"She's right," Zane said coming up to her, "a few more years and you'll get there. Now I believe you should be getting off to bed – it's getting rather late, wouldn't you say?"

"Before I go," Blair said, passing Alexis back her duel disk, walking up to Zane, "there's just one thing – a thank you, if you will."

As Zane knelt down in front of the girl, curious he noted her eyes sparkled, before faster than the eye could see she leaned forward and kissed him on the check, quickly turning away and running back to her dorm afterwards, her face bright red.

Those five seconds were probably the only time Jaden ever saw the King of Duel Academy truly surprised, however that surprise was quickly swept away, as his natural expression and calmness returned to him.

Bastion wore a slightly shocked expression, whilst Alexis was doing her best not to laugh at the very brief expression of genuine horror that Zane had worn only seconds ago. Jaden was also struggling, barely able to control his, and Yubel's, amusement at the situation. Sometimes sharing such a close bond with someone could be rather frustrating.

"Excellent show Zane," Bastion said.

"Thank you," Zane said calmly, before turning to look at the Slifer Red dormitory, easily spotting the fact that the light was on, and his brother making his way back to bed, an expression of awe more than likely adorning his features. A slight smile graced Zane's lips before he began to walk away, heading back to his dormitory, Alexis followed quickly afterwards.

"That was a nice thing you did."

"I didn't do it for Blair so much as for my younger brother," Zane told her, his eyes cast towards the heavens. "Hopefully witnessing that will inspire confidence within him."

The rest of the walk they shared together was filled with blissful silence, a slight smile gracing Alexis's face. She had been right. He might have had odd ways of showing it, but deep down Zane really did care for his brother, just as she cared for hers.

"I'll find you brother," Alexis whispered silently to herself.

"Well," Bastion said as he and Jaden walked back to the Ra Yellow dormitory, "that was interesting."

"Indeed," Jaden agreed as they entered their dormitory. That was the last thing Bastion got out of Jaden before he walked off towards his room, quickly entering it and shutting the door behind him.

Bastion let out a sigh; it was obvious he still had a long way to go before he and Jaden were truly friends.

Bastion went to sleep that night with a lot on his mind, the main thought that preoccupied his brain was of course one Zane Truesdale, something that preoccupied one Jaden Yuki also.

However, Zane wasn't the only thing that preoccupied Jaden's mind that night. For though she tried to hid it, he could tell Yubel was greatly worried about something, and he could shake the feeling that soon something would happen soon and that would change his life forever – shattering the feeling of happiness that he had gotten used to over the years.

Unfortunately, Jaden did not know how right he was – and it all had to do with that mysterious chamber underneath the Abandoned Dorm.

**Author's Note:** There you go, slightly later then I'd planned but I hit a small writer's block along the way. Next two chapters, or three, possibly even one, depending on how I decided to tackle the School Duel, will be up this weekend, and after that the Shadow Riders come into play – man this story is taking to long. Once again thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did don't forget to review. Now, since I'm curious – what are you thoughts on Teleport Dark Armed? Oh, and if you don't get the reference in this chapter regarding the chapter title, then shame on you!


	14. The School Duel Part 1

**Summary: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay, various things kept me from writing, writers block and wanting to get this chapter as good as possible being the main factors. Having to spend a lot of time writing scripts to add to my portfolio of writing, and research universities being the minor factors. What does that mean? I value fanfiction more than I should.

My thanks go out to Dragon and Sword Master for betaring, funny word that, the last chapter. Though on the subject I could use one if anyone reading this is interested. I plan to have the next two chapters up before November 1st, and then I'll take a month off for NaNoWriMo, which means you'll be left with a very predictable cliff hanger but a cliffhanger none the less.

Now, happy reading.

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 14: The School Duel Part 1**

"Ha," Lesley said, playing her cards down triumphantly onto a small metal table in the middle of her cabin, her victory smirk in place, "I win again."

Eric sighed in defeat rubbing his hands tiredly through his hair in frustration, before picking up the top card of the deck of normal playing cards, located in the middle of the table, groaning loudly when he saw what it was.

"Why do I always end up needing the next card?" Eric wondered as he put his hand down on the table.

"Maybe it's because you want a challenge," Lesley said, "undoubtedly you could've won earlier if you had really wanted to. Although it could just be that I'm better at Gin Rummy than you are, just like you are more skilled at Duel Monsters than I am."

"You're probably right," Eric conceded tiredly, looking around the metal cabin without much interest, soon realizing it was just like all the others on the submarine that was speedily taking them to Duel Academy – grey metal flooring and walls that made more noise than you really wanted them to, a small table and wardrobe, also a dull metallic grey, with a narrow bunk bed shoved up against one of the cabin's walls. The cabin was dimly lit from a flickering bulb that hung from the ceiling – cramped. Add that to the constant humming of the engine, and it made for an unpleasant journey, though it didn't bother Eric at all, it was nice to have change in his opinion.

"I'm your sister," Lesley stated, "I'm always right…"

"Well," Eric said, getting up and giving his legs a much needed stretch, "we've played cards for a while, now what?"

"Surely we should be there by now," Lesley said flopping down on the bunk bed. "We've been on this horrid contraption forever."

"It isn't that bad," Eric said before he began walking around the room. "We should be arriving at some point late afternoon, going on to early evening, from what Foster said before we boarded."

"Speak for yourself," Lesley grumbled, her face adopting a queasy expression, "I swear if I'm on this thing much longer I am going to throw up."

"You wouldn't be the first," Eric said, "Kyle had already thrown up twice by the time I left to come find you."

"What are the guys doing anyway?" Lesley wondered, "and why aren't you there bothering them?"

"Deck testing," Eric shrugged, "they want to see if Chazz's new deck is consistent, and well balanced. It's never really held much appeal to me."

"That's because you can't sit still," Lesley said, "seriously where in the world do you get the energy?"

Eric shrugged in response; he too wished to know the answer to that question.

"Besides," Lesley continued, "if you didn't hold back in all your duels, you'd be the perfect person for Chazz to test his deck against. Plus, if you don't test your deck then how do you know if it is good enough to use?"

"I don't hold back," Eric said, "I always give it my all."

"Sure you do," Lesley said sarcastically, "that's why I'm always able to beat you whenever we play Duel Monsters, regardless of the fact that you and I both know that your more skilled than I'll ever be."

"It's more fun to see all your opponents' cards and combinations, than it is to win," Eric said smiling.

"Not if the person you're playing against knows your holding back and wants nothing more then a match where both players give it their all," Lesley said quietly.

"What'd you say sis?"

"Nothing Eric," Lesley responded, "how about a game of Chess?"

"Sure," he replied.

As they played Eric noticed the sad look his sister wore and wondered what exactly he had done to upset her.

* * *

Chazz was not in a good mood and considering he had just crushed both Czar and Kyle for the umpteenth time that was very surprising. Usually he would boast about his power but his mind was too fixated on what could happen once the submarine reached Duel Academy. He did not doubt the fact that Foster had told his brothers of his achievements, and he was sure that they would try and use the position he was currently in to further their greatest goal – world domination. As it always was with his family, failure was not an option, and so, even if he didn't know yet what his brothers had planned, he knew he could not loose the duel.

_"Why the sad face boss?"_ Ojama Yellow asked, appearing above his head._ "Its like you don't want to go to Duel Academy." _

"Leave me alone," Chazz grumbled.

_"Is this about your brothers, come on they can't be that bad."_

"They left my alone in the middle of nowhere, in the coldest part of the world," Chazz snapped.

_"It could have been worse,"_ the small creature pointed out.

"How could it have possibly been any worse?" Chazz demanded glaring hatefully at the yellow spirit.

_"You could have been left in nothing but your underwear – like I was."_

Chazz let out a growl of frustration, before hitting the yellow creature, making it disappear in a puff of yellow smoke, before banging his fists down hard on his pillow.

"Rough day," a voice asked from the doorway, and Chazz looked up to see Eric making his way into the room, his cheerful smile nowhere in sight.

"Beat it, Eric; I'm not in the mood for dealing with you right now."

"You never are," Eric pointed out, a thin smile appearing on his face for a fraction of a second before it disappeared once more.

"What do you want?" Chazz asked, realizing the kid wasn't going to leave.

"I wanted to apologize," Eric said simply.

"Apologize?" Chazz asked, "For what?

"Throwing the match during the Fifty Man Duel Gauntlet, I had Mirror Force facedown."

"Why did you throw the match?" Chazz finally asked, surprising Eric by acting very un-Chazz-like. He had been sure that when he told him Chazz would shout at him, he most certainly wasn't prepared for a calm Chazz.

"I wanted to see if you had what it took to beat Czar," Eric said, "plus I'm not a fan of big crowds, and I knew going into North Academy that if I was the number one ranked duellist there I would be chosen as the school's representative in the School Duel, so I settled for a relatively high ranked position, one where if I lost people could tell whether or not I'd been holding back. Duelling isn't always about being the best, most of the time it is about having fun." Eric said, his smile returning.

"You have no idea, do you?" Chazz snapped. "All that truly matters is being the best; there is no fun to be had unless you count the satisfying taste in your mouth when you crush your opponent as fun. All that matters is being the best."

"Why?" Eric asked perplexed.

"The best get respect," Chazz answered shortly.

"That's neat," Eric said smiling, "but if that is the case, what are you so upset about? By your logic you've already got everyone's respect, you are the best."

"How can I be sure, if I never really beat you?" Chazz demanded.

Eric chuckled slightly before answering. "Whilst it may be true that I threw the match, I did it because I thought you might have a chance at beating Czar – something I could never do – and by beating him you've proven your skill level is far above mine. You truly are the best."

"Yeah," Chazz said, "I guess I am," though his eyes still held a bitter and defeated tint to them.

"Besides," Eric continued, "even if no one else respects you, the people at North Academy will, despite the fact that you're a bit strange."

"I'm not strange," Chazz said somewhat defensively, no doubt Eric had heard him talking to 'the figment of his imagination, that most certainly did not exist'.

"Says the person who talks to himself," Eric retorted. "Where are Czar and the rest of his gang? I would've thought they'd be here with you."

"They wanted to know when we were going to reach land," Chazz said, "can't blame them after two days of sitting round being board, there probably up near the front somewhere, walking aimlessly like the rest of you lot seem to be doing. Why?"

"I want the card I gave to you a couple of days ago back at some point, but it won't feel right unless I earn it back from you, so I'm going to try and beat Czar. When I do, I'll challenge you, and win." Eric explained rather quickly.

Before Chazz could retort Eric left the room, the door closing behind him with a creak, though Chazz could still hear his footsteps, echoing around the hull of the submarine. He was pretty sure the brat was also talking to his sister, those two were almost inseparable.

Sometimes Chazz really wished that his family could have a bond like that, but that was a wish he'd buried long ago.

Sighing he donned the black jacket; the last part of his North Academy uniform, the school's emblem seemed to shine brightly, as though bathed in an invisible sun.

"**Chazz It Up**," he whispered quietly to himself, quoting the line of text embodied into the jacket just underneath the school's emblem. Though he knew that if his brothers came to witness the match, no doubt televising it for a purpose Chazz no longer wanted to be a part of, he would have no chance of 'Chazzing it up'. Eric's admittance to holding back during their duel most certainly didn't help matters.

Sighing once Chazz flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, whilst a small voice, like a whisper on the wind, echoed all around him.

_"You've got to make the best out of what you've got." _

"If I want advice, I'll pay for someone to give it me – I most certainly don't need yours." Chazz yells before, once again, hitting Ojama Yellow, making it exploded in a yellow cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Alexis, don't you think Water Dragon would be a great addition to your deck?" Bastion said as the two walked away from the class they'd just had with Professor Banner, they were now on their way to their next lesson, unfortunately for them taught by Crowler.

"For the last time Bastion, no. It would completely through off my strategy, and no I do not need you to look through my deck to check whether it is ready for the upcoming duel – Mindy and Jasmine have already done that several times, however only some of their input was useful."

"Fair enough," Bastion said sighing in defeat, before he pocketed his Water Dragon card. "Any clue what you'll be up against?"

"I talked to Zane, he said that given how desperate the headmaster of the other school is to get the prize, he didn't tell me what it was, that the duellist I'm going up against might be using the best cards the school has in its possession, the person he played last year let slip after being thrashed. So whatever it is, it is going to be a challenge. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"You seem to spend an awful lot of time with that Zane fellow," Bastion remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked, and Bastion noted her voice had risen ever so slightly.

"Nothing," Bastion replied, "I merely stated an observation."

After that the two walked to their next class in silence, but on more than one occasion Alexis had to decline first year students who offered their best card to be added to her deck, saying rightfully that it would more than likely hinder her rather than help.

Classes dragged on - thought Alexis couldn't decided whether it was because she found the work extremely tedious, not to mention easy or because Doctor Crowler droned on and on about how to build a working deck and cards that could be useful in any situation. Alexis quickly realized that due to the duel with North Academy almost being imminent that all of the teachers were not so subtly making sure that she had as much knowledge as they could give her - some of the things Crowler told them in lesson she had never even fathomed and by the fact that Bastion seemed to by working in overtime it was obvious that there were even some things that could still eluded even a child genius.

Alexis' mood peaked slightly when Sheppard's voice broke in over the school's intercom system informing all students that North Academy were estimated to arrive in one hours' time, though this announcement did make all the students pay attention for the last quarter of the lesson, it was easy to tell that Crowler was annoyed by having his lesson interrupted, and it was also no surprise that the minute the lesson ended everyone rushed out of the room, leaving Crowler staring on in bewilderment, essay papers that he was going to give the class clutched tightly in his hands.

"Slackers the lot of you!" Crowler yelled in outright, and regardless of where they were every student froze for a moment in fright. Crowler's voice could carry extremely far when he was livid.

* * *

"Well it is about time," Kyle said to himself as he felt the submarine surfacing, the dark waves outside of the window he was standing idly next to slowly be replaced with lighter coloured waves and he took note that the late afternoon, or early evening depending on how you viewed such things, sky was a dark grey and from its clouded heights rain fell thick and fast and the occasional streak of yellow light could be seen racing across the sky – more than enough to tell the boy that a storm was coming.

"Great," he muttered, "we've spent god knows how long in this cigar-shaped monstrosity and now we have to get soaked, absolute joy. "

The island the submarine was propelling towards was enormous; a grand forest stretched all the way around its edge, almost eclipsing the school from view. There was also a volcano, just visable over the rain darkened tree tops, it looked dormant.

With one last peak out of the window, Kyle headed towards where the hatch of the submarine was. Soon joined by his friends and classmates as Foster voice was heard over the intercom system the submarine had

"Well," Chazz muttered to himself as he got up off the bed and picked up his bag, "guess this is it." With that he headed for the door, quickly exiting the room and joining the mass of students heading out of the submarine.

As the submarine came to a stop, resting in the water by the ever blinking lighthouse, the students clambered out, failing miserably to protect against the heavy rainfall, something which the students and teachers of Duel Academy that had assembled to greet them also failed to do.

As the North Academy students surveyed the sight before them, they noticed that the crowd of people were wearing different coloured jackets, blue, yellow or red, obviously indicating a ranking order. In front of the stood a balding man wearing a maroon coloured coat, a smile plastered on his face. Next to him stood a girl with long blonde hair clad in uniform consisting of a white shirt, with blue trimmings as well as a blue blouse and boats.

As the students disembarked the man in the maroon coat approached them, greeting Foster warmly.

"Foster, my good friend, how've you been?" Sheppard asked. "Not too bad I hope."

"Oh no," Foster replied as he and Sheppard shook hands, "after I finally managed to get over that humiliating defeat you handed e last year, I've been fine."

"Oh come now," Sheppard said, the smile faltering for a brief moment, "it was a close match."

"Not quite, it was clear from turn two that your candidate was far more skilled than mine - after all, he did win on that very turn. This year however things are going to be very different…"

"I can see that," Sheppard noted, "it appears you've brought the whole school along this time – you've never done that before, what're you planning?"

"To make you suffer a humiliating defeat," Foster said simply, "but we'll get to that soon enough, right now I think it best to introduce the two chosen duellists to each other as is tradition, my students have been on a relatively cramped vessel for the last few days and need their rest – I trust that you can accommodate all of them?"

"Indeed," Sheppard responded happily.

"Excellent," Foster said. "Now, may I present to you my school's best duellist, Chazz Princeton."

Hearing his name, Chazz stepped forward confidently, boarding slightly on arrogant.

"Interesting," Sheppard murmured to himself, before he gestured to the girl standing besides him, "and may I introduce Duel Academy's representative, Alexis Rhodes."

"Pleased to meet you," the girl said, stepping forward and offering her hand.

"Likewise," Chazz said shaking the offered hand. "I hope you not planning to win this little match of ours, because if you are I might suggest a change in plans, because that it not going to happen.

"Yeah," the assembled North Academy students chorused, "he's going to **Chazz You Up!**"

The visiting school then broke out into a chant of **Chazz It Up**, drawing confused looks from the Duel Academy crowd.

"**Chazz It Up**?" Alexis asked perplexed.

"Don't look at me," Chazz said shrugging, "it was the Chancellor's idea."

* * *

Syrus Trusdale looked up as he heard the door, and watched as someone about his own age walked in carrying a bag over their shoulder, whistling a merry tune. Not seeming to notice Syrus the boy walked towards the bunk bed, situated against the far wall of the tiny room, and plopped himself down on the bottom bunk.

"Hey that's my bunk," Syrus said making himself known to the whistling newcomer.

"Sorry," the boy said, quickly getting off and picking up his bag, "Name's Eric by the way, I'm from North Academy. Can I have the top bunk instead then?

"Sure," Syrus said slightly bewildered. "Mine's Syrus."

"Cool," Eric said.

"Why are you here?" Syrus asked, after taking a moment to process what was actually happening, "shouldn't you be in the Obelisk Blue dormitory, I can help you get there if you're lost?"

"Here's fine," Eric said kindly smiling at the blue haired boy, "nice and cosy and nobody that might end up getting my rattled, why would I want to go somewhere else? Besides, your Chancellor said we could bunk anywhere and if he didn't, well then it is only for a couple of nights, I'm sure he won't mind." There was a very brief pause before Eric continued, "So, Syrus you up for a duel?" Eric asked, getting out his duel disk and deck from his bag, "Come on, we've got plenty of time."

"Alright," the boy said after a moments pause, "But I have to warn you I'm not very good – that's why I'm in the lowest ranked dormitory at this Academy."

"Well, we can't have that," Eric said chuckling to himself, "so how about I give you a hand in helping to get better, sound good?"

"You'd really do that?" The boy asked, sounding both surprised and hopeful.

"Sure, it has been ages since I tutored someone, it'll be fun," Eric said. If Eric realized that by just saying what to him was a simple sentence would make the blue haired boy happier than he'd been in a long time - being known only as 'Zane's little brother' made Syrus greatly depressed from time to time – he did not give any indication – quickly rushing out the door leaving an ecstatic Syrus in his wake.

Things were finally looking up for the blue haired Truesdale.

* * *

_"We didn't go to meet the students from North Academy,"_ Yubel intoned gently, bringing Jaden out of a moment of contemplation, _"any reason why?"_

"It was raining," Jaden said, stifling a yawn as he looked out of rain soaked glass to the ominous weather outside, "besides, it seems kind of pointless when it's very likely that the only people that were introduced were the two chosen representatives."

_"I find rain rather romantic,"_ Yubel said almost to herself, "_however, whilst you may very well be correct in your assumption, if we had gone we would have been able to judge the character of North Academy's representative and therefore have an insight in to the type of deck and strategy he might use in tomorrow's match."_

"Why exactly would that be important?" Jaden asked, "I'm not one of the ones duelling tomorrow."

_"Perhaps not,"_ Yubel conceded,_ "but fate works in very strange ways, you remember the person that insulted you when you went for the Entrance Exams, right?"_

"The one you hospitalised? Yeah, I remember. What of it?" Jaden asked cocking his head to ones side, eyes still fixed on the drumming rain as it hit the window.

_"Well after interacting with someone on a mental level I seem to leave a slight imprint, a marker if you will, that allows me to sense where anybody I've interacted with is, for a limited time and depending on the distance. I can only assume that my imprint fades eventually, but I've never had solid proof. The boy that I hospitalised has my marker on him – he got off the boat carrying the students from the north school just a while ago."_

"You didn't tell me this sooner, because?"

_"I forgot,"_ Yubel replied sheepishly. _"I haven't had to interact with another mind apart from yours since Osamu, and seven years in a coma is more than enough time for the imprint I left during my interaction with him to fade."_

"So?" Jaden asked, "You think he came back for revenge?"

_"No,"_ Yubel replied, _"he most definitely came here first and foremost for the competition. Even if he remembers you are enrolled here it is unlikely he'll have time to take whatever revenge, if any, he has planned. We need not worry about him; however the boy's arrival back here is most peculiar, is it not?"_

Jaden nodded absently, before asking a question that had just popped into his head, and though he did not mean it to, it came out in a worried tone. "The imprint you leave behind in someone's mind once you've interacted with them, does it work both wyes?"

_"Let us hope that we never have to find out."_

* * *

The wind blew harshly against his face as he stood on the docks, the misty morning light seeming to make the decent of the object his eyes were fixed upon appear as thought it did so on a bed of clouds. As the flying craft came to land of what could only be described as 'a makeshift runway, Chazz turned his head slightly, whilst stabilizing himself against the falling over due to the wind created by the machine's engines.

As the plane come to a stop Chazz gazed at it, a brief amount of surprise crossing his face. He already knew who was onboard; the only question was why on earth did they need to use the largest of the family jets?

The reason was evident to Chazz as an entire film crew disembarked from the plane along with his brothers, quickly going about getting their equipment loaded off the aircraft with the help of the cabin crew.

His brothers stood before him imposingly, dressed in the finest suits money could buy. Jagger was also holding a steal briefcase firmly in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Chazz ground out.

"Why, we're here to witness your victory, your rise to greatness…you better not let us down Chazz, our plans depend on you," Slade intoned.

"I'm sure he won't." Foster spoke up from next to Chazz, already having taken a great dislike towards the boy's siblings. He knew there relationship was not the best, but he had not suspected that it was this bad, it was clear they didn't care about their brother, only their own selfish goals, though what those were Foster could not begin to fathom.

"Just in case," Slade said, here Jagger opened he opened the silver briefcase and showed it to Chazz and Foster, their eyes widening as they saw the contents – rare card after rare card. "These are the best cards money could buy; you have no excuse to lose."

The star of North Academy looked at the collection for a long time, his expression becoming unreadable, before Jagger closed the briefcase, and passed it wordlessly to Chazz.

"I won't let you down," Chazz murmured quietly, making sure they couldn't read the emotion that flittered across his face. With that he turned round and walked away from his brothers, Foster quickly caught up to him and the pair walked on silently together, the only sound the gentle whispers of the mysterious yet harsh morning winds.

"You're not going to really use those cards, are you?" Foster asked eventually, the worry in his voice was clearly evident.

Chazz's mind was in turmoil; recent events were moving too far and were far to complex to make a decision. On the one hand, if he didn't use the cards he would gain the respect he wanted from his peers, yet if he didn't use the cards given to him by the members of North Academy and instead used the one's his bothers provided, he would get what he had yearned for so long – his brothers respect and recognition. Though could he betray all of the new people he had, grudgingly in some cases, grown attached to?

He didn't answer Foster. How could you answer someone when you didn't know the answer?

* * *

Marcus was frustrated. Where the hell was Princeton? He'd come back from the confrontation with his brothers and refused to answer anybody when they asked how he was and what happened. Now, minutes before he was meant to be facing off against Alexis Rhodes, he had vanished.

This had led him to speedily prowling the hall ways of the hosting school, scouring high and low for the duellist in question, yet he didn't even come remotely close to finding him, though to be fir he was very pressed for time. He could not search everywhere.

Realizing that his search had led him back to the rapidly filling duel stadium he sighed and joined the mass of entering students. Like most stopping to look at the many cameras that had been set up around the room.

Eventually finding the place where all students from North Academy were seated, and took an empty sheet on the back row next to Czar and Lesley. Both of them wore worried expressions on their faces and Marcus was sure that if Czar squeezed the black metal bar r that connected the row of seats in front of them together any harder, he would break it.

"Found him?" Lesley asked speaking loudly so that she could be heard over the noise.

"No," Marcus grunted before spying the worried look Czar wore – something that looked very out of place on his face.

"If I didn't know any better Czar, I'd say that you were worried about Chazz," Marcus stated directing intense and questioning gaze towards his friend.

"Of course I'm worried about him," Czar snapped, "if he isn't here within a few minutes we will be in complete disgrace."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Lesley said, nodding most likely to assure herself rather than her friends.

"He better do…" Czar muttered, not needing to finish the sentence – the threat in his words was more than obvious.

"Where's Eric anyway, he always sits with you?" Marcus asked Lesley.

"He's gone native," Lesley replied, "says the reaction to someone wearing Duel Academy uniform cheering for our school will be amusing – I say he wants to sit with his new best friend."

Marcus's shrugged, a motion that only seemed to infuriate Lesley. "Let him hang with other people, what harm could come of it? Besides, what harm could come of it…he won't do anything foolish for fear of what you might do to him if he did."

"You don't call what he's doing now foolish, and exactly what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," Marcus said hurriedly, "you've got an even shorter temper than Chazz and believe me that is not a good thing."

The witty retort that Lesley had on the tip of her tongue was quieted when the lights when out leaving the entire audience in darkness for a few moments, before a flood light turned on, shinning down upon a man wearing a blue coat with white frilly cuffs. The man had yellow hair, looked extremely effeminate capped it all of with purple lipstick, and spoke in a voice that tiptoed on the line between enthusiastic and creepy – though who could blame him for being excited, he was introducing the match and therefore it was certain that he would been seen on television.

"Welcome one and all to the annual School Duel, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Vice Chancellor and the top duelling instructor here at Duel Academy – Doctor Vellian Crowler. Now I do believe it is time to introduce the opponents. Representing Duel Academy we have its top ranked female duellist Alexis Rhodes!"

Another spotlight came on illuminating the figure of Duel Academy's representative. Her face was neutral, though her eyes burned with a great intensity. Walking to the middle of the duelling field she waited calmly for her opponent to be introduced.

"Her opponent from North Academy, is the heir to the Princeton family and the very reason that this math is being globally televised, can he do what those before him have failed to do time and time again, and finally pull out a win for North Academy? Well, we're about to find out. Please give a warm Duel Academy welcome to Chazz Princeton!"

The North Academy students tensed up as the other end of the duelling field was illuminated, letting out a sigh of relief when they saw Chazz standing there, fist raised in the air in victory, there was no doubt how he thought this match would end. The North Academy students cheered loudly, every single one of them visibly relieved.

Making his way to the middle of the duelling field Chazz stopped in front of Alexis as the main lights came back on.

"Duellists shake hands," Crowler instructed which they promptly did, "and now, with the formalities out of the way it is my please to declare this years' School Duel officially started."

As Chazz and Alexis moved back to their end of the duelling field, Crowler rushed off the field and into the stands to take a seat next to Sheppard and Foster, microphone still clutched in hand. Activating their duel disks Chazz and Alexis's life points rose to 8000, as a golden coin appeared in the middle of the field.

"Since you're technically the challenger," Alexis said, "I'll let you call it."

"Beautiful and generous," Chazz remarked. "Today might be my lucky day."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Alexis told him.

"It might have the desired effect of distracting you," Chazz pointed out, smirking ever so slightly. "I think I'll choose heads."

The coin flipped and Chazz was in luck, for when it landed it showed heads.

"Looks like I get to go first," Chazz noted.

"You'll need the head start."

"We'll se about that."

"Duel," they shouted in unison, accompanied by a giant uproar as the gathered students cheered, as they both drew their opening hand of five cards. Chazz was quick to draw his sixth card, signalling the start of his turn.

"I activate the magic card Painful Choice," Chazz called out.

"Interesting choice," Bastion muttered as he saw the card's holographic form appear on the field. Not having seen Jaden when he had entered the arena he had seated himself next to Syrus Truesdale, and his new friend Eric - who Bastion had been surprised to learn hailed from North Academy – what was he doing sitting in the wrong part of the stands? - Due to the fact that space was very limited.

"Why? What's the card do?" Syrus asked.

"Ensures Chazz playable moves and victory later on in the game," Eric answered cryptically.

"Painful Choice," Chazz explained, "as I'm sure you know, allows me to select five cards from my deck and show them to you…"

"I then get to pick one card and you add the selected card to your hand, the other cards go to the Graveyard," Alexis finished. "So, go on choose your five cards."

Taking out his deck from his duel disk Chazz went through it till he found the five cards he desired. Taking them out, he placed his deck back into his duel disk. "I have chosen the following five cards," Chazz announced, showing them to Alexis. "Felgrand Dragon, (ATK 2800/DEF 2800), Darkblaze Dragon, (ATK 1200/DEF 1000), Decoy Dragon, (ATK 300/DEF 200), Victory Dragon, (ATK 2400/DEF 3000), and Curse of Dragon, (ATK 2000/DEF 1500)."

From their position in the stands, the very back right next to one Jaden Yuki, Chazz's brothers gaped in shock. Shock because they never thought their younger brother would ever disobey them. After this match was over, even if their brother won, they would most certainly give him a lecture on how to act as was expected of anyone belong to their family. If he lost, then disowning was most definitely in order. After all he was the only member of the family the hadn't worked as hard as possible to be the best in his chosen field, not to mention the fact that he had lost sight of the grand goal – world domination. That was unacceptable.

"You can keep hold of your Decoy Dragon," Alexis said after thinking it over for a few seconds.

Chazz smirked as he sent the other four cards to the Graveyard, it was obvious that his opponent was unaware of his Decoy Dragon's effect; if she had been then Decoy Dragon would never have made it into his hand. That mistake was going to cost her dearly.

"I'll set one monster card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said before placing one of the cards in his hand sideways on one of the five monster card spaces that his duel disk possessed.

"My turn," Alexis said drawing a card from her deck, "I play Etoile Cyber, (ATK 1200/DEF 1600), in Attack Mode." A beautiful female dancer garbed in red appeared on Alexis side of the field "Next I'll equip her with the magic card Big Bang Shot, increasing her Attack Points by 400 and giving her a Piercing effect – which means that if she attacks a monster in Defense Mode and the monster has less Defense Points then she does Attack Points, the difference comes out of your life points."

As the monster's Attack Points rose to 1600 Chazz couldn't help but cringe. This was going to hurt.

"Pounding Pirouette," Alexis called out before the elegant dancer started to spin round creating a powerful wind about her. Chazz didn't even see the monster move but suddenly it was in front of him delivering a powerful kick to his defensive monster revealed to be an orange dragon wearing a mask.

"The monster you just destroyed was my Masked Dragon, (ATK 1400/DEF 1100), and when it destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by way of Battle I am allowed to Special Summon one Dragon type monster from my Deck, the only downside is it has to have an Attack Power of 1500 or less, however it does mean that I can bring forth the monster that will win me this match."

"That may be true but before you monster effect takes place your life points have to take a hit – or have you already forgotten that my monster currently has Piercing?" The dancer delivered a second kick, knocking Chazz back slightly as his life points decreased to 7500.

"As I was saying," Chazz said wincing slightly from the blow, "come forth Armed Dragon LV3. (ATK 1200/DEF 900), appear on field in Attack Mode."

A tiny orange dragon with small metal-studded gloves and tail appeared on Chazz's side of the field, and upon seeing it Alexis rightful adopted a troubled expression. This, put simply, was not good. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Alexis finally declared.

"My move then," Chazz said drawing a card to give him six cards in his hand, "now during my Standby phase I can send one face-up Armed Dragon LV3 n my side of the field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5, (ATK 2400/DEF 1000), from either my Hand or Deck and this time it is coming from my Deck."

As the orange dragon disappeared a red dragon with black metal claws that had sharp silver points, it also had a black chest plate out of which came a ferocious looking saw, it was spinning slowly and menacingly, appeared on the field. Its black spiked tail swished slowly behind it, as its eyes gleamed.

"Next I'll enter my Main Phase 1 and activate the equip magic card Megamorph, allowing me to double the Attack Points of my Armed Dragon LV5 as long as my life points are lower than yours, which they currently are. So my Armed Dragon now has an Attack Power of 4800. Go, Armed Dragon LV5 take out her Etoile Cyber."

The dragon let out a mighty raw as it charged forward, its claws spinning rapidly and upon contacting with the dancer those claws quickly cut her to pieces, as her dying scream filled the air. Alexis gave a cry of pain as her life points dropped to 4800.

"To end my turn I'll be playing one card facedown and activating the Field Magic card Mausoleum of the Emperor."

Everyone watched amazed as around the two players a large golden temple was erected. The temple floor, made also of golden stone, was small, connected by a long but thin stone walkway. Underneath the walkway, if you could see through the never-ending chasm of darkness laid thousands upon thousands of statues.

"No doubt you're all wondering what this ancient temple is for," Chazz said, "well as long as it is on the field both me and my opponent have access to the vast number of statues down below us and are able to use them in order to play a high level monster instead of having to get rid of monsters on our side of the field."

"Why would he give Alexis the ability to play high level monsters when she is clearly on the ropes?" Syrus asked obviously confused.

"Chazz's card comes with a cost," Bastion explained, "in order to use its effect each player must pay life points in multiples of 1000 equal to the number of tributes they would normally have to make to Summon a monster, so each time the effect of the card is used the player who use the effect becomes weaker, something Alexis can't afford to do at this point in the game, especially considering what is about to happen…"

"During my End Phase," Chazz said, "if my Armed Dragon LV5 destroys a monster by way of battle I can send it to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7, (ATK 2800/DEF 1000) from my hand or Deck, unfortunately this time around it will have to be Special Summoned from my hand, oh well I still have hand advantage." Once he had finished placing the selected card from his hand down on his duel disk he was left with three cards in his hand.

The dragon that appeared on Chazz's side of the field as his previous one disappeared in a shower of crimson sparks was huge. It was on all fours, its blood red eyes flashing dangerously as its monster tail, like the majority of its body protected by black and silver armour, swung dangerously behind it, the drill at the very end spinning rapidly. Instead of a saw coming out of its chest, this time it had large curved spikes. Its claws were sharper and it also had small black drills coming out of the side of its body, as well as two large blades coming out of the side of its neck.

"I would hate to get hit by that thing," Eric said, whilst Syrus seemed to whimper slightly at the sight in front of him.

"My move," Alexis said drawing a card to give her four cards in total, any worry she had at her current situation skilfully hidden, "and I activate the magic of Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards," which she promptly did giving her five cards in hand. "Next I think I'll call my Cyber Gymnast, (ATK 800/DEF 1800), to the field in Attack Mode."

An athlete with long yellow hair wearing a white mask and black leotard appeared on the Alexis's side of the field.

"Cyber Gymnasts' effect allows her to destroy one face-up Attack Position monster my opponent controls, as long as I discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard," Alexis explained, "now, guess which card she's going to destroy," she added as she discard a card to give her three cards in hand.

"You can't!" Chazz exclaimed his shocked expression almost comical; he simply couldn't believe one of his most powerful monsters could be defeated so easily. Alas there was nothing he could do accept watch his dragon vanish from the field, its roar of protest echoing around the stadium.

"You'll pay for that," Chazz growled bitterly.

"We'll see," Alexis said, "Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy the facedown you have on your side of the field.

Once again Chazz could do nothing but watch as his card was destroyed, this time by a mighty torrential storm.

"Finally I'll activate one of the cards I previously put on the field, the trap card Call of the Haunted – allowing me to Special Summon the card I just discarded with my Cyber Gymnast's effect back from the Graveyard, Cyber Prima, (ATK 2300/DEF 1600), in Attack Mode."

Wisps of smoke started to billow from the stone floor of the temple on Alexis's side of the field, and when the smoke cleared a female clothed in a silver bodysuit with golden rings around her waist and arms, light blue boots and, like the gymnast beside her, wearing a mask had appeared on the field, Her long silver hair flowing gently in an invisible breeze.

"Now I'll have both my monsters wage an attack on your life points," Alexis declared before both of the females rushed towards Chazz. As the females landed a barrage of elegant kicks about his person Chazz crumpled to the floor, life points dropping by 3100 to rest at 4400.

As Chazz staggered to his feet he drew a card from his deck begging his turn. Casting a glance about him he let out a sigh as he looked at the card he had drawn however he began to laugh. Paying life points wouldn't matter if he was able to get this on the field.

"You shouldn't have destroyed my facedown card," Chazz said, "you should have taken out my Field Magic card, because with it I'm now going to ensure my victory.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked him finding it difficult to keep the look of worry from her face. When your opponent talked that confidently it always meant trouble.

"You don't think he's drawn…." Lesley began.

"I think he has," Marcus and Czar finished in unison, a statement which had most of their classmates nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'll use the effect of Mausoleum of the Emperor, paying 2000 life points, in order the monster that will bring about at end to this duel…"

As Chazz's life points dropped to 2400 two of the statues rose up to stand before him, before they vanished in a wonderful golden light that quickly enveloped Chazz also.

Jaden would never forget the following sight, the light started to alternate from gold to black as a mighty creature emerged from it; the sight of its wondrous form making all everyone assembled in the arena intake a very large collective breath.

The creature radiated with a mixture of gold and black light, its large wings unfurling from its body slowly, and its grand form taking up the whole of Chazz's field. Half of its scales shone a blinding white, whilst the other half was as black as the midnight sky. It gazed at everyone with a marble white eye and a stone black eye as it black and white wings caused a powerful almost magical wind to blow about the arena. Brining back its black and white head the beautiful dragon gave a loud roar, deafening everyone present.

Everyone all heard Chazz's voice however as it transcended even the mighty dragon's roar.

"....Appear now, Light and Darkness Dragon!" (ATK 2800/DEF 2400)


	15. The School Duel Part 2

**Summary: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 15: The School Duel Part 2**

The creature radiated with a mixture of gold and black light, its large wings unfurling from its body slowly, and its grand form taking up the whole of Chazz's field. Half of its scales shone a blinding white, whilst the other half was as black as the midnight sky. It gazed at everyone with a marble white eye and a stone black eye as it black and white wings caused a powerful almost magical wind to blow about the arena. Brining back its black and white head the beautiful dragon gave a loud roar, deafening everyone present.

Everyone all heard Chazz's voice however as it transcended even the mighty dragon's roar.

"....Appear now, Light and Darkness Dragon!" (ATK 2800/DEF 2400)

"Well," Jaden said, "things are certainly getting interesting."

The duel currently stood with Alexis in the lead with 4400 life point and two monsters, Cyber Gymnast and Cyber Prima, on the field. She also had one card face down and her Call of the Haunted trap card activated. Alexis currently held two cards in her hand. Chazz was, depending on how you looked at things, worse off. He had only 2400 life points remaining, though he did have his Light and Darkness Dragon on the field – currently the strongest monster, as well as three cards in hand. He also had the Field Magic card Mausoleum of the Emperor in play.

"Now, Light and Darkness Dragon attack Cyber Gymnast with Twilight Blast." Chazz called out.

Out of the dragon's mouth came a beam of black and white energy which headed speedily towards the Cyber Gymnast, the beauty and majesty of the attack making the crowd oww and ahh in wonder.

"Not so fast!" Alexis called out. "I activate my trap card – Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card from my hand I can reduce all damage I take this turn to 0!"

As the attack enveloped Alexis's side of the field the Light and Darkness Dragon glowed golden. As the light faded the Cyber Gymnast was no more and Alexis's life points read 2900 and Alexis was currently kneeling on the floor of the mausoleum panting heavily.

"What gives?" Alexis asked as she got shakily to her feet, "my Hallowed Life Barrier should have rendered your attack useless."

"Normally that would be the case," Chazz said, "but as long as my Light and Darkness Dragon is on the field it negate the activation of any magic or trap card, or the effect of an Effect Monster. However, every time it does it loses 500 Attack and Defense Points," Chazz explained simply. "Now, with your Gymnast gone and your life points significantly lower, I'll end my turn," Chazz added calmly.

"I don't get it," Syrus said, her face adopting a bemused expression, "why would Chazz leave Alexis's Cyber Prima on the field it has enough attack Points to destroy his dragon now in battle that is if Alexis is willing to let go of her only monster. Why would he leave it unprotected?"

"He has no choice," Bastion explained, "Light and Darkness Dragon negates everything as long as it can continue to lose points. So, even though it is a powerful card it has a very nasty drawback. Though I'm betting Chazz didn't Summon it because of its negation effect. More likely it was due to its secondary effect."

"Why, what else does it do?" Syrus asked.

"When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its controller can choose one monster in their Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field, though they do have to get rid of all other cards on their side of the field, that is probably why he didn't play any more cards – he didn't want to lose them."

"My turn," Alexis said drawing to give her two cards in hand. Looking at the dragon before her a small smile twitched at her lips. The dragon would be easy to slay, the problem was the monster it would Special Summon when it was destroyed would not be, at least not without taking a lot of life points from her. "I'll just end my turn," she finally said surprising the whole audience.

"I'll draw," Chazz said giving him four cards in his hand, "I'll be attacking your Cyber Prima with my Light and Darkness Dragon, Twilight Blast…"

"Cyber Prima, counter it with Prima Light," Alexis called out in retaliation.

The twin coloured blast of energy met a wall of radiating golden light, enveloping the whole arena, as an uproar of enjoyment echoed around it, before the cries of joys were deafened by the resulting explosion.

When the billowing smoke cleared everyone noticed a small circle of glowing light on Chazz's side of the field, and a slowly crumbling mausoleum.

What surprised everyone the most however was that as the smoke cleared from Alexis's side of the field her monster was still standing, it even went so far as to make an elegant bow as though what she had just survived was all part of an act of magic one might see on stage.

"What! Why is your Cyber Prima sill standing? The collision of our attacks should have destroyed both our monsters!"

"Ever heard of something known as "an effect that activates in the Graveyard" because it is really common in this game."

"My dragon should have negated its effect if that was the case and I should have taken 500 points of damage, but my life points haven't changed!"

"That's true," Alexis admitted, "but the effect I'm referring to activated after your monster was destroyed, which then chained itself to your monster's second effect, so where is the monster – the dragon – that you've chosen to Special Summon?"

As the rest of the mausoleum crumbled into nothingness the golden circle of light erupted with volcanic red fire as a black and orange dragon soared out of the depths of the fire, glaring at Alexis with anger.

"Here it is, my Darkblaze Dragon!" (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)

"Hold on," Alexis said, "why have its Attack and Defense Points doubled? It didn't have points that high when you sent it to the Graveyard!"

"Its Attack and Defense Points increase to become twice what they originally were when it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard," Chazz explained simply. "Now explain! Why is your monster still on the field?"

"My Shield Warrior, (ATK 800/def 1600), that's why." Alexis explained simply. "It can be removed from my Graveyard during the Damage Step in order to save a monster I control from being destroyed and of course since your dragon was destroyed by that time it couldn't stop the effect, just in case you forgot. Finally, if you're wondering how Shield Warrior got into my Graveyard, I discarded it when I activated my Hallow Life barrier, even if your monster stops the effect of cards it doesn't stop the cost to activate them."

"I get it," Chazz ground out, "you outsmarted me, but you now have nothing to survive my second attack. So go Darkfire Dragon, destroy her Cyber Prima with your Darkfire Inferno!"

A blackened ball of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth and when its scoring flames connected with Alexis's monster they melted her to ash, scorching Alexis for 100 life points, knocking her total down to 500.

"When Darkblaze Dragon destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard,my opponent takes damage equal to its Attack Points," Chazz explained, "in case your wondering why your life points dropped solow. Now I activate the magic card Monster Reincarnation, so, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard I can add one monster card from the Graveyard back to my hand, and the monster I'll be adding back is my Light and Darkness Dragon. Finally I'll play Monster Reborn in order to revive the monster I just discarded for Monster Reincarnation's effect – Dragonic Knight! (ATK 2800/DEF 2300)" Chazz called out a victorious smirk on his face.

As a light green scaled dragon appeared on the field, with a shield and Sword in hand, Chazz said the simple words that would normally infuriate any duellist, mainly because they were said with a cocky attitude.

"Your move."

"I draw," Alexis said calmly, "and play the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck as long as I discard two." Quickly resolving the cards effect she examined her hand and grinned to herself. "Next, I activate the magic card Monster Reborn allowing me to bring back someone you might remember – my Etoile Cyber."

As the dancer reappeared on the field she glared at Chazz anger burring in her eyes.

"Now, I activate the magic card known as Polymerization in order to fuse my Etoile Cyber on the field with the Blade Skater, (ATK 1400/DEF 1500), in order to Fusion Summon my mighty Cyber Blader, (ATK 2100/DEF 800), appear now on the field in Attack Mode!"

A beautiful purple female clad in red appeared on the field, her long purple hair flowing behind her as did a pirouette before stopping, giving an elegant bow and glaring at Chazz.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Chazz said, "why else would you Summon a monster weaker than both of mine?"

"It is obvious that you don't know my monsters effect," Alexis said, "for you see when there are two monsters on your side of the field my Cyber Blader has her Attack Points doubled – meaning my monster currently has 4200 Attack Points."

"Oh great," Chazz muttered, before the skater rushed towards his Darkblaze Dragon, lashing out with a slender foot the blade of her right skate impacting hard against the creature's body. With an agonizing roar the dragon disappeared from the field as Chazz's life points dropped by 1800 to rest at 600, a very worrying score to the eyes of the students from North Academy.

As Cyber Blader's Attack Power dropped back to its origanal score of 2100, Alexis spoke again.

"I'll now remove two Warrior type monsters from my Graveyard – Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber – in order to add the equip magic card Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade from my Graveyard back to my hand."

The two chosen monsters were ejected from Alexis's Graveyard along with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, Alexis then placed the two monsters in her shirts top pocket, signifying that they had been removed from the game.

"Next I'll equip my Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade to my Cyber Blader, increasing her |attack Points by 300, giving her an Attack Power of 2400 – the same as your Darkblaze Dragon. That will end my turn."

A jewelled golden sword appeared in the skater's hands and she took up a fighting stance, glowing blue as her Attack Power rose slightly.

"I'll draw," Chazz said giving him three cards in hand. "Now, Dragonic Knight, attack Alexis's monster with your Emerald Sword Slash!"

As the attack hit Alexis could do nothing as her life points dropped sharply to a very low 100, knocking her once again to the floor.

Panting Alexis shakily stood up, she couldn't take much more of this. Putting a now shaking hand on her duel disk she drew what could very well be her final card. The spectators picked up on this fact and all held their breath. As she looked at the card she'd drawn Alexis smirked, it seemed like she wasn't out of this game after all.

"It doesn't matter what you draw, whatever it is it won't change a thing. I'll still win!"

"You sure about that Princeton? 'Cause I've drawn the one card that can ensure my victory," Alexis shot back.

"That's just a bluff! You've got nothing!"

"Oh? Then what's this? I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" She quickly examined her hand, Next i activate Graceful Charity,allowing me to draw three cards,as long as I then discard two", which she quickly did before examining her hand once more and discarding one card to the Graveyard. "By discarding one card, a magic card to be more exact I can activate my Double Spell – allowing me to select a magic card in your Graveyard and activate it as if it were my own. The card I'm choosing to activate is your Monster Reborn!"

"That has got to be the greatest topdecking combo I've ever seen," Marcus exclaimed in astonishment.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chazz breathed.

"I'll use Monster Reborn in order to Special Summon my Cyber Blader back from the Graveyard. I'm going to be playing her in Attack mode." Alexis called out, before placing the magic card into one of her magic and trap card slots.

As the elegant skater reappeared on the field doing a pirouette Chazz threw his head back and laughed.

"That monster has less Attack Points than mine and since there aren't two monsters on my field its Attack Power can't double. A wasted move." Chazz told her.

"It seems you don't know much about my Cyber Blader do you?" Alexis asked. "Well allow me to explain its effect to you. If there are two monsters on your field it is true that my monsters Attack Points double, however it also has an effect if there is one monster on the field and that is that it can't be destroyed in battle."

"So? It can't get past my monster, it is still too weak!" Chazz told her.

"You're forgetting the Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade in my Graveyard," Alexis said, "so once again I'll be removing two Warrior type monsters from my Graveyard, this time my Cyber Gymnast and Cyber Prima, in order to add my Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade back to my hand, and then once again I'll equip it to my Cyber Blader putting her Attack Points at 2400!"

Once again a jewelled golden sword appeared in the skater's hand as she glowed blue slightly, before once again taking up a fighting stance.

"I'll end my turn."

Drawing to four cards Chazz examined his hand carefully before proclaiming: "I've won!"

"Really?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow, "From where I'm standing it looks like you're losing."

"I call fourth my Decoy Dragon, (ATK 300/DEF 200), to the field in Attack Mode," Chazz said, placing one of his four cards down in one of the monster card zones of his duel disk. Seconds later an adorable little sky blue coloured dragon with giant red eyes appeared on Chazz's side of the field next to the other larger emerald dragon, the sight of it making all the females in the stands sigh.

"I end my turn."

"My move," Alexis said quickly drawing a card, "Cyber Blader, attack his Decoy Dragon!"

The cries of protest that command brought were silenced as the dragon started to radiate with a golden light, and Darkblaze Dragon appeared on the field, its wings shielding its body from harm. Cyber Blader then did something rather strange, it stopped heading towards the now cowerr even though Alexis's monster had its Attack Points doubleddue to the appearence of a second monster on Chazz's side of the field, his life points remained intacked. ing Decoy Dragon and instead lashed out at Darkblaze Dragon, who once again disappeared from the field with a mighty roar.

"What gives?" Alexis asked, "My Cyber Blader should have destroyed your Decoy Dragon and the rest of your life points! How did your Darkblaze Dragon reappear and why did it block my attack?"

"It is Decoy Dragon's effect," Chazz explained simply, "when he is selected as an attack target I can Special Summon one Dragon type monster, as long as its level is 7 or higher, and then change the attack target to that monster."

"Just go," Alexis said there was nothing else she could do.

"With pleasure," Chazz said before once again drawing to four cards. "Here it ends! I activate the magic card - my own copy of Doubel Spell,and like you i'll discard one card in order to activate the power of Monster Reborn; which now allows me to Special Summon one monster back from the Graveyard in face-up Attack Position, arise Dragonic Knight!"

In a flash of holy white light the green sword and shield wielding dragon appeared on the field once more. Alexis could do nothing but hang her head in deafest, it was over.

"Next I'll sacrifice my Decoy Dragon and my Dragonic Knight in order to play my Light and Darkness Dragon one more time. Appear now my mighty creature!"

As the two monsters vanished from the field the magnificent beast took to the field once more to cheers from the North Academy crowd as well as lone shrieks of delight from the Duel Academy section of the arena supplied by Eric, blissfully unaware of the fact that the vast majority of people from Duel Academy were glaring daggers at him.

"End this duel; attack Cyber Blader with Twilight Blast!"

As the blast of black and white light hit Alexis gave a cry of pain as her life points dropped to 0, once again collapsing to the floor, panting heavily.

As the duel disks deactivated Crowler, shocked beyond belief, had no choice but to announce the results.

"Winner, Chazz Princeton! The star from North Academy has done what those before him never could and led North Academy to a victory in this year's School Duel! I for one must say I'm shocked, but at that same time impressed at how much skill the young duellist has. I do believe congratulations are in order, for both competitors, for perhaps the most entertaining and enthralling duel we have seen during this prestigious event!"

When the uproar died down Crowler continued his speech, having made his way up onto the Duelling Field, noticing that Chazz and Alexis had just finished shaking hands.

"Now, as it customary the Chancellor of the winning school as a reward for tutoring such an excellent duellist gets a kiss from Duel Academy's very own Miss Dorothy!"

It was at that precise moment that Chazz's brothers decided that it was time to stop filming.

After the prize had been given out, though the plump Miss Dorothy seemed hesitant to do so and Foster seemed a tad too eager, whilst Shepard looked on in anger Sheppard took that mike from Crowler's hand and called for everyone's attention.

"Yes, well done North Academy, my congratulations to you Foster and to you Chazz and to you always Miss Rhodes. Now if everyone could please make their way out of the arena refreshments and snacks can be found outside. Though could Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa and Zane Trusdale stay behind? I would like to speak to you for a few minutes if it isn't too much trouble."

The students, confused as to why some were being asked to stay behind, left slowly hoping to hear what Sheppard had to say. However, that quickly became pointless because the cheers from North Academy were so loud that they drowned out whatever Sheppard was saying.

"You disappointed us Chazz," his brothers said in unison as they approached him, no caring that there were people nearby. "We gave you those rare cards and you refused to use them!"

"I still won," Chazz said.

"That you did, but what if you'd been up against this school's best new pupil instead of the third? How would you have done then?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't up against the best duellist?"

"Due to some complications that happened before the School Duel was announced our top student was unable to participate," Sheppard cut in quickly, "now please gentleman, leave. This matter does not concern you. Do not make me call security!"

Muttering under their breath the brothers grudgingly left, now the only people left in the stadium were Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, Zane, Alexis, Crowler and surprisingly Professor Banner and the two Chancellors, and the technical staff that Chazz's brothers had employed, but the low tone in which Shepard spoke made it impossible for them to hear.

"No doubt you're wondering why I've asked for you to stay behind," Sheppard began his tone grave, 2 I would like to bring to your attention a secret Duel Academy has had since its creation. Like all of the Duel Academies this one was built to safeguard a rare and powerful artefact, or in the case of this school three. Underneath the school are hidden three powerful cards known as the Sacred Beast cards."

"Sacred Beast cards?" All the students queried.

"Three powerful cards, guarded by seven gates known as Spirit Gates, that when awakened grant their controller the ability to control the entire world as well as bestow upon them eternal life. Each of the seven gates can be unlocked by using a key – I require seven strong duellists to guard those keys."

"Why?" Bastion asked.

"An evil group known as the Shadow Riders, all of them elite duellists want to awaken the Sacred Beasts and conquer the world. I can not let that happen!" Sheppard answered.

"Saving the world's all well and good," Chazz said, "but you seem to be forgetting something. I don't go to this school."

"I am fully aware of that," Sheppard replied, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying here until the Shadow Riders have been defeated, we need all the duellist we can get."

"Sure!" Chazz said after a long moment of consideration. "It isn't everyday you get offered the chance to save the world. With me here those Shadow Riders won't know what hit them."

"I trust I can count on your assistance?" Sheppard asked everyone else present quickly receiving affirmatives from everyone except one Jaden Yuki.

"Why should I?" the boy asked, "It seems rather dangerous to me, there is a very good chance that we could get seriously injured, or worse wind up dead, if what you're saying is true. If these Shadow Riders want to rule the Earth, they are not going to mess around."

"The Sacred Beasts grant eternal life to their controller once awakened…"

"You're repeating yourself," Jaden told him, receiving a glare from Crowler.

"…by draining the essence Duel Monster cards…by draining their spirit."

"No," Jaden whispered as the weight of what Sheppard was saying struck him.

"I'm afraid it's true Jaden, if the Shadow Riders got control of these cards every Duel Monster Spirit would cease to exist - Including Yubel."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Eric demanded from where he stood on top of the North Academy submarine. Eric's question was quickly mimicked by his fellow students.

"I told you something came up," Chazz told tem, "besides its only for a month or two, like I'd want to spend any longer at this place."

I took awhile but the North Academy students eventually seemed to accept it.

"You better not do anything foolish," Lesley warned.

"Plus, you'll be getting a right lecture when we get back!" that was said in unison by Czar, Marcus and Czar's four underlings.

"Like The Chazz would ever do something foolish," Chazz shot back with a smirk.

With that the North Academy students were off, climbing through the hatch of the submarine until only Eric was left on top.

"You better return that card to me when you get back!" He shouted.

"Only if you beat me," Chazz replied.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Eric yelled back as the submarine started to move, before hurriedly going through the hatch and slamming it shut.

Chazz watched the submarine start to move further away from Duel Academy, eventually seeing in disappear beneath the calm blue waters. His hand tightened around the golden key that now hung around his neck as he stood at the docks – was he doing the right thing?

_"Don't worry boss,"_ Ojama Yellow said appearing next to him watching the setting orange sun that illuminated them, _"we'll see them again soon right after we save the world. Besides, you've still got me."_

"Is that supposed to comfort me? If it is, it isn't working?" Though a slight smile graced his features, he would definitely see them again. After all, how hard could saving the world be?

* * *

The night was eerily still, empty of the golden starlight that usually graced the sky, though that didn't mean the night sky was empty. If someone was to look long enough they would see a hang glider piloted by a man clad in a tight fitting black overcoat - with raised shoulders and a raised waistline with gold and green trimmings. The mask he wore looked like the face of a dragon, was completely black except for the two crystal blue eyes and the red jewel in the centre of it - rapidly approaching the creator of the dark grey volcanic at the centre of Duel Academy Island.

The man touched down gently, folding the glider away, before walking around the rocky surface. Coming to a stop at the edge of the volcanic he looked out across Duel Academy Island, an evil smile gracing his face. Activating his duel disk, his eyes glowed red.

As an eerie and out of place mist set in around the mysterious figure he let out a short sharp laugh. It was time for the end of the world to begin.

_"Are you worried?"_ Yubel asked, appearing next to Jaden as he sat on his bed looking out of the window.

"Of course I'm worried!" Jaden snapped. "Sheppard's putting the fate of the entire world in the hands of mere students! Worst of all, if we fail I run the risk of losing you!"

_"If it is of any consolation,"_ Yubel said,_ "if these Shadow Riders succeed in beating you, you'll more than likely die and I would rather die than live in a world without you."_

"Thank you," Jaden whispered softly gazing at her with love.

_"Besides, you won't lose; after all, you have me."_ She said smirking slightly.

Suddenly Yubel looked up sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked curiously, looking at her with a worried expression.

_"Remember back on the night that I led you to the Abandoned Dormitory – the power I sensed, the one that worried me greatly?"_ Yubel asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

_"Well, its back!"_

Just as those words escaped her mouth both of them were engulfed in a bright white light and when the light faded Jaden and Yubel had completely vanished.

Hitting the ground is extremely uncomfortable something Jaden learned the hard way as he hit the ground with a hard thump, disorientating him for several seconds. Picking himself up Jaden looked around, quickly realizing that he was outside the cold night eye sending a slight chill through his body. It took him a second longer to realize that he was stood on the top of a volcano, though the slight rumbling beneath his feet told him that it was no longer as dormant as it should have been.

"So you're one of the seven guardians of the Sacred Beasts? Of all the people that could have been chosen to guard one of the keys, I would have never thought you'd be one. After all, like you, we Shadow Riders are just doing Darkness's work, even if they themselves don't know it yet, what reason could you possibly have for opposing us?"

Getting up and dusting himself off Jaden directed his attention to the source of the voice. Eyes falling on a man clad in a black coat and dragon shaped mask. His eyes a blood red in colour.

"What are you supposed to be, and how in the world do you know how I am?" Jaden demanded confused.

"Everyone knows you," the man replied simply, "Jaden Yuki. As for who I am my name is Nightshroud, a member of the group known as the Shadow Riders as well as the embodiment of Darkness. One might say I'm the force that gives you your powers, though that all depends on if you believe that Darkness is the symbol of good and justice in the universe. Unfortunately, those who believe that are wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden snapped.

"You mean she hasn't told you? I would've thought she would have. Oh well, she will have to eventually whether she like it or not, it is necessary if things are to go the way fate intended them. She's already altered thing too much." Still, you have yet to answer my question, why are you against the Shadow Riders?"

"If the Sacred Beasts are awakened I will lose Yubel. I will not let that happen!" Jaden growled in anger, activating his duel disk.

"How little you know," Nightshroud said shaking his head, "how little she has told you. To tell you the truth, I was hoping to face someone else, but since you're here I might as well relive you of your key." With that Nightshroud prepared himself for combat and Jaden couldn't help noticing that the duel disk he was using was of Duel Academy issue.

The ground underneath Jaden's feet cracked, but he didn't fall for underneath him was a light blue see-through floor, suspended above the volcano. Jaden couldn't help but glance down at the flowing magma. He also became aware that it had gotten a lot hotter and that fountains of dark orange flames had erupted around him.

"Now that the stage is set, what say you to getting this show on the road?" Nightshroud asked.

"The faster I get rid of you and the rest of your group the happier I'll be!" Jaden snarled. "Let's go!

"Duel!" The two shouted in unison, and the first of many matches that would determine the fate of the world began.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you know, I got to where I wanted to stop sooner than I expected. Awesome. As I said last chapter, taking the month of November off this story, though now that I think about it a bit more. I should be able to write a few chapters, if not the other half of the story within that month along side my other work, assuming that is that inspiration and the drive come to me as fast as it has been lately, though that could also be because I seriously wanted to meet a deadline, but we will see.

**Amendment Notice:** This chapter has been updated, fixed a few mistakes as well as altered the last paragraph of dialogue slightly. The origins of where Jaden's power came from confuse me, sure we know what they're for, but we don't know how he got them. I was merely trying to explain my belief that he obtained them from Darkness, which in season three was made to seem like the good force in the universe, though after thinking things through further I scrapped the idea, though I would be surprised if Darkness wasn't aware of Jaden and his powers from the very beginning.


	16. The First Life Or Death Duel

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents had told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating:** T for now.

**Pairing:** Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice **

**Chapter 16: The First Life Or Death Duel **

Nightshroud and Jaden stood facing each other, silence rolling about them waiting eagerly for when the tension that had set in between the glaring foes would be cut, and the very world would explode as two opposing forces battled each other to the death. Finally, the first of the seven Shadow Riders broke the silence.

"Since I'm technically the challenger – since this is your home field – I get to flip the coin to see who goes first, do I not? I think I'll go with…heads!"

The golden coin appeared the two duellists before being flipped up in the air by an invisible hand and as it came down Jaden's opponent smirked victoriously – the coin had indeed landed showing heads. After that had occurred each duel disks' life point meter automatically registered at 8000 as the two players drew their opening hand, Nightshroud quickly drew his sixth beginning his turn.

"To begin with," Nightshroud said, "I'll be letting this guy take centre stage…Red-Eyes B. Chick, (ATK 800/ DEF 500), it's time to hatch!"

With that the masked individual slapped on of his six cards down onto one of the monster card zones of his duel disk, before all of a sudden the ground beneath them exploded, as a torrent of hot magma shot up. Out of the torrent came a small, crystallized red egg and Jaden couldn't help looking at it with a perplexed look. Slowly the egg started to crack and the head of a small black dragon appeared, giving a screech as it tried to shake itself, to no avail, from the confines of its shell, its beady red jewelled eyes blinking slightly in confusion.

"Next I'll be sacrificing my Red-Eyes B. Chick, in order to allow it to evolve in something stronger," Nightshroud announced just before the small half-hatched dragon gave a yelp of surprise and disappeared in a burst of orange flame. Through the night sky echoed a loud roar, before out of the flames flew a gigantic black dragon, with piercing claws and dark red eyes. "Now meet my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)."

"Impressive monster," Jaden noted glaring up at the dragon, "but, you forget, you can't attack with it on your first turn."

"If you were dealing with any other creature that would certainly hold true," Nightshroud admitted, "but this dragon is not like any other creature this game posses, as this next card will prove to you, I active Inferno Fire Blast!" Here he slipped one of the cards in his hand into one of his duel disk's five magic/trap card slots and on the field a green holographic card appeared, depicting the red eyes shooting out of its mouth a ball of purple and black fire. "Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Jaden with your Inferno Fire Blast!"

"What! Jaden growled out, his eyes widening slightly at his current predicament, the official rules clearly stated that no player could declare an attack on the first turn, but sure enough the Red-Eyes took to the air before opening its mouth and releasing a ball of black and purple fire, which rushed through the air before connecting with Jaden. The teen could do nothing but scream in agony as the fire burnt at his skin, as his life points dropped by 2400 to rest at 5600, The force of the attack sent Jaden to his knees, his Ra Yellow greatly burnt, the fire ball having through the middle of the jacket, burning Jaden chest rather severally, and even though it probably wasn't the time to be worrying about such trivial things, Jaden couldn't help thinking that the burns would probably scar, unfortunately the thought was loss as his mind and body screamed in agony.

"To think Jaden Yuki could fall so early," Nightshroud said as he watched the screaming individual, "to think he would scream so easily, how pitiful!"

Shakily and gasping for breath Jaden stood, clutching weakly at his chest his focus blurred slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, all his mind focused on blocking the pain that rippled through his body, it was having extremely small success. "Don't think ill go down that easily," he growled. "How would you like getting burned? Try that little stunt of yours again, and I guaranty you'll find out!"

Nightshroud laughed, an emotionless laugh before addressing Jaden, his tone showing a slight amount of amusement. "You're not in the best position to make threats, but none the less your threat interests me," he fingered one of the three remaining cards in his hand, "so I shall call your blue, by activating a second copy of Inferno Fire Blast."

Pain erupted throughout Jaden's body as another ball a black and purple fire connected with him and once more screamed before collapsing to the floor, his life points lowering to rest at 3200, his jacket was no almost none existent and the burns he'd received had increased ten fold, weakly he stood, though his gritted teeth told Nightshroud that he was struggling desperately to stop from verbalising his pain, his anger. He shouldn't have bothered however, for his vision soon faded and he toppled to the ground unconscious, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Not before a piercing scream escaped from him and echoed around the whole island.

"_Get up Jaden!"_ Yubel snapped the worry in her tone was blatantly evident. _"Get up now!"_

"Pitiful," Nioghtshroud spat, disgust entering his voice. "You disappoint me Jaden. I'd hoped for so much better! It really doesn't seem worth continuing such a poor duel as this, but alas I require you Spirit Key and the ancient edict dictates that I can't obtain it unless you lose this current duel or, an event which at present seems much more likely, die, and my calculations say that you can survive another attack but not however if I aim it at a different part of your body – more specifically your head! So, once more, activate, Inferno Fire Blast. Red-Eyes Black Dragon, end his life with your Inferno Fire Blast!"

A third and final ball of fire sped towards Jaden's prone from before it connected harshly. The resounding explosion echoed around the island and Nightshroud couldn't help smiling in satisfaction, his mission was complete. The first Spirit Key was now in the hands of the Shadow Riders, meaning one of the seven gates that sealed away the three Sacred Beasts had been opened. It was most unfortunate that Jaden Yuki was no more, but the power he held dormant within him would just pass onto its next vassal as it had done since the begging of days, until a time when the power was fully awakened and the force that threatened all creation was finally destroyed.

He reeled back in shock however as a deafening scream filled the air and as the smoke caused from the impact of the fireball cleared he saw the shadowed outline of a winged demonic creature, its body shielding Jaden from the brunt of the attack. As the creature stood up, its head turned towards Nightshroud its eyes switched from being panicked to being full of anger and they narrowed slightly. The two of them locked eyes for a second, before Nightshroud smirked in satisfaction.

"Clever," he murmured, "using the power this duel is generating, in order to give yourself a caporal form in order to protect your loved one. No matter, even if my turn is over, thanks to my three attacks he only has 800 life points remaining and is in no condition to do anything. You might as well concede the match for him."

"_I'll do no such thing," _Yubel said before placing a hand gently on Jaden's back and being to glow a bright golden colour.

* * *

Alexi's, Bastion's, Chaz's and Zane's eyes snapped open as they felt the very earth beneath them shake and a deafening explosions reached their eyes. Each getting out of their respective beds they glanced out of their rooms' window, eyes widening as they did so. The volcano at the centre of the island was active, dark grey smoke billowing out from its crater. It also seemed to be surrounded by black fog the likes of which they had never seen. Quickly throwing of the covers and the lulls of sleep they dressed before racing outside to determine what was actually happening, for regardless of whether or not they wanted to vacate the warmth and safety of their beds, they knew that something wasn't right- after all, Volcano's that were supposedly inactive didn't just become suddenly active,.

Why did they get the feeling that whatever was going on had something to do with Shadow Riders?

They crossed paths at the foot of the volcano and quick glances between them confirmed that they all believed the same thing, what however did surprise them was, something that they shouldn't have been surprised by considering the earthquake and explosion that had happened mere moments ago, that several other students had also tiredly come rushing out to see what was going on, though unlike the protectors of the Spirit Keys they hadn't bothered with putting on suitable attire. Among the group were Chancellor Sheppard, his darkened and worried expression telling the protectors that their fears were very much real, Crowler and Professor Banner, his ginger cat secured tightly in his arms.

"Jaden's not with you?" Sheppard addressed Bastion, his voice remaining calm.

"No," the teen answered, "I knocked on his door several times, I received no answer."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that that arrogant and obnoxious brat doesn't want to help?" Crowler said before he received a withering glare from Sheppard, quelling him instantly.

"Now isn't the time for this, Crowler," he reprimanded calmly, "I want you and Banner to get all the other students back to their dorms, the rest of you," here he addressed Chazz, Zane, Alexis and Bastion, "we're going up to the top of that Volcano to determine what is just going on, and if needs be stop it!"

"What's going on?" some of the students demanded making Sheppard turn and face them.

"Would you believe me if I said the end of the world?"

The other gathered students looked rather surprised at the man's bluntness before they asked another question.

"Why do they get to stay?"

"If any of you believe you are skilled enough to beat them, or match them in skill then you're welcome to stay," Sheppard answered. "We could use all the help we can get." He was glad however when all the students gradually decided that trooping back to school was a wise idea. Sighing he turned back to Chazz, Alexis, Bastion and Zane.

"You think Jaden's duelling one of them, don't you?" Alexis said simply, quickly receiving a nod of affirmation from Sheppard.

"Well" Bastion said, "What are we waiting for? It will do him no good if we arrive to let to help him. Not that Jaden needs any help duelling but, based on the force and volume of the explosion just now; he might be in over his head."

The group nodded before begging the trek up to the top of the Volcano, slowed down be the blistering heat and the plumes of thick smoke and ash that greeted them the further up they got. As they reached the top they were rewarded with a strange sight indeed, Jaden was being helped to his feet by a rather hideous demonic creature and as the newcomers looked at it closer they were shocked to see that it appeared to be Yubel.

Whilst he was being helped up Jaden glared on in anger at a man wearing a mask and clad in a black coat that was looking back at Jaden with a look akin to boredom. Over his head flew a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and that was all the indication that the newcomers needed to know there was a duel taking place, though when they glimpsed the scores they become rather worried.

"_You're a complete idiot have a told you that? You could have at least tried to dodge the attack, sometimes I wonder how long you'd last without me,"_ Yubel reprimanded Jaden softly, making him smirk slightly.

"What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger," Jaden answered ruefully.

"_That nearly did kill you Jaden; you'd have been dead without me!"_

"A fact which I'm sure you'll remind me of later," Jaden responded, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a duel to win."

"Confidant words from someone who came so close to death," his opponent answered as Yubel faded from existence whilst muttering obscenities under her breath, and Alexis couldn't help realizing how familiar the voice sounded to her. It almost sounded like…but no it couldn't possibly be after all, he'd been missing for years.

"If you knew what you'd just done," Jaden replied, "You wouldn't be so confident. See, since I just took damage, more specifically effect damage, whilst I had no cards committed to the field, I can Special Summon this card," here he held up one of the five cards in his hand and upon seeing what it was Nightshroud's eyes widened comically. "Appear now, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, (ATK 2700/DEF 2500)!"

Darkness swirled around Jaden before a brown man with dark brown, almost reddish hair, clad in black armour and wielding two silver blades appeared on the field. The man also wore a dark brown tattered cape which blew behind him in the wind. Upon seeing his opponent he adopted a fighting stance before rushing forwards, skilfully evading the attack sent his way by the airborne dragon and trusting with both his blades, cutting the masked man soundly, making him fall to one knee clutching his fresh wound as his life points dropped from 8000 down to 5600.

"How?" the man gasped before cursing rather loudly as more blood dripped onto the rocky ground beneath him. "How did you make my life points decrease?"

"It's the effect of my Gorz the Emissary of Darkness," Jaden answered simply, "as I've already explained; if I had no cards on the field and I took damage I could Special Summon it. Once it is Special Summoned, depending on the type of damage I took I get to apply a certain effect. The damage I took was effect damage, meaning that you would also take the same amount of damage that I had just taken. Now can I go ahead and win this, or is there anything else you wish to do before you die?"

"Now look who's over confident," Nightshroud said before getting up his wounds miraculously healing much to everyone's astonishment. Taking his only monster off his duel disk he placed it in his Graveyard, before placing his last card in the spot his Red-Eyes Black Dragon had occupied moments before. "Let's see if you have power enough to best this creature! Arise, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)."

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon seemed to darken as it was surrounded by black energy, slowly becoming larger and fiercer as its body was outlined with red markings which upon further inspection could be seen to be veins filled with hot magma. Once the transformation was complete the dragon let out a mighty roar the shook the earth about it, before glaring at its adversary with blood eyes.

"My dragon's special ability now activates – it gains 300 Attack Points for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard and I count two, giving it an Attack Point boast of 600 – raising its Attack Power to 3000. Now, take your turn and for you sake I hope you make it count, if not then my dragon will obliterate the rest of your life points next turn!"

"Not going to happen!" Jaden growled as he drew a card from his duel disk to give him six cards in hand, before he smirked slightly. "I'll begin by activating the magic card - Card Destruction, forcing us both to discard all the cards we're holding and then draw from our decks the same number of cards we discard. Obviously, since you have no cards in your hand currently, this only applies to me, meaning that I now discard my hand of five cards, in order to draw the same amount." Discarding his hand Jaden drew from his deck anew till he held five cards in total once more. "Next, I'll be activating Monster Reborn in order to bring back one of the monsters I just sent to the Graveyard. Be reborn, Yubel! (ATK 0/DEF 0)"

As Yubel appeared on the field she glared hateful at Nightshroud before she positioned herself in front of Jaden. After which Jaden spoke once more.

"Next, I'll be using Offerings to the Doomed in order to destroy my own Gorz the Emissary of Darkness; it is a small price to pay for the chance to put you though the same hell you put me!"

The ground underneath Gorz the Emissary of Darkness split open and the warrior fell into the blackness nodding solemnly to Yubel before doing so, it seemed as though he accepted his fate. "Of course, Offerings to the Doomed comes with a price, I must now skip my next Draw Phase, but like I said, it's a small price to pay."

"Foolish" Nightshroud said simply, "getting rid of your only monster for a monster that is powerless unless I attack it, something I will not do. Not to mention the fact that now you have no monster to offer in order to keep your Yubel on the field."

"Don't bet on it!" Jaden snapped. "Now, I'll Special Summon not one but two copies of Grinder Golem, (ATK 3000/DEF 300), in Defense Mode. Unfortunately they can't be Special Summoned to my side of the field only to yours, however when Grinder Golem is Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field I do get a small conciliation prize – two Grinder Tokens, (ATK 0/DEF 0), are Special Summoned to my side of the field in Attack Mode, and since I've just Special Summoned two Grinder Golems I get a total of four Grinder Tokens!"

As four miniature metal golems with clawed and vice like hands and a spinning saw embedded into their chest appeared on Jaden's side of the field, two bigger golems appeared on Nightshroud's side of the field, crouching and with their arms across their chests in a defensive manor.

"Looks like I've got plenty monsters to offer in order to keep Yubel in play," Jaden said with a smirk before he activated the final card in his hand. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck," something which Jaden quickly did, "I'll end my turn by playing the two cards I've just drawn facedown, and of course I'll offer one of the Grinder Tokens in order to keep Yubel on the field."

Yubel glowed softly as one of the tokens disappeared from the field.

"You couldn't possibly telegraph your intended plan easier than you have," Nightshroud said, "You want me to attack but I am not such a fool as to do something so stupid." With that he drew a card from his deck and smirked upon what it was. With it, it wouldn't matter what cards Jaden had facedown they would be no threat to him!

"It doesn't matter how poorly an intended move is telegraphed, as long as it works." Jaden said, before smirking victoriously. "This plan has worked prepare to lose!"

Nightshroud scoffed, "You're bluffing."

"Do you call this a bluff? I activate the trap card – Battle Mania!"

"Good show," Bastion said.

"It is rather an impressive move," Zane agreed.

"Yeah, well," Chazz said, "care to explain it to those of us that have never seen that card before?"

"Battle Mania," Bastion explained, "is a trap card that can only be activated during your opponent's Standby Phase. It switches all their face-up monsters to Attack Position and they are not allowed to change their battle position, it then forces the opponent to attack with every monster he can during the turn and when you take into account what Yubel's effect is it is a handy card indeed."

"That is a good card," Alexis agreed as she watched the two Grinder Golems on the Shadow Rider's side of the field change to Attack Position, much to the masked man's dismay. "However, it doesn't force his choice of attack target, meaning he is free to attack the Grinder Tokens Jaden has on the field, and with Jaden only having 800 life points remaining one attack is enough to make him lose the duel."

Chazz just looked on silently, it would be greatly satisfying to see Jaden lose that was for sure. It would pay him back for what he had done!

"I enter my Main Phase 1," Nightshroud declared before slipping his single card into one of his magic/trap card slots, "and activate the magic card Cold Wave – a card that I can only activate at this time. Until the begging of my next turn, both of us are forbidden from setting, or activating, magic or trap cards."

"I chain my trap card – Taunt!" Jaden called out, before his last card flipped up. "This card could only be activated during your Main Phase 1. It allows me to select one monster on my side of the field and for the remainder of the turn, if you attack with any monster, then they must attack the selected monster. The monster I select with Taunt's effect will of course be Yubel, and remember because of Battle Mania, you have no choice but to attack. Yubel, finish this!"

The two golems lurched forwards as if they were being pulled on string, their fists impacting harmlessly against Yubel's impenetrable skin as the masked duellist went hurtling through the air landing at the edge of the cliff top in a crumpled heap, it was as though he had been punched by his own monsters. His life points falling rapidly to 0.

"_I'm not done yet," _Yubel whispered startling the onlookers. _"You hurt Jaden and for that you must pay."_

"No mercy," the masked man grinned a twisted smile. "I expected nothing from you – The Supreme King!"

Jaden only just briefly noticed Yubel's eyes narrow even more, before her third eye glowed red.

The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gave a desperate roar as it struggled to fight off the force that opened its mouth and forced it to produce a fireball. It was just about to release the ball of fire when a cracking sound entered everyone's ears and they looked towards the masked man just in time to see his mask breaking into pieces.

Alexis let out a gasp as she registered the face with that of her lost brother and her eyes widened in shock before she rushed forward, directly into the path of the oncoming attack.

"Stop!" She shouted as she crumpled to a sobbing heap before her brother, and she was relieved when the attack halted. "You can't end his life!"

"_Oh?" _Yubel asked confused_. "Why can't I do that?"_

"It's wrong to take the life of someone else," Alexis answered quickly, her mind not comprehending the fact that the current argument she was having was with that of a Duel Monster and subsequently that none of the monsters had disappeared yet.

"_The man you're protecting certainly doesn't share your values,"_ Yubel said icily.

Chancellor Sheppard stepped forward and entering the conversation, casting a worried glance towards the Rhodes siblings before addressing Yubel calmly. "I'm sure Mr. Rhodes didn't mean what he was doing," he tried to assure her; something that deep down he knew was a pointless task.

"_Her brother nearly burnt Jaden to death,"_ Yubel hissed, easily making the connection; _"you don't aim for someone's head accidentally. He would've died if I hadn't been as quick as I was and had enough energy. Something that you people obviously haven't grasped yet is that in these types of duels if you lose against an opponent you die, and all damage you take from the attack of a monster is real! Make no mistake; if he harms Jaden again I will kill him!"_

Sheppard noticed that Jaden had shook his head slightly in a negative manor a serious expression upon his face, it was clear to him that that was the only reason Yubel hadn't continued with the attack. Slowly the other creatures faded from view as Jaden shut off duel disk, however before Yubel let her corporal form fade her third eye glowed golden and the body of Atticus Rhodes seized up as his eyes snapped open, wide with terror and a scream beyond measure ripped its way out of his mouth.

Looking at her brother with a horror stricken look she glared at Yubel as Zane, Chazz and Bastion rushed forwards to help restrain the now failing young man, the fit he was in showed no sign of stopping.

""What did you do?" Alexis screamed.

"_Exactly what he did to Jaden,"_ Yubel responded coolly, smirking in satisfaction.

"Make it stop!" Alexis demanded.

"_No,"_ Yubel answered softly, before she disappeared from view.

Jaden silently walked away, aware that everyone's eyes were focused on him. He couldn't fault Yubel for what she'd done, even if he could have he wouldn't.

There was only one thing he wanted to say to her, and as he slowly walked back to the Ra Yellow dormitory he did just that.

"Yubel, who or what is 'The Supreme King'?"

He was not prepared for the answer that he received.

"_You."_

**Author's Note:** November, November, it's reached the end of November! That means two things, my novel is complete, it is full of mistakes and errors but it is complete, and it is time for an update. I hope it lived up to previous chapters, despite its shortness when compared to previous chapters. I would've had it up sooner, but the 'comma' key on my keyboard broke, so I had to use the on-screen keyboard function which was an absolute pain. Yes, the inclusion of Gorz the Emissary of Darkness was simple because it is god-like and awesome. Speaking of god-like cards what do you think of Obelisk the Tormentor being legal come February 2009?


	17. Illusions Part 1

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T for now.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Chapter 17: Illusions Part 1**

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand as his eyes darkened in anger and betrayal. How she longed to caress his flesh, to physical south the pain she was inflicting upon him for his own benefit, she'd held off telling him for so long and now she had no choice. Her eyes swirled with so many emotions as the dark wind that had yet to be dispelled by the coming of dawn captured the two of them in the embrace of infinity, if only they could've stayed in the peaceful chaos forever, but alas that would never be.

The air around Jaden swirled as it pulsed with energy caused by his current feelings, she doubted that he even knew what he was doing. In that instant she knew he felt more alone and vulnerable than he had his entire life, and why shouldn't he? She had wounded him deeply.

They had told her that she would never be able to be psychical hurt and she had been stupid, blind enough to believe Them. In that moment she knew she could still be hurt, her heart cold she be torn in two and it was all due to the emotions that filled Jaden's intently gazing eyes.

His body seemed so fragile, like that of breaking glass as through the very whispers of the winds could make him shatter. Yubel felt so much pain as she stared into the very depths of his heart, even living in the eternal nothingness for so long, completely alone with nothing but her most saddest of memories to keep her company - for they were all sad in her perspective could not compare to what she felt now. Those eyes had made a blade appear in her heart and every second she held his gaze it cut deeper.

She was completely unprepared, just like she had been when she accepted the role she now held, for what came next, what made the deepest cut, the only one that would never truly heal. To describe his voice as he spoke would be impossible, the nearest Yubel could liken it to in that moment was that of one thousand weeping oceans that never ended, his eyes also changed from betrayed and angry to sad. They were now completely hollow, sadness overwhelmed them.

His words carried softly on the wind, how such accusing words could be said so elegantly and with such a majestic air Yubel would never figure out.

"Do you love me?"

She dared not utter her answer, how could she knowing too well what his next question would be? She had no choice however; the answer would have to come eventually.

"_Yes."_

"Then why, why could you not tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"_I knew what would happen." _

"_**Knew,**_" he growled, "how could you possibly know how I would feel? You've lied to me my entire life. All this time I thought you protected me, _**loved me**_, because you cared for me. Now I find out that the only reason you're protecting me is because of a dormant part of my soul, the remains of the person you loved, is destined to save the universe from complete destruction. How can you possibly know how I feel?"

"_You were like this the first time when you found out the reason, you only calmed down when I explained everything to you."_

"You keep on talking as though I'm the same boy, the same prince, you knew in your previous life. I'm not; we're two very different people!"

She shouldn't have laughed, she knew she shouldn't have but she could help letting an amused chuckle escape her lips, its melodic quality reverberating all about them.

"Yes," she agreed softly, "you are. Yet, at the same time you're very similar."

A peacefully silence came between the two and Yubel tensed slightly, wary of what Jaden was going to say in response. She let out a sigh of relief when none came; evidently he'd decided top let her explain before he shouted at her. Thank the gods for small mercies.

"_The spirit that sleeps within, Haou, is indeed destined to save the universe from destruction, but I am not protecting him till he is ready. He was ready long ago. The person I was destined to protect wasn't the charming prince I knew in a past and gave my life for. If it had been I wouldn't have failed in my task. No, the person I was destined to protect and love for all eternity was you, Jaden." _Yubel spoke with such a tone that Jaden believed her instantly, nothing but truth laced her words and he could already she the first signs of tears appearing in her eyes, evidently there was still some residual energy caused by the Shadow Game he had conducted with Nightshroud about her being, giving her power enough to manifest in the physical world. Not enough to touch him however.

"So," Jaden finally spoke softly, warmth entering his voice, "all I have to do is save the universe? How hard can it be?"

Yubel let out a soft chuckle. "With me by your side, it'll be a walk in the park."

"You say Haou has power enough to stop the universe from being destroyed, what kind of power, and how will I access that power when the time comes?"

Yubel shrugged, she didn't know herself. _"You'll just know Jaden, I can't explain how but you will. However, let's leave that discussion for another time; we still have to get rid of the Shadow Riders now, don't we?"_

"I still want to know more about your past life," Jaden told her as he walked back to his dormitory.

"_You will,"_ Yubel promised, _"I'll tell you on the most special day of the year, look forward to it."_

"_Special day?" Jaden queried with a raised eyebrow. "When's that?"_

Yubel couldn't help it she smiled coyly as she wagged a finger at him. _"You'll know,"_ she answered cryptically, _"and trust me; it will be a day you never forget."_ With that she winked seductively at him, causing his insides to melt, before she completely disappeared. Jaden was left alone as he walked back, pondering what Yubel had meant, and letting all she had told him sink in.

The morning came to quickly for Jaden Yuki, as did the repercussions from the previous evening's events as he quickly found himself dragged to the infirmary by his dormitory's headmaster, who had an expression of both determination and confusion, obviously Sheppard hadn't yet shared with the man the details about the previous night, it was possible he did not want to.

If he'd known what was going to come once he walked through those doors he might have tried to escape, but, like usual, the fates were unkind to Jaden Yuki.

* * *

Droplets of ice water fell from the cave's dark roof, the impact of it hitting the floor made it explode as its essence rippled outwards in waves and a note of harmony echoed around the cave momentarily, before silence reined once more. The cave was small and narrow, in fact, if it was for the thin crack in the rock face through which could be seen a torrential downpour, held at bay by the grandest of trees, people might wonder how the caves occupant managed to enter, the opening only made the answer to that question more important and eluding than it already was to the few people that saw the inside of, what the occupant called her abode, it was because they lived for a very short time period after that she indulged them, they could tell no one.

The woman sat cross-legged on the floor before a low burning candle that illuminated the cave in a soft yellow glow, the slow crackling drowned put by the drumming rain. Her hair was silver and fell about her well formed body gracefully; her eyes were a cold and merciless blue that succeeded in at intoxicated most men and that was before they even managed to look at her bust.

She was slender in build and pale beyond compare, she was clad in a long red dress with matching footwear, and when she licked her lips they parted ever so slightly to reveal a pair of fanged teeth, though most mortals were too blind to notice that upon awakening as her captive – though the sight of waking to a naked goddess, lying seductively on the stone floor before you, was enough to make most men forget all logic. Those that did release what she was before she killed them she took pity upon, smart humans were so hard to come by after all – she let them have one night of bliss before killing them, she did after all get more out of that particular deal.

A slender hand came over the source of warmth and light in the cave and the light was no more – there would have been complete silence if not for the rain, and whilst it was true that with the powers her Master had granted her she found the melody of falling rain soothed her and momentarily numbed the grip of permanent torment that her soul had been clasped in.

There was only one thing that could truly heal her and that was the reason she was no in servitude – the power to revive her race, and to do that she would do anything, even help a twisted and deluded old fool rule all humanity, even if he did in the end it wouldn't matter. The power he sought after blindly would not be enough to protect him from any army of vampires.

A thin predatory smile covered her lips as she slightly touched the charmed golden necklace that she wore. Although she could not fell the raging fire it emitted coursing through her veins she could sense the pulses of energy that shook through her and that told her all she needed to know.

Her task would begin at midnight, when the moon had completed its cycle and hung fully formed in the air, bathing the land beneath it in its mystical and breathtaking light; she wondered whether it would mind seeing the blooded rain that fell on the earth when her mission was done. She doubted it. The moon had witnessed a great number of her killings already, a few more couldn't hurt.

The question she found herself pondering happily now was; how many of them should she do away with? There were seven of them still, how that foul Nightshroud had managed to fail was beyond her, and although she could enlistee them all to her service, that did not mean she would, she could not do it before the sun rose.

Out of the seven there was only two she needed to worry about, or so her legion of spying bats told her. The first was Jaden Yuki, he was both the hardest and easiest to deal with, and that was all due to one thing. The Duel Monster spirit Yubel. She'd already formulated the perfect plan to entice the both of them; it was just a matter of testing it.

That was where Zane Truesdale, the second most powerful amongst the seven protectors came into the mix, not only was he strong and therefore could be of great use to the army of vampires she was cultivating in a collection of dolls, he would also be the perfect test subject, and if her plan worked on him, it would most certainly work on Jaden Yuki and his demonic protector.

She let out a sigh of content, to think that before the night was out she would have two of the most powerful beings under her complete control – to do with exactly as she pleased. It was as that though went through her head that she realized that Fate might not have been as cruel to her as she had first thought.

With that though in mind she conjured one of her dolls in her hand and smiled seductively, there were after all six hours to go before midnight and an awful lot could be accomplished in six hours.

* * *

Jaden let out a growl of anger as he walked into his room, no doubt about it, Chancellor Sheppard was the greatest fool the world had ever known. Whilst it was true that Yubel's punishment of the person that was formally Nightshroud was a bit excessive with hindsight and knowledge of the person behind the mask, at the time it had been perfectly just, and what was the Chancellor saying?

"_I'm sure there is an explanation, he would never act like that." _

He just didn't want to admit that one of his beloved pupils had turned evil, though it was very likely. The teen had disappeared for the last couple of years, anything could have happened within that amount of time, and since it couldn't be proved that the teen was not against them, why were they risking everything to nurse him back to health? Even if he was Alexis's brother that didn't mean that everyone should instantly forgive him for his crimes – which is exactly what they'd done.

Tirade after tirade from Alexis had given him a headache beyond measure and he found himself in need of a headache tablet or two. Classes had been an uneventful affair, everyone had been silent – no doubt the details about what had happened last night had already sped around the entire school.

Sighing heavily he sat down on his bed and cast his gave out of his window towards the silver moon, within a few more hours, midnight, to be exact, it would loom directly over the island, and maybe it was the slight paranoia that had been brought about by recent events, but Jaden didn't believe that this night would be as peaceful as it seemed for much longer.

"_They'll appear again tonight"_ Yubel warned him gently, appearing beside him, the silver light of the moon passing through her body and making her glow with a heavenly aura, _"with what happened yesterday, our group is completely and utterly distracted with inner conflict and is not focusing on the real matter at hand, it would be the perfect time for them to attack."_

"I wouldn't have thought you cared about the others," Jaden replied, a bitter note in his voice.

Yubel regarded him for a long moment before smiling faintly to herself; Jaden had just proven what she had said. _"I don't," _she assured him,_ "but you do, and don't try to deny it, I can read you like a book. If not for all of them then you at least show respect and kindness to Bastion. Brushing him off this morning wasn't the smartest thing to do, and now you're tormenting yourself with your mistake. Making you weak and easy pray for our enemies. You're also currently dealing with the realization of your destiny. You see now why I was reluctant to tell you, don't you? It wasn't the right time or place."_

"I hate it when you're right," Jaden said softly.

"_In this instance,"_ Yubel replied, _"So do I."_

The lapsed into a silence before Yubel finally spoke again.

"_I'll protect you Jaden." _

"I know you will."

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard slumped into the chair behind his desk wearily – the day had been exhausting and trying to say the least, and he knew the coming night would be even more so doe his chosen seven. There was a rift between them, there always had bee, and Jaden Yuki was the cause, his personality and his devotion to Yubel alienated him from those around him – and whilst his actions the previous night didn't affect him they affected everyone else. If they hoped to defeat the next six Shadow Riders then Jaden would have to learn to work with the others, less the strain of the situation shatter them all.

His computer screen lit up, illuminating his tired features and the chilling and aged voice of the person responsible for all that was happen echoed around the room.

"It seems my Shadow Riders have already crippled your forces, it would be wiser to give in to my power. You can't hope to win if your student's minds aren't firmly set on the task at hand, if their minds aren't strong enough, they will fall to soon to the deceit and lies around them, and then I will have no more use for them – a lesson my second Shadow Rider will be quick to teach them. "

"We will stop you," Sheppard vowed.

"My dear Sheppard, how can you possible hope to do that? There are after all, for your students, more important things at stake and in no time at all the bats will strike and the moon will howl. Will you be ready by then? The answer is no, you won't be."

The computer screen died and the voice vanished, leaving Sheppard to wonder what trails the madman had in store for the seven key holders. He couldn't wonder long however for an ancient clock housed in the heavens struck midnight, brining with it a cold and chilling grey mist that quickly covered the whole of the island, Sheppard could do nothing but watch in astonishment as the sky was covered in a silver veil that sent chills down his spine.

Water dripped down his window as the unearthly clock struck again, bringing with it a torrential downpour and a howling and ferocious wind. The third striking of the heavenly clock was what inspired him to rouse the students, for with it brought an endless legion of black bats that quickly blanketed the sky. Sheppard noted one thing before rushing out of the room; the bats were converging on the lake.

His search was quickly rendered mute as he pumped into the assembled group as he made his way out of the school, their faces a calm mask, no doubt they were currently feeling a severe amount of trepidation about what was inevitably going to transpire at the lakes. Sheppard quickly noted Alexi's absence and given the circumstances couldn't fault her in the least.

The tension in the group was obvious as they raced towards the lake, drowning in the maelstrom of chaos that the night brought m ice rain drenched their being as they neared their destination, guided by the pale shinning moon, causing them to shiver impulsively.

The lakeside brought with it a sight that, under any other circumstance, would've been a surreal and amazing sight; however the group could only describe the sight as chilling – literally.

The lake had completed crystallized, its dark majestic waves replaced by a solid sheet of ice. Atop the frozen lake stood a lavish golden carriage and in front of that stood a woman of magnificent splendour, with shoulder length green hair stood on the ice elegantly, her eyes bore into each and everyone one of the seven key holders and her eyes flashed hungrily, as she licked her lips in anticipation, before activating her duel disk, customized into the shape of a bat's wing, and coloured a dark brown.

"Greetings," the woman spoke, "I am Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders, and now, who of you shall I have the pleasure of draining first? Perhaps you," her eyes stopped on Chazz, "or you," they moved to Bastion, "no," she decided, taking great pleasure in seeing the sacred expression the two teens had worn for several seconds, "I think I'll fight against you," she directed her words and gaze towards Zane.

"Very well then," Zane said, stepping forward and activating his duel disk.

"Hold on a minute!" The voice of Crowler made everyone stop and momentarily turn their attention to the strangely dressed man, and when they did they saw that he'd already activated his duel disk and a look of determination was etched onto his woman-like face. "Only I have the rights to cause my students physical harm, I won't allow you to inflict it upon Mr. Truesdale. Stand down Zane, this bat is mine!"

"What a strange mortal, willing to protect your own kind. How noble. Very well, I accept your challenge, prepare to die."

"I'm not afraid of you," Crowler told her curtly as he joined her on the frozen lake and adopted a duelling stance.

"Well," Camula replied simply, "you should be," before both duellists' life points went to 8000 and a golden coin appeared in between them. "Since I am technically the challenger, I'll call Heads," she cursed bitterly when it came down Tails.

"Looks like I get to go first," Crowler noted simple, "let us begin," with that he drew his first five cards, something Camula mirrored, before obtaining a sixth card from the top of his deck – signalling the start of his turn.

"I'll begin by playing my Polymerization in order to fuse together my Ancient Gear Golem, (ATK 3000/DEF 3000), and my two copies of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, (ATK 3000/DEF 2000), together in order to Fusion Summon my greatest monster…"

"Greater than his Ancient Gear Golem?" Bastion wondered allowed. "No, he couldn't have…" He breathed in astonishment as realization dawned upon him.

"Evidently," Zane replied calmly, "he not only could, but he did, this match is as good as over."

"Yes," Jaden agreed quietly, "Crowler has already lost," his statement draw sharp glances from those gathered.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked.

Jaden shrugged nonchalantly before answering. "He was not the one Camula wanted to duel, she wished to duel you Zane, someone near her skill level, I don't know about Camula, but Crowler isn't as good as you are – you can take that as a compliment if you want to."

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, (ATK 4400/DEF 3400), in Attack Position!"

From the depths of the lake erupted a colossal golem made out of rusting gears and cogs made of iron, and turned white by ice that had covered it when it emerged from the watery depths – its arrival sending torrents of water over both players, as well as splitting the playing field in two.

Fire encircled Camula and evaporated the water as she gave a satisfied sigh, Crowler could only shiver as he dealt with the cold that now gripped at his body like a vice. He couldn't however avoid staring at Camula in disbelief as the circle of fire died and she was left completely dry.

"How did you do that?" His voice came out as a chattering whisper. Indeed the realization of what he'd gotten himself into was just starting to sink in – he was indeed beginning to get very nervous and the legion of vampire bats that eclipsed the sky at this present time certainly weren't helping matters.

"I have powers you couldn't possibly comprehend," she answered as way of response. "Now, finish your move so I can devour you!"

"Very well," Crowler decided, "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." He was left with only one card in his hand; not a place most players would like to be at the end of their first turn, though Crowler was confident in his strategy.

"It is my move," she announced before drawing a card from her deck, "and I'll begin by playing Pot of Greed – in order to draw another two cards from my deck," giving her seven cards in hand. "Next I'll play the magic card known as Card Destruction – this card forces us to discard our entire hand to the Graveyard and then draw the same number of cards that we discarded from our Decks. So, you discard and draw one card, whilst I have to discard and draw six."

With a glare Crowler discarded his card before drawing a new one, as Camula did the same, a wicked grin crossing her features as she did. "Next I'll be activating the magic card known as Magical Stone Excavation – this allows me to discard two cards to the Graveyard in order to bring back one," she explained before discarding two cards, her Graveyard slot then lit up and ejected Card Destruction from its depths, she skilfully caught it.

"Let me guess," Crowler said annoyance lacing his voice; "you are going to activate Card Destruction a second time."

"What a clever mortal you are," Camula patronized, successfully infuriating her opponent, "perhaps I won't kill you so soon, you might amuse me for a while at least."

Crowler shuddered in dread.

"Once more I activate Card Destruction, and once more you discard and draw one card, whilst I, this time, discard and draw three cards."

"Is that all you're going to do?" Crowler asked. "If it is, there is no way you'll be able to beat my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

"I beg to differ," the vampire intoned nonchalantly, "all I need to destroy you is resting peacefully in my Graveyard just waiting to devour you, but before they can do just that they need one more monster to join them in their current resting place, and to do that I'll be using the magic card Dark World Dealings. So, as I'm sure you know, now we both draw one card from our Deck, before discarding one card in our hand to the Graveyard."

Drawing a card each both players looked at the card they'd drawn before discarding a card, Crowler chose to keep hold of his drawn card, discarding the other in his hand, whilst Camula decided to discard one of the cards she'd been holding previously.

"Now the fun begins," she told the assembled group, her eyes flashing hungrily. "I activate two copies of Card of Safe Return. This card, when a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, allows me to draw one card, and since I have two copies active I can draw two cards whenever I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard."

"So you get back hand advantage, as well as obtain field presence," Crowler said, "a worthy strategy, but you seemed to have overlooked one small fact, you've used up your entire hand, you have no way of reviving your monsters and therefore your plan is useless. Come next turn my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem will deplete every single one of your life points," he added confidently.

"There won't be a next turn for you," Camula responded before licking her lips, "for you've over looked one small detail, I don't need cards in my hand to revive my monsters I just need one card in my Graveyard. A monster known simply as Mezuki, (ATK 1700/DEF 800), for you see by removing from play Mezuki, whilst it is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard, thereby activating the effects of the two copies of Card of Safe Return I have in play, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. So, by removing my Mezuki from the game I can Special Summon my Vampire Lord, (ATK 2000/DEF 1500) to the field in Attack Position!"

A brown skinned creature that had the appearance of a human crossed with a hoarse, though most certainly couldn't be called a centaur, rose out of Camula's Graveyard. It had blood red eyes and wielded an axe. As its sprit vanished in the bat filled sky the group erupted and after the fiery torrent subsided a count dressed in maroon clothing and a matching cape appeared on the field, smirking viciously up at the metal golem, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Now I get to draw two cards," Camula explained before doing so, replenishing her hand. "Next I remove another Mezuki from my Graveyard in order so that I can Special Summon yet another Zombie-Type Monster from my Graveyard, and this time I'll be Special Summoning my Despair from the Dark, (ATK 2800/DEF 3000), and like my count it to shall grace my field in Attack Mode."

Once more a strange creature floated out of Camula's Graveyard before the ground erupted, however this time the torrent of fire didn't subside as the creature emerged, instead it surrounded a demonic face with glowing red eyes before a pair of dark blue clawed hands appeared before the demonic being.

"Now I draw two more cards, giving me a total of four," Camula said, "Next I'll be removing my Vampire Lord from play in so that I can Special Summon my greatest creature. Rise Vampire Genesis, (ATK 3000/DEF 2100), appear on my side of the field in Attack Mode!"

"Not good," a simple yet truthful statement from Chazz had the watching group giving a slight incline of the head in way of agreement.

Purple light surrounded the legion of bats that eclipsed the sky as the vampire lord disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. Piercing screeches echoed throughout the night sky as the mass of vampire bats merged together and the sky was shattered by purple lightning. The creature that fell to the ice was beyond enormous and its wait split the ice even further and Crowler was forced to keep himself upright as the amount of ice he had to stand on was reduced to nothing. If Crowler hadn't been so panicked by the arrival of the purple skinned creature he might have pondered how a blazing fire was possible to maintain in the middle of a like, then again he probably would've just put it down to the duel disks' ability to suspend disbelief.

"Now I play the magic card Burial from a Different Dimension," Camula shouted into the night sky as the moonlight made her monsters glow silver, "this allows me to return up to three monsters card that have been removed from the game back to my Graveyard, and the monsters I have in mind to return are my two copies of Mezuki and my Vampire Lord."

An ancient looking golden casket with a sapphire blue lid rose out of the water, before its lid creaked opening slowly. There was a rush of air and a wail filled the night sky before three sprits were dragged into the casket. The lid closed with a snap before in fell to rest in the watery depths of the lake forever more.

"Now," Camula continued, "I'll be activating the magic card Book of Life in order to revive my Vampire Lord once more."

"I don't get it," Chazz muttered, "why doesn't she just remove her Mezuki once more that way she doesn't give up card advantage."

"It is simple Chazz," Bastion explained, "Crowler's Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has the ability to Special Summon Ancient Gear Golem from the Graveyard upon its destruction, and therefore even if Camula destroys the first monster a second will just take its place, the smart play would be to get rid of it for good, and since Book of Life also allows its controller to remove a monster from their opponent's Graveyard as well as Special Summoning one of their own monsters, that is exactly what Camula plans to do. As much as it pains me to say this, Zane you might indeed have to duel Camula." Bastion added grimly, receiving Sheppard's agreement.

"Now I'll also use my Book of Moon to remove your Ancient Gear Golem from the game permanently," Camula addressed Crowler, before the spirit of the monster in question floated out of Crowler's Graveyard and into the sky, Crowler's expression was comical and Yubel found she couldn't hold back her mirth at the poor man's situation any longer and let out a small chuckle, echoed by Jaden moments later.

"I fail to see what is so amusing about the current situation," Sheppard said, his tone clearly disaproving as he watched the duel with hardened eyes.

"You wouldn't," Jaden answered before regaining his composure.

As the Vampire Lord appeared on the field once more, Camula drew two more cards, giving her a hand of three. "Next I remove my one copy of Mezuki from the game in order to Special Summon my second copy of it from my Graveyard, netting myself another two cards by this process, giving me five in total."

As one creature floated out from her Graveyard another appeared on her field before it adopted a fighting stance. Crowler began to sweat.

"Now I'll activate my final card – Raigeki, affording me the divine power to destroy all of your monsters. Good bye Crowler."

Purple lightning rained down upon the golem making the great behemoth explode, Crowler was only just able to avoid being impaled by the remains of his own monster.

"Now wait just a minute," Crowler pleaded, adopting a pleasant and calm demeanour, "couldn't I just give you the key, that way you wouldn't have to kill me, or at the very least take my soul. So, what do you say? Everybody wins."

"A tempting proposal, but I think I'll decline," Camula said. "Now my army of zombies finish him."

As the horde attacked him Crowler let out a wailing scream as his life points dropped all the way to 0. His vision was blurred as he fell to the ground, his heartbeat slowed. However, before he felt his life slip away from him he felt something pulling against his soul. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

Chazz reacted instantly, jumping into the freezing lake and hauling Crowler's body to the lakeside, the one card his professor had been holding was lost permanently. As he looked at the blank expression on the man's face he glared at the beautiful vampire mistress his eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"What did you do to him?" Chazz demanded.

"I took his soul and Spirit Key," Camula explained, "his soul is now mine to do with as I wish. Of course, you can always get him back, all you have to do, Zane, is beat me in a duel and his soul will be freed. So, what do you say, shall we dance, darling?"

"Zane," Sheppard warned carefully, "before you act, think for a minute - are you sure you'll be able to do this?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Master?" He replied quietly, so only Sheppard could hear. "Of course I will. Besides, if we don't defeat her now we may never do it."

"Truesdale, I wouldn't go through with this duel if I were you," Jaden warned.

"Why's that Yuki?" Zane responded curtly.

"You don't stand a chance," Jaden answered simply.

The two teens stared at each other long and hard, before understanding passed between the both of them.

"That may be," he responded, "but you need to find a weakness don't you?"

Jaden nodded curtly as way of response.

Approaching the edge of the lake he activated his duel disk as he watched the others retreat further away in order to give the combatants enough room, Camula had taken to hovering above the now came lake.

"I accept," Zane declared as he activated his duel disk.

"Wonderful," Camula cooed, "let us begin."

"Duel!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes this is a re-post and there is a very good reason for that. I believed the first post to be poor and rushed and you, my loyal readers and fanbase, I have a fanbase how bizarre is that? Or at least I appear to have one, deserve much better. So, this is my attempt at better, sure the chapter is dialogue heavy and I could've added in a scene, but I feel that this chapter has now been done as well as it could have. So, here you go. Oh, and do not pester me about updates! Lastly, I realize that the reviews that have already been submitted can't be deleted when you delete just a single chapter, and therefore those of you that have already posted a review won't be able to post another. If you have already reviewed and have something more to say upon reading this send me a PM.


	18. Illusions Part 2

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **M – changed to give me complete freedom, though it will most likely be T still, but just in case of future chapters, you have been warned.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Chapter 18: Illusions Part 2**

As Zane and Camula's life point rose to 8000 the golden coin appeared floating in the night sky between them. Zane tensed ever so slightly as he looked at the coin, as though he was trying to predict the outcome of the toss that would come momentarily. His mind was clear; there would be no distractions during this duel that was for sure. Since that was indeed the case, why did Zane feel so uneasy? Could it have been the cold, no not possible he relished cold climates, he'd had to cope with the coldest for five whole years after all, the temperature had never before made him wary, so why would it now? It was as those the beautiful vampire mistress in front of him was radiating fear. That also seemed ludicrous, how could anyone exude fear? Intimidation maybe, but fear couldn't be possible, could it?

"I choose heads," her eerie voice carried simplistically on the chilling wind. Sure enough, as the coin flipped and came down, it was indeed heads. The vampire smirked in satisfaction and Zane had no doubt that she would be going first – that would be her greatest error.

Sure enough his opponent declared that she would go first, and drew her hand of six to prove this; Zane was quick to draw his own opening hand of five. He delighted upon seeing his hand; it truly would be her greatest mistake.

His opponent gazed at him intently for a moment before a twisted smile appeared on her face before she spoke, her heavily accented voice reverberating throughout the night sky as she placed one of the cards in her hand onto her duel disk.

"To start things off, I believe I shall be playing one monster facedown in Defense Mode and end my turn," and suddenly the backside of a duel monster card appeared floating horizontally before her. "So, my dear Zane, how do you plan to counter my move? By Special Summoning your Cyber Dragon…?"

Zane's surprised was skilfully masked for his face remained black, however, on the inside his mind was racing. How could this vampire possibly know his plan? She'd never even seen him duel before and she couldn't have possibly seen the cards inside his deck, the idea was absurd, yet the more he thought about it the more the idea of her being able to look at every card in his deck seemed feasible. He doubted it would have been a difficult affair to turn into a bat and sneak into his room, and even if she hadn't done that she had an entire legion of servants at her command, one of them could have relayed the information to her.

Drawing a card Zane contemplated if she did indeed know his deck and therefore knew his strategy the likelihood was that she had the cards needed to defeat him and gain another key, he would just have to end this match quickly so she couldn't draw whatever card she was obviously waiting for. Now onto the problem of the monster she'd placed on the field, she hadn't placed any protection so it was obvious she wanted it destroyed, and if he did the consequences might be severe indeed. At least that would have been the case if he hadn't drawn what might be classed as the best opening hand ever in the game of Duel Monsters.

"My move," Zane intoned calmly, "and to start I'll be activating the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck," his two sharp draws gave him a total of seven cards in hand. "Next I'll be activating the magic card Power Bond from my hand, and now, with this card activated, your fate is as good as sealed!"

_On the contrary my dear Zane, it is not my fate that is sealed by this play. It is your own. _Camula thought whilst a predatory smile appeared on her pale features. When she next spoke it was with an unnerving air of calmness, her tone was low and seductive. It almost seemed hypnotic, it more than likely was. Over the years she found she could entice every male she encountered, Zane, although strong willed, would be no different.

"Are you sure you want to do that Zane? Do you really wish to deprive me of the pleasure of an exciting duel so soon? I've no doubt that a fine young man such as yourself could easily best me in combat, but by doing so would mean my permanent death. Could you live with yourself if you took a life? I don't think you could."

"Don't bet on that," Zane answered calmly, "for now, I fuse together the three copies of Cyber Dragon, (ATK 2100/DEF 1600), in my hand allowing me to Fusion Summon my most powerful monster! The Cyber End Dragon, (ATK 4000/DEF 2800), to the field in Attack Mode!"

The silver light that illuminated the night began to pulse as the world shook. Its eerie calmness vanished as it turned into a bright golden yellow, temporally blinding everyone present. So, they could not see the three mechanical beasts with the glowing red eyes appear and be absorbed by the golden light. Ferocious waves came next, spraying cold water over the two duellists just before a mighty three headed dragon made of metal appeared, shimmering into life before Zane and letting out a high pitched, metallic sounding screech that forced everyone to clasp their hands to their eyes quickly in a futile attempt to block out the horrid sound. A golden aura radiated off the creature as it let out another piercing shriek before being eclipsed once more by golden light. When the light faded the dragon toward over them all, it had doubled in both size and power, and even considering her predicament, Camula couldn't help but look at the creature in awe. Its Attack Points now stood at a colossal 8000.

"As I'm sure you know, a monster that is Fusion Summoned using Power Bond has its Attack Points doubled," Zane stated calmly.

"So what," Camula shot back with a careless shrug, "even with its Piercing Ability, an effect that allows the difference between the Attack Points of your attacking monster and the Defense Points of my defending monster to be taken out of my life points, your monster won't be able to finish me off!"

"Cyber End Dragon," Zane called out, "attack Camula's defending monster Ultimate Evolution Burst!"

The dragon raised its three heads and opened its three mouths in unison. From within a pulsing beam of crystal blue energy built up, before each head released the energy they'd been storing up. The three beams travelled straight through the night sky, melding into one as they reached their target. Their target and its master found themselves in the epicentre of an explosion that shook the heavens. As the light faded and the dust settled Camula was cursing rather loudly as she reeled back, her life points had dropped extremely sharply all the way from 8000 to 1400, and she was glaring at Zane with a fury that could rival one thousand burning suns in intensity. The oddity of the whole affair was she didn't appear to have a scratch anywhere on her being.

"You'll pay for that," she hissed harshly.

"How did you manage to take that attack and come out unscathed?" Zane demanded. It was then that he caught a faint red light radiating off Camula's body. His eyes narrowed slightly as he sought out the lights source and found his gaze levelled with the necklace Camula wore. As he stared at the glowing item Camula seemed to colour ever so slightly. "You're glowing," Zane finally said, the slight inflection in his voice told everyone he was confused.

"Thank you darling," Camula replied her tone laced with anger, "I'll be sure to repay the complement. "Now, what say we get back to this duel? The monster your dragon just devoured was my Pyramid Turtle, (ATK 1100/DEF 1400), and when this turtle crumbles into dust and enters my Graveyard I am allowed to Special Summon a Zombie from my deck, as long as it has 2000 or fewer Defense Points, and I already Have the perfect monster in mind. I choose to Special Summon another Pyramid Turtle to the field, and like the first it shall be placed in Defense Position."

She pulled out her deck and went through it before she found the desired card and placed it horizontally face-up on her duel disk, before she shuffled her deck again and placed it into her deck slot. A cloud of dense sandy mist started swirling about before her before it condensed into a light brown turtle-like creature wore held on its back a rather large pyramid. Its legs buckled as it collapsed onto an invisible surface, a cloud of sand being kicked up in the process. Soon the holographic image of the Pyramid Turtle monster card appeared horizontally underneath the monster it depicted, the card was facing upwards. The monster itself now looked like a small pyramid, when compared to the actually pyramids of course.

"I must admit I'm impressed Zane," Camula said, her tone seemed rather clipped, "your move was indeed a powerful, but I'm afraid there is nothing more you'll be able to do for this turn, except of course take damage equal to your Cyber End Dragon's original Attack Points – that is after all the downside to your Power Bond magic card, and I believe that totals 4000 points of damage, half of your total life points, doesn't it? You've just made my job easier for me."

"Who says I'm out of moves?" Zane's challenged calmly as he held up one of the three remaining cards in his hand. "I still have plenty of moves left to do this turn, but first I must enter my Main Phase 2 in order to do so, so you're Pyramid Turtle and the rest of your life points are spared for now. Since I have so far yet to perform the Normal Summon or Set that I'm allowed to perform once per turn I will now Normal Summon one of the monsters in my hand, my Cyber Valley, (ATK 0/DEF 0), in Attack Mode!"

As Zane placed the desired monster on his duel disk a small metallic creature with a glowing set of red eyes appeared in the air before him, before it let out a loud screech. Its body was pulsing with crystal blue waves of electricity.

"What can a monster with 0 Attack and Defense Points do?" Camula wondered. "It's like your asking me to end your life as a mortal."

"What do you mean?" Zane queried, he already had a rather good idea.

"It is simple, my dear," Camula replied, "all those that lose to me will eventually be turned into the new race of vampires, however before that happens I need a strong soul, your soul Zane, and until I obtained it the souls of my victims are kept inside the body of a doll."

"Not going to happen," Zane told her, "now, since you seemed interested in my Cyber Valley let me explain to you what it can do. It has three effects that I can choose to activate, and right now I believe its third effect will help me the most. So, I'll be activating that one. By removing my Cyber Valley and one card in my hand from the game I can place one card in my graveyard on the top of my deck, my Pot of Greed to be more exact."

The small creature that Zane had just called forth pulsed with purple energy as the sky gave an echoing cry as it was split in two by an immense force to reveal a space of infinite blackness and nothing. Its outer edges crackled with purple energy as the world tried to close the gash that had been cut into the fabric of space, opening up the deadness of the millions of dimensions in between. Yet no matter how hard the world tried, it could close the breech. The grounds shook and the wind howled in agony, as the ocean and seas danced in a desperate panic, begging for the one who opened the special rift to close it soon.

Zane obliged, by holding up one of the two remaining cards in his hand and throwing it high into the sky. The card was ensnared by the endless current of energy and thrown violently into the vortex, before the creature that had caused the dimensional rip to occur shimmered into existence just below the gap and, with a universe shattering screech, allowed itself to be pulled into the vortex, before the sky mended itself and a serene calmness returned to the world. The world seemed to heave a huge sigh of relief at this point, something it would not have done if it knew what was to come.

Zane's graveyard glowed orange as it ejected his Pot of Greed magic card, which Zane easily caught, before he placed it onto the top of his deck.

"Next," Zane's voice echoed throughout the peaceful night, "I activate the magic card Dimension Fusion!"

Mother Nature growled in frustration, these idiotic humans would pay for the strain they were putting on the world and existence with their needless, at least sometimes, duelling that was for sure. However, at this time, she could do nothing but let the gash that had been present in the universe mere moments ago return as Zane's life points dropped to 6000. After all, the powerful magic the duellist had just used allowed him to return all removed from play monster to the field, at the cost of 2000 life points.

Two monsters returned from the gap between dimensions, to copies of the metal creature known as Cyber Valley. As they floated down to however in front of Zane, one of them started to pulse with energy once more as did Zane Cyber End Dragon, before the two creatures were both pulled into the dimensional vortex, at which point Zane drew two cards from his deck.

"Wait," Bastion wondered, "why would Zane remove his Cyber End Dragon, even if his Cyber Valley has the ability to allow him to draw two cards by removing from play two monsters, why would he get rid of his best monster?"

"He keeps the defence of his Cyber Valley," Jaden responded, "obviously he believes Camula can easily call forth a monster that will be more powerful than his Cyber End Dragon, by keeping one Cyber Valley he has ensured that the attack will not connect."

"Clever," Bastion noted, "he has really thought this duel through."

"Now I'll activate Pot of Greed again," Zane said, before he drew two cards from his deck in order to give him a hand of three. "Perfect," Zane muttered to himself as he looked at his hand. "I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to Special Summon one monster in the Graveyard to my field in either Attack or Defence Position, and of course the monster I am choosing to Special Summon back is my Cyber Dragon. Rise again, and appear on the field in Attack Mode!"

A grey metallic dragon with a set of piercing red eyes shimmered into existence in front of Zane before it let out an angry screech, which of course was directed at Camula.

"Finally," Zane intoned, "I'll place two cards facedown on the field, and that will end my turn," before he placed his two remaining cards into two of his duel disks' the magic/trap card slots.

"I was beginning to think that turn would never end," Chazz said.

"You can't rush genius," Bastion remarked.

Chazz's retort was quelled by Sheppard's raised hand. "This isn't the time or the place," he told them gently, the last thing he needed was another argument to happen. "Don't forget that now his turn has ended, even though his Cyber End Dragon is no longer on the field he must still take damage equal to its original Attack Power, due to the effect of Power Bond."

Sure enough, Zane's life points dropped sharply to 2000, and he couldn't help gasping in pain. It seemed the duel was psychically taking its toll on him. It seemed that would be the case with every duel that they had with a Shadow Rider.

"It is my move draw," Camula's voice brought attention back to the present duel. She'd already drawn a card from her deck, giving her six cards in hand. "To begin with, I'll be playing my own Pot of Greed," and two swift draws later she had a hand size of seven. "Now I'll be sacrificing my Pyramid Turtle in order to play my mighty Vampire Lord, (ATK 2000/DEF 1500), in Attack Position!"

The purple clad vampire count appeared on the field as the Pyramid Turtle turned into dust and blew away in the wind. The count licked his pair of pointed teeth hungrily; it knew what its mistress was going to do next. So did everyone else in attendance for that matter, it was a play they weren't looking forward to.

"Now, I'll remove my Vampire Lord from the game in order to Special Summon my Vampire Genesis, (ATK 3000/DEF 2100), in Attack Mode!"

As the giant purple behemoth appeared on the field Camula held up one of the five remaining cards in her hand. "I activate Burial from a Different Dimension, allowing me to return my Vampire Lord back to my Graveyard."

As the archaic looking casket fell out of the now frequent dimensional rift and disappeared into the icy water below the two duellists Camula held up another card, her Book of Life, which she used to revive her Vampire Lord from the graveyard, as well as remove one of the two remaining Cyber Dragon cards in Zane's grave from the game. A really big mistake from where Zane was standing, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched his dragon disappear and the count grace the field yet again.

"Finally," Camula intoned, "I'll activate Overpowering Eyes!"

"No!" Sheppard shouted as his eyes widened in recognition, he knew what that card did, and with the current life points Zane was at, it was all Camula needed to win. By the look of momentary shock that passed over Zane, it was clear he knew what that card did also. However, unlike Sheppard, the shock passed quickly, replaced by a victorious smirk.

"By the look of surprise, I take it you know what this card does," Camula said pleasantly. "It allows one Zombie-Type monster that I control that has an Attack Power of 2000 or less top attack you directly this turn. My Vampire Lord fits the requirements, so…Vampire Lord, finish this duel!"

The creatures eyes glowed bright blue before it started to run towards Zane at a lightning quick pace, however before it got even remotely close, Zane cut its life short with a phrase most simplistic.

"Activate Trap!"

The cybernetic dragon in front of Zane gave out a loud cry of pain as its body flashed yellow, before it exploded. The force of the blast sent the oncoming attacker reeling backwards and it did not have time to regain its balance before an overly large piece of burning metal impacted heavily against its abdomen. The howls of pain as its flesh was burnt right off were horrific, and the sight of the burning and pulpy mess that remained afterwards chilling. As smoke wafted from the rancid remains of the creature it seemed to fall into itself until it was completely gone and the only thing left for the air to get rid of was the multitude of smoke clouds that had risen.

As Camula looked at Zane she saw him smirking. She could not help seething with rage, yet she was able to manage to control her anger long enough to question him on why her monster had been destroyed. Her tone was clipped and her words dripped with venomous loathing.

"Explain yourself!"

"It's simple really," Zane stated before pointing to the holographic image of an erect card, "I used my Cybernetic Hidden Technology to stop your attack. As long as this card remains activate, whenever one of your monsters declares an attack I can destroy one 'Cyber Dragon' or a Fusion Monster that lists 'Cyber Dragon' as one of its Material Monsters, in order to destroy the attacking monster - in this case, your Vampire Lord!"

"Clever darling, however my Vampire Lord will just return to me come my next Standby Phase…"

"Which will never occur," Zane interrupted her, speaking as though he was stating fact. Perhaps he was.

"I couldn't agree more darling, for you see, you may have stopped the assault of my Vampire Lord, but now you've got nothing to stop my Vampire Genesis from attacking your Cyber Valley, after all it is not a 'Cyber Dragon' and therefore you can't use your Cybernetic Hidden Technology trap to stop my attack." Camula stated pleasantly, before her face became contorted with anger and rage, her resolute voice sent froze the hearts of everyone watching as her battle cry sank into them and the realization of what it meant hit them.

"He can't lose yet," Jaden hissed furiously, "he hasn't shown us her weakness."

"_Maybe she doesn't have one,"_ Yubel mussed, _"perhaps it is a simple case of doing nothing more than beating her painfully into submission. It worked for Nightshroud."_

"Something doesn't feel right about her," Jaden insisted flatly.

"_You're right about that,"_ Yubel agreed, _"she's masking herself in a shroud using that necklace she wears. Though I can't see how a simple illusion charm would be cause for concern. All it is doing is letting her keep her dignity. You didn't think that she wasn't getting hurt by those attacks did you?"_

"You have got to be kidding me," Jaden laughed as the realization of what he was being told hit him. "You don't feel anything unusual?" He queried again.

"_Your paranoia is increasing,"_ Yubel noted, _"other than that nothing." _

A swarm of purple bats rippled out of the purple behemoth's chest and flew swiftly towards their target, mouths gaping, the legion hoped to quickly consume the metal creature. However just as they were atop their pray it shimmered purple and vanished right before their eyes. The legion however was halted from advancing upon and devouring their master's enemy by a shield of radiating purple energy.

"What is this? Why is it that you still stand?" Camula demanded as the bats faded out of existence and the purple energy shield disappeared.

"My Cyber Valley has three effects," Zane remaindered her, "the first of which allows me to negate an attack, when the target of said attack is my Cyber Valley, by removing Cyber Valley from the game. Doing this also ends your Battle Phase, as well as affording me the privilege to draw a card from my deck," and indeed Zane now held one card in his hand.

"I'll just place two cards facedown on the field," Camula said after a moment of consideration. After swiftly doing so Camula also had only one card in hand, yet her field presence was far more established than Zane's was, with three cards to his one. "Now Zane, take your final turn."

"With pleasure," Zane said before drawing to two cards in hand before laughing mirthlessly, an action which greatly confused his opponent. "This duel is over," he stated simply. "First I'll activate the magic card Spell Economics, and as long as this card is active I do not have to pay any life point cots that I would usually incur for activating certain magic cards. Next I believe I will summon my final copy of Cyber Valley to the field in Attack Mode!"

As the small mechanical creature appeared in front of Zane once more Camula let out a rather disturbing laugh. "What was the point in that? I will not be foolish enough to attack, therefore you can not use its first effect, and you don't have the resources to use either its second or third effect."

"Don't I?" Zane asked? "You seem to be over-looking one very important fact. I still have one facedown card left!

"No!" Camula screamed. "You can't!! I was so close!"

"Close just isn't good enough. Activate – Return from the Different Dimension!"

As Zane's life points dropped to 1000, half of what they had been the chasm opened up in the sky anew and five creatures were held abruptly out of it. However this time the dimensional tear didn't stitch itself up, as though it could sense what was about to happen.

Upon seeing the form of Cyber Dragon and its three headed version Cyber End Dragon illuminate the sky along with the two copies of Cyber Valley, Zane spoke up his voice reverberating throughout the night.

"As I'm sure you know, Return from the Different Dimension allows me to Special Summon back as many of my removed from play monsters as possible, at the cost of half my life points. However during the End Phase they are removed from play once again. Now since I know you have two cards facedown I won't be attacking just yet. First, I'll be one Cyber Valley from the game, along with my Cyber Dragon in order to draw two cards from my deck." As his monsters disappeared into the void he drew two cards, giving him a fresh hand. "Next I'll remove another Cyber Valley and one card in my hand from the game in order to return Dimension Fusion to the top of my deck."

Placing the removed cards in his trouser pocket, as he had done with the other cards he'd removed, he caught the selected card when it was ejected from his Graveyard slot and placed it on the top of his deck.

"Now, I'll remove my last Cyber Valley and my Cyber End Dragon from the game in order to draw two cards from my deck," once that play had been completed he now hand a hand size of three. "Next I activate Dimension Fusion, allowing me to bring all the monsters I just removed back.

As the monsters appeared once more Zane examined the two cards in his hand closely, he needed to draw into some spell and trap removal if he was going to win.

"Now, once again I'll remove one card in my hand and a Cyber Valley from the game in order to place Dimension Fusion to the top of my deck once more. Next I'll remove one Cyber Valley and my on field Cyber Dragon to draw two cards," giving him a hand size of three. "Next I activate Dimension Explosion! This card allows me to return one Fusion Monster to my Fusion Deck and then, both players get to Special Summon two of their removed from play monsters back to the field. I am the only one who'll benefit from this card, since you have no monsters. So, I send my Cyber End Dragon back to my Fusion Deck in order to Special Summon two copies of Cyber Valley to the field. Next I remove two Cyber Valley to draw two cards, giving me a hand of five cards, and then finally I'll play Dimension Fusion all over again."

Out of the vortex this time came three copies of Cyber Valley, one Cyber Dragon as well as a new metal bird-like creature, which was quickly identified as Cyber Phoenix, (ATK 1200/DEF 1600), Zane now had four cards in hand. "Now I'll remove one of my Cyber Valley cards as well as my Cyber Phoenix in order to draw to six cards."

Even Camula was starting to get board by the repetitive play, sure she knew what he was trying to accomplish, it would have been obvious to the most stupid of players by this point, but the tedious way in which he went about it was infuriating to say the least. No matter what he did he would lose, couldn't he see that? She was just toying with him.

"Next I remove one Cyber Valley and one card in my hand from the game in order to put Dimension Fusion on the top of my deck, before I remove Cyber Dragon and my last Cyber Valley in order to draw two cards, giving me seven in total!"

Upon seeing the other card he'd drawn besides Dimension Fusion he smirked. "Now I activate Giant Trunade, allowing me to send all magic and trap cards on the field back to their owner's hands.

Camula cursed loudly; there was nothing she could do. The protection she'd put down could've only worked if a card was being destroyed. Oh well, she'd just have to resort to her secondary strategy. The results of which would be very interesting.

"So you've gotten rid of my back row. So what? Even if you play Dimension Fusion again and repeat the cycle, it will take you ages to draw into a fusion card and therefore you won't be able to win."

"It looks like you don't know my deck as well as you'd like," Zane told her. "I don't need a fusion card to win this match. And I show you why right now. First, I play Spell Economics once more and then I activate, for the final time, Dimension Fusion!"

As thee copies of Cyber Valley, one Cyber Dragon and one Cyber Phoenix graced the field again.

The rift closed up as the world turned black.

Action froze as all eyes were drawn to the vampire mistress whose lovely red dress had disappeared leaving her in all her naked glory, for she had begun to float up higher in the sky, her eyes closed in concentration, her lips moving in a fast chant, that none of the onlookers could understand. From the depths of the lake rose an object of immense beauty, so immense that the water parted gratefully for it as it crossed over into the mortal realm.

It appeared to be an archaic doorway, carved out of the blackest of wood supported by a frame of golden metal that emitted a soft dark glow that seemed to bath the lake in the very rancid stench of death and decay. Golden markings were carved into the wood and as they shone in pale moonlight they seemed to secrete black blood that positioned the lake as it dripped into the darkened water slowly. With an eerie melodic quality to it the door swung open to reveal as most breathtaking sight. Inside the gate every colour imaginable was cascading downwards like a waterfall.

What Jaden couldn't seem to understand, was why a thing of such beauty filled him with such dread. All he wanted to do was run, yet as he looked at the beautiful spectrum of colours that cascaded downwards inside this otherworldly gate all he wanted to do was cross through it. The others were all feeling something very similar.

"What is that thing?" Zane whispered softly, his voice was filled with both awe and trepidation.

"This, children, is what is known as the Gate of Illusion, a powerful gateway that affords me many abilities. The only downside is, should I happen to lose a duel now that I have summoned this ancient gate from its resting place, I must sacrifice my soul, but since I now can't lose that is a small price to pay, wouldn't you agree? You might as well surrender now Zane," Camula informed them all, "that goes for the rest of you as well; it will save us all a lot of bother."

"Please," Zane scoffed, "I've never backed down from a challenge and I'm not going to start now. Nothing could be as powerful as you claim that thing is, and I'm going to prove it right here and now!"

"Oh, darling, don't let me stop you," Camula said, a happy tone to her voice, though she didn't really seem to be paying attention. As Zane looked at his opponent he saw something that made his stomach turn, and ignite a great anger within him, as did everyone else.

Camula was pleasuring herself, and loud moans of pleasure were escaping her lips. Did she have no honour?

"By sending any number of Machine-Type monsters on either side of the field to the Graveyard I can Special Summon one of my most powerful monsters, as long as one of the monsters sent to the Graveyard is a Cyber Dragon. So I'll be sending three copies of Cyber Valley, one Cyber Phoenix and one Cyber Dragon to my Graveyard in order to Special Summon my mighty Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, (ATK 0/DEF 0), to the field in Attack Mode!"

Zane's side of the field was bathed in a golden heavenly light which danced in discord with the light that radiated off the Gate of Illusion creating the most beautiful of light displays. His monsters vanished and in their place appeared a giant dragon made of the brightest silver metal. Its body was long and twisted and it seemed to have several holes in its body on either side of it. It sparkled majestically as it screeched, its mouth showing off a set of silver teeth. Slowly the creature began to hum softly, a glass shattering note, as multiple heads started appearing, snaking their way out of the holes on either side of its body, each letting out a harmonic screech before fixing their glowing red eyes on Camula, and, if it were possible for machines to do so, shuddering.

Camula stopped what she was doing to look at the creature and smirking, "It has no Attack or Defense Points, what can you, darling, hope to do?"

"My Chimeratech Fortress Dragon gains 1000 Attack Points for each Machine-Type monster used to Special Summon it. I used five, giving it a total of 5000 Attack Points. So, where I'm standing from, an awful lot."

"Darling, you won't be standing for very much longer," Camula intoned simple.

"Don't bet on it!" Zane called out. "Go, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, attack Camula's Vampire Genesis. End this duel. Perfect Evolution Burst!"

The chimera opened all of its mouths and out of them came a beam of pure golden light, and as they cut swiftly across the waves, the five golden beams that had been released merged into one. The intense beam of energy easily crushed the purple vampire and the sound of a heavenly harmony eclipsed its dying screams.

However the attack never hit Camula, instead the Gate of Illusion shimmered into existence before her and absorbed the beam of energy.

"What the…?" Zane gasped. "What's going on?"

"Simple, darling," Camula responded, "I'm winning!"

A whining note echoed around them before a rainbow coloured blast of energy erupted out of the doorway and eclipsed Zane, though his piercing scream of pain and anguish could still be heard. As the light display died down those watching the duel had to blink in order to readjust their vision. What they saw next shocked them.

Zane's duel disk was lying on the ground; however his body had completely vanished. His life point counter was cracked, though upon closer inspection could be seen to be reading 0.

"What did you do?" Sheppard demanded glaring hatefully at the vampire; his angry shout was echoed by everyone else save Jaden.

"I won," Camula stated simply, "your pupil's soul is now trapped in one of my dolls, as for what happened to his body," she gave a careless shrug, "who knows? I suspect it's trapped somewhere inside the realm that can be gotten to by entering the Gate of Illusion, but I can not be sure."

"Bring him back," Chazz demanded angrily.

"If one of you defeats me, then perhaps his body will return as well."

"Then I challenge you to a duel," Sheppard declared loudly, activating his duel disk and shocking everyone.

Camula laughed and shook her head and finger at the same time, making the movement both seductive and erotic at exactly the same time. Chazz's and Bastion's insides flipped at least twice, that was for sure. It was only with great restraint that Jaden controlled his urges; Yubel's influence helped a lot too.

"You're not in a position to bargain with me," Camula reminded them, "but I shall oblige, however I shall not duel you. There is only one person I want to duel, the one known as Jaden Yuki."

Jaden groaned as he felt several pairs of eyes on him.

"I've no choice in this matter do I?"

"_It doesn't appear so,"_ Yubel agreed,_ "look on the bright side, you'll have me."_

"Thanks," Jaden responded as he silently walked towards the edge of the late, he was very confused when Camula and the Gate of Illusion appeared in front of him.

"We will be duelling in there," Camula explained pointing to the cascading waterfall of colours. "Just step right through."

"_You sure about this? _Yubel asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Nope." Jaden responded, before addressing Camula. "You don't think you could put on some clothes do you?"

"Trust me, darling, for what we'll be doing after I win, it saves a lot of time. Plus, it gives me an edge."

"You could at least fight fair," Jaden snapped.

"I am fighting fairly," Camula said, before stepping into the gate and disappearing.

It was only as Jaden followed and fell through the waterfall of colours that he realized that something was wrong.

"_**No!"**_

Author's Note: Have absolutely no idea why I wrote Camula the way I did, I just thought it fit considering her small back-story she was given in the show. Well in my mind anyway. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter.


	19. Illusions Part 3

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **M – changed to give me complete freedom, though it will most likely be T still, but just in case of future chapters, you have been warned.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**Chapter 19: Illusions Part 3**

Idiot, the simple word described him so well right now, as he let the rainbow waterfall and its infinite power cascade down upon him. It was the most strangest of feelings, for the water brought with it both a sense of peace and destruction. As the water kept on falling, drenching him to the core he tried to call out, yet found his voice incapable of making a sound. His face was contorted in misery and pain and he found that his whole body was trembling with rage. His eyes, in that moment, lost there kindness as he sought out the vampire mistress that had inflicted this agony upon him. His search was completely futile for there was nothing here but the endless cascading waterfall.

How could he have been so stupid? What had possessed him to accept something that was obviously a trap? It would have been fine if Yubel was still with him, but as he had entered the gate he felt her being torn away from him, their connection severed, and now without Yubel he realized he would be practically at Camula's mercy, wherever she was, most definitely not the greatest position to be in.

As he let the heavenly music that the waterfall made take him over he fond himself walking blindly through the waterfall, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he had no choice but to rely upon whatever force was guiding him to show him where the exit was. Or, at the very least Camula, so that he could take out his rage on her. She deserved to suffer for what she was currently putting him through.

What he didn't understand was the last few minutes of the duel that had took place between Zane and Camula. How had Zane lost that duel, and where had this realm, or at least its holding device, the Gate of Illusion come from? It certainly was a card, no one card held as much power as the Gate of Illusion possessed.

As this question echoed around his mind the music that the waterfall was making intensified tenfold and Jaden's eyes widened as he let out a silently gasp. For, before his mind's eye flashed thousands of images of the gate, and, to his great amazement he found he could fully understand the markings that were carved into the structure.

_Call upon my power from the realms of darkness and I will serve. Speak my name in the tongue of old and I will come. Master, heed my warning well, I show you not the truth but a masterful spell. Your enemies will vanish right before your eyes, yet you won't see the truth behind blind eyes. I posses only one power, and that is like you, to hide. I shield you from harm once, but in return your life and mind is forfeit. I serve you faithful all who speak my name - that is, of course, if you are willing to play my ancient game. __is search was futile_

As the meanings of the words washed over him he could've laughed, he didn't. Considering the circumstances it would have been a bitter and hollow laugh. To think that Yubel couldn't see that Zane was perfectly fine, he was most likely shrouded by invisibility and completely paralyzed. If the rest of the group had any sense they would figure out that they'd been tricked soon enough.

Thinking of Yubel in his current situation was certainly not the smartest thing to do, it succeeded in making him angry at himself, it was his fault they'd got separated - evidently Duel Monsters could not cross over into this plane. He was going to get such a yelling when he managed to find a way out of here. The only question he needed answering was how did one get out of this place?

Once again the waterfall intensified as images of the Gate of Illusion appeared before him. However this time the golden worlds carved into its surface were different and, as he read the words inscribed on the images his mind boggled at the impossibility of everything that was happening to him.

_By defeating the one that brought you here. _

The Gate of Illusion was giving him answers, the obvious thing to wonder next was why, but if reading the first inscription upon the gate had told him anything, it was that he probably wouldn't like the answer. Then the thought struck him, the Gate of Illusion only possessed one power, that of illusion. So, how was he to be sure that he was being told the truth?

_You don't, you have no choice but to trust_ was the reply, or answer depending on the way you looked at it, the thousands of images gave him and he found himself growling in frustration. It seemed as though some force was determined to make him struggle through existence, as if it was the murkiest swamp in all existence. Perhaps, depending on opinion, life was. However, this wasn't the time or the place to be philosophical, so, focusing his mind and not thinking of the possible consequences, he formed his next question.

_How do I find Camula?_

_You already have_ the images told him.

In that instant the waterfall ceased to exist and Jaden fond himself standing in nothingness, before him stood Camula, still completely naked, wearing a predatory smile upon her face. Upon seeing her Jaden started trembling with anger, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. When he spoke he spoke in a quiet voice, his tone cold and harsh, each word he uttered rang with the promise of immense pain.

"No one parts me from her and gets away with it, prepare to die!"

"On the contrary, darling, it won't be me who will be dying here. It will be you." She reached out a pale and slender hand, her fingers tracing along his jawbone and making him shudder ever so slightly. "He was right about you; you will be the perfect leader of my vampire army. Once I've got you under my control, darling, the one you love will also be quick to serve me. She wouldn't want to have to cause you harm now, would she?"

Why couldn't he move? Her body pressed up against his and all he could do was glare, even though the sensual touch was setting both his veins and blood on fire. His lip curled into a scowl of disgust. It was then he realized that only his body was paralyzed, so he did the only thing he could…fought against the urges that his brain was telling to give into, Camula's hands had been slowly moving lower, and spat!

As the spittle landed on Camula's soft and pale flesh she recoiled, hissing madly at a smirking Jaden, his eyes gleamed with bitter mirth before being replaced by hatred. "Can't you defeat your opponents any other way?" Jaden mocked, relishing in the fact that her glare intensified.

Stepping backwards, hips moving from side to side extremely slowly, Camula moved away from Jaden, whilst Jaden tried to sigh in relief and groan in irritation simultaneously. Naturally, he didn't did not succeed. He felt the paralysis fade much to his relief, as he watched the vampire mistress spin round. From out of the nothingness came long thin stands of silver silk that gracefully wrapped around Camula's body, concealing her exotic figure from view.

Moving away from him she readied herself for combat and Jaden relaxed also into a duelling stance, as they both activated their duel disks and their life points climbed to rest at 8000.

"It's a shame you couldn't have just given yourself to me," Camula sighed as the holographic golden coin appeared between them as they both shuffled their respective decks and placed them back into their duel disks, "things would have been so much easier for the both of us. I believe I'll choose heads."

The coin flipped and came down heads, before both players drew their opening hand of five, and Camula drew one additional card, signalling the start of her turn. "I'll begin this duel by activating the magic card known as Double Summon!" Camula called out, Jaden just waited silently, his eyes narrowing slightly. What was she up to? "This allows me to conduct my Normal Summon twice during this turn, and I'll use that privilege in order to play two copies of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, (ATK 400/DEF 1500), both of which will be in Attack Mode." Before placing two of the five remaining cards she held down onto her duel disk in an extravagant and needless flourish.

Billowing purple mist enveloped Camula as two grotesque minute towers rose out of the nothing. They were made completely out of bone and the smell of rotting flesh hung heavily around them. As the purple mist died down a hollow moaning sound seemed to eco around them as they shudder ever so slightly before becoming as still as death.

"I believe I'll play one card facedown to end my turn," Camula intoned simply before sliding her selected card into one of her magic/trap card slots.

"It's my turn," Jaden said as he placed his hand on his duel disk. Then he froze.

This was the first time after he'd gotten Yubel that he had duelled without her. Sure he'd occasionally won matches without her, but she had always been there watching over him to such an extent that he'd grown beyond comfortable with her presence, she always gave him strength, and now that he couldn't feel her there seemed to be a massive hole in his heart and a great emptiness filled his being. Camula must have seen the brief shadow of doubt that flickered crossed his face for she let out an interested hmm, her lips twitched ever so slightly and her eyes sparkled with amusement. Before, her voice appearing gently and concerned, spoke.

"Something the matter, darling?"

"Everything's fine," Jaden growled as he ripped the top card off his deck, a mask quickly concealing how worried he actually was, "and stop calling me _**darling**_!" The last word was spat venomously, yet the only reaction it got from Camula was an amused chuckle.

"Whatever you say…darling."

Jaden had stopped listening, in fact if one looked at him one would more than likely think that he'd stopped breathing altogether, and considering the circumstances, he just might have done. As he stared blankly at the card he'd drawn he started trembling with uncontrollable rage and when he next looked at his opponent she took a step backwards in fright. You see, for the briefest of moments, the eyes that belonged to Jaden Yuki had lost all humanity - something that wouldn't happen even if she successfully Turned him into a vampire, they never lose all of the traits that made them human – and his eyes had flashed golden.

So this was the power that she had been told of! Truly it was marvellous. She had only felt a power like this once before, the memories of what that kind of power had done frightened her more than death, and yet what she was feeling now went far beyond the power she had seen in use so long ago. If only she could win this duel then she would be in control of that intoxicating power.

"What did you do?" Jaden roared, as his eyes became normal again and the power that Camula had sensed disappeared completely, she doubted whether Jaden had even been aware of the change that had occurred in him. Here he held up the card he had just drawn, and had the child's madness not frightened her so, she would chuckle, a very dark and pitiless chuckle. The card her opponent was holding belonged to his beloved Yubel, her name and stats were clear as a moonlit sky, however there was something wrong with the card, an aspect of it was missing. The section that would normally house the card's picture had been turned completely white, as it should've done if its spirit wasn't nearby.

She shrugged nonchalantly before answering him. "Cards that have spirits can not cross into this realm, and therefore the spirit and body are separated. Your beloved is probably hammering on the doors right now in a futile attempt to get in and aid you. However, that will not happen. If cards lose their spirit they will turn white, and the user can't use them again in a duel till the sprit is reunited with its, one could say, prison. Of course that would also depend on your prospective."

The reply she got startled her greatly. Jaden's voice was calm and controlled, though his tone was cold and harsh. "I've seen the inscription on the Gate of Illusion, I know what it says. Once its called it can protect its master from one attack, you've already used up that lifeline, and as I'm sure you know after you lose your soul becomes forfeit, and now that you can't save yourself from an attack I have no doubt that you are going to lose."

"Me lose? My darling you talk nonsense. Without your beloved by your side you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that!" Jaden growled before looking at the remainder of his hand. "I'll place three cards face down and end my turn," he declared before setting three cards into his duel disks' magic/trap card slots. "Your move."

"Very well then darling," Camula said, "I'll draw," giving her a hand size of three. "To begin," she called out, I'll be activating the magic card I set facedown during my last turn – Pot of Greed, and, as I'm sure you know this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Drawing two cards swiftly, she smiled; her next play would certainly be fun indeed. "First I'll active two copies of Card of Safe Return," she announced.

"Allowing you to draw two cards every time a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard," Jaden cut in, "one card for each Card of Safe Return you have in play."

"Next, I'll be Normal Summoning my powerful Zombie Master, (ATK 1800/DEF 0) in Attack Mode!"

The nothingness shimmered as a woman with unkempt grey locks flying out in all directions and a sinister smile that showed rotting brown teeth, appeared on the field. She was clad in a filth ridden brown dress that reeked of the deed, and her wide yellow eyes were wide open and brimming with insanity. As the woman's gaze found Jaden she cocked her head to one side before cackling madly, before she began humming a morbid tune that was most certainly very off-key.

"To continue, I'll be invoking the power of my new monster," Camula spoke up, "by discarding one monster from my hand I can have my Zombie Master bring back one Zombie-Type monster in my Graveyard, as long as it is Level 4 or below, of course." Here she discarded one of her in hand cards, giving her one card in hand.

"This is not good," Jaden muttered to himself.

"Oh, darling, but it is," Camula said pleasantly, "for now I can Special Summon back the monster I just discarded to activate my Zombie Master's effect, more specifically, another Zombie Master!"

The humming notes of discord turned to words that Jaden could not fathom as the insane and poorly dressed woman began moving her hands around in a circular motion. The woman's palm's erupted and thin silver thread shot out of them, plunging into the nothingness and for a brief moment the whole place shimmered as a black chrome wave shot through it before all was still. The woman made a pulling motion with her hands and the silver threads snapped as the nothingness cracked, released a torrent of chrome like liquid from out of which floated another copy of Vampire Master. The creature let out a heart wrenching scream as the chrome coloured liquid stung at her being. Furiously hissing she hurriedly shook herself desperate to clean herself and stop the burning sensation.

"Darling?" Camula questioned her voice dropping a few octaves, becoming low and seductive once more. "How many cards do you have in your deck now?"

"Thirty four," Jaden answered with a glare, Camula calling him darling was really doing his head in and the thought that he was getting slightly aroused by her repulsed him even more. "Why?"

"I've just Special Summoned a Zombie-Type monster from the Graveyard, meaning the effect of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower now activates, both of them doing in fact. There effects activate at the same time as my two copies of Card of Safe Return, meaning the two copies of Card of Safe Return become Chain Link 2 and 1, whilst the two copies of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower become Chain Link 3 and 4. Meaning I resolve the effect of my two monsters before. I get to draw two additional cards. So, the effect of the two copies of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower I have in play activates. You see when a Zombie-Type monster is Special Summoned the top two cards get sent from your deck to the Graveyard, since I have two copies of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower that means you lose four cards."

Jaden cursed loudly as the four top cards on his deck faded out of existence, leaving him with only thirty cards left in his deck.

"Now, I get to draw two more card," Camula said before drawing two cards from her deck to give her a hand size of three cards once more.

As Jaden checked his Graveyard momentarily, in order to see what cards had been robbed from him, he glared at Camula. It was only then, as he noticed Camula's twinkling gaze as she fingered one of the three cards in her hand, that he realized how trapped he was. "You're kidding me," he whispered silently.

"No darling, I'm very serious," Camula intoned before she discarded her selected card. "I'll now be using my recently revived Zombie Master, by discarding one card, in order to Special Summon one Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard. More specifically, the one I just discarded, another Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, (ATK 400/DEF 1500), this time I'll be playing it in Defense Mode!"

As another towered appeared out of the nothingness four more of Jaden's cards vanished, leaving him with only 26 cards left in his deck. Camula then drew two cards from his deck, giving her four cards in total. "Now, I believe I'll switch my other two copies of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to Defense Mode also," Camula decided, "Before I have one Zombie Master attack your life points directly!"

The sound of shrieking pierced Jaden's ears as one Zombie Master had their hands split open by an invisible blade and a surge of sharp silver thread lashed out, heading directly towards Jaden. However, just as it was about to hit him he smirked slightly.

The sound of the collision brought a scream as pain as flesh was pierced and a body dropped to the floor. Blood dripped to the floor, the sound of it hitting the nothingness made the sweetest chiming sound imaginable. Ragged and slow breathing brought with it the sound of movement as a body picked itself up, sharp threads struck into a bloody soft and pale back.

Camula levelled her furious glare at Jaden who was standing behind a rainbow coloured wall, the mirror image of which had been erected behind Camula. Her monster had its hands outstretched and its silver cords could be followed into the first rainbow coloured mirror and ended up coming out of the one behind Camula. If she hadn't been so vexed she might have noticed that her life points had fallen slightly to 6200, she would of course, but not before the pain had elapsed.

"What did you do?" She spat, as her back convulsed with pain and she keeled over anew, which of course only made her glare and loathing stronger.

"I activated a trap known as Dimension Wall;" Jaden replied simply, "all damage I would take from an attack is inflicted upon you instead."

"You'll pay for that," Camula hissed. "For now I'll be attacking you once again, this time with my other Zombie Master!"

"Why do people never think straight when they're enraged?" Jaden wondered allowed as a wave of silver thread rushed his way. "Activate, Magic Cylinder."

Camula could do nothing but scream as a pair of ruby red cylinders engraved with a multitude of golden ruins shimmered into existence before Jaden and her attack flew into the right one before being redirected and sent hurling towards her out of the left.

As the attacked connected the impact birthed a cloud of smoke, and when it had died down Camula was standing and it physically appeared as if the last two attacks hadn't had any effect. However, all anyone needed to do was look into her eyes to see how in pain she was. By willpower alone she was stopped herself from screaming, her body was undoubtedly hideously damaged, she was definitely using an illusion to disguise her form and, considering the amount of blood that an attack like that would cause to spill, it was probably also effect her surrounding area ever so slightly. Her life points had also decreased to 4400, whilst Jaden's still stood intact at 8000. Then again, you could lose a duel without taking life point damage. If Camula succeeded in depleting his deck of cards he would automatically lose.

"How can you possibly still stand after that attack?" Jaden demanded.

"Willpower," Camula said simply, "the yearning to rebuild my race is stronger than your wish to get back to your beloved. If an attack like that hit you, without your beloved to shield you, I doubt you would be alive. You can't finish me off without her, I am sure of that! My willpower is greater than yours, for I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"You are never going to get your race of vampires," Jaden said determined, "I'll make sure of that."

"Why though?" Camula whispered quietly. "Why do you humans always wish to destroy what you don't understand?"

"If I don't destroy you," Jaden shot back "I'll be condemning Yubel to a life of misery and loneliness and that is something I will never do."

"No," Camula countered, "you wouldn't be," her voice took on an almost pleading tone, "If I turned you, Yubel and you could remain happy, together for ever even, you didn't think of that did you? You get what you want, I get what I want. Everybody wins."

The glare she received she could tell he would never give in; he was too stubborn for that. However, she was determined one last time to convince him, she couldn't take much more of the pain that coursed through her limbs. "Let me show you what life was like for me, let me show you my reason for fighting, maybe then you'll change your mind."

Her words were the richest and most exotic lie he ever heard spoken, she wouldn't let him and Yubel stay together; she was too greedy to do that.

"Not interested," Jaden said, not practically sure why he said the words he did. He was very interested, but something told him, most likely common sense, not to let her enthral him with an exquisite tale. "Why have you not used your powers to numb the pain?"

"I CAN'T!" The Vampire mistress shrieked.

"Pity that," Jaden responded, not feeling the least sympathetic. "I take it you end your turn?"

"I'll place one card facedown before doing so," Camula said before sliding one card into one of her magic/trap slots. She once again held three.

Drawing to four cards in hand, giving him twenty five cards left in his deck, Jaden examined his hand, "I'll play one card facedown and one monster in Defense Mode. That will end my turn.

"My turn, draw," Camula called out gasping slightly as she did so. "I'll attack your monster with my Zombie Master." She said before the monster launched its attack and silver thread tore though hard grey clay before burning the sickening black creature housed within the clay jar to dust.

"The monster you just destroyed was my Morphing Jar, (ATK 700/DEF 600), and when it is flipped, both players discard their entire hand," Jaden's voice shook with the strain saying these words were putting on him, for the first time he was getting rid of Yubel and would have no way of getting her back. "We then draw five new cards from our decks."

"Fine by me," Camula said as they both discard and drew fresh hands. "That just leaves me with more options and less cards in your deck for me to deplete. This realm won't allow me to die before this duel is over, I reiterate, there is no chance of that happening, for you have no chance of winning."

She was right. He couldn't rely on Yubel to win; the realization brought an immense and endless pain to his heart. Only now did he truly realize what that meant. If he couldn't use Yubel to win, there were very few other ways he could. His whole deck was based around her after all, with only a few cards that could stand on their own. The rest were designed to reflect damage, but Camula was not going to attack, he was certain of that, so those cards were also useless. With only twenty cards now left in his deck, what was he going to do?

"Looks like I win," Camula told him triumphantly.

"I've still got cards left in my deck," Jaden argued back, "I can still win!"

"Come now darling, both you and I know how unlikely that is. I can see it in your eyes; you're lost without your beloved. Fighting me is futile, but if you don't believe me. Allow my cards to show you instead. "First I'll be entering my Main Phase 2," Camula told him, "before activating the card I played facedown earlier, the trap card known as Virus Canon! Say goodbye to two more cards from your deck, darling."

"You can't," Jaden whispered softly.

"Oh but I can," Camula said with a small laugh, "for you see, Virus Cannon allows me to tribute as many monsters as I want, and for each monster I tribute you select one Spell Card in your deck and send it to the Graveyard. I'll be getting rid of my two Zombie Masters, so you'll be loosing two cards."

Out of the nothingness came a large mechanical device, made of a sleek silver metal. The cannon was elongated and pulsed with purple energy. Slowly it began to make a noise completely drown out by the continuous humming of the realm, as it's back opened up and the two monsters Camula had selected turned into thin wisps of purple vapour and were loaded into it. As the cannon locked onto Jaden with a soft clicking sound a beam of purple energy was released from within the cannon's depth, eclipsing Jaden's side of the field, making two cards from Jaden's deck vanish, leaving him with eighteen cards in his deck.

"Next, I'll activate the card known as Card Destruction, forcing us both to discard our hands and draw cards from our decks until we our holding the same amount we discarded." After the card's effect was resolved Jaden was left with only thirteen cards in his deck.

"Now, I'll activate two copies of Delinquent Duo," Camula called out before laughing sickly as she began gasping for air. She knew she didn't have long left. "Delinquent Duo, at the cost of 1000 points forces you to discard two cards from your hand, the first of which you have to randomly select, and since I've played two, you lose four cards from your hand." As Camula's life points dropped to 2400 two sets of purple hands appeared in midair, one set swirling around madly before grabbing hurriedly at two of Jaden's cards and dropping them rudely into the nothingness before evaporating. The second pair was far more kind and waited for Jaden to select the one card he wanted to keep in his hand before doing away with the other two. "Next I'll be activating the magic card Premature Burial, and at the cost of a mere 800 life points, I shall be resurrecting my mighty Il Blud, (ATK 2100/ DEF 800), in Attack Mode!" Camula called out as her life points dropped to 1600.

The creature that appeared before the vampire mistress was peculiar; there was no other way to describe it. It was gigantic is stature, its body making up most of its size for its arms and legs were minuscule by comparison. It head was small, its thick head of black hair extremely unkempt and its large orange cat-like eyes were extremely out of place. The most repulsive thing about the creature however was what was coming out of its chest. Another head entirely, completely oversized and disproportionate, thick red lips were licked by a large pink tongue as a set of rancid and rotting yellow teeth were displayed. Onlookers may have indeed wished they could get to the small silver zipper at the bottom of the creature's grey and white striped chest and zipped the creature back up in order to save themselves from vomiting, however that would cause them certain death. The only protection that seemed to stop the creature from moving was a small spiked ball chained to its leg.

"Now since my Il Blud has been Special Summoned from the Graveyard you lose a total of six cards from your deck – two for each copy of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower I have on the field, and I get to draw two cards from my deck."

A purple haze covered Jaden's side of the field and as he struggled to breathe he was dimly aware that the size of his deck diminished even more. "Is that the best you've got?" He gasped as he struggled to clear the vapour from both his eyes and lungs.

"No, for now I'll be using my Normal Summon for this turn in order to Normal Summon my Il Blud to the field." Camula called out, her lip curved in satisfaction as she saw Jaden's eyes widen. "I take it that, by the horror stricken look on your face, you know my Il Blud is a special type of monster known as a Gemini monster. Normal whilst on the field and in the Graveyard, but, after it has been Summoned once I can Normal Summon it, by using up my Normal Summon this turn in order to have it be treated as an Effect monster and have it gain its effect, and Il Blud has an effect I am very fond of indeed. You see darling, once per turn I can Special Summon one Zombie-Type monster from my hand, or either player's Graveyard. The only downside however is that when Il Blud is removed from the field all monsters Special Summoned by its effect are instantly destroyed. "I'll be using its effect to bring back one Zombie Master from my Graveyard."

As the shabby dressed woman appeared anew on Camula's field Jaden was once more surrounded by purple vapour and as he struggled not to breathe any of the toxic stuff in he saw his deck deplete to just one card due to the effects of the play-set of Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower that Camula had on the field.

"Once again I draw two cards from my deck, due to the effect of the two copies of Card of Safe Return that I have in play," Camula answered, before swiftly drawing to five cards in hand. "Finally I'll activate this magic card Emergency Provisions. My Emergency Provisions card will allow me to get rid of any number of the spell or trap cards I control, and for each one I do dispose of I'll regain 1000 life points!" Camula continued, activating one of the cards in her hand.

Il Blud's tongue rapped around the frail form of Zombie Master as it was pulled down into the floor shattering it completely before disappearing. The cries of agony pierced the gentle humming of the realm for a fraction of a second. The demise of Il Blud meant that Camula had gotten rid of Premature Burial, she also relived herself of her two copies of Card of Safe Return – netting her a total life point regain of 3000, putting her on a total of 4600. "That ends my turn," Camula said after a moments pause, she folded her arms across her chest and smiled victoriously. "Your move, darling."

As Jaden drew the last card from his deck he wasn't worried, far from it in fact. A duellist of his calibre had long since memorized every card in their entire deck, and therefore Jaden knew that one remaining card in his deck, combined with the one card he had in play and the one he currently held, could win him the duel, he had all the reason in the world to smirk.

"What's so funny," Camula demanded. "You can't possibly get past my line of monsters, so it doesn't matter what you draw. Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower can't be attacked if there is another Zombie-Type monster on my field, since I have three copies of it in play. You can't attack!"

"Oh, but I can," Jaden answered with a slight amount of amusement in his voice, "and now it is time for you to pay. No one separates me from Yubel and gets away with it."

"You're bluffing," Camula shot back.

"No I'm not. Activate, Monster Reborn."

"No!" Camula screeched.

It was all too late however as Jaden's facedown card flipped up and the nothingness started to shimmer.

"This card allows me to Special Summon one monster that is in either player's Graveyard," Jaden intoned calmly, "and the one I'm choosing is my great Doom Shaman, (ATK 2400/DEF 2000), appear on the field now, in Attack Mode!"

A majestic and serene wind started to blow, as the heavenly bells chimed. The realm was tone asunder as the sea of nothing split and a single figure emerged. The being's skin was a sickly grey colour and its body was covered in black fur. In a slender yet muscular arm it held a simple wooden staff atop which was set a small golden skull that seemed to resonate slightly, as dark wisps of smoke billowed from its hollow eyes and mouth. The creature's head was bent low, dark horns gleaming softly as red liquid dripped from their tips, falling slowly into the nothingness.

"Now, like your Il Blud, my Doom Shaman is also a Gemini monster meaning that, since I haven't used my Normal Summon for this turn, I can Summon it a second time in order to have it treated as an Effect monster and have its effect activated." Jaden said softly as he glared with a great amount of hatred towards the vampire mistress. Doon Shaman's effect is the mirror image of the monster you recently played, only it allows me to Special Summon Fiend-Type monsters instead," Jaden continued, "and I have the perfect monster in mind, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, (ATK 2700/DEF 2500)!"

From the sea rose a mighty warrior clad in black armour that shimmered as the nothingness rolled off the warrior's body. His hands grabbed a pair of long silver blades firmly; they also seemed to gleam as they cut through the chrome-like substance with ease. Brown skin wad dyed a silvery black as the man felt ground beneath his feat, his reddish hair burnt like wildfire as his eyes, sharp as a hawks', narrowed with hatred at the female standing before him.

"Finally, I activate Lightning Vortex," Jaden called out, "by discarding the last card in my hand I can destroy all face-up monsters you control, and last I checked that was all of them!"

The realm shimmered yellow was a fraction of time before the universe exploded in a violent flash of yellow eclipsing everything from view. The combatants shielded their eyes from the bright light as they droned in the rain of lighting that was falling all around them causing the nothingness to drench them in chrome coloured liquid that burned them harshly. Fire coursed through their veins as both players drowned in agony, completely unaware of the crumbling and shattering on ancient bone that was taking place around them.

As the blast died down Jaden stood battered and bruised his uniform badly ripped and his body burning with pain. However, even in the terrible state he was, he was in far better condition than his opponent, who had dropped to the floor in agony and was no panting heavily. Her eyes were wide with terror; she knew there was no escape from death now. She had cheated her second victory and this was the price the realm demanded. How could she have failed? She was so close.

"Please," she begged, "I just want to live," her eyes sought out Jaden, her vision obscured by blood. She was crippled, naked and bleeding to death. Immobilized on the floor, struggling to fight the screams that wanted to escape her mouth, the thin lines of wire that dug into her body were ripping her apart. Truly it was a horrific, grotesque sight. As her eyes fell on Jaden her heart stopped for the second time in her existence. Jaden's eyes had, once again, turned from brooding brown to an intense amber gold and the air of power Camula had felt earlier also returned.

"Too late," the teen whispered softly before his monsters attacked.

To describe Camula's screams as the attacks connected with her flesh would be pointless. Nothing can truly describe the pain one must feel when being completely dissected by the blackest magic and the sharpest of blades. She died however before her screams stopped, her cries of agony completely shattered the realm and the nothingness flooded in, drowning both the vampire mistress and her opponent, who had all the while, watched his monsters in morbid fascination, not caring for the fact that his opponent's life points had gone down to 0 with the second attack. In true duels life points were completely insignificant after all.

Finally, floating unmoving deep within the sea of nothingness, Jaden succumbed to sleep and darkness as the realm silently returned him to his own dimension.

To think that someone who seemed so peaceful whilst in slumber harboured such a deadly uncaring force, Camula had learnt the hard way what happened to anyone who separated the child from Yubel, Fates have mercy on anyone else who tried. Unfortunately, for more people in times yet to come would most certainly try to separate the two, the Fates never would. There was only one thing the boy could do in order to stop the bloodshed that would otherwise come if he and his beloved were separated. Learn to control his power. However, to do that, he first had to realize his power and what he was capable of. Fate had a very funny sense of humour indeed, for Jaden would only realize that at the point that his anger didn't want to be contained.

The time of his greatest lost.

The Gate of Illusion had helped guide him after all, and it still demanded a price.

* * *

Yubel cursed loudly to herself as an ache rippled through her body as she gently caressed her throbbing hand. She'd forgotten how painful hitting hard wood could be. Her attempts were futile she knew that, but that didn't mean she would stop. It made her feel better about the entire situation. She was vaguely aware that she was being watched in fascination by the assembled crowd, obviously they'd forgotten the soulless body of Doctor Velian Crowler, and even if they hadn't there was nothing they could do. Sighing in annoyance Yubel continued her futile attempts at breaking down the door and the aching in her hand increased.

After an eternity the quiet, soft voice of Chancellor Sheppard made her head turn sharply, just as her first crashed into the ancient door once more. "That won't help anyone," he told her softly.

"I know that!" Yubel snapped back accompanying her verbal frustration with a glare of such intensity that Sheppard moved a few steps back, just to be on the safe side. "It'll make me feel better," she finished quietly, before cursing loudly once more and moving away from the gate, turning round to survey the rest of the people assembled at the lake.

"He'll be fine," Bastion said coming close to her, though he dared not touch her. Her form truly repulsed him; as it did everyone else gathered, save for perhaps Sheppard.

"_Of course he will,"_ Yubel said more to herself than anyone else, before she hugged herself tightly and began taking rapid deep breaths, _"He just better hurry up I can't take much more of this agony."_

"Card Spirits can't remain long outside of their cards before they completely disappear," Sheppard explained softly to the confused students.

"She's appeared in corporeal form before though," Bastion responded.

"Yes," she has," Sheppard agreed, "but then she was still connected to her card, now she is not."

"So," Bastion ventured hesitantly, "how much time does she have left?"

"Though I do not like to hazard a guess, I would say roughly about thirty minutes," Sheppard answered softly.

"Well I guess that means she's a lost cause then," Chazz spoke up, "after all, if Zane wasn't able to beat Camula that arrogant prat stands no chance."

"_I dare you to say that again,"_ Yubel intoned softly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

As Chazz was about to respond he stepped forward, a rather foolish mistake for he tripped and his face connected hard with the grassy embankment. As he gathered himself up briskly hr angrily gazed at the demonic spirit, before he stopped, sensing something other than the ground underneath his foot, as he slowly looked down his eyes widened comically. Below him, with a non-pulsed expression was Zane Truesdale. He was quick to move and allow the rather annoyed duellist to get up off the ground. The barrage of confusion and questions that normally followed such a reappearance did not happen however, and Zane took the time to dust the grass off of the remainder his uniform, due to the fact that the body of Doctor Velian Crowler had also started to stir, the educated professor was currently propped up against a nearby tree.

The sensation of dizziness overcame Zane as he blinked letting out a low groan of pain as the memories washed over him. He'd lost, to his own attack. His body burned with a pain as he steadied himself and turned to the ensemble. As his body moved pain ripped through him and suddenly he felt himself topple forward, only to be caught by both Chazz and Bastion. His vision blurred slightly as his eyes fixed on the Gate of Illusion and as a fresh wave of agony overtook him he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Bastion's horrid voice entered his eyes and his words made the duellist fix his gaze on the form of a demonic creature with a pair of black furled wings. The creature's eyes were down cast and her entire body was trembling.

"Can you heal them?" Bastion was obviously referring to Crowler as well Zane easily deduced. The answer to the question was simple, she indeed could heal them, of that he was certain, but in the state she was in that would be complete suicide, something that was confirmed by the creature's answers that floated gracefully on the wind briefly seconds later.

"_Not now," _it was no more than a whisper.

As Zane let darkness take hold of him, peacefully falling into his comfortable embrace, his mind was filled with the most beautiful music he had ever heard, before silence rained down upon him once more.

As the music filled the night sky everyone looked towards the Gate of Illusion, mesmerized by what was taking place, hope and anxiety evident in Yubel's eyes.

The music grew in volume and pitch as the gate shone the most beautiful of colours; the ancient wood it was made out of was gradually beginning to crack. The onlookers were silent as the wood began to shatter, lost completely in the heavenly music that echoed throughout their entire being.

The breathtaking structure rose skywards as it shattered, the spectrum of light it radiated growing in intensity with each broken fragment until the entire island was eclipsed by the most wonderful light display the world had ever known.

As the light faded and the music ceased, peace returned to the island.

Yubel's eyes were frantic as she sought out her beloved, quickly spotting him lying in an unconscious heap just next to the water's edge; a lovely golden necklace lay beside him. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried towards him, momentarily shimmering as she re-connected with her anchor to the physical world. She could have screamed in delight but told herself not to, it was most unbecoming of her indeed. Her arms wrapped quickly round his damaged form and her eyes shut swiftly as she began to glow, using her renewed energy to heal his scarred form. She would never be so stupid as to let him approach something that she didn't understand again, the loss of her beloved had nearly torn her apart.

She gave a pleased sigh as Jaden stirred ever so slightly, repositioning himself slight in her embrace. Everything was as it should be, they were together again.

However, as she looked at Jaden's peaceful, almost child-like expression, his eyes flickered open slightly and her heart stopped. For the briefest of moments his eyes weren't the brown she remembered but an amber golden colour instead.

_How?_ Her mind raced as realization struck her like an arrow through the heart. _How had the Supreme King awoken so easily from his slumber? Could the brief separation Jaden and her had experienced really have been enough for Haou to awaken, had he been that enraged? No_ she decided as she watched Jaden's eyes revert to normal _it wasn't, but he had broken through. That explained why Camula's body wasn't anywhere nearby. _That was when another, even more shocking though hit her. _What had Jaden done when the dormant spirit had awakened briefly within him? _It made her want to be sick, it was only with great control that she wasn't.

She was broken out of chaotic thought by Jaden's soft voice, and she fond herself staring into his deep loving gaze, didn't even tried to hide the panic-stricken look that had taken hold of her.

"Yubel, is everything alright?"

"_No,"_ she answered softly as she stared up at the sky, the early signs of morning making themselves known, because truthfully it wasn't.


	20. Finding Love Part 1

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T - once again.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice**

**Chapter 20: Finding Love Part 1**

Tania had a simple wish.

She desired a man, no she needed a man. She had to find one, no matter what the cost was, no matter how long he search took her.

She would find one.

That was what she had decided years ago and so far her attempts had been futile. Sure, she had found men, but none of them could match up to her expectation. None of them could give her the excitement she truly craved.

She travelled the world alone, every passing day the possibility that she would never find one grew and grew. Society was changing as time moved on and she was most positive that she didn't want any of the brutish people that time proceeded to be the man she would spend the rest of her days with.

It was upon one darkened night when she truly believed that there was no hope that she was approached by a strange man, who enticed her with stories of a place where she could find the perfect man to suit her needs and all she had to do was duel for him, as one of his Shadow Riders, against seven special people, He sealed the deal by telling her that if she accepted she would be granted a body of her own, a human body that would be hers for the rest of her days

She of course accepted the offer, not bothering to ask the man's reasons – she really didn't believe she needed to know what exactly a Shadow Rider was and being a white tiger made it very difficult for her to question him, how the man understood her was a mystery beyond her. Upon doing so, he handed her the most wondrous golden necklace she'd ever seen before biding her farewell, leaving her with instructions to travel to the island of duellists know simply as Duel Academy island, for there she would find her man.

It was as she held the necklace in her mouth, gripping it tightly with her sharp gleaming white teeth, that she felt her body start to radiate with energy beyond measure and, with startled eyes, she watched as the magic of the charm took effect and her body transformed. She stood up on her hind legs, as they became brown and tanned and far more muscular, her front paws also changing into a pair of a strong muscular arms. Her chest grew larger as what humans called 'breasts' appeared on her form, concealed by a large bronze chest plate.], she also noted that her legs were also guarded by bronze armour. Her sprouted from the crown of her head as the last of her soft white fur disappeared, long brown locks of immense beauty that fell past her shoulders

So, she once more crossed the world until she reached her destination late one evening, and as soon as she arrived she set to work. Bribing students with the rarest of cards she gained a capable workforce – she had even managed to bribe some of the teaching staff.

The people she had enlisted often talked in hushed voices about the reappearance of a missing student, who had vanished without a trace years ago. As well as the night that seemed to go on forever, the night when bats had eclipsed the sky. It was the people those two events were said to be centred on that caught the interest of the newly turned Amazonian woman.

She now knew where her search would start, but before it could she would have to see the completion of the stone structure that was currently being built for her. After all, if one was going to fight great warriors one had to do it properly, and in her mind the only place you could do that was in a place that Rome had made famous long ago.

The Coliseum.

* * *

Sheppard almost never lost his calm in public, except on certain occasions – and Professor Foster of North Academy was usually the man to make him snap – so, when he was delivered the terrible news that more than ¾ of the student body had been missing for a whole week, apart from questioning the teachers quietly, yet severely, as to why they hadn't reported to him sooner, he planned not to lose his temper.

He failed miserably, but given the circumstances none of the staff present could fault his outburst.

"WHAT!" He roared looking sharply at the people assembled, which included Lyman Banner, Professor Satyr and Fonda Fontaine, Velian Crowler was not among them, leading Sheppard to believe that he'd also gone missing, "What possible reason could you have for not telling me this sooner?" He almost growled.

"Well, you see Chancellor," Banner stepped up smiling calmly, "we thought we wouldn't need to, so we sent Crowler…"

"You mean you sent Crowler," Satyr corrected, half-heartedly, it wasn't like Banner or Sheppard would pay him any attention, they never did. "We wanted to inform the Chancellor right away."

"Then why didn't you?" Sheppard snapped, his intense glare making the cooking guru that was in charge of the Ra Yellow dormitory step back ever so slightly, fumbling slightly as he tried desperately to come up with an answer.

"Crowler ensured us that we wouldn't need to," Satyr answered meekly, his answer was instantly mirrored by Fonda. "Besides, you no how long it takes to look around the whole of this Island," Satyr added, ever so slowly making his way backward to the door of the office. "If you'll excuse me Chancellor, I think I smell my curry burning."

Fonda Fontaine shook her head in exasperation, waiting for Sheppard's tirade to continue.

"Stay where you are Satyr! I haven't said any of you can leave," Sheppard said stand up from his desk and walking round to face his staff, "not until you give me a solution to remedy this situation."

"Actually, Chancellor, we have already solved it," Banner said.

"How?" Sheppard asked, curiosity peeked, though upon looking at Banner more closely his stomach filled with dread. He wouldn't have done such a foolish thing, would he? An additional five seconds was all Sheppard needed to confirm his belief that yes, Lyman Banner would do, and more than likely had, something that foolish.

"I've sent Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa to look for them, along with Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton, of course," Banner said simply, "we should have our students back in no time. If the threat is what I think it is."

Fonda and Satyr took note of the seething Chancellor before them and wisely made a hasty exit.

"I should have you suspended! Sheppard shouted when the door closed behind the two fast retreating teachers. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused? Or might have caused depending on what students decide to tell their parents?"

"I would imagine rather a lot," Banner said, not willing to look Sheppard in the eye.

"Then you'll understand why I am suspending you without pay until this whole mess with the Shadow Riders has been sorted out. Over the years Banner you've caused too many problems, and problems are the last thing this school needs right now. Pack your bags, Banner, you're no longer welcome here!"

"If that is what it takes to be of good service to the school," Banner muttered quietly, "then so be it." With that he turned and walked silently out of the room aware that Sheppard's intense glare followed him all the way.

As Banner walked out of the school, basking in the pleasant morning air, he smiled to himself as he felt the golden Spirit Key touch his skin and for a moment revelled in the genius that was Chancellor Sheppard.

By moving him off the Island, whilst still in possession of one of the Spirit Keys Sheppard had hoped that the Sacred Beasts would never be released. Sheppard wouldn't have gotten rid of him otherwise, the man's later would never let him personally hand out penalties so severe it was an admirable plan, but Sheppard was foolish to believe that he would willingly leave the Island.

Why would he leave Duel Academy now? After all, he truly did not care for Sheppard's plan; if he followed it all his years of work would go to a horrible waste. He would not let that happen; he couldn't afford to let that to happen!

For Banner desperately wanted to live.

* * *

The Coliseum was simply magnificent to Tania's eyes.

The golden stone structure was perfectly smooth and the inside was large enough so that people would struggle to ever see the uneven and rough gray stone of the tall cliff face that the wondrous structure was built into. It was structured so that it was made out of two circles; the inner one had a black portcullis to ward off unwanted guests. It sat a multitude of people in its hard stone seats and could only be called superb.

From her vantage point atop The Coliseum Tania smiled to herself, her hand tightening ever so slightly round the necklace she wore. If it hadn't been for the power of the Shadow Charm enhancing both her own abilities, as well as those belonging to her hired workforce, The Coliseum was being constructed, it would have taken years to complete. The Amazonian woman also keenly noted that coming towards The Coliseum were five people, though she couldn't make any of them out, though set betted that they were the people she'd agreed to fight and she couldn't help her lips twitching slowly into a smile of great pleasure and satisfaction.

"Let the fun begin," she whispered to herself before jumping down onto her battle field to await her opponents.

* * *

Let it be clearly noted that Jaden Yuki most certainly did not want to be forced to walk through the undergrowth of the forest that covered half of the Island on which Duel Academy looking for missing students and, undoubtedly, whatever Shadow Rider had come to the Island. Why, did Bastion have to drag him along when Professor Banner had asked for assistance? He had far more important things to do than worry about a mess that could have been completely avoided if Chancellor Sheppard, or whoever had put the Sacred Beasts underneath the Island, had had even the smallest amount of common sense – figuring out why Yubel had become next to silently was one of them.

Her constant insisting that it was nothing was driving him mad, did she think him blind? It was obvious that whatever had happened on the night Camula had attacked had affected her more severely than anything had in an extremely long time. Whenever she gazed at him, her two coloured eyes darkened with an intense worry an anguish that he had never seen in her before, before she quickly broke eye contact and disappeared from his view. Why did she feel such a need to bottle up everything, and for what, for the sake of not causing him pain and unhappiness? If so, her plan had failed spectacularly.

He just had to maintain belief in the promise she had made him, that she would tell him soon. If she needed time to gather her thoughts, he was more than happy to wait for her. His eyes wandered to his left and fell on the form of Bastion Misawa, someone that, in Jaden's opinion, was becoming even more impatient as the ordeal that was the elimination of the Shadow Riders continued – he was desperate to prove himself worthy of guarding one of the seven Spirit Keys.

Then their was Alexis Rhodes, determined to get revenge against the Shadow Riders for what they her done to her beloved brother, the Shadow Riders had apparently robbed him of his memory, he couldn't recall anything that had occurred during the time he had spent as Nightshroud, or how he had become Nightshroud in the first place.

There was however one good thing to come out of their current moods however, and it was the fact that Jaden wouldn't have to fight the next Shadow Rider; in the state of mind he was currently in he didn't believe he would have the needed focus to fight one of them, and though he would never admit t this to Yubel, he was also scared, scared that if he fought another one of them something terrible would happen to her. He did not want that to happen ever again.

His was brought out of his mussing as his foot snapped a small twig, the sound of it crunching beneath his boot making him look up to realize they had reached the end of their trek. They now stood in front of a large coliseum and they all had to momentarily gaze at it in wonder before they quickly hurried inside, only to come to a very abrupt halt.

"Well," Jaden commented as he looked around the large golden arena, "there's something you don't see everyday."

"Indeed," Bastion said having spotted a large woman clad in golden armour, standing upon a miscellaneous stone pillar. The other members of the group followed his gaze just as the woman jumped off the pillar and landing on the stone before them.

"I was actually going to say Slifer Red students working," Jaden commented before his eyes focused on the woman in front of him.

"It's about time you got here," she said addressing them, "I was getting board out of my mind, but now that you're here the games can begin." She turned her head to look over her shoulder at multitude of students that had helped create her grand arena; each one held several packs of rare cards in their hands, addressing them sharply. "Alright, job done guys, now beat it. I need to entrain my guests."

There was a collective moan of disappointment from the students before they began to trudge sullenly out of the arena, the portcullis closing loudly behind them.

"So?" the woman asked, "Which one of you nice strong men wants the prestigious honour of being my husband?" It was the combined fact that she'd said it as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world to say to ones mortal enemy, and the fact that she had said it in the first place, that made the holders of the Spirit Keyes gape at her in complete astonishment.

"_Don't even think about responding,"_ Yubel warned Jaden, her tone was deadly and her eyes were narrowed.

"I wasn't going to!" Jaden said defensively, it wasn't the ideal situation, but at least she was talking to him, "honest!"

Yubel chuckled as she watched Jaden scandalized expression with great amusement. _"Priceless,"_ she laughed, as Jaden scowled darkly, though he was silently happy that she appeared to be happy.

"Shut it," Jaden said fondly.

"_As you wish,"_ she answered as Jaden went back to watching the scene before him unfold.

"Listen lady," Chazz began only to be interrupted by Doctor Velian Crowler, much to everyone's surprise, an orange tiger with black stripes which looped out from behind Tania's leg, growling in disapproval. Evidently it took offence at the rudeness Chazz was showing to its master.

"Actually Chazz," the man intoned coming up to them, "she prefers the term Amazon, and if you are looking for a name. She calls herself Tania."

"Crowler?" Chazz exclaimed perplexed, "What are you doing here?" He had already backed away from the tiger, it should be noted that he had done so with the utmost haste.

"Indeed," Bastion mirrored Chazz's demand for an answer. "What are you doing here?"

"Tania was kind enough to give me loads of rare cards for my assistance in building the arena you now stand in." Crowler explained simply. "Sure, there was an awful lot of manual labour, but it was worth it." The man paused momentarily, "Oh and that will be a weeks worth of detentions for the both of you, for being disrespectful to a teacher."

"How could you help the enemy?" Chazz demanded applaud.

"Now, now, Chazz," Crowler responded easily. "She hasn't made even the slightest attempt upon my life, nor has she acted like she even wants to. She asked me to help her with a project, I did."

"You still haven't answered my question," Tania said, "which one of you wants to be my husband?"

"Enough of this!" Bastion snapped angrily, his checks tinted red by Tania's previous statement.

"I like a man with passion," Tania said staring at Bastion. "You'll be my opponent. Bastion, isn't it?"

"Now you're making sense," Bastion said.

"You're welcome to stay and watch," Tania told the others, "I'd like my seats to have some spectators at the very least."

"He's in way over his head," Alexis said as she, Jaden, Chazz and Crowler took a seat in the stands, watching as Tania, followed by her pet tiger, and Bastion walked to opposite ends of the large field. The others heard her statement and couldn't help but nod in agreement. It was a fact that was glaring obvious, if his reddened face was any indication.

"Bastion, dear," Tania began, "I have a slight problem, would you mind helping me out of my dilemma?"

"I guess there's no harm in it," Bastion agreed hesitantly.

"I use two different decks," Tania explained, "a deck of Knowledge and a deck of Courage. I was wondering if you could decide which one."

"Then I too have a question," Bastion said, "I use six different decks. Would you do me the honour of picking one of them for me to use?" He asked as the opened his jacket to reveal six different deck boxes strapped to his chest.

"Very well," Tania said.

"I'll pick the deck of Knowledge," Bastion decided after a moment of consideration, before he watched Tanya take a deck out of the deck holder she had strapped around her waist and place it into her duel disk, activating the contraption as she did so.

A saucy smile floated onto her face, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she looked at Bastion intently, debating with a wandering finger which of the six decks she should pick for him to use.

Finally, the Amazon woman before him sighed; evidently she was having an impossible time choosing, and pointed to a brown coloured deck box. Bastion could not help smirking as he flipped the lid, pulled the deck of cards out, and slotted it into his duel disk, before activating it – that was accomplished all in one fluid motion.

"You've chosen my Earth deck," Bastion said, "an excellent choice – for me!"

"Just remember," Tania said, "when I win you become my husband."

"A situation that is highly unlikely," Bastion responded, unable to fight of blushing.

Both players' life point counters registered at 8000 as a golden coin appeared in the air between them. "Ladies first," Bastion offered.

"You're too kind," Tania responded, "allow me to repay you by defeating you."

"Just go!" Bastion snapped.

"Eager, I like that. Very well, I'll choose…Heads."

Understandably she was greatly disappointed when it came down Tails.

"Looks like I get to go first," Bastion noted, before both he and Tania drew their opening hand of five cards. Bastion was quick to start his turn by drawing a card from his deck, examining his hand quickly before making his move. "I'll begin by activating the magic card known as Pot of Greed – allowing me to draw two additional cards from my deck," giving him a seven cards in total. "Then, I'll play one monster facedown in Defense Mode and end my turn."

"That's it?" Tania asked perplexed, "Bastion, I was expecting more than that from a strong man such as yourself." She drew a card from her deck before continuing. "I'll begin by playing my Amazoness Swords Woman, (ATK 1500/DEF 1600), in Attack Mode," Tania called out before placing a card from her hand vertically face-up one of her Duel Disks' five Monster card zones.

A brown skinned woman clad in bronze armour appeared on Tania side of the field. Her hair was spiked and travelled in all directions; blue cloth was tied into her hair to keep it in style. On her slender yet strong arms and legs she wore a simple pair of bronze bracelets. She carried in her right hand a large sword and, as she adopted a fighting stance, it was levelled directly at Bastion.

"Now," Tania called out "Amazoness Swords Woman take out Bastion's only monster with your Amazonia Sword Slash Attack!"

The woman charged forward, arching her blade vertically downwards through the air, and hr deadly blade met a large amount of purple fur before it plunged deeply into its target, slicing organs in two with ease. A final horrific squeak was heard before the creature exploded, the warrior lady's sword retracting out of its body.

"The monster you just destroyed," Bastion informed Tania, "was my Giant Rat, (ATK 1400/DEF 1450), and by doing so you unfortunately activated its effect…unfortunate that is, for you. For you see, when Giant Rat is sent to the Graveyard by way of battle, I get to Special Summon an Earth attribute monster with an Attack Power of 1500 or less to the field in Attack Position, and I already have the perfect one in mind. My Gamma The Magnet Warrior, (ATK 1500/DEF 1800), rise up!"

A metal creature, a gleaming dark pink in colour, appeared on Bastion's side of the field. Its small legs supported nearly triangular feet; they were slightly curved, and curved metal wings jutted out from its back. Its chest was large, in comparison to the rest of its body, and had a large purple 'S' engraved on it and its dark red eyes shown brightly from their sockets in the creature's rectangular shaped head, a heavy magnet was clamped around its neck..

"An oversized magnet?" Tania asked perplexed. "If that's your idea of an engagement ring, Bastion, I'm sadly disappointed."

"When will you get it through your head?" Bastion shouted in rage. "We are not going to be getting married!"

"Stop playing hard to get," Tania said, though her mouth twitched into a beautiful smile, "it really doesn't suit you. Not saying that I don't like it, dear, but it just really doesn't suit you."

"Just hurry up and end your turn," Bastion said, desperately trying to fight a lost battle with the blush that had completely covered his face, something that only made him more embarrassed.

Tania shrugged, "I'll place one card facedown and end turn. Your move."

Drawing a card from his deck, so that he once again held seven cards in total, Bastion smirked in satisfaction. Everything had already fallen into place. "I'll start by activating the card known as Magical Stone Excavation. – allowing me to discard two cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to add one magic card from my Graveyard to my hand – which gets me my Pot of Greed card back. Meaning that I can now use it to draw two more cards from my deck" He now held a total of five cards in his hand. "Now, I'll activate the card Dark Factory of Mass Production which allows me to add two Normal Monsters in my Graveyard back to my hand – more specifically, the cards I just discarded to play Magical Stone Excavation." His Graveyard slot glowed and the two desired cards were ejected, giving him six cards in his hand. "Now, I think it is about time I get rid of your Amazoness Swords Woman, with a card known as Fissure! It destroys one face-up monster with the lowest Attack Points on your side of the field, and since you only have one…"

Tania's eyes widened slightly in surprise before the ground between her and Bastion split in two and her only monster fell to her death with a loud scream. "Right," Bastion stated before holding up a card in his hand. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, (ATK 3500/DEF 3850) can be Special Summoned from my hand only be sending Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, (ATK 1400/DEF 1700), and Beta The Magnet Warrior, (ATK 1700/DEF 1600), from a combination of my hand, or my side of the field to the Graveyard. "So, I'll be offering my three Magnet Warriors as a tribute…Appear now Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, come forth to the field in Attack Mode!"

Gamma the Magnet Warrior shone a golden yellow before it vanished, at exactly the same time Bastion discarded the two other pieces of the puzzle that combined to create to create his desired monster to the Graveyard, and in its place appeared a large metal creature with a golden head and flashing red eyes. Its body was a metallic white in colour and it had a pair of large curved wings, and in its powerful arms it held a sword a shield which, like the rest of the creature, was made up of parts belonging to the original three 'Magnet Warrior' monsters.

"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior attack Tania directly with your Magnet Force Slash!" Bastion called out before the magnetic warrior charged towards Tania, and as it thrust its sword at her a wave of magnetic energy radiated from its tip, knocking her backwards sharply and depleting her life points to 4500.

"This Shadow Rider can't be that strong if she's already taken that much damage," Chazz commented, "though, by the looks of it, Bastion might have just got lucky, extremely lucky, with that last combo of his. He won't be able to pull off something like that again."

"He's a master strategist," Alexis responded simply, "if anyone of us is likely to pull off a combo like that twice during a single duel it will be him." She turned a currently piercing gaze away from Chazz back to the duel, if Bastion failed, they would benefit from knowing Tania's own strategies. She turned back just in time to see Tania's reaction to the attack Bastion had just scored against her, and it surprised her to say the very least.

She was laughing heartily, her eyes sparkling with great amusement. "Bravo," she chorused, "you are simply wonderful."

"Well…I…" Bastion stumbled over h words, evidently Tania's flirting had gotten to the stage where Bastion could no longer fight it off; this could be seen as good or bad depending on your perspective. "It's your move now," Bastion said, after he placed one card facedown on the field.

It was definitely bad for the prospective of the spectators.

Jaden cursed softly, shaking his head in disappointment, as Alexis let out a groan. Bastion had given in to Tania's flirting way too soon. All the spectators could do was hope that Bastion would snap out of his love sick daze quickly, if he didn't, they might end up losing a Spirit Key, which was definitely not good.

"I'll begin by playing Monster Reborn," Tania said after she had drawn a card from her deck, "and I'll use it to Special Summon my Amazoness Swords Woman from my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Mode!"

"Not good," Jaden murmured as he watched the female sword wielder appear back on the field in a fighting stance.

"Next, I'll activate Graceful Charity and, as I'm sure you know Bastion, it allows me to draw three cards from my deck, as long as I discard two cards from my hand afterwards." Drawing three cards from her deck she examined her hand, before she discarded two of her cards to the Graveyard. She was now left holding four cards in her hand. "Now, I think I'll finally use the card I placed on the field earlier…the trap card – Limit Reverse!"

"Limit Reverse?" Bastion queried confused.

"It allows me to Special Summon one monster with an Attack Power of 1000 or less from my Graveyard to the field in Attack Position," Tania explained, "and the monster I'll be reviving is my Amazoness Blowpiper, (ATK 800/DEF 1500), appear on my battlefield now, my mighty warrior!"

A brown skinned woman with long purple hair, tied into a ponytail, clad in a light brown, almost green, chest plate and purple leg guards appeared on Tania side of the field, in her left hand she carried a long light blue tube, she twirled it round in her hand once, before crouching into a battle stance, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Now that my Amazoness Blowpiper has been Special Summoned from the Graveyard," Tania continued, "I can activate this card – Inferno Reckless Summon!"

"No," Bastion said as realization hit him. Yet, at the same time he had to commend her on making a very strategic play. Inferno Reckless Summon allowed a player, when a monster with 1500 Attack Points or less was Special Summoned to their side of the field and her opponent had a monster face-up on their side of the field as well, to Special Summoned all over copies of that card from their hand, Deck or Graveyard in Attack Position. The opponent then got to select a monster they controlled and Special Summon all other copies from their hand, Deck or Graveyard in Attack Position – but since Bastion did not have a monster that _could_ be Special Summoned on the field currently, the requirements for his only monster prevented it from being a choice, he could not reap the benefits of Tania's card – he could do nothing but watch as two more monsters appeared on his opponent's side of the field.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Tania concluded, leaving her with two cards in her hand, "your turn."

Drawing to three cards in hand, Bastion was quick to make his move. "My Valkyrion the Magna Warrior possess the ability to split itself back into the three monsters that were used to form it," Bastion stated, "by sending Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to the Graveyard I can Special Summon one 'Beta The Magnet Warrior', Gamma The Magnet Warrior', and one 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior', as long as all three cards are in my Graveyard, back to the field. I'll be activating that effect now." Bastion said.

"I don't think so darling," Tania said coyly, "you've activated my trap – Royal Oppression, and so, by paying 800 life points, I can negate the effect of a card that has the effect of Special Summoning a monster and destroy it. Say Goodbye to your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"What?" Bastion cried out in shock.

It was too late however, for as Tania's life points decreased slightly to 3700 sparks of lightning erupted throughout the body of Bastion's only monster, breaking it into thousands of pieces that could do nothing but fall into the chasm that had been created by Bastion's 'Fissure' card early in the duel.

"I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn," Bastion said, leaving him with only one card in his hand.

"By the looks of things," Tania said, "you couldn't do much else, in fact, those cards you just played down, you can't activate them can you? That's why you sound so defeated…you haven't drawn the card you need yet."

Bastion was silent as he inclined his head.

"Tough break," Tania said as she drew a card from her deck to give her three, "and speaking of which, I'll play my Amazoness Tiger, (ATK 1100/DEF 1500), in Attack Mode."

Tania's pet tiger stood to attention, it had taken to lying on the stone floor, one of its orange eyes opened to keep watch on the duel, and prowled onto the duelling field besides Amazoness Swords Woman, opening its mouth and letting out a thundering roar.

"That's one well trained cat," Chazz stated, the others couldn't help but agree.

"Now, for the best part," Tania said, "for each monster on my side of the field that has 'Amazoness' in its name, or is named 'Amazon Archer', my lovely friend here gains 400 Attack Points!"

Bastion's eyes widened as the monster's Attack Points soared upwards to 3100. This was definitely going to hurt.

It did.

The first thing to impact against him were three deadly sharp blue needles, shot from the blue tubes held by the three copies of Tania's Amazoness Blowpiper. Put simply, they stung and had the added impact of lowering his life points to 5600. He staggered slightly from the blow, received painfully to the chest and just regained his balance in time to be struck down by the sharp blade wielded by Amazoness Swords Woman, his life points dropping to 4100 in the process. His jacket was torn badly, revealing, much to the surprise of everyone, his rather good physic, and he was bleeding slightly from the cuts left by the attacks. For the fifth and final attack, he didn't even try to stand, just let the tiger pounce on him, a seemingly good idea at first, until it clawed at his face, making him scream in pain and send his life points down to 1000.

"I will simply play one card facedown and end my turn," Tania said leaving her, like Bastion, with only one card in her hand.

Drawing a card from his deck to give him two, Bastion examined his hand, smirking ever so slightly.

"So tell me my love," Tania asked, "how do you plan to beat me now?"

"By playing my Mine Golem, (ATK 1000/DEF 1900), in Attack Mode, that's how."

A large golden golem made of stone rose out of the chasm in the floor between Tania and Bastion and stood there unmoving before its master.

"I'll end my turn," Bastion said, crossing his arms confidently. He had this duel won.

"I'll draw," Tania began, but as she drew to two cards in hand one of Bastion's facedown cards flipped up and Tania's eyes widened as she saw what it was, before she scowled.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Bastion shouted. "This stops you from attacking this turn."

"I'll end my turn," Tania said shortly, not pleased by the situation at all.

Drawing to three cards, one of the two remaining cards Bastion had facedown activated. "I play Reckless Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck as long as I don't conduct my Draw Phase for the next two turns." He now held five cards in his hand. "Next I'll play Double Summon – this card allows me to conduct my Normal Summon twice during this turn – in order to play two more copies of Mine Golem. Rise up my monsters!"

As two more golden rock creatures rose out of the chasm Tania gave Bastion a bemused look before laughing. "What can those creatures possible do? They can't stand up to any of my monsters."

"I'm fully aware that your Amazoness Tiger is the only monster that can be attacked, and therefore it is indeed true that my monsters can not contend with yours," Bastion acknowledged, "but, what gave you the idea that I would be attacking with them|? I still have one facedown card left…"

"He's got three copies of Mine Golem," Jaden muttered to himself, "no…he can't be…"

"What's he planning?" Chazz queried.

"One of the rarest plays in the entire game," Jaden responded cryptically.

"The question is," Crowler continued, "will he be able to pull it off, or will Tania stop him?"

"I guess we can only wait and see," Alexis answered.

"I activate the trap – Minefield Eruption!" Bastion called out.

"Minefield Eruption?" Tania queried confused.

"Minefield Eruption is a powerful trap that deals my opponent 1000 points of damage for each 'Mine Golem' I have in play," Bastion informed her.

"Alright," Alexis said, "if one of the two remaining cards in his hand is what I think it is he has this match won."

"A very astute and seemingly accurate evaluation of the situation, Ms. Rhodes," Crowler said, "it appears another Shadow Rider is about to be defeated."

The three golems promptly exploded the debris from the explosion flying of in all direction as Tania's life points dropped by 3000 to 700. She staggered back slightly, before dropping to the floor, after having been struck by a flying chunk of rock, her face twisting into an apery glare as she picked herself up and dusted herself off, ignoring the injures she had sustained. She was used to worse.

"The downside is, that all copies of 'Mine Golem' on my field are destroyed after my trap card resolves, as you can clearly see, but that isn't a problem in the slightest. Since you've now only got 700 life points you can no longer activate the effect of your Royal Oppression trap card, and therefore I am free to Special Summon monsters should I wish. So - by removing my three copies of Mine Golem, as well as my Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Alpha The Magnet Warrior and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior that are in my Graveyard from the game - I'll now be playing this monster…Megarock Dragon, (ATK ?/DEF ?), in Attack Mode!"

As the images of the seven named monsters appeared above Bastion and their cards were ejected from the Graveyard, Bastion placed them in his trouser leg pocket, an earthquake shook the island as a giant behemoth made of the hardest of rock clawed its way out of the chasm in The Coliseum, roaring loudly as its stone feet crushed the ground beneath it. Its dark red eyes narrowed dangerously as it did so, its strong tail crashing down to earth heavily. The rocks that made up its body were mismatched, each one a different size and shape though every single one had a very sharp edge pointing outwards, gleaming in the light of the midday sun.

"Allow me to explain my Megarock Dragon," Bastion intoned, "it gains 700 Attack and Defense Points for each Rock type monster that I removed from the game in order to play it, and since I removed from play a total of seven monsters, my Megarock Dragon has 4900 Attack Points."

"4900!" Tania breathed as she looked up at the stone dragon, "There's no way I can beat that, and with only 700 life points left. If that thing attacks me, you'll most certainly win."

"Exactly," Bastion said, "so without further delay, Megarock Dragon attack her Amazoness Tiger, and end this duel. Stone Shower Blast!"

The dragon seemed to withdraw into itself as its body exploded the force of the explosion sending the deadly pointed rocks straight towards the tiger, who cowered in fear as the dark shadow of the falling rocks eclipsed him from view.

"I don't think so!" Tania called out, "I activate my facedown card – Mirror Wall! – and I'll use it to take back control of this duel, and more importantly win." Bastion could do nothing but uncharacteristically gape at the situation, his eyes wide with shock as a wall made of shimmering dark purple crystal rose out of the ground.

"As you're no doubt aware, Mirror Wall cuts the Attack Power of all the monsters that attack in half. That means that your Megarock dragon now only has an Attack Power of 2450, making my Amazoness Tiger, once again, the strongest monster in play. Go, Amazoness Tiger, counterattack!"

The tiger nimbly jumped into the air, jumping from rock to rock as they crashed loudly into the floor each jump brining it nearer to Bastion's now weak dragon. Jumping off one of the rocks it fell through the air towards it target, extending a sharp claw before slashing violently at the dragon. It gave a loud roar before it shattered and covered the whole field in dust, the explosion caused by its shattering body sending both players flying into the walls of the magnificent arena, and Bastion was quick to drop to the floor defeated, his life points resting at 0.

"No way," Chazz breathed.

All was still as Bastion's warily got to his feet, the golden Spirit Key he possessed around his neck fading into nothingness. The sunlight illumination his dust covered face a look of love and adoration was present in his eyes.

"Shows over folks," Tania called to them a large smile on her face, "now…GET LOST!"

"Wait," Alexis said as she and Chazz rushed down from the stands followed closely by Doctor Crowler, "you can't just expect us to leave. Bastion is coming with us!"

"I don't think so," Tania said, "you see, Bastion knew what would happen when he lost, and he still accepted and now, since I've won. I take my reward. Leave!"

"Listen lady," Chazz growled, "if you think…" he was cut off by Tania's tiger letting out a deep growl and baring a set of gleaming sharp teeth, Chazz couldn't help but gulp.

"Do I really have to ask again?" Tania asked her tone harsh. "I would rather like to spend time with my new husband."

Before Chazz could think of a response the tiger pouched on he, along with Alexis and Crowler had no choice but to run until the tiger had chased them out of The Coliseum. All the while Jaden watched with a slightly amused expression, he still hadn't moved from his seat. Tania looked up sharply at him and he held her strong gaze for a while before leaving his seat and walking calmly out of the arena – the portcullises closing loudly behind him.

"_You're awfully calm," _Yubel noted as she watched Crowler, Chazz and Alexis regain their breath.

"Why shouldn't I be? That woman isn't that powerful, a major flirt maybe, but not truly powerful. We have nothing to worry about."

"We just lost Bastion!" Alexis snapped "How can you say we have nothing to worry abbot?"

"Its truth," Jaden said as he walked away. "Tania is no longer our concern."

"How can you not care?" Alexis demanded, making him stop and look back at her. She took the time to walk up to him and glare intently. "Isn't he your friend?"

"We all knew what we were getting into; even if we get Bastion back it won't bring his Spirit Key back, will it? Our enemies our winning and you want to risk another Spirit Key in order to rescue someone who can no longer help us? Forgive me for saying, but that doesn't sound like a very good tactic considering everything that has happened now does it?"

"We have to defeat her at some point," Alexis snapped.

"Perhaps, but she doesn't currently want to duel us, and there is no possible way we are going to get back in unless she does. Plus, Bastion didn't seem to want to follow us out, and he was capable of walking, of that I'm sure. Now, we can stand round here shouting at each other – it's giving me one major headache, congratulations once again on being the cause Ms. Rhodes – or, we can inform Sheppard of the situation and formulate a plan." He paused as he turned and began making his way back once more.

"_We're going to rescue him, aren't we?" _Yubel said knowingly.

"Of course," Jaden smirked, "I've grown used to having an intelligent conversation with more than just one person." He paused for a moment. "What do you think is happening in their?"

"_I don't want to know,"_ Yubel said firmly. "_I __**really**__ don't want to know."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done, admittedly a bit late and for that I apologise, I had intended for this chapter to be out over a month ago. (Don't you just hate coursework?) As for the chapter itself, I think it is OK – not too happy with Tania - as always your thoughts and feelings are greatly appreciated. As for the question I wish to ask: Psychics, do you think they're worth running with only one Emergency Teleport? Personally,, I think Yes, but what do you lot think. Also what do you think will be the next top deck? Until next time, happy reading.


	21. Finding Love Part 2

**Summery: **When he was eight his parents told him to send her into space, for his own protection. He did not. Years later he appears at the Duel Academy entrance exams, will he be able to survive the challenges of fate, and the consequences of his actions? AU

**Rating: **T - once again.

**Pairing: **Yubel/Jaden

**I Made My Choice **

**Chapter 21: Finding Love Part 2**

She felt melancholic anger as she looked down at the unconscious young man in front of her. How could she have believed that one man could satisfy her appetite? He was skilled; she had to grant him that much praise, but he lacked stamina and she could not love someone who could keep up with her. He'd only managed two straight hours after he'd committed himself to her before falling unconscious, occasional waking only be put into an unconscious state once more. It was pleasing to see how hard he was trying to placate her, at the same it inked her to know that he would never be able to. As the sun rose, basking her in golden rays, she jumped down from her position atop her grand masterpiece – The Coliseum – descending to the floor like an avalanche. Her impact was powerful enough to cause a cloud of dust to rise up about her, as well as shattered the peaceful sleep of her "Husband", who let out a horrid groan of protest.

"Get up," she order as she stalked towards the dazed form of Bastion Misawa, who only shook his head as a response, before weakly mumbling something that was lost to Tania, but she didn't care. She wrenched him up off the ground from where he'd been lying, using his Duel-Disk as a pillow – something that is she wasn't so angry would have almost been cute – and threw his Deck at him, they'd fallen out whilst he'd been a sleep, to rest in a pile in front of him, he only just managed to catch it. Shaking the tiredness aware, Bastion became alert instantly and readied himself for yet another round of Duel Monsters, a confident smirk on his face as his facial radiated with the signs of intoxicated love. Tania watched him pick the only deck she hadn't seen him use yet – his Light Deck.

"I'll definitely win this time," He said confidently.

"Make sure you do!" Tania commanded him, startling the young genius. "If you don't, I might just loose interest."

All adoration vanished from Bastion's face, to be replaced solely by a look of confusion. "What…What do you mean?" He asked, his voice failing him ever so slightly.

"Face it Bastion, you just aren't the man I thought you were. You're starting to bore me, and I'm in desperate need of a man who can properly meet my needs, that is not you, dear."

"You…you don't mean…" the mathematician trailed off, he was completely lost. His mind couldn't - didn't want to - comprehend what was happening. He was being dumped!

"One chance Bastion," Tania reminded him as she readied herself at the other end of The Coliseum, watching Bastion mechanically do the same, as both their Duel-Disks registered the starting Life Point count of 8000. "Don't waste it."

The golden coin shimmered into existence and Tania gestured to Bastion, "You can call it," she offered.

"I choose Tails," Bastion declared, before he watched the coin flip. Sure enough, it came down showing Tails. "Looks like I go first then," Bastion noted, before he and Tania both drew their starting hand of five – Bastion, of course, then drew a sixth card from his deck, signalling the beginning of his turn. "I'll start by playing my Shining Angel, (ATK 1400/DEF 800), in Attack Mode," Bastion said before placing one card from his hand on one of his Duel-Disks' Monster Card zones.

The ground erupted with golden light and a bronze woman with golden wings shimmered into life before taking flight, to hover calmly in the air, shimming wings outstretched. She was clad in white cloth and had golden wristbands on both her arms and legs. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she critically surveyed Tania.

"I'll place three cards facedown," Bastion continued before sliding two cards from his hand into three of his Duel-Disks' Magic/Trap card slots, and leaving him with a hand of two cards. "That'll end my turn."

"A Fairy-Type monster, Bastion?" Tania queried. "It's no wonder you bored me easily, if you're willing to defy science, mathematics and reason this easily. Well if that's all? I'll be taking my turn." Swiftly she drew a card from her deck to give her six in total. "I'll begin by playing Amazoness Paladin, (ATK 1700/DEF 300), in Attack Mode."

The feminine warrior that appeared on the field as Tania slapped her desired card down was simply magnificent. She was clad in simple light brown material, it was adorned with a mixture of golden and purled that matched her outlandishly spiked head of hair in the colour it was dyed. Her brown body radiated in the light that the early mooring sun cast on the playing field as she idly twirled a long one handed blade with a golden hilt – encrusted in which was a small pink gem stone that sparkled ever so slightly.

"Next," Tania continued, "I will be activating the magic of Brain Control from my hand, and, by paying 800 life points, I shall now gain control of your Shinning Angel – a man should never be allowed to command a female, should they dear?"

"No," Bastion answered quietly as he watched Tania's life point count dip slightly to 7200 before a pair of ghostly hands grabbed his only monster and dragged her over to Tania's side of the playing field, "they shouldn't." He watched his monster try to fight the forceful control employed by the ancient and mystical brain, but her attempts were subdued with ease.

"Before I continue allow me to explain the special ability of my Amazoness Paladin - they gain 100 additional Attack Point for each monster with "Amazoness" in its name, or is named "Amazon Archer", (ATK1400/DEF 1000), on their controller's side of the field! Now," Tania continued, "Finally, before I attack, i will be discarding Ancient One of the Deep Forest, (ATK 1800/DEF 1900), in order to activate Double Attack - allowing my Amazoness Paladin to attack twice this turn. Now however, I shall attack you directly with your own Shinning Angel. Shinning Angel attack Bastion with your Heavenly Burst!"

Golden light erupted from the body of Bastion's former monster and eclipsed Bastion's side of the field, knocking Bastion back slightly as his life points dropped to 6600. As the golden light faded Bastion regarded Tania critically – waiting for the second inevitable attack to come and knock him to the stone floor for the thousandth time, and sure enough, he did not have to wait too long.

"Amazoness Paladin slice a chunk out of Bastion's life points," Tania ordered, and as the Amazonian Warrior's sword connected with Bastion's chest, making him stagger back in pain, his life points dropped once again. They now rested at 4900, however Bastion was not about to let Tania's second strike on his life points end with a well thought-out counter attack, and one of his two facedown cards flipped up as a response.

"I activate the trap card – Damage Condenser!" Bastion intoned loudly and Tania's eyes couldn't help but widen as comprehension of what was happening dawned on her. "This trap card allows me to Special Summon one monster from my Deck to the field in Attack Position," Bastion explained, "the only downside is I must first discard one card from my hand to activate it, and the monster I choose to Special Summon has to have an Attack Power that is equal to, or less than, the Battle Damage I just received." Bastion quickly decided one card from his hand to the Graveyard, leaving him with one card in his hand, as the air around him began to pulse and crackle with energy.

"So what?" Tania retorted. "It's not like you can play anything that will be able to take down my Amazoness Paladin."

"Oh, but I can," Bastion assured her confidently. "For the monster I've chosen to Special Summon is the technological might known as Satellite Cannon, (ATK 0/DEF 0), in Attack Mode!"

Bastion's exclamation echoed around the entire arena, but the seconds slowly ticked by and nothing happened, the energy that had moments ago hung in the air vanished and a calm wind rushed overhead.

Nothing happened.

"That's it?" Tania finally managed to make her vocal cords move; previously she had been too shocked that Bastion's move had accomplished nothing - something very uncharacteristic of him indeed - that was why her voice held an extremely heavy amount of astonishment when she spoke that simple phrase.

"Guess again," Bastion said smirking ever so slightly. "Go on, take a look at your Duel-Disks' overhead two dimensional display, so that you can clearly view every card currently on the field. You'll see my last move was no joke."

She did. He was right.

She found herself looking at the image of a sleek metallic object, silver panels that were designed to not only keep the machine aloft, but also to take in solar energy jutted out from the back and sides, as a fifth set of panels jutted out of the middle of the satellite on both side, most likely to amplify its firing power, or act as a targeting and focus lens. Perhaps the final set of panels accomplished both. It was positioned at an angle, over an image of the earth and it shinned brightly, as though it was illuminated by the sun – though that was just the rarity of the card shinning through their – but, Tania considered that Bastion's machine had to be high enough to get illuminated by the flaming ball of gas that gave life to the Solar System.

"Now," Bastion spoke again, "I'll be activating Inferno Reckless Summon. This card could only be activated when a monster with an Attack Power of 1500 or less was Summon to my side of the field, whilst you had a monster on your side of the field. I am now allowed to Special Summon all available copies of the Summoned card from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard to the field in Attack Position. So, from my deck, I'll be playing two more copies of Satellite Canon!"

On Tania's displayed appeared two more copies of Satellite Cannon, but despite that fact she found herself smiling. "I assume that you know that once you've Special Summoned your monsters that the opponent, in this case yours truly, is allowed to select one monster on their side of the field and Special Summon all other copies of it from their Hand, Deck or Graveyard? As luck would have it, I happen to have two more copies of Amazoness Paladin, currently in my Deck, and they shall be Special Summoned to the field to do battle right now!"

As the two other monsters appeared on the field, their Attack Points increasing to 2000, along with the Amazoness Paladin that was already on the field, due to their effect –Bastion smirked once more.

"Since you have Summoned monsters with an Attack Power that is greater than 1500, I can activate my Bottomless Trap Hole," Bastion called out as the ground underneath the newly summoned females began to crumble away into nothing. "This trap allows me to destroy, and remove the Summoned monsters from the game permanently."

Tania shook her head and let out a pitiful sigh as way of response, before she slipped one of the cards in her hand into one of her Duel-Disks' Magic/Trap card slots. "That, my dear Bastion, was your last mistake. I counter with My Body as a Shield!"

Bastion couldn't help letting out an exclamation of "No" at this point, for he knew he was about to lose once more.

"At the cost of 1500 life points, I can now negate the effect a card that has an effect to destroy one, or more, of my cards and destroy it. So, the effect of your Bottomless Trap Hole now disappears and my two new monsters will be free to attack," Tania informed him easily as her life points dropped to 5700.

"But that would mean," Bastion began slowly, "…that would mean, that…I would…lose!"

"Correct," Tania informed him. "For even if I can't physically attack your monsters, when my monsters attack _you _the difference between the Attack Points of your monsters and the Attack Points of my monsters will still be deducted from your life points as if my monsters and yours had indeed engaged in combat – and since none of your monsters currently have no Attack Points, it might as well just be a Direct Attack on your life points anyway."

"But I…" Bastion stammered, however, before he could continue Tania interrupted him.

"Amazoness Paladin # 2 attack Satellite Cannon #1!" She called out before her monster followed through with the order and rushed towards Bastion, striking him squarely in the chest, making him stagger back and the wind was knocked out of him, his life points falling to 2900. As he clambered to his feet however, he was quickly knocked down again; for once again Tania had ordered one of her monsters to attack him and, as the staff impacted against his chest for a second time his life points dropped to an abysmal 900.

Clutching his chest, Bastion struggled to his feet, his bleary eyes barely able to focus on Tania, though his eyes still shone with adoration and his face couldn't help but reddening – even now she was a beauty that was beyond compare.

"Finally," Tania called out, "Amazoness Paladin #1, using the power of Double Attack - finish this duel by following in your sisters footsteps - attack Satellite Cannon #1 one more time!"

As the attack hit Bastion cried out, his body ached with pain, as his life points were completed depleted, and he once again fell to the floor – still holding onto the one card that remained in his hand. He didn't have time to get up however as he was picked up by the mouth of Tania's pet tiger, its sharp and deadly teeth gripping his jacket tightly. He was also vaguely aware of the portcullis that had sealed him in for the entirety of the previous night was lifting; the grating sound it made was absolutely dreadful, though he was deaf to most of it.

Slowly the tiger moved towards the entrance of The Coliseum, Bastion could just about see that Tania was following. He tried desperately to speak, but what came out was not coherent and even if it was, he doubted Tania would listen, anyway.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow, he was thrown onto the ground with an audible thud and he collapsed in a heap. He didn't let the pain and delusion stop him from furiously stretching out a hand, as his body jerked forward, and grasping at Tania's leg, furiously begging her to give him a second chance. It took him a whole minute to realize she hadn't heard him, and that her attention was devoted to something else entirely.

If it hadn't been she might have told him to "stay out", knowing full well that he was too devoted to her not to try and get back inside. She would have undoubtedly forced him to release her leg.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a voice asked from behind him – a voice he recognized instantly.

Slowly Bastion turned his head round and found himself staring up at an all too familiar figure.

Jaden Yuki.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Chazz screamed, slamming his fists down against the desk of Chancellor Sheppard – his anger burning eyes boring into Sheppard's own - making the benign man change his calm expression to one of slight exasperation and worry. Considering the circumstances Sheppard had to admit the reaction was reasonable, in truth it wasn't as bad as it could have been, and Chazz was reigning in his anger – that would not have been the case if there weren't other people present.

"Unfortunately, I am" Sheppard replied with a sigh and, for the first time, Chazz realized how tired Sheppard actually was - as did Alexis Rhodes, who was currently standing calmly by the door watching the exchange with intently – recent events had been as strenuous on him as they had been on any of the chosen guardians of the Sprit Keys.

"They would be no safer with a Private Detective then they would be with any of us," Chazz responded quickly glaring at the man who sparked this entire argument.

The man in question was a lanky grey-haired detective that stood before them wearing a long brown jacket of leather and a simple brown hat – and around his left eye he wore a brown band of leather, attached to which was large a golden eye. It could be said that it was a substitute for an actual eye, though of this no one that had laid eyes on the man could be sure – they had yet to see it move, it was as though it was fixed, and yet not fixed, to the man's head – a fact that called into question why he needed the band in the first place.

Everything about the man was wrong, or so Chazz had quickly come to believe. In fact, in the short while he'd been present in the room, Chazz had grown to dislike the man with an intensity that he normally reserved for his brothers. He was not what he claimed to be – of that Chazz had been sure of since he had introduced himself.

"If I may interrupt," the mellow voice of Detective Zaloog cut in, making Chazz's attention move away from Sheppard, much to his relief. "But how would keeping those Sprit Key things help? They'd just make you more of a target. Surely, hiding them in a secure place would be better than looking over your shoulder every five seconds."

"Whatever these Shadow Riders are after, they won't be able to get it if they can't get your Spirit Keys, will they?"

"So, we'll defend them by duelling!" Chazz retorted.

"What if you fail?" The man asked simply. "Your Chancellor has told me how strong these Shadow Riders are, what power they have at their disposal. If you have a Spirit Key with you when you duel and you happen to lose said duel, you'll lose the Spirit Key. If you loose but don't have a Spirit Key to forfeit then you will still have a chance. They wouldn't be able to defeat an army, which you have at your disposal in the form of your peers."

"We were chosen because we are the best duellists in the school – Zane only lost because of a cheep trick and Bastion, well, Bastion was smitten," Alexis cut in. "No one else would stand a ghost of a chance against the Shadow Riders. Crowler was the strongest teacher in the faculty in terms of duelling prowess and he was ripped apart.

"Please, try to understand," Sheppard spoke up again, "whilst I don't doubt any of your talents. The Board of Governors will have my head if I'm not seen to do anything – students are already beginning pulled out of school for fear of what is happening and parents wouldn't trust students – the majority of which are first year students - with the safety of their sons or daughters."

"The world is at risk here and you're worried about your job?"

"I hadn't believed that are engagement with the Shadow Riders would cause this much trouble – I hoped the other students wouldn't become aware of what was going on. However, now I must be seen to act or we could face a problem much worse than the complete destruction of the world."

"I fail to see how anything could possibly be worse." Chazz grumbled.

Coming to stand in front of Sheppard's desk, Alexis tried to put a stop to the roundabout argument by softly asking Sheppard whether or not they could have time to discuss and digest this new information. She received an affirmative from Sheppard.

It was better than nothing Chazz admitted as Alexis steered him out of the room, all the while his eyes were fixed on those of Deceive Zaloog. He was positive he saw the man smirk as they exited the door.

Something was very wrong here and Chazz was going to find out just exactly what

As the doors to Sheppard's office closed behind them, Chazz turned to Alexis. "We're not really going to hand them over are we? After everything, no safe or hiding place will be good enough."

"Do you have your PDA on you?" Alexis asked as if she hadn't heard Chazz's previous statement.

"Off course," he replied before producing a small silver electronic device.

"Pass it here for a sec," Alexis said holding out a hand.

Chazz did so and watched as she flicked the little machine into life, whilst detaching a small silver stylus from the side of the contraption, before tapping the screen several times and waiting. Soon the Duel Academy logo that had appeared on the screen vanished and the face of Zane Truesdale appeared in its place. The briefest amount of surprised passed across his face before it became the neutral mask of calmness he usually wore.

"Alexis? What's wrong?"

Quickly Alexis filled Zane in on the details of their meeting with Sheppard and Deceive Zaloog and, if Alexis could decipher Zane's facial expression, for a moment Zane looked pensive, before he finally responded, "Have you contacted Jaden yet?"

"No," she admitted, "but considering he wasn't with us, there is only one place he's likely to be, isn't there?"

"I'll get Crowler and meet you there then," Zane said before ending the conversation and, by extent, the call.

As the screen went back to showing Duel Academy's log on a dull grey background, Alexis handed the device back to Chazz, who was quick to pocket it once again.

"I really need a handbag to carry my own PDA," Alexis muttered to herself, "add to that, a new pair of boots and a mini-skirt. It's a pity there's no basic shopping facilities on this Island."

"Were in the world would they put a department store?" Chazz wondered aloud.

Alexis just shrugged, she had no idea.

"And also, where exactly is _there_?" Chazz continued.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alexis responded as they walked out onto the grounds of the Academy.

Chazz just grumbled and glared at her by way of response.

"The Coliseum," Alexis informed him simply. "We know Bastion is still there, and Jaden didn't show up. It's just logical that he's there."

The continued their journey in silence, both of them caught up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Jaden and Tania stood facing each other, in the customary duelling parameters.

"Since I've already seen your deck of Knowledge," Jaden stated. "You're most advisable opinion would be to use the deck of Courage. Since I have not seen it, I have no thought out counter strategy, but considering the cards you use. It won't matter either way. I'll win with ease."

"Overconfidence will be your downfall," Tania noted smiling as she readied herself for the battle that was to come, watching her opponent silently do the same. She was surprised he refused to respond.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll get to call the Coin Toss," he stated simply as both duellists' life points registered the starting score of 8000 and a golden coin shimmered into existence between them. "I think I shall call...Tails," he decided after a momentary pause.

His right eye flickered to where Bastion who was sitting in the stands, a look of complete adoration on his face. Even after everything that had happened he was still infatuated with her. It was only because of that infatuation that Bastion had crawled back into the arena and seated himself in the stands.

Jaden couldn't help but groan.

Why was he doing this again?

He was vaguely aware of the coin being flipped and it was only due to a cry of frustration from his opponent that he noted that all important fact – he was making the first move.

Moving his thoughts away from the smitten genius that he had grown accustomed to conversing with he drew his opening hand of five cards, watching as Tania did the same, he was also swift to draw a sixth card from his deck – signalling the start of his turn.

"I'll begin by playing three cards facedown," Jaden said, slipping his selected cards into his Duel-Disks' Magic/Trap card slot swiftly, "and to finish off I shall play one monster face-down on the field in Defense Mode."

"My move then," Tania said looking critically at Jaden's side of the field, before she drew a card from her deck. She was wary of her opening move, in her duel with Bastion she had taken the first blow; she wasn't going to let that happen again. "I'll begin my turn with this." she declared after examining her hand, "The activation of a magic card known as Cold Wave!"

Jaden cursed and his eyes narrowed as the ground beneath him became covered by a thin layer of ice, he was thankful that it didn't make him loose his balance and him fall onto his backside – if he had, Yubel would have delighted in tormenting him with the occasional reminder – he was however very disgruntled by the fac5t that the temperature had dropped greatly, he couldn't stop himself from shivering slightly.

"_I would be more occupied with its effect," _Yubel murmured softly her voiced laced with amusement, _"besides, if I wanted to embarrass you I would of course reminded you of the time when you were twelve and..."_

"Go to Hell," Jaden snapped back, his face darkening with embarrassment. "And I already know its effect – it can only be activated at the very start of Main Phase 1 and it stops both players activating any Magic or Trap cards, or playing them face-down on the field until the start of the next turn of the player that originally activated it. Put simply, this is not the most welcome of predicaments."

"_I concur," _Yubel said, _"but it isn't like it is a play that will affect the outcome of this Duel. Her attacks will still be blocked, everything considered, it was a weak, almost desperate move that will cripple her actions more than yours."_

"You make a valid point," Jaden admitted, though he still felt irritated by the situation, he hadn't wanted to give up his monster just yet, and once he had the cards he currently had in play would become redundant.

"_I'll just have to punish her,"_ Yubel commented idly. _"Do you have a problem with that?"_

"Why would I?" Jaden queried confused.

"_You seem to be in the process of developing a conscience," _Yubel informed him matter-of-factly.

"Well," Jaden murmured, glancing unknowingly at Bastion, "we'll have to put a stop to that."

"Since none of your traps can now be activated I shall by playingmyAmazoness Chain Master, (ATK 1500/DEF 1300), in Attack Mode."

On the field appeared a bronze skinned woman, her upper body adorned with light coloured bronze armour, with dark shoulder length hair. As with all other Amazoness monsters her build was both athletic and exotic. However, the long chain she had wrapped around her entire body - attached to the end of which was a deadly metal claw, currently resting unmoving on the floor, undoubtedly made her appear more instantly threatening than her sisters.

"Amazoness Chain Master attack with Binding Chain!"

Jaden wasn't particularly sure how it happened; it had too fast for that. All he saw was the monster pick up her chain, swinging it as one would a lasso, abate horizontally, then her grip on the chain must have loosened for the metal clawed end of the chain snaked towards his only monsters with lightning speed, curling around the image of the card back once. Suddenly the face-down monster was completely wrapped in chains, chains that were gradually constricting. There was a curdling scream as the card broke to pieces and the monster it had been was spliced in two.

Within seconds the chain had sped backwards and was once more wrapped around the body of its owner, the claw was covered in orange liquid. Its owner looked at it before glaring at Jaden – obviously she was displeased by the fact her weapon was covered in something other than blood, something that ever so slowly made her squirm as it dripped off her weapon and onto her right foot.

"The monster you just destroyed," Jaden informed Tania, "was my Mystic Tomato, (ATK 1400/DEF 1100), and when it is destroyed by way of battle and sent to the Graveyard I can search my Deck for a Dark monster that has an Attack Power of 1500 or less, and Special Summon it to my side of the Field in Attack Position...and I've got the perfect one in mind. Come forth Yubel, (ATK 0/DEF0)!"

Tania watched as a winged creature shimmered into life behind her opponent, its wings folding gently around his body as the creature regarded her with its different coloured eyes and by its stance alone Tania would assume the creature cared more for the protection of its master than it did about battle. How could it possibly fight with 0 Attack Points? However, as it regarded her she couldn't help but feel wary, for upon closer inspection the creature's eyes gleamed, lips twitching slightly in unison. It was though it was daring her to attack. Well, she was certainly more sensible than to fall for the oldest trick in the book, or one of them at least. The creature blatantly had some hidden talent that would most likely activate when it was attacked and whatever it was it most certainly disadvantage her greatly, of that she was now sure.

Switching her attention from the creature she looked once more at her opponent, who for the first time since she'd seem him appeared relaxed – he was leaning back into the creature, his head lightly resting against its chest. His eyes were still sharp and focused yet there appeared softness within them that hadn't been present moments before. It didn't take Tania long to figure out the nature of their connection, it was as powerful as the morning sun, and most certainly made things interesting.

"_Even if you are taken, Jaden,"_ She thought, _"As per the rules of this engagement, if I win, I will make you mine!" _

It was then a most unsettling of things happened, the creature glared as though she – for it most definitely appeared to be female – had heard Tania's previous thought as clearly as if she'd spoken aloud.

"I'll end my turn," Tania said at last. She was unable to do anything else at this precise moment anyway and she reckoned her opponent was getting irritated with the slow paced nature the turn had adopted – she was proven right moments later – she also ached to see Jaden's best monster, for it most definitely was, in action.

"Finally," Jaden murmured, grumpy tones laced throughout his statement, before drawing a card from his deck to give him three cards in hand. "I'll Normal Summon Samsara Lotus, (ATK 0/DEF 0), in Attack Mode." Jaden continued before placing the card he'd just drawn down on his Duel-Disk.

Out of the ground sprouted a tiny lotus flower; Tania observed it a bemused expression appearing on her face.

"That will end my turn," Jaden said, and as he did so a faint orange glow surrounded Yubel. "During the End Phase of my turn I must sacrifice one monster on my field to keep Yubel in play," Jaden explained. "So, I shall be tributing my Samsara Lotus in order to do that."

As the tiny lotus gave out a cry of pain it disappeared from the field and the glow about Yubel ceased.

"Your move," Jaden informed Tania, she was sure she could detect slight traces of smugness in the teen's voice.

Drawing to five cards in hand and ignoring Bastion's cheers, or at least trying to, Tania critically analysed the current situation. Whilst it was true that it would definitely not be good to attack Jaden's Yubel if she did not the nagging worry over what her true effect could be would grow. It would be better to find out sooner rather than later. Besides, even if it did cost her Jaden would be hit by an attack and his monster destroyed. At the end of the exchange she would likely have the advantage.

"I play Amazoness Blowpiper, (ATK 800/DEF 1500), in Attack Mode."

As the battle-ready female warrior appeared on the field, blowpipe held tightly in hand, Jaden raised an eyebrow.

Her intention was obvious – calculated.

"I'll attack with Amazoness Blowpiper," Tania said before the blowpipe the aforementioned warrior held in her hand moved up to rest against slightly parted lips. As the blowpipe was blown, Jaden activated one of the cards he had previously played on the field – he would have to activate it now for the small tiny dart that had been fired from the blowpipe was impossible to see. There would be no building of dramatic tension with this particular exchange.

"I activate Dimension Wall!" Jaden called out moments before a shimmering, and yet at the same time swirling and lacking shape or form, mirror appeared in front of him.

As the dart made contact Tania clapped her hand, reflectively, to the back of her neck – a sharp pain had just filled her being. It was with an angry scowl that she watched her life points drop from their original 8000 to 7200.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown," Tania decided before doing so. "Let's see how long you can keep paying that cost, shall we? Without your Samsara Lotus, I doubt that'll be very long."

Jaden gave a shrug of the shoulders as he drew a card for the start of his turn. "That's your plan? To not attack me until I have no option left other than to destroy Yubel due to her own effect?"

"Yes – I guarantee that the two cards you have in play in your Magic/trap Zone can't be activated unless I attack. Since I won't do that you can't bring your Samsara Lotus back to continuously pay for her up-keep during each of your End Phases, meaning you'll have to get rid of your other monsters to keep her around – you'll have no choice but to get rid of her eventually, your monsters will run out - and when that time I'll have an army of monsters here to crush you."

Jaden couldn't help it – he exploded into an almost hysterical laughing fit.

"What's so funny?"

"That you seem to think I would sacrifice Yubel in order to win a duel. Let me tell you something – that is _**never **_going to happen. I admit, I might occasionally change tactic slightly, but only if she agrees, and even then I would never send her willingly to the Graveyard…"

"_Well, that isn't entirely true Jaden, and you know it."_ Yubel murmured softly, interrupting him - her voice was laced with amusement.

"…_**Unless**__,_ it makes her easier to Summon to my side of the field." Jaden amended, glaring at Yubel. "I said sorry for it afterwards," he muttered to her quietly.

"_And I forgave you for not warning me,"_ Yubel said in an equally soft voice.

"Then why do you have to be so correct about it?"

"'_Cause it amuses me to irritate you every so often – why else would I do it?"_

"I'll play Dark Crusader, (ATK 1600/DEF 200), in Attack Mode." Jaden stated, ended the banter with a sigh and frustrated shake of the head, a small smile gracing his features for a brief moment.

Upon Jaden's side of the field a warrior clad in rusted black armour and an old and tattered - most likely blood stained - red cape, wielding a large black sword in one hand. When his red eyes focused on Tania they narrowed and he took up a battle stance.

"I'll have my Dark Crusader attack your Amazoness Blowpiper," Jaden stated before the warrior rushed forward.

"I'll activate one of my two facedown cards – the trap card, Dramatic Rescue!"

As Dark Crusader neared the its target a rope appeared in the air above the Amazoness Blowpiper and coiled round her right wrist, before yanking her high up into the air and out of range, in her place was Tania's pet tiger – its claws gleamed menacingly as it looked at Dark Crusader. Lunch had come early.

Jaden watched all this with a baffled expression.

"Allow me to explain," Tania said, "Dramatic Rescue can be activated when a monster with 'Amazoness' in its name, or a monster called Amazon Archer, (ATK 1400/DEF 1000), is selected as an Attack Target. The monster in question is then returned to its owner's Hand. Another monster is then Special Summoned to the field to take the attack instead. The monster I chose to take the attack was my Amazoness Tiger, (ATK 1100/DEF 1500), and it has an adorable effect – for each 'Amazoness' monster or 'Amazon Archer' I control my friend gains 400 Attack Points, so that is a grand total of 800 Attack Points, giving him an Attack Power of 1900 – which is more than enough to cut down your Dark Crusader…"

"Not good," Jaden commented in annoyance.

"…and since the Damage Step is now occurring I'll be activating the other card I placed on the field – Shrink!"

"Really not good."

"Now your monster has its Attack Power cut in half!"

As Dark Crusader's Attack Points dropped to an abysmal 800, the sword was parried half heartedly by the tiger's claws, before it leapt on its attack- and after much biting, slashing and screaming – courtesy of Dark Crusader – it destroyed its pray in a shower of sparks, and Jaden's life points dropped by 1100 to 6900.

As Amazoness Tiger calmly loped back to its rightful place on the field – Jaden glared, cursing loudly as he did so. Though whether it was directed at Tania or Bastion – who was busy whooping and shouting in praise, all of which was directed at Tania – Yubel couldn't determine. More than likely it was directed at either both of them or himself for making such a foolish move.

"What'll you do now?" Tania queried, both her voice and eyes were challenging, "With your Dark Crusader gone, you have no monster to give up during your End Phase to keep Yubel on the field. You'll have to get rid of her."

"Not a chance!" Jaden responded passionately. "I enter Main Phase 2 and Play Premature Burial –allowing me, at the cost of 800 of my life points, to Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Position, and the monster I'll be choosing is none other than my Samsara Lotus."

The ground at Jaden's feet split open and a pale hand threw the tiny lotus flower up from the depths. It might have been happy at its current predicament, but it was still clutched tightly by the pale hand and it knew what would happen to it in roughly about thirty seconds time.

"That will end my turn," Jaden said," and sure enough Yubel glowed orange and Samsara Lotus disappeared from the field, leaving the pale hand to wither and drop back down into the dark depths from which it had came – the ground sealed itself back up as it did so.

Drawing to three cards in hand, Tania made her move. "For this turn I'll place one card facedown and play my Amazoness Blowpiper again."

As Amazoness Blowpiper appeared on the field for a second time, Amazoness Tiger let out a growl as its Attack Points rose to 2300.

"My move then," Jaden said drawing to two cards in hand, "and I'll play my Armageddon Knight, (ATK 1400/DEF 1200) in Attack Position."

On Jaden's side of the field appeared a knight with lengthy and wild black hair garbed in a red cloak, which covered the bottom part of its mouth so that only the warrior's eyes were viable, and heavy steal armour, dented and scared from many a battle. In its left hand it wielded a thin, yet very long, sabre.

"When Armageddon Knight is Summoned in any way I can send one monster from my Deck straight to the Graveyard and the monster I'll be sending there is my Doom Shaman, (ATK 2400/DEF 2000), and finally, I'll activate Veil of Darkness, before ending my turn."

Once more Yubel's cost was paid and Armageddon Knight disappeared from the field.

"I'd commend you for your courage and determination when it comes to not giving Yubel up, but in truth it is rather foolish."

"Just make your move!" Jaden said irritated.

Tania however did not seem to here and continued on talking. "Sure it might be courageous from where you're standing, but to everyone else it looks like the scared little boy hiding behind his mommy. Is that what she is Jaden, your mommy? 'Cause if she is that makes you rather disturbed in the head and not in a good way – I definitely don't want someone with _those_ kinds of fetishes as a husband!"

"Shut Up!" Jaden snapped.

"Come on," Tania coaxed, "be a man and step out from behind mommy, literally, what's the worst that could happen? Let her go and prove you can be a man for once. I didn't come here looking for wimpy boys who hide behind their mothers!"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!**"

Yubel, who had turned to look at Jaden when he shouted, was troubled. She was absolutely sure Jaden's eyes had just flashed golden, and if that was the case. Nothing good would come of Tania's move – well Tania would end up being nothing more than a mangled pulp and she wanted to grind her bones to dust and scatter it to the winds for what she had just said. However, even the thought of that delectable though it was, was outweighed by her concern and worry for Jaden, caused by his sudden burst of anger and his surging yet erratic powers.

Perhaps she had gone about this all wrong, perhaps she should have told him as a child. If she had she would've had more time to train him to use his powers and therefore when he was old enough and they were unlocked he would be able to control them fully and the spirit inside him would be kind and want to destroy the Light of Destruction straight away instead of going of on a rampage and subsequently killing as many people as he could before she could calm him down – she was still trying to work out how exactly she was going to do that, she hoped when his powers did emerge fully that the two sprits within Jaden could merge successfully and everything would continue as it had been before, though that was very unlikely.

The spirit within him had every reason to hate humanity.

The only reason she didn't want everyone dead was because people living now didn't need to suffer for past mistakes, and she wasn't a cold hearted bloodthirsty monster like so many had believed back in her previous life. Not to mention the fact that it would smell horrible and be awfully messy. Yet she was sure if she'd done that the universe would have done something to balance out the fact that Jaden had fully control over his power at a young age – like make the Light of Destruction ten times stronger, or something.

Besides, she wanted Jaden to live a life of happiness, and though he may disagree with her, his life now was a lot better than the one the spirit within him had been, it was infinitely better. If he'd been aware of things early on that would never have happened, and she very well might have been sent into space as a result, regardless of what Jaden said in her defence.

It wasn't that she didn't want the spirit within him to awaken, take over and hopefully merge with him; she just didn't want it to happen when his was in a rage like he was now. That was why when Tania spoke again Yubel decided to do something she seldom did.

Help someone besides Jaden

"Fine, you leave me no other choice! I want a man and you show tremendous promise. If you won't get rid of her on your own terms, than I'll make you get rid of her on mine."

"_I would advise against that if I were you – Bastion won't be able to hug the mess you would become."_

"Oh I'm not worried about any abilities you might have," Tania said as she drew a card, signalling the long overdue start of her turn, and giving her two in her hand "I have already got a plan to neutralize them."

"_This does not sound good,"_ Yubel muttered, casting a glance back at Jaden who was busy showing a mixture of anger and worry.

"I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards from my deck," Tania said before she did so to give her three cards in hand. "Next, I'll be playing my Amazon Archer in Attack Mode."

A woman dressed in a simple brown dress with a head of long flowing brown hair and carrying a bow appeared on Tania's side of the field. On her back was a quiver loaded with arrows, and with a slender hand she pulled two out and placed them both in the slots provided by her twin-arrow shooting bow – pulling back on the bow when she had finished. She was ready to fire.

Her appearance on the field raised the Attack Power of Amazoness Tiger to 2700.

"Next I'll play the magic card Mist Body and equip it to your Yubel," Tania explained, sliding one of her two remaining cards into one of her Magic/Trap slots. Along with activating the trap card Trap Stun – which prevents any trap cards you might want to activate from activating until the end of the turn.

A thin veil of white mist surrounded Yubel before Tania spoke again fully aware of the intense glare and scowl Jaden directed at her as the body of mist appeared and his two facedown cards were frozen in ice. "I'm being nice. She won't get destroyed."

Jaden's and Yubel's eyes simultaneously widened in absolute and unimaginable terror, both of them knew what was about to happen.

"**NO!**" Jaden screamed. "**You can't!** Please, I'll surrender. I'll marry you; I'll do whatever you want. Just please, don't do it," he collapsed in that instant, shaking uncontrollably, hot tears streaming down his face in desperation. "**PLEASE STOP!**"

"Finally, I activate Forbidden Chalice!"

"**NO! DON'T! STOP!**" Jaden screamed, the tears falling more rapidly than they had before, his screams of anguish reverberating around the entire Coliseum.

The screaming plea was so loud that it echoed around the entire island, making birds fly from their trees and any student that was outside the main teaching complex freeze in place completely, all of them wondering what could possibly be happening to cause such a powerful emotion from the one all who heard it knew as Jaden Yuki. Everyone silently agreed they never wanted to see what was happening, or ever know what happened.

Unfortunately, the holders of the Spirit Keys would not be so lucky – and one of them would be forever traumatised by the events that were unfolding in The Coliseum, due to his ringside seat, that of course is not to say that any of the Spirit Key would ever forget what unfolded next – for fate chose that moment to allow all those who weren't already present at The Coliseum to appear outside of it.

"Is that Yuki crying?" Chazz wondered allowed.

"What in the world is going on?" Crowler demanded as he looked at the scenes unfolding inside.

"Is that Yuki crying?"

"This is not good," Zane noted when he saw the golden and jewel encrusted chalice floating in front of Yubel.

"**DON'T!**"

"Is that Yuki crying?"

"**NO!**"

"Yes it Jaden crying!" Alexis snapped. "Now shut up!"

"**PLEASE STOP!**"

"Will someone please explain to my why Jaden is crying his eyes out like it's the end of the world?" Crowler asked.

"For Jaden, it might very well be," Zane explained gravely.

"He's got Yubel in play," Alexis said. "How could he possibly lose?"

"I never said he would lose the duel," Zane said, "but he might very well lose the one thing he cares about the most - all Tania's monsters are about to attack Yubel!"

It was then that Chazz noticed the chalice floating in front of Yubel, persistently pushed closer by an invisible hand urging Yubel to take a sip. She was continually shaking her head and furiously batting it away with a hand.

"Yuki's going to be pissed," Chazz rightfully declared. Zane shot him a withering glare. "What?" He responded. "It's true."

"I'm afraid I fail to fully comprehend the situation," Crowler said. "Why would Yubel have Mist Body equipped to her? She can't be destroyed by battle whilst in Attack Position."

"But she can only survive and battle, taking no damage from it, and redirect the damage back at the opponent when her effect is active." Zane explained.

"Why would it ever be negated?" Alexis asked bemused.

"The chalice in front of Yubel is the holographic representation of a card known as Forbidden Chalice," Zane explained.

"Never heard of it," Crowler and Alexis said in unison.

"You wouldn't have," Zane informed them. "It surpasses even the Ancient Gear Golem in its rarity. Some say it is as rare as Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, (ATK 3000/DEF 2500), I wager its even rarer then that.

"You have got to be kidding me," Crowler exclaimed.

"I know of someone who has it," Zane said as if to verify the fact.

"Who?" Chazz demanded eagerly.

"I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Figures," Chazz grumbled.

"Your family tried to by one, didn't they" Zane queried.

"Yeah," Chazz admitted. "As you can imagine, we were un-successful in that particular venture and then we to where sworn to secrecy it is like everyone who has one is part of a secret society or something."

"Perhaps they are," Zane muttered.

"What'd you say Zane?" Chazz asked.

"Oh nothing," he responded quickly.

"So it's rare, big whoop," Alexis interrupted, "that doesn't explain why it has Jaden begging for the duel to stop."

"First, remember that it is a Shadow Duel and therefore any and all damage is inflicted as real pain. Second, from what we know, when participating in a Shadow Duel, Duel Spirits – or at the very least Yubel take on a physical form."

"None of that matters though due to Yubel's effect," Alexis said. "Neither he or she can take any damage."

"Thirdly, remember what I just said about that only being true whilst Yubel has her effect activated. Forbidden Chalice negates the effect of one Effect monster until the end of the turn, and whilst it is true that the monster in question gets an additional 400 Attack points for being rendered without its effect, in the current situation that isn't going to do much good. It appears that Tania has activated Trap Stun against him, so for this turn, he is completely helpless. The fact that Yubel can't be destroyed by battle just makes the situation even worse, if that is at all possible, for she will remain on the field for each attack, and Jaden will watch as she takes each individual one, along with the pain that comes with it."

"Dear God," Alexis breathed. "That's horrible." She had been in a similar state when she had first seen her brother. She wished she'd known earlier and could've prevented what happened. Jaden's situation was far worse. Here he was already knowing exactly what was going to happen and unable to do anything to stop it."

"I reiterate," Chazz said, "Yuki is going to be pissed."

"Yes," Zane agreed as they all watched the scene with sorrowful expressions. "He most certainly will be, and Tania will be his punching bag."

Another pair of invisible had forcefully taken hold of Yubel's head tightly and her mouth had been forced open by a third and finally pair. Once more the chalice came to rest before her lips, the black liquid it contained bubbling madly- and ever so slowly the chalice was tipped up and the liquid flowed into Yubel's open mouth.

The screaming began. The liquid burnt at her insides as she tried hopelessly to get it out of her mouth. She didn't care that for the first time ever she had an Attack Points, 400 weren't that many anyway. As the liquid burnt her inside she watched with terror filled eyes as the goblet emptied and finally disappeared, desperately trying to wipe away the black bile from her lips when it had – only to howl in yet more pain as the liquid burnt at her skin.

"It'll only last a turn," Tania reminded him as if it would help. "I'm trying to help you become stronger, there are after all better dualists than me out there, ones that could crush you instantly as you are – my husband can't be weak."

The weeping Jaden felt Yubel's arms about him, and looked up meekly into her pleading eyes. A look of sorrow and regret was the only warning he got before he was pushed hurriedly to the left – tumbling to the ground heavily – out of the way of the on coming attack. His side pulsed with pain, but he ignored it as he watched helplessly.

"Amazon Archer, fire!"

"**NO!**"

The archer let fly her two primed arrows and they soared through the air gracefully before piercing Yubel's wings, brought round her like a shield to defend herself. Her agonising screams filled the air, as blood poured from the wounds, small though they were and her entire body exploded with pain.

Jaden didn't even notice when his life points to 5100.

Dropping to the floor in agony she glared at Tania. Her speaking silently through her cries of anguish.

"_You will regret this for the rest of your life."_

"Perhaps, but I want a husband who as a strong will, if this is what I have to do to get one then so be it. Amazoness Blowpiper fire."

She didn't even feel the next attack, the pain from the first far outweighed it, though she did notice a small hole appear above her left breast, and begin oozing blood. Her body convulsed violently as she spat out the black bile that was tearing her insides apart. Her vision was blurring in all three eyes. She wanted to sleep. Yes sleep, a long deep sleep would do her a world of good and make all the pain go away. All she had to do was rest her head on the blood covered stone and close her eyes. Peace would come to her.

"**YUBEL!**" Jaden's screams had increased in volume – a tired glance in his direction didn't help matters. His life points, now completely forgotten, had dropped to 4700.

"Amazoness Chain Master, attack Yubel with Binding Chain!" Tania ordered.

The chain wrapped around Yubel's abdomen and arms and tightened swiftly, cutting at her now vulnerable flesh leaving her body a tormented mess of blood, burns and lacerations. Her screaming had stopped, as slowly her body shutting down. The pain was too much.

Jaden's life points now stood at 3600.

"Why doesn't she stop?" Alexis whispered quietly.

"She believes the lesson will do Jaden good," Zane said. "You heard her. We also have to take into account that she is a Shadow Rider. She wouldn't be one if she let up easily, and besides she has competition. If she wants Jaden, she'll have to eliminate it. She won't get Jaden if she stops her attacks."

"That's sick," Alexis stated quite clearly disgusted.

"Is anyone else beginning to think we were sent into the task of protecting the Spirit Keys woefully underprepared?" Chazz asked.

"Can you just shut it for a moment," Alexis hissed, "this is serious."

"Well sorry if trying not to make myself throw up in disgust is not to your liking Alexis," Chazz said sourly, "but you have to admit, I'm right."

"Amazoness Tiger pounce!" Tania commanded.

The tiger however seemed to realise that a frontal assault with its claws would be overdoing it and its target would most likely never recover. It was then that it decided to, once, and only one, disobey an order. Instead of pouncing it quietly made its way up to its fallen target, its feet gliding smoothly over the stone surface, easily adapting to the stone covered in blood. When it was next to Yubel, one claw nicked her creating a small cut on her back and knocking Jaden's life points down to 1300.

"Finally, I'll enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the effect of my Amazon Archer – tributing it and my Amazoness Blowpiper to inflict 1200 points of direct damage to you. That ends me turn," Tania said, not even she could look at what she had caused. She had wanted to stop the minute she had begun, truly she had, but a need, a yearning, drove her to continue. "It's your move Jaden."

Jaden didn't move – he didn't even move when Amazon Archer and Amazoness Blowpiper vanished from the field and his life points dropped to a mere 100 and Amazoness Tiger had its Attack Points decreased to 1900, due to the disappearance of the two monsters - his body just shuck violently. His eyes downcast, one might even suggest that Jaden hadn't heard her. His anguish consumed him. Time passed in silence, all eyes were fixed on the shaking teen and the prone form of his beloved Yubel. The seconds turned into minutes and there was no change. However, after ten straight minutes of silent sobbing and shaking, eventually Jaden began to move, starting with his head which came up and pierced the very heart of Tania for a long moment with there coldness and anger, before glancing at Yubel – worry flashing into the orbs.

That was when the others glimpsed Jaden's eyes.

"What in the…" was their collective thought as they stared transfixed at his eyes.

For it wasn't Jaden. How could it be? Jaden's eyes were definitely not an amber golden colour and most definitely not heartless like the eyes Jaden seemed to posses now. As the person that was exactly like Jaden yet completely different moved to a standing position a harsh cold wind radiated out of him, forcing everyone to brace themselves, as this new Jaden moved towards Yubel – radiating power and anger with every step he took.

As he reached Yubel he bent down and placed a hand on her – she opened her eyes instantly and let out a sharp hiss of pain. As quickly as a fresh wave of pain erupted through her body, it stopped as she was covered in an amber light – all of her wounds healing as her body was filled with an endless warmth.

Yubel smiled faintly as she picked herself up. _"He's given in?"_ Now, truthfully that was not what she should have said considering the situation, but then again, her concern for Jaden always came before her own well being.

There was no response, she'd expected as much. He was too enraged. He radiated silent fury so intent that it held Tania in place as his hand moved off her skin, the warmth his gentle touch had possessed moments before being replaced by an ice cold chill. His gaze held Tania in place as he strode back over to stand opposite her, but it was only as he took up a Duelling Stance once more that Yubel realized exactly why Tania was frozen in place – it wasn't due to shock or fear.

She was frozen in place due to wonderment and excitement.

Tania was captivated by him. This was the man she desired to be her husband – he commanded such raw power and authority and for an impossible reason the coldness she was presented with filled her entire body with fire and passion.

"It's your move," Tania reminded him, her voice full of anticipation for what the man in front of her would do, for they certainly weren't Jaden. That was for sure. Regardless what it was, it would no doubt be exquisite beyond compare.

"I draw," he spoke with a commanding voice that was easily heard by everyone watching the duel, his words held an unnatural calmness which contraindicated the intensity of the anger that radiated from him. As drew a card from his deck an eerie black light shimmered around his Veil of Darkness card. "During my Draw Phase," he explained, "if I draw a Dark attribute monster I can reveal it to my opponent…" which he did in a sharp yet fluid motion and Tania noted it to be a second Armageddon Knight, "…and send it to the Graveyard," he added before quickly doing so. "I can then draw another card from my deck." He hadn't even bothered to register the fact that Yubel had appeared behind him, perfectly fine and ready to fight once more. "Next I'll activate Foolish Burial to send another Doom Shaman from my Deck to my Graveyard." As he completed his play Tania raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That's it?" She asked confusion evident in both tone and facial expression.

"No." His statement was simple and for a moment Tania was sure she detected anger in his words, but it was gone too soon for her to be certain. "I activate one of my two facedown cards. The trap An Unfortunate Report."

"_Why on earth is he letting me conduct my Battle Phase twice during my next turn, surely he knows that I won't attack…" _Tania mussed to herself, _"but there has to be a reason for his last two plays. He wouldn't just give up."_ It was then she looked at her opponent last facedown card, eyes widening in understanding. _"He has a way to draw more cards! He was sending cards to the Graveyard to meet the activation requirements of whatever draw card he is about to use. Still, it doesn't matter. He still has to draw something impossible to win. There is no way he'll succeed in doing __**that!**__ Even if he does, I won't attack. This game is mine no matter what he does." _

Still she watched as the card she was staring at flipped up, her opponent calm intones filling her ears.

"I activate The Beginning of the End. This card could only be activated if there were seven or more Dark monsters in my Graveyard, by removing five Dark monsters from the game, I can draw three cards. So I'll be removing my Mystic Tomato, both copies of Doom Shaman and both copies of Armageddon Knight from my Graveyard from the game in order to draw the aforementioned three cards."

Tania watched silently as the five selected cards were ejected from her opponent's Duel-Disk and he placed them in his jacket pocket, eyes focused intently on his deck as he drew three cards, and as he looked at them satisfaction gleamed in the depths of his eyes.

"I place two cards facedown on the field," he intoned doing so with his usually swiftness, "and then I shall Special Summon Grinder Golem, (ATK 3000/DEF 300), in Attack Mode."

"Tania's lost," Chazz declared, "or at least, she is about to lose and it is not going to be pretty."

The others could do nothing but nod silently in agreement. Jaden's plan was completely transparent, even a beginner could probably guess his next play – a play that would begin when he ended his turn and Tania's began – but they would not be able to stop it. No one could. The transparency of his next move just made t that much more infuriating when the opponent could do nothing except watch their monsters battle and, as a result, make their life points drop finitely to 0 – Tania wished she had a copy of Mystical space typhoon set at this particular moment.

"Grinder Golem's own effect prevents it from being Special Summoned to my side of the field and instead forces me to hand control of it over to my opponent. However, two Grinder Tokens are Special Summoned to my side of the field, each possessing 0 Attack and Defense Points, in Attack Mode. They are classed as Level 1 Dark Fiend-Type monsters."

As a large metal golem with a large and powerful spinning saw imbedded in its chest appeared on Tania's side of the field, two smaller versions of the same creature appeared on her opponent's side of the field, their larger counterpart towered over them as it clamp-like fist opened and shut in anticipation – red eyes focused on Yubel. It knew what was about to happen.

"I end my turn," he said and Tania watched as one of the tokens disappeared from the field – used as fodder for his prized monster.

Despite the inevitable, for she had easily determined the cards e had in play, fate drawing her next card would bring her she couldn't help smiling – eyes flashing with intense enjoyment. She had more fun in the past two das than she had had in a very long time. If she was going to lose, she would make sure she went out with a bang. Letting out a small chuckle of amusement, she drew her final card.

In the very same instant her opponent's plan went into motion.

"I active the trap Battle Mania – so for this turn you will be forced to conduct your Battle Phase and you will have to attack with every single monster on your side of the field," her opponent called out – his voice changing from a calm tone into one of anger the level of coldness it held increasing. "No one hurts Yubel and gets away with it, but since you seemed so eager to attack her earlier you won't mind me forcing you to do so again, will you? Since you have now entered your Main Phase 1 I can activate my second trap card – Taunt!"

"Brilliant," Tania marvelled. "Absolutely brilliant, this is the type of duel I wanted. I've had you on the ropes from the very beginning, yet from the start you had this strategy planned, why I didn't see it earlier I will never know. Marvellous, you are superb -absolutely magnificent. Taunt allows you to select one monster you control – Yubel – and if I attack I can only attack it and with Battle Mania I have to attack and because of you're An Unfortunate Report trap I attack twice."

Her opponent just stared at her. She shouldn't be happy, she was about to die.

"Very well, I shall attack Yubel with everything I have. I enter my Battle Phase!" Tania declared reverently.

Her army of monsters charged – the grinder Golem although slower managed to keep pace because of its colossal size – and Yubel's wings slowly followed around Jaden. Her eyes devoid of any sympathy for what she was about to do. Regardless of intention, nobody did what she did and got away with it.

The attacks collided with her body, the impact absorbed easily but the memories of what pain had been like made her cry out in completely rage as massive spiked vines erupted from the ground as Tania's army was repelled, snaking their way past them until they wrapped around Tania's body, cutting into her sides severely, blood trickling out from a multitude of different sized lacerations obtained that appeared over her entire body – the armour she wore was carelessly shredded by the power the vines possessed – as she was lifted up off the ground and thrown heavily back down upon it, her body making a very unpleasant sound as it did so. Several bones had been shattered.

From the backlash of her attack Tania had taken 6400 points of damage, her life points had dropped to 1300 – though nobody really cared about the scores anymore. All eyes were transfixed on Tania's limp form, her moans of agony cascaded over them like a tormented waterfall. It was completely silent – though Bastion had snapped out of his daze as the attack hit, and, out of everyone, showed true concern and worry for Tania, for despite their downcast faces everyone else stood firmly behind Jaden – she deserved what had been done to her, though none would ever say it aloud.

It was her reaction as the attack hit that the onlookers found most shocking about the entire situation, for in such a situation no sane person would ever be smiling, let alone laughing.

Tania's reaction had been one of happiness and it irked Yubel greatly – she should not have felt happiness, she should have felt fear and regret.

That was why, as the monsters attacked for a second time and she countered, she intended to hurt her even more. She would regret what she had caused her beloved to go through – she would regret it dearly. Yet as the vines went to grab Tania's body for a second time Yubel's attempts at vengeance were thwarted, for they did not constrict around the blood coated form of an Amazon, no, they connected violently with the body of Bastion Misawa – how he had managed to get onto the playing field without her noticing and having avoid Tania's monster Yubel would never know – and sent him sprawling across the floor with a sharp cry of agony, he crashed into the wall hard.

Jaden gave a grunt of annoyance and for a moment it seemed it seemed like he was going to verbalise his disgust at Bastion's act but he reframed from doing so. Instead he turned his head slightly to look at Yubel – his gaze ordering her to resume her attack.

Or at least he tried to. For as he looked at Yubel the gravity of the situation seemed to fully dawn on him and his eyes flashed multiple times, flickering between their normal calculating, brooding brown and cold and angry gold, before they settled back to their usual colour.

In a daze he toppled forward, though he was easily caught by Yubel, whose wings folded instinctively around him, her arms and hands gently caressing his now unconscious form. Her third eye glowed dark red briefly and the portcullis began to rise swiftly, the people who had been trapped outside took the incentive to rush in – moving towards Tania and Bastion, each sparing Yubel a glance as they passed. Though she really didn't care about them, all that mattered was Jaden.

It would be alright she assured herself as she cradled Jaden gently in her arms. Somehow it would be all right. She was unaware how long she stayed cradling Jaden, it felt like forever and she wished it had been, but in truth it couldn't have been that long, it was nothing more than elongated moments – time was being kind to them for once. She cursed in frustration as she felt her body fading – Tania's Duel–Disk had been broken and thereby turned off, ending the duel and instantly switching off Jaden's own Duel-Disk – though before she vanished she laid Jaden down gently onto the floor, a small stream of tears falling from her eyes.

Bastion had been helped to a standing position by Zane and Chazz, though to say the position was stable would be completely inaccurate. His was busy clutching his stomach in agony.

Alexis was looking over the Tania concerned, there was very little she could actually do to help, so, it all fell to Crowler who was relaying the current situation to a very worried Sheppard, after several minutes he ended the conversation and turned to the group.

"Assistance should be here momentarily," he informed them before he also went to check on Tania.

"How in the world could they possibly get here so fast?" Chazz wondered aloud. "It took us forever."

"Why do you think the school has a helicopter?" Crowler responded, he really didn't mean to sound as irritated and as short tempered as he had been. "Ms. Rhodes, if you wouldn't mind checking on Mr. Yuki."

"He's just unconscious," she informed them after several moments. "The strain the duel put on him must have been too much." With that statement Alexis had won the understatement of the year award. "He should be fine." She desperately hoped he would be; heaven knew they needed him if they were going to even stand a remote chance of defeating the Shadow Riders.

"Easy," Chazz said as Bastion tried to take a step forward only to stumble. "You really shouldn't have intercepted the attack."

"I couldn't just sit back and do nothing," Bastion responded with difficulty, finding it extremely difficult to stay conscious. "Jaden may be an absolute jerk from time to time, but he is definitely not a killer."

Neither Zane nor Chazz responded to that, they just continued to keep Bastion conscious, Crowler desperately trying to do the same for Tania. Both of them thought the same thing.

After what they'd witnessed, could they really be sure that Jaden wasn't capable of murder? He had certainly seemed more than ready to end Tania's life for her actions. The worst thing though was that no one could blame him for attempting to.

The biggest question on everyone's mind now however was a very simple.

What had just happened to Jaden?

* * *

Jaden let out a groan, eyes fluttering tiredly open, before he took in his surroundings to realize he was in a hospital bed. `It took only a moment for his brain to remind himself of what had happened before his entire body shot upright in panic.

"Yubel!" he cried out desperately, even though he could feel her presence, it was a reaction that was done entirely on reflex.

"_I'm O.K,"_ her soft voice responded, her image appearing sitting next to him on the bed, a tired smile gracing her lips. Jaden could tell that she'd been crying. _"It's you I'm worried about. You shouldn't have had to go through that." _

"I could say the same about you," Jaden responded. How he wished he could embrace her at this very moment and tell her everything would be all right. For even though she tried to hide it, with a slight shrug of the shoulders and a smile he could tell it wasn't. "

"_You're more important then me," _she responded.

No he wasn't, but he refrained from voicing that comment. Instead, he asked. "What happened?"

"_You snapped,"_ Yubel responded softly, placing a transparent hand on his, _"your other side took control. It wasn't pretty."_

It was then he looked to his right to notice Bastion Misawa asleep with his chest bandaged. _"He got in the way on an attack,"_ Yubel said answering Jaden's un-asked question. "Tania's condition is much worse."

"I did that?" Jaden breathed softly.

"_It was his own fault," _Yubel said, not seeming to mind at all that much and Jaden didn't argue with her – she was right. He just didn't think he would be capable of what Yubel was telling him.

"You need to teach me how to control it," Jaden said after a moment of silence.

Yubel wished she could.

"Yes," Sheppard's grave voice made Jaden eyes snap up to focus on him; he'd just entered the infirmary. "Based on reports, that would be advisable. Unfortunately, I have no doubt that the required training would take a great deal of time, time that we do not have."

"_You seem to be taking the current situation rather well," _Yubel noted apprehensively.

"Given the current situation I can hardly do anything but," Sheppard responded.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good," Jaden groaned.

"Because it isn't," Sheppard informed them. "To appease Ms. Fontaine, you will have to stay in bed for at least two days so she can make sure there is nothing wrong with your physical health. Naturally, in that time you will not be able to defend yourself if you are attacked and considering our enemies it is likely that Yubel's protection won't be enough."

Yubel scoffed at that, making Jaden chuckle weakly.

"I've employed a Private Detective to safeguard the Spirit Keys just in case," Sheppard continued.

"You want me to hand over my Spirit Key," Jaden concluded, to which Sheppard nodded an affirmative. He was very surprised when Jaden did so, raising an eyebrow as he handed it to him.

"You wouldn't have allowed me to keep it," Jaden responded, "and right now I'm in no mode to argue. Now, if that's all, I really wouldn't mind some sleep, since I'm staying here with nothing to do, I might as well."

"I wish it was," Sheppard said. "Unfortunately, Chazz's elder brothers have made an agreement with Seto Kaiba himself, allowing one of them to travel here and duel someone – namely their brother."

"I fail to see how a little sibling rivalry could be a huge problem," Jaden said.

"They've put a handicap on him – he's only allowed to use a deck containing monster with an Attack Power of 500 or less, making it near impossible to lose."

"So Princeton gets his butt handed to him by his brothers, sounds rather entertain. I do hope they televise this match it sounds like it will be hilarious."

"Oddly enough, they are." Sheppard informed him. "However, it will be no laughing matter. For if Chazz loses then his brothers will have the power to shut this academy down, and Chazz only has a day to prepare for the match."

"We're screwed," was Jaden's poetic response.

* * *

He jerked his head violently aware from the clear glass that showed him his reflection, eyes shutting on impulse to try and screen the image he had seen fro m his mind, they failed miserably. Slowly, cautious like a child in the dark, he opened his eyes again, swiftly turning his back to the glass. Determined to see not his reflection, or the angelic form the rested beyond, the form he craved for more than anything else in existence.

He could already feel that his life was coming to an end, and in truth he had been able to for a very long time, he had just never previously acknowledged them for he knew that worry would more than likely speed up the process and he had wanted to remain living as long as he could. However, when his slender fingers touched his perfect face he felt the inside of it crumble, like extremely weak clay and his face seemed to sag inwards as it tried to desperately fill the gap inevitability had left as cracks started to very slowly line his face like long ago forgotten wounds that had reopened, and indeed they could be seen as such.

His eyes peered out from behind the thin rimes of his glasses; the dark black orbs that had held a bountiful amount of energy were now hollow and dead. His hollow footsteps echoed around the chamber as he paced back and forth restlessly, the small golden key that he wore round his neck gleaming briefly as it was illuminated by glowing green snake eyes that had been carved into the chamber so very long ago.

He stopped his pacing and found himself in the centre of the ancient chamber, he cast a glance to his left eyes once again falling on the clear glass inside which was suspended his long ago discarded form. Lifeless, colourless, eyes stared back at him, long black hair cascading down its back, caressed ever so gently by the clear liquid in which it was immersed, as the stasis tank hummed silently, melding with the harmonic sound the unknowable amount of energy flowing around the room created.

It was waiting for him.

He closed his eyes as the darkness enveloped him, imbuing him with the power of the shadows. Every second the process lasted he had to remind himself he was doing the right thing. Eventually however, when the cold mask of steel appeared upon his face, his resolve had finally hardened. The now armoured man reached down into one of his pockets, pulling out a sleek black mobile phone, already turned on. He looked at it for a long moment before it began to vibrate, his ring tone echoing around the chamber.

Answering the call – the voice of his master echoed around him.

"The current situation displeases me," he said, raspy voice tinted with rage. "Three Shadow Riders have been defeated and your foolishness has cost us Sheppard's trust."

"I could just defeat them all," his now metallic sounding voice responded easily.

"If you did that we would not collect enough Duel Energy to awaken the Sacred Beasts. No, I have a better plan. I will awaken Abidos and bring him to this Island. Once he arrives you will duel him and win, thereby regaining Sheppard's trust."

"I understand," was he only response.

"You will then eliminate two of the remaining Sprit Key holders."

"What about Jaden?"

"Leave Yuki to me, I have a special surprise in store for him."

The phone line went dead, leaving Banner to process his next move. He was concerned for Jaden for there was no possible way he could be warned of what was to come – because, for once Banner did not know all of his master's plan.

Most pressingly however was the answer to how he would defeat Abidos the Third. He was after all one of the greatest duellist that ever lived.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it has been about five months so I figured I might as well update. To everyone that didn't stop reading – yes that does mean I check my view count a lot, as well as my alert count and favourite count, when it comes to this story – or haven't given up on me you have my thanks. Other things took up me time, writing Power Rangers stories and real life mostly, intermingled of course with laziness. Extra long chapter for you.

Now, onto the actual chapter. Why did I have Tania act the way she did? She is the last of her kind and Jaden wasn't really going much to quicken her heart beat. I also love putting Yubel and Jaden through hell. Yes, I know I am rubbish at writing emotional scenes – sue me. (I have very little money, don't do that) You'll also notice that I made reference to Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 113 – I think Its either that or episode 114, the opportunity presented itself, and it amused me. I might have also made reference to the basic plot of Revenge of the Supreme King – which to the reviewer that left an unsigned review is, I believe, the only other story where Yubel does not get sent into space – though I may have come across a third some time ago. So, to play safe there are three where she doesn't get sent into space. – But breaking the forth wall is fun.

All the other actions and events that happened can be easily explained by asking a simple question.

And finally, my question for this chapter is not related to the franchise I am writing about but about the current series of Power Rangers. If you've seen it, what is your opinion? Personally, I think it is going down hill, can't wait till I can rewrite it. Anyone reading this who does like RPM, check out my One-Shotd (I know, advertising other stories when I know about 100 people will read this within the day is completely wrong. Doesn't stop me doing it though. Oh and because I'm nice – a second question, what do you think of X Sabers?


End file.
